The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen: Part 1, June in Jeopardy
by Themulchingpug
Summary: In this Dreamiverse/Total Drama/Grojband crossover fanfic, Nick and Eduard head to Canada to spend their summer vacation. There, they meet Gwen and co. Meanwhile, Sammy-Seven has other plans (and dragging his siblings along for the ride, while he's at it?). Oh, and Candy Jams and Guy Broman's true identities are just bound to be revealed to Peaceville!
1. Chapter 2

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen (a Dreamiverse/Total Drama crossover fanfic)

Part 2

Second Day (Tuesday, June 2)

(*Very big sign says "THE NEXT DAY* before cutting to the scene)

(*The camera zooms into the Naujalis residence, with Sammy-Seven (right), who is writing the letters to some people and Buddy (left) who is putting the letters in envelopes*)

(*Buddy: "Why are we sending to letters to people we don't know?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "You mean teh villains?"*)

(*Buddy: "Teh villains? Whatever."*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Be-cause I have a plan to hunt down teh othersiders in this place you call...? What is it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buddy: "Canada, one of America's neighbors, man."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Tis Canada one of America's neighbors man might be teh place to get back at teh awful Nickolas.*")

(*Sammy-Seven reads his own note, as we cut first to Anna Maria in her apartment;

(*Sammy-Seven: "Dear othersiders of any shape and size,"*)

(*Anna Maria (*after reading the letter*): "Wait. A. SEC. What is this, A COMFORMIST STATE?! Well, if this is a beauty contest, let's see who's (*flaunts her poof*) PRETTIAH!"*)

(*we cut next to Eva in the gym*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) I must kidnap Nick back all the way from Canada one of America's neighbors man.

(*Eva (*weighs a dumbbell while reading the letter*): "(*whispers*) Ya think that you can recruit me for your so-called "empire" (*yells*) JUST SO YOU CAN TAKE ONE OF THE VERY SAVIORS OF THE DREAMIVERSE BACK FOR REVENGE?!"*)

(*one of the Badbots bags Eva, much to her chagrin*)

(*Eva: "(*muffled*) I DON'T WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!"*)

(*we cut next to Lackimus, Slammus and Crystrayus in their home*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) However, I will not do it alone."

(*Lackimus: "HERO LACKIMUS COMES TOPH CANADA!"*

(*Slammus: "And I thought it might fail."*)

(*Crystrayus: "(*raises fist with a grin*) Lemme at 'em! LEMME AT 'EEEEEEEEM!"*)

(*we cut to the home of Alejandro, fascinated at first, then confused at the letter*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) I shall attack enemy othersiders with my othersider friends."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro: "A hate letter to Canada? Really?"*)

(*we cut to Trick in her home*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) And you, my girlfriend Trick, shall help me rid the world of othersiders other than teh Naujalises!"*)  
(*cut*)

(*Trick (to her dad) "(*snaps her fingers*) DADDY!"*)

(*Trick's father (to her daughter): "(*walks up to her*) Yes, my dumpling, my sweetheart, my cream pie, my pumpkin pie?"*)

(*Trick (to her father)"(*pushes her father out of the way*) Drive me to teh home of teh Naujalises!"*)

(*Trick's father proceeds to do so*)

(*we cut to Jasmine's home in Australia*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) And I have called you for a rea-son."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (after reading the letter): "Going to Canada to get revenge on one of the saviours of a fantasy world? _Awk-ward_. Even for you!"*)

(*one of the Badbots traps her in a net*)

(*Jasmine: "(*nervously*) Great."*)

(*Jasmine screams as the Badbot proceeds to fly away to get the Naujalis residence.*)

(*we cut to Justin in Hawaii, having a spa while reading the letter*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) We are most pulverized by the events involving Nick's evil imagination of last online novel!"*)

(*Justin (puzzled): "Pulverized? By a imagination? What the heck are you talking about?*)

(*one of the Badbots treats his bed like it was cargo*)

(*Justin: "(*shocked*) Oh."*)

(*we cut to Sammy-Seven with a military helmet and a leather jacket on, outside with (from left to right) Buddy, Andrew, Rachel, Bethany, Buddy and Rachel's baby Lillian, Rosalyn and Charlie*)

(*Sammy-Seven: (*finishes reading*) And now, we must take chances to brave teh wilderness of Canada one of America's neighbors man!

Love,

Sammy-Seven and his troops."

(*Jasmine: "Who wrote this crap? Is it you?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (with a contraption hidden under a shawl): "No. It must be Buddy.*")

(*Buddy (*to Sammy-Seven*): "What? You wrote this stuff."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "(*does a armfolm*) I did not."*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points finger at the contraption under shawl*) What's that invention you've made on your own?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (as he unveils the contraption): "I give you...(*excitedly*) teh Pirate Ship!"*)

(*shot of his "pirate ship," (actually just a houseboat)*)

(*Anne-Maria: "YA MEAN A HOUSEBOAT?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (showing the features of his "pirate ship"): "It has got a motor."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points at "motor"*) Is that a _exercise bike_?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "Powered by one person: Crystrayus."*)

(*cut*)

(*Crystrayus (to Jasmine): "(*points finger to her*) THAT'S ME, TOOTS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "It has food, as perfected by supreme cooking. (*cue the overcooked turkey*)"*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven, outraged at his cooking): "You call this SUPREME COOKING?!"*),

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): It has a TV powered by teh same motor used to power up the boat.

(*Buddy: "HEY! You can't power up the TV and the ship at the same time!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy) Quiet! (*confused at first*) So, where was I? Oh yes. (*points at rooms*) We have teh most comfortable rooms tis side of your typical hotels."*)

(*cut*)

(*Anne-Maria (madly): "If ya rooms ya made fer us are comfy, PROVE IT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Anna Maria: "Allow someone to demonstrate."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Rosalyn) "Rosalyn."*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn: "Yes, Master Sammy-Seven?*) You must test out teh bed."*)

(*Rosalyn tests out the bed, only for it to remain uncomfortable for thirty minutes*)

(*cut*)

(*Anne-Maria (to Sammy-Seven): "THAT'S WHAT YA CALL "HOTEL-QUALITY"?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Anne-Maria) "Yes."*)

(*Anne-Maria: "(*before she touches the pillows*) Great! Now all we have to sleep on are dose...(*changes to happy expression when she touches the pillows*) comfy pillows."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "I shall demonstrate teh punishment pods with (*shows toy knife to everyone*) tis knife."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "A toy knife? Really?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Alejandro): "Watch!"*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven, bravely, with a glad expression): "Oh. Go ahead."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Alejandro) "If you do not obey my orders, (*cuts one rope to one punishment pod*)...you will be heading to your passing out."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (*to Sammy-Seven*): "(*walks up to him*) You mean _DEATH_?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jasmine): '"Death" is teh lowest form of saying "passing out," Jasmine."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to his crew): "By teh way, we must head out to sea, all of you. And Rosalyn and Charlie."

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "(*baffled*) Hey! Just because you're the leader of a crew of yours to find this Nickolas, doesn't mean you should evade one's country with senseless violence! I should have been the leader instead of you, Sammy-Seven!"*)

"(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "And by teh way, I am ranking Lackimus as my second in command."*)

(*cut*)

(*Lackimus: "(*hops excitedly*) YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lackimus "(*stretches to touch Anne-Maria's poof*) Touchie, touchie!"*)

(*Anne-Maria: "(*gasps while not looking at Lackimus at first glance*; *cut*; *jumps furiously to Lackimus on her left*) LACKIMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! NOBODY! TOUCHES! DA! POOOOOOOOF! (*slaps Lackimus in the face*)"*)

(*cut to scene where Justin (right) with a military helmet on head, tries to explain to Sammy-Seven (left)*)

(*Justin (*to Sammy-Seven*): "Why are we wearing military helmets?"*)

(*cut to scene where Sammy-Seven's crew is wearing military helmets*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "(*shows up out of nowhere*) Because we need to be durable during teh whole outing to Canada one of America's neighbors man!"*)

As Sammy-Seven and his crew headed to Canada, in hope of finding me and my creations so he can selfishly keep me and my creations all to himself, he was disgusted at something; He said, while wearing a sign saying "Captain on Board," "No kissing." to Trick and Alejandro, who stopped for a moment.

(*Alejandro (turns head to Sammy-Seven; snarkily): "Ever heard of privacy?"*);

(*Trick: "(turns head to Sammy-Seven; yelling) SHOULD YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND, Mr. Emotionless Guy?!"*)

"I am not disturbing your so-called "romance.'" said Sammy-Seven, wielding the toy knife.

(*Trick screams*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "(*scared*) Why are you trying to cut the rope attached to one of your "punishment pods," with a toy knife?!"*)

Sammy-Seven proceeded to cut the rope on of the "punishment pods," a bathtub, and the two were screaming as Sammy-Seven said "This is what you get for kissing...on a boat."

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "(*calm yet angry*) That's low, even for you, Sammy-Stupid."*)

(*Sammy-Seven gives him a offstage backhand punch to Justin for calling him out and insulting him, while he's at it*)

We cut back to Canada. As Gwen's mother drove Gwen, Ben, us, DJ and Bridgette to some family entertainment center,

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette (to DJ, while folding Eduard in her arms): "Are you sure they have a salad bar here?"*)

(*DJ (to Bridgette): "Sure they do."*)

(*cut*)

As our camera pans out, I looked at the building.

(*Ben (to Gwen): "What is this?"*)

(*Gwen: "Cheeriman's Fun Center? (*flatly*) Yaaaaaay."*)

And as we found out, the place was as cheerful and fun as it was; the guy said to us "Hello, Welcome to Cheeriman's Fun Center. Have a lot of fun. Have the family experience you've always wanted. Follow the rules; no shoving, no running, no rowdy behavior, no drugs.";

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "We'll have fun, all right."*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, Heather said "Man, I'd do anything to ruin weird goth girl's life." to Lindsay, who said while pointing her finger at one of the Badbots "Hey! Look at that cute-looking robot in the back." The alpha bully questioned "What is _this_?" to the spoiled princess, who said, as the Badbot came across, "He's soooooo cute!"; "A Badbot? Welcome to the real world." said Heather to Lindsay, who said "Badbot, you look awfully dirty. Here, let me polish you up at my place." while holding some clothes in front of the Badbot, much to its horror.; Lindsay polished the mecha mook at home and put on the clothes for it.; Heather complimented the Badbot's reluctantly-chosen look by saying "You shine like a coin there."; And the three went to Cheeriman's Fun Center.; Meanwhile, the Badbot was targeting the fish mascot.

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "Badbots. On the outside, they're cute-looking. On the inside, they're robots who do nothing other than shoot and smash everything. (*clasps her hands*) My kind of bodyguards!"*)

(*static noises*)

Heather pushed Gwen, saying "Coming through, weird goth girl." but I shielded Gwen from the insults by saving "Will you please stop insulting Gwen? It bothers her and us!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Nickolas): "(*turns head to him*) Where'd you learn that? Preschool? Hahaha!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Heather): "No!

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "Whatever."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Heather): "Leave Gwen alone!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*snarks*) Looks like somebody's on the wrong side of the fence, even though he's trying to dodge me from insults."*)

(*static noises*)

Bridgette said "That can't be good." as Ben and I targeted by Heather's Badbot, simply by asking her to stop. Gwen returned the favor by shielding us, asking Heather "Shouldn't you picking on someone your own size?"; Heather tried to yell at us, but the Badbot was distracted by a online video, much to her chagrin.; Lindsay said "Look at him go!" to the Badbot, and the two were watching a video of Lackimus posing in various heroic poses. Heather said to the Badbot, "Wait! You're SUPPOSED to be targeting weird goth girl and overly imaginative guy, NOT WATCH A STINKIN' VIDEO WITH LINDSAY!"; Heather swiped Lindsay's phone from its respective owner who went "Hey! We were watching...uuuuuh, what's the name of that video?"; Heather said "I! DON'T! CARE! ABOUT! YOUR! STINKIN'! VI-DE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just want to get gothy and imagination-y out of my sight!"; And Heather commanded the Badbot to put a time bomb somewhere.; Gwen whispered to everyone "If we don't stop Heather from trying to erase us all for existence, we might pass out."; Everyone gasped; Gwen said to everyone "Ariel Lee, DJ, you take the back room. Bridgette, Eduard, you take the stage, Owen (*Owen: "Yeah, Gwen?"*), Firebird, you take the arcade; you and me are gonna find Heather." Bridgette said "Hold on, Eduard!" to Eduard as he clinged on to Bridgette herself and they were on a shadowy center. Eduard was rather fascinated with the dark, but Bridgette got a flashlight prepared, saying "Eduard, I know you like the dark, but I've got a flashlight to make sure we don't fall in things."; Bridgette noticed the wooden board. "It's the stage!" she said. Meanwhile, Owen and Firebird were walking to find Heather was; Owen was somehow distracted by a whole pizza.

(*Owen: "Oooooooh...(*heads for pizza*) come to PAPA!"*)

But Firebird somehow stopped him and the two were focusing on finding Heather. DJ and Ariel Lee were already at the back room, looking at the old suits; DJ was screaming "WHY'D YOU TAKE ME DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE?!" to Ariel Lee, who whispered "Quiet, DJ. I'm trying to find Heather through these suits."; Ariel Lee grabbed Heather by the arms...(*snarks*) or so she thought; She actually activated the switch to open the show.; Bridgette was excited on the stage but Eduard was frightened by the possibility that he's on stage.

(*cut*)

(*Junior (to Dwayne): "Uh, Dad?"*)

(*Dwayne (to Junior): "Yes, Junior?"*)

(*Jay (to Dwayne): "(*points finger at Eduard and Bridgette*) Ya might wanna take a look at these two."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dwayne gasps*)

(*cut to the stage*)

(*Eduard screams*)

(*Bridgette: "Shh! Calm down, Eduard! I know that you're easily scared, we don't want to get into trouble!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Manager: "That's odd...the show isn't supposed to start in three minutes."*)

(*cut*)

(*Noah (to Owen): "(*appears out of nowhere*) Owen, (*points finger at Bridgette and Eduard*) THERE'S A SURFER GIRL AND A VEGETARIAN GOTH KID ON SET!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen: "(*gasps*) EDUARD! BRIDGETTE! We're comin' for ya!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Geoff and Brody (to Bridgette): "We're comin' for ya, Bridge!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Eduard): "(*gets out of the back room*) I'm comin' for ya, Eduard!"*)

As everyone got Bridgette and Eduard to safety, the Badbot shoved Heather and Lindsay into a ball pen and left; the former yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and Lindsay said "Hey, where you're going?" to Ariel Lee.

(*Ariel Lee: "Enough talk (*grabs Lindsay's hand*) Lindsay, WE GONNA GET OUTTA HERE!"*)

(*Lindsay (to Heather): "(*gets her phone back from Heather*) I'll take that if you don't mind!"*)

(*Heather: "(*turns head to the ball avalanche*) What? Huh? UUUUUUGH!"*)

I rescued Heather from the ball avalanche with a giant hand coming out of my imagination, much to Gwen's dismay; "You're saving HER?" whispered Gwen to me, who said "Hey! No one deserves to pass out! Also, I saved your brother with a rope."

(*cut*)

(*Ben (to Gwen) "(*ball-skiing*; *waves his hand at her*) Hey, sis!"*)

(*Gwen: "(*waves her hand at her brother back, then gladly turns her head to him*) You saved my brother? That's so cute!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Yep.")

(What we did before this happened, you asked? While we were looking for Ben, we found out that he was pigging out on the bread-sticks.) And as the restaurant soon with filled with too many plastic balls, much to the manager's chagrin.; There were safety tapes around the place saying "DO NOT ENTER", "PLEASE, DO NOT GO THERE!" or "GET OUT! IT IS TOO DANGEROUS!"*)

(*Heather: "(*snarks*) Worst. Day. Ever."*)

(*Ariel Lee: "The next time we go there, let's just make sure that we don't come across any mishaps at all."*)

(*Bridgette: "So, Eduard. I'd like you to meet Geoff."*)

(*Eduard: "Huh?*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "(*comes in*) Hi, Bridge and...(*whispers to Bridgette's ear*) what's his name?"*)

(*Bridgette: "Oh...Eduard."*)

Geoff stared at Eduard for a minute...and picked him up and declared him "The most gnarly dude this side of Camp Wawanakwa!"; Eduard laughs a little, thus, the chapter ended.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	2. Chapter 0

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen (a Dreamiverse/Total Drama crossover fanfic)

Part 2

Second Day (Tuesday, June 2)

(*Very big sign says "THE NEXT DAY* before cutting to the scene)

(*The camera zooms into the Naujalis residence, with Sammy-Seven (right), who is writing the letters to some people and Buddy (left) who is putting the letters in envelopes*)

(*Buddy: "Why are we sending to letters to people we don't know?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "You mean teh villains?"*)

(*Buddy: "Teh villains? Whatever."*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Be-cause I have a plan to hunt down teh othersiders in this place you call...? What is it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buddy: "Canada, one of America's neighbors, man."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Tis Canada one of America's neighbors man might be teh place to get back at teh awful Nickolas.*")

(*Sammy-Seven reads his own note, as we cut first to Anna Maria in her apartment;

(*Sammy-Seven: "Dear othersiders of any shape and size,"*)

(*Anna Maria (*after reading the letter*): "Wait. A. SEC. What is this, A COMFORMIST STATE?! Well, if this is a beauty contest, let's see who's (*flaunts her poof*) PRETTIAH!"*)

(*we cut next to Eva in the gym*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) I must kidnap Nick back all the way from Canada one of America's neighbors man.

(*Eva (*weighs a dumbbell while reading the letter*): "(*whispers*) Ya think that you can recruit me for your so-called "empire" (*yells*) JUST SO YOU CAN TAKE ONE OF THE VERY SAVIORS OF THE DREAMIVERSE BACK FOR REVENGE?!"*)

(*one of the Badbots bags Eva, much to her chagrin*)

(*Eva: "(*muffled*) I DON'T WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!"*)

(*we cut next to Lackimus, Slammus and Crystrayus in their home*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) However, I will not do it alone."

(*Lackimus: "HERO LACKIMUS COMES TOPH CANADA!"*

(*Slammus: "And I thought it might fail."*)

(*Crystrayus: "(*raises fist with a grin*) Lemme at 'em! LEMME AT 'EEEEEEEEM!"*)

(*we cut to the home of Alejandro, fascinated at first, then confused at the letter*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) I shall attack enemy othersiders with my othersider friends."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro: "A hate letter to Canada? Really?"*)

(*we cut to Trick in her home*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) And you, my girlfriend Trick, shall help me rid the world of othersiders other than teh Naujalises!"*)  
(*cut*)

(*Trick (to her dad) "(*snaps her fingers*) DADDY!"*)

(*Trick's father (to her daughter): "(*walks up to her*) Yes, my dumpling, my sweetheart, my cream pie, my pumpkin pie?"*)

(*Trick (to her father)"(*pushes her father out of the way*) Drive me to teh home of teh Naujalises!"*)

(*Trick's father proceeds to do so*)

(*we cut to Jasmine's home in Australia*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) And I have called you for a rea-son."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (after reading the letter): "Going to Canada to get revenge on one of the saviours of a fantasy world? _Awk-ward_. Even for you!"*)

(*one of the Badbots traps her in a net*)

(*Jasmine: "(*nervously*) Great."*)

(*Jasmine screams as the Badbot proceeds to fly away to get the Naujalis residence.*)

(*we cut to Justin in Hawaii, having a spa while reading the letter*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) We are most pulverized by the events involving Nick's evil imagination of last online novel!"*)

(*Justin (puzzled): "Pulverized? By a imagination? What the heck are you talking about?*)

(*one of the Badbots treats his bed like it was cargo*)

(*Justin: "(*shocked*) Oh."*)

(*we cut to Sammy-Seven with a military helmet and a leather jacket on, outside with (from left to right) Buddy, Andrew, Rachel, Bethany, Buddy and Rachel's baby Lillian, Rosalyn and Charlie*)

(*Sammy-Seven: (*finishes reading*) And now, we must take chances to brave teh wilderness of Canada one of America's neighbors man!

Love,

Sammy-Seven and his troops."

(*Jasmine: "Who wrote this crap? Is it you?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (with a contraption hidden under a shawl): "No. It must be Buddy.*")

(*Buddy (*to Sammy-Seven*): "What? You wrote this stuff."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "(*does a armfolm*) I did not."*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points finger at the contraption under shawl*) What's that invention you've made on your own?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (as he unveils the contraption): "I give you...(*excitedly*) teh Pirate Ship!"*)

(*shot of his "pirate ship," (actually just a houseboat)*)

(*Anne-Maria: "YA MEAN A HOUSEBOAT?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (showing the features of his "pirate ship"): "It has got a motor."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points at "motor"*) Is that a _exercise bike_?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "Powered by one person: Crystrayus."*)

(*cut*)

(*Crystrayus (to Jasmine): "(*points finger to her*) THAT'S ME, TOOTS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "It has food, as perfected by supreme cooking. (*cue the overcooked turkey*)"*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven, outraged at his cooking): "You call this SUPREME COOKING?!"*),

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): It has a TV powered by teh same motor used to power up the boat.

(*Buddy: "HEY! You can't power up the TV and the ship at the same time!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy) Quiet! (*confused at first*) So, where was I? Oh yes. (*points at rooms*) We have teh most comfortable rooms tis side of your typical hotels."*)

(*cut*)

(*Anne-Maria (madly): "If ya rooms ya made fer us are comfy, PROVE IT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Anna Maria: "Allow someone to demonstrate."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Rosalyn) "Rosalyn."*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn: "Yes, Master Sammy-Seven?*) You must test out teh bed."*)

(*Rosalyn tests out the bed, only for it to remain uncomfortable for thirty minutes*)

(*cut*)

(*Anne-Maria (to Sammy-Seven): "THAT'S WHAT YA CALL "HOTEL-QUALITY"?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Anne-Maria) "Yes."*)

(*Anne-Maria: "(*before she touches the pillows*) Great! Now all we have to sleep on are dose...(*changes to happy expression when she touches the pillows*) comfy pillows."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "I shall demonstrate teh punishment pods with (*shows toy knife to everyone*) tis knife."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "A toy knife? Really?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Alejandro): "Watch!"*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven, bravely, with a glad expression): "Oh. Go ahead."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Alejandro) "If you do not obey my orders, (*cuts one rope to one punishment pod*)...you will be heading to your passing out."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (*to Sammy-Seven*): "(*walks up to him*) You mean _DEATH_?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jasmine): '"Death" is teh lowest form of saying "passing out," Jasmine."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to his crew): "By teh way, we must head out to sea, all of you. And Rosalyn and Charlie."

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "(*baffled*) Hey! Just because you're the leader of a crew of yours to find this Nickolas, doesn't mean you should evade one's country with senseless violence! I should have been the leader instead of you, Sammy-Seven!"*)

"(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "And by teh way, I am ranking Lackimus as my second in command."*)

(*cut*)

(*Lackimus: "(*hops excitedly*) YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lackimus "(*stretches to touch Anne-Maria's poof*) Touchie, touchie!"*)

(*Anne-Maria: "(*gasps while not looking at Lackimus at first glance*; *cut*; *jumps furiously to Lackimus on her left*) LACKIMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! NOBODY! TOUCHES! DA! POOOOOOOOF! (*slaps Lackimus in the face*)"*)

(*cut to scene where Justin (right) with a military helmet on head, tries to explain to Sammy-Seven (left)*)

(*Justin (*to Sammy-Seven*): "Why are we wearing military helmets?"*)

(*cut to scene where Sammy-Seven's crew is wearing military helmets*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "(*shows up out of nowhere*) Because we need to be durable during teh whole outing to Canada one of America's neighbors man!"*)

As Sammy-Seven and his crew headed to Canada, in hope of finding me and my creations so he can selfishly keep me and my creations all to himself, he was disgusted at something; He said, while wearing a sign saying "Captain on Board," "No kissing." to Trick and Alejandro, who stopped for a moment.

(*Alejandro (turns head to Sammy-Seven; snarkily): "Ever heard of privacy?"*);

(*Trick: "(turns head to Sammy-Seven; yelling) SHOULD YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND, Mr. Emotionless Guy?!"*)

"I am not disturbing your so-called "romance.'" said Sammy-Seven, wielding the toy knife.

(*Trick screams*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "(*scared*) Why are you trying to cut the rope attached to one of your "punishment pods," with a toy knife?!"*)

Sammy-Seven proceeded to cut the rope on of the "punishment pods," a bathtub, and the two were screaming as Sammy-Seven said "This is what you get for kissing...on a boat."

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "(*calm yet angry*) That's low, even for you, Sammy-Stupid."*)

(*Sammy-Seven gives him a offstage backhand punch to Justin for calling him out and insulting him, while he's at it*)

We cut back to Canada. As Gwen's mother drove Gwen, Ben, us, DJ and Bridgette to some family entertainment center,

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette (to DJ, while folding Eduard in her arms): "Are you sure they have a salad bar here?"*)

(*DJ (to Bridgette): "Sure they do."*)

(*cut*)

As our camera pans out, I looked at the building.

(*Ben (to Gwen): "What is this?"*)

(*Gwen: "Cheeriman's Fun Center? (*flatly*) Yaaaaaay."*)

And as we found out, the place was as cheerful and fun as it was; the guy said to us "Hello, Welcome to Cheeriman's Fun Center. Have a lot of fun. Have the family experience you've always wanted. Follow the rules; no shoving, no running, no rowdy behavior, no drugs.";

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "We'll have fun, all right."*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, Heather said "Man, I'd do anything to ruin weird goth girl's life." to Lindsay, who said while pointing her finger at one of the Badbots "Hey! Look at that cute-looking robot in the back." The alpha bully questioned "What is _this_?" to the spoiled princess, who said, as the Badbot came across, "He's soooooo cute!"; "A Badbot? Welcome to the real world." said Heather to Lindsay, who said "Badbot, you look awfully dirty. Here, let me polish you up at my place." while holding some clothes in front of the Badbot, much to its horror.; Lindsay polished the mecha mook at home and put on the clothes for it.; Heather complimented the Badbot's reluctantly-chosen look by saying "You shine like a coin there."; And the three went to Cheeriman's Fun Center.; Meanwhile, the Badbot was targeting the fish mascot.

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "Badbots. On the outside, they're cute-looking. On the inside, they're robots who do nothing other than shoot and smash everything. (*clasps her hands*) My kind of bodyguards!"*)

(*static noises*)

Heather pushed Gwen, saying "Coming through, weird goth girl." but I shielded Gwen from the insults by saving "Will you please stop insulting Gwen? It bothers her and us!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Nickolas): "(*turns head to him*) Where'd you learn that? Preschool? Hahaha!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Heather): "No!

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "Whatever."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Heather): "Leave Gwen alone!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*snarks*) Looks like somebody's on the wrong side of the fence, even though he's trying to dodge me from insults."*)

(*static noises*)

Bridgette said "That can't be good." as Ben and I targeted by Heather's Badbot, simply by asking her to stop. Gwen returned the favor by shielding us, asking Heather "Shouldn't you picking on someone your own size?"; Heather tried to yell at us, but the Badbot was distracted by a online video, much to her chagrin.; Lindsay said "Look at him go!" to the Badbot, and the two were watching a video of Lackimus posing in various heroic poses. Heather said to the Badbot, "Wait! You're SUPPOSED to be targeting weird goth girl and overly imaginative guy, NOT WATCH A STINKIN' VIDEO WITH LINDSAY!"; Heather swiped Lindsay's phone from its respective owner who went "Hey! We were watching...uuuuuh, what's the name of that video?"; Heather said "I! DON'T! CARE! ABOUT! YOUR! STINKIN'! VI-DE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just want to get gothy and imagination-y out of my sight!"; And Heather commanded the Badbot to put a time bomb somewhere.; Gwen whispered to everyone "If we don't stop Heather from trying to erase us all for existence, we might pass out."; Everyone gasped; Gwen said to everyone "Ariel Lee, DJ, you take the back room. Bridgette, Eduard, you take the stage, Owen (*Owen: "Yeah, Gwen?"*), Firebird, you take the arcade; you and me are gonna find Heather." Bridgette said "Hold on, Eduard!" to Eduard as he clinged on to Bridgette herself and they were on a shadowy center. Eduard was rather fascinated with the dark, but Bridgette got a flashlight prepared, saying "Eduard, I know you like the dark, but I've got a flashlight to make sure we don't fall in things."; Bridgette noticed the wooden board. "It's the stage!" she said. Meanwhile, Owen and Firebird were walking to find Heather was; Owen was somehow distracted by a whole pizza.

(*Owen: "Oooooooh...(*heads for pizza*) come to PAPA!"*)

But Firebird somehow stopped him and the two were focusing on finding Heather. DJ and Ariel Lee were already at the back room, looking at the old suits; DJ was screaming "WHY'D YOU TAKE ME DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE?!" to Ariel Lee, who whispered "Quiet, DJ. I'm trying to find Heather through these suits."; Ariel Lee grabbed Heather by the arms...(*snarks*) or so she thought; She actually activated the switch to open the show.; Bridgette was excited on the stage but Eduard was frightened by the possibility that he's on stage.

(*cut*)

(*Junior (to Dwayne): "Uh, Dad?"*)

(*Dwayne (to Junior): "Yes, Junior?"*)

(*Jay (to Dwayne): "(*points finger at Eduard and Bridgette*) Ya might wanna take a look at these two."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dwayne gasps*)

(*cut to the stage*)

(*Eduard screams*)

(*Bridgette: "Shh! Calm down, Eduard! I know that you're easily scared, we don't want to get into trouble!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Manager: "That's odd...the show isn't supposed to start in three minutes."*)

(*cut*)

(*Noah (to Owen): "(*appears out of nowhere*) Owen, (*points finger at Bridgette and Eduard*) THERE'S A SURFER GIRL AND A VEGETARIAN GOTH KID ON SET!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen: "(*gasps*) EDUARD! BRIDGETTE! We're comin' for ya!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Geoff and Brody (to Bridgette): "We're comin' for ya, Bridge!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Eduard): "(*gets out of the back room*) I'm comin' for ya, Eduard!"*)

As everyone got Bridgette and Eduard to safety, the Badbot shoved Heather and Lindsay into a ball pen and left; the former yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and Lindsay said "Hey, where you're going?" to Ariel Lee.

(*Ariel Lee: "Enough talk (*grabs Lindsay's hand*) Lindsay, WE GONNA GET OUTTA HERE!"*)

(*Lindsay (to Heather): "(*gets her phone back from Heather*) I'll take that if you don't mind!"*)

(*Heather: "(*turns head to the ball avalanche*) What? Huh? UUUUUUGH!"*)

I rescued Heather from the ball avalanche with a giant hand coming out of my imagination, much to Gwen's dismay; "You're saving HER?" whispered Gwen to me, who said "Hey! No one deserves to pass out! Also, I saved your brother with a rope."

(*cut*)

(*Ben (to Gwen) "(*ball-skiing*; *waves his hand at her*) Hey, sis!"*)

(*Gwen: "(*waves her hand at her brother back, then gladly turns her head to him*) You saved my brother? That's so cute!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Yep.")

(What we did before this happened, you asked? While we were looking for Ben, we found out that he was pigging out on the bread-sticks.) And as the restaurant soon with filled with too many plastic balls, much to the manager's chagrin.; There were safety tapes around the place saying "DO NOT ENTER", "PLEASE, DO NOT GO THERE!" or "GET OUT! IT IS TOO DANGEROUS!"*)

(*Heather: "(*snarks*) Worst. Day. Ever."*)

(*Ariel Lee: "The next time we go there, let's just make sure that we don't come across any mishaps at all."*)

(*Bridgette: "So, Eduard. I'd like you to meet Geoff."*)

(*Eduard: "Huh?*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "(*comes in*) Hi, Bridge and...(*whispers to Bridgette's ear*) what's his name?"*)

(*Bridgette: "Oh...Eduard."*)

Geoff stared at Eduard for a minute...and picked him up and declared him "The most gnarly dude this side of Camp Wawanakwa!"; Eduard laughs a little, thus, the chapter ended.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen (a Dreamiverse/Total Drama crossover fanfic)

Part 3

Third Day (Wednesday, June 3)

(*the chapter begins at night*)

(*we cut to the crew (except Sammy-Seven) sleeping at night, with Jasmine putting Baby Lillian in a soundproof nursery.*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*stands on a roof, chalks one off*) Excellent. One more chapter, and we will win teh war against teh othersiders of Canada one of America's neighbors man."*)

(*Anne-Maria (already on the roof): "Mastah Sammy-Seven, there's a one-lettah-word for you: IT'S CANADA, NOT CANADA ONE OF AMERICA'S NEIGHBORS MAN! Just...CANADAAAAA!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven and Anne-Maria having surprised looks while looking down*)

(*Buddy (offscreen): "Sammy-Seven, Anne-Maria! Can you keep it down here? We're tryin' to sleep!"*)

(*cut to Alejandro taking Trick Legkiksky to Mexico*)

(*Alejandro (holding Trick's right hand): "Mistress Trick Legkiksky, this is Mexico, my home country."*)

(*Trick: (*sweetly giggles*) That's nice. What _do_ you have planned for me?"*)

(*Alejandro: "Hmm..."*)

(*we cut to a scene where Alejandro and Trick having a midnight picnic together*)

(*Trick Legkiksky and Alejandro are laying down a red picnic blanket together, looking at the stars*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro) "(*points at star constellation*) What's that?"*)

(*we cut to a scene showing a star constellation*)

(*Alejandro: "That would be...Canis Major."*)

(*Canis Major transforms into dog that scares a cat constellation away*)

(*we are back to the scene*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "(*points at what appears to be part of the galaxy*) What's this?"*)

(*we cut to a scene showing said part of the galaxy*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro, through a voiceover): "(*gladly*) That's the milky way."*)

(*cows appear in astronaut suits mooing with cartons of milk, buckets of yogurt and hunks of cheese floating in space*)

(*Cow #1: "Hoooooouston, we have arrived toooooo teh othersiders' world!"*)

Alejandro took Trick Legkiksky to his home. And then he showed her his room. Trick whispered to Alejandro's ear, "Would you leave alone? I've got business to do with Sammy-Seven, _privately_."; "Whatever you say, Mistress Trick." said Alejandro, as he left his room. "(*puzzled*) I've really got to study the Dreamiverse and its inhabitants when school starts."; She went to his closet...and began to call Sammy-Seven, through a "The Reason You Suck" speech (the kind of used to call out a character for his/her flaws and undoings) on her phone.

(*cut back to scene*)

(*Anna-Maria notices Sammy-Seven's phone ringing and picks it up*)

(*Anne-Maria: "Oh, (*hands Sammy-Seven his phone*) by the way, here's someone of yours who wants to (*angrily*) TALK TO YA." (*calmly*) I'm heading to bed now for my beauty sleep. (*angrily*) SO, GOOD NIGHT! (*ultimately does so*)*)

(*Sammy-Seven: (*holds ear up to his phone*) "Hello?"*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (on-speaker): "Sammy-Seven, my sweetheart? Guess where I'm in, now?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Teh amazon."*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "(*angrily*) NO, YOU IDIOT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trick, on the phone): "(*calm yet angry*) Heeeey!"*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "I'M IN MEXICO! Teh reason I'd rather hook up with Alejandro than be with you is..."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trick, on the phone): "(*puzzled*) Why?"*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker) "BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO DUMB FOR EVERY! LAST! THING! YOU! DO! Teh boxer told you a one-liner along the lines of (*impersonates Carl Weathers' voice*) "Time to go to school!" (*switches back to normal voice*) And what did you did?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trick, on the phone): "What?*")

(*Trick Legkisky (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "YOU MISTOOK HIM FOR A ACTUAL SCHOOL STUDENT AND _LITERALLY_ TOOK HIM TO SCHOOL, NOT NOTICING HE'S ALL GROWN UP!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trick, on the phone): "(*snarks*) He needed educating."*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "No, HE DIDN'T...HE'S ALREADY SMART! I told you to kick it (which meant press the but-ton) and what did you do?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trick, on the phone): "You kicked it like you told me."*)

(*Trick (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "Yeah, but you LITERALLY KICKED IT. Y'see, the reason I'm in love with Alejandro is because he's smarter than you'll ever be and he's got a variety of talents. Yeah. (*whispers*) Until you decide to change for the better, this is Trick Legkiksky saying (*yells*) GOODNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"*)

Sammy-Seven, who would remain calm as usual when Trick breaks up with him, instead crushes his phone in anger and screamed so loud,

(*we cut to the nursery*)

(*Jasmine (to Hattie, who appeared out of nowhere): "(*whispers*) Good thing baby Lillian's in the soundproof nursery."*)

(*we cut back to the scene*)

that it woke up not only Buddy, Andrew, Sugar (who was in Sammy-Seven's hammerspace-y backpack the whole time, eating various foodstuffs he wasted), Anne-Maria,

(*Anne-Maria: "You up here! WE'RE TRYIN' TO GET SOME SHUT-EYE!"*)

and the rest (save for Jasmine and Baby Lillian, who were in the soundproof nursery), (*cut to scene in Gwen's room, with Gwen herself in her bed, Nickolas (under Gwen's bed) and Eduard (in his makeshift beanbag bed)*), it also woke up Gwen,

(*Gwen: "GAAAAW!"*)

me (with a frightened look and heartbeat), Eduard,

(*Eduard screams, then pants panicky*)

(*cut*)

her brother Ben,

(*Ben: "(*woken up*) What?"*)

and her mother (who put her ears under her pillows),

(*we cut to Bridgette in her room*)

and her friends Bridgette,

(*Bridgette (woken up): "It's night."*)

(*cut to LeShawna in her room*)

LeShawna,

(*LeShawna (with hurt ears): "You annoyin' roostah. I'm trying to get some shut-eye."*)

and

(*we cut to Cody's room*) maybe even Cody.

(*Cody: "(*woken up*) It's night. Why am I hearing noises all of the sudden?"*)

(*we cut to Gwen, Nickolas, Eduard, Ben, Bridgette, LeShawna and Cody in the bathroom*)

(*we cut to Gwen*)

(*Gwen (to a crying Eduard): "(*whispers*) Calm down Eduard, (*consoles him*) it'll be okay. If we want to make sure that no noises ever wake us up; we gotta be quieter. Besides, I've planned a surprise visit for you on Friday."*)

(*Eduard (stops crying, then has a confused look): "Hmm?")

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "The reason I've planned a visit to Bridgette's for Eduard? He wants to spend time with someone who has the same love for animals (being a vegetarian and all) as much as possible. But before I leave the anytime confessional, there's only one thing I gotta say...*(*snarks*) So much for catching "Z's.""*)

(*static noises*; *Bridgette in the anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard, still with a confused look on his face): "Don't worry, little bro. I hope that there's a special surprise for you. Tickles!"*)

(*Bridgette tickles Eduard, who giggles excitedly*)

(*static noises*; *LeShawna and Ben in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ben (to LeShawna): "Why is big sis Gwen befriending a autistic person?"*)

(*LeShawna (to Ben): "It would appear that he might wanna play with you, man."*)

(*static noises*; *Cody in the anytime confessional*)

(*Cody: "Why Nick and this oval-headed person named Eduard somehow wound up in our state of Totaldrama? I guess we'll get our answer when the next chapter comes."*)

(*static noises*)

(*back to scene with Buddy with a mad expression looking up to Sammy-Seven*)

(*Buddy: "You and your annoying screaming have got to SHUT UP!"*; (*throws shoe at Sammy-Seven*))

(*Sammy-Seven (hit by the shoe): (*flatly*) Ow."*; *falls into the lake*)

As we cut to the scene where human/viking hybrid Zooca and alien prince-turned-rocker Phil are somehow stranded...on Duncan's home-street, at eleven a.m. in the morning, the latter asked "Uh, Phil, before we investigate what's goin' on this peculiar street," to the former, who said "I dunno. What?" to the latter who said "WHY WE'RE IN A STATE ALMOST POPULATED ENTIRELY BY TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTERS?! (*noise echoes*)"; Duncan walked by, but before he did so, he turned his head to Zooca, congratulated him for the loudest yell by saying "Du-u-u-ude. I've never heard such a yell before I met you. Congrats, alien bro. One downside though...(*whispers to Zooca's ear*) Should we do something about the "breaking the fourth wall" thing?")

(*static noises*; *Zooca and Phil in the anytime confessional*)

(*Zooca: "I gotta say, Dunc seems pretty nice, BUT IS HE AND I GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM WITH CALLIN' ME A "ALIEN?!""*)

(*Phil (to Zooca): "(*whispers in his ear*) You shouldn't yell out like _that_ , man."*)

(*Zooca (to Phil): "(*turns head to him*) I know, but I can't be called a "alien."*)

(*static noises*)

Two hours later, Zooca and Phil were invited to play in Duncan's band, through invitations saying:

"Dear Zooca and Phil,

I know that, according to Rob and Craig, you'd make great additions to my band. You Zooca, are good at drumming. I heard that our drummer got his wrist hurt due to a incident with a Badbot, so we'll hire you as the drummer. Phil, you strum a mad guitar solo, so you're accepted, no matter what species you are. And one more member might be nice. (Hint: he's a shark.) We play at seven, at the university auditorium.

Love,

Duncan."

"That reminds of somebody I know from the waters of Sweden." said Phil the rocker alien. "(*excitedly*) Let's go find the Polka Shark!"; "You bet, pal!" excitedly said Zooca. "(*aside glance*) You can cut to the scene now."

(*Narrator: "Oh, right."*)

(*cut to the scene where Zooca and Phil are on a boat*)

Zooca and Phil were searching high and low for the Polka Shark.; "Um...Mr. Polka Shark? Where are yooooooooooooooooooou?" said Phil the alien, when suddenly, something can out of the water. Zooca gasped horrified. The two screamed at the sight of the thing...until it (actually, a he, to be exact) reassured them, in a Barry White-esque voice, "Don't worry. I'm here."; "Oh. It's you." said Zooca to the shark, who said "Anyway, what's your name?" to Zooca himself, who calmly said "Zooca." and Phil, who said, "Phil."; "Zooca? Phil?" Dose sound like mighty fine names to mean, I'm Odie, but my friends call me..."Polka Shark.""; "Um, sure, that's your name." said Zooca. "Besides, we gonna play music with Duncan at seven. You wanna come?"; "I'm don't know much about that Duncan guy, but, what the heck? Let's go!" said the Polka Shark as he gave them a ride.; Meanwhile, it was night, as it was six; I was dressed in a nice suit and Gwen let her hair down and was in a nice dark blue dress too.; Harold is dressed in a blue suit and LeShawna is in a dress, too; so are Courtney...and even _Duncan_ (who is still keeping the mohawk of his) is in a suit.; "You made it here in time." said Duncan to Zooca, much to Courtney's shock. Courtney said "Why is a viking going up the set to play for your band? And why are a alien and a shark on stage?" to Duncan, who said "Listen, toots. They're goin' to play in my band and I'm the lead singer.";

(*static noises*, *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*flatly*) We're doomed.")

(*static noises*)

The clock noticed that it's seven.; As Duncan was trying to play the song at the school auditorium by saying "Alright. ARE YA READY? (*audience: (*yells*) "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"*) I CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOU! (*audience: (*yells*) "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"*) OKAY! ONE! TWO! DREE! FOUR!"; But the music was mysteriously started by a raptor named Ray who said "LET THE ANIMITAN MUSIC MIX-UP BEGIN!" and started playing the saxophone, Zooca playing on the drums and bongos, Rupert playing the banjo, Courtney playing the violin, DJ in his ribbon-dancing tights, playing the kazoo and the Polka Shark, who's playing the polka the whole time; "What? Why is everyone playing a different instrument and mixing them up together?" said Duncan to Zooca, who said "Didn't you read? It's the Animitan Music Mix-Up at Wawanawka University, where everyone gets to play instruments from around the world and old and new together or in a seperate band."; Gwen said "Hey, it ain't perfect, but at least it could make for a good music project. Looks like we're not doomed after all." to Duncan, who has his moments as a jerk with a heart of gold (a bully with a soft center inside), "Ya know. You're right." And everyone jammed together.

(*we cut to black for a minute*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven, off-screen): "Why are waiting until next chapter?"*)

(*we cut to a scene where the sound of castle thunder abounds and Sammy-Seven's left hand uncontrollably grabs and then holds a flag pole with the American flag on it (stars and all)*)

(*Sammy-Seven (mostly off-screen (save for his left hand); to Buddy): " _Tis_ , Buddy, is for the good of our country. Until next chapter, I will be waiting for you... _Canadians one of America's neighbors men_."*)

(*we cut to black for real*)

Zooca: 2008-present Ryan91Studio.

Phil (from _Aliens of the Rock_ ), Ray the Raptor (from _BoneHeads_ ) and the Polka Shark: CK.

Wawanawka University: Various DeviantARTists.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Warning: Forgive me I've got the days I've mixed up.

Part 4

Fourth Day (Thursday, June 4)

(*we cut to scene at night*)

(*Anne-Maria (to Sammy-Seven): "(*angrily*) SAMMY-SEVEN! It's dree in da mornin' and YOU'RE STILL STANDIN' ON THE FREAKIN' ROOF?! What is WRONG with you?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (*to Anne-Maria*): "(*turns head to her*) What is wrong with me? Nothing. Except teh sound of Canada one of America's neighbors man."*)

(*Anne-Maria (to Sammy-Seven): "(*angrily*) Whatevah. Now GO! TO! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"*)

(*we cut to scene at morning, at Gwen's house*)

Gwen woke up from her bed and stretched her arms; I said "Good morning." to Gwen, who was at first shocked because I slept under her bed, but was relieved I was okay and said "Good morning to you. How are you?"

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Good. How are you?*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Not good."*)

"What's been haunting you recently?" said me to Gwen, who said "I've just had a horrible dream. One where Dad is captured by the Badbots (and that Sammy-Seven guy). Then, Trent disappeared...AND was attracted to that awful Taylor girl."; Gwen started breaking into tears, but Eduard and I consoled her as to say "There, there, sweetie. Don't cry."; Gwen, touched by our consoling, said "Nickolas. Eduard. You're the nicest beings on Canada since my brother."; "Thank you." said me. Gwen, Eduard, Ben and I had breakfast together on the table.; I talked to Gwen by asking "What do I remind you of?"; she said "You remind me of Trent and Cameron."; I said "Why?" to Gwen herself, who said "Because you're quite nice, helpful to others and are talented, and you're smart."; "Why thank you?" said me. "You remind me of myself, too." I said to Gwen, who said "Why?"; I responded "I used to be friends with Rosalyn, until during a meeting of my parents and Trick's attorney that one of Sammy-Seven's ridiculous rules read "Do not show kindness to others besides the ones I have selected for you."; I have never met her again, until the first online novel, where I saved Rosalyn's life and that girl decided to stay on my side. Maybe I can find Trent for you...someday."

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "I know that sounds weird, considering that Trent has moving on and stuff. But, Nick's idea of me reuniting with Trent? That sounds so sweet."*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "One year of torturing the freak show (*angrily*; *turns her head farther*) for THIS?!"*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, everyone was heading for the beach. We packed up our things...and we headed out there. Most of everyone was enjoying the experience. Well, most everyone.

(*Eduard walks by, then meets a tall figure*)

(*cut*)

(*the camera pans up to reveal that the tall figure was none other than Ennui*)

(*Ennui (in his usual deadpan voice; in black swim trunks; to Eduard): "Hey, kid. (*shows Loki the bunny to Eduard*) Wanna pet Loki?"*)

(*we cut to a scene; where Eduard, facing left, panickedly gasps*)

(*we cut to a scene where Ennui is joined by Crimson, who walks from the left*)

(*Crimson (in her usual deadpan voice; in a red-and-black swim catsuit; to Eduard): "Calm down, Eduard. We just want to befriend you."*)

(*we cut to a scene where Eduard runs while screaming all the way to Gwen*)

(*we cut to Crimson and Ennui*)

(*Ennui (to Crimson): "(*looks down to her while she's looking at him*) We gotta work on our greetings."*)

(*we cut to a scene where Gwen and Nickolas (in their swim gear) are packing their things from the trunk of Gwen's mother's car*; *Eduard runs into us, screaming*)

(*Gwen: "Ow! (*whispers*) Eduard? What's the matter?"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen (in her swim gear): "Kid really needs to calm down. I gonna introduce Eduard to Crimson and Eduard, so he won't get scared of them anymore."*)

(*static noises*)

(*we cut to scene where Gwen (right) is holding Eduard (left) by his hand, while walking with him*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Eduard, I know you have a hard time introducing to people, but I just don't want you to be scared or anything."*)

(*Eduard: "Hmm?"*)

(*we cut to scene where Gwen and Eduard stopped walking and Crimson and Ennui are there, packing their things, like a dark red umbrella and a dark green towel*)

(*Gwen: "(*awkwardly*) Uh, sorry about that. Eduard...isn't into other people as much as he is into his adoptive sisters."*)

(*Eduard looks up to both Crimson and Ennui*)

(*Gwen: "(*whispers to Eduard*) Eduard, this is Crimson and Ennui. (*whispers to Crimson and Ennui*) Crimson and Ennui, this is Eduard."*)

(*Crimson: "Hi, kid."*)

(*Eduard laughs a little nervously, then he hugs Crimson and pets Loki*)

(*we move our camera to Owen*)

(*Owen (in his swim gear; to Noah and Gwen): "Awww, sorry to point this out, Noah and Gwen, but...THERE'S A SHIP COMIN' THIS WAY AND IT'S GONNA TARGET US ALL!"*)

(*we cut to Noah*)

(*Noah (in his swim gear): "(*snarks while reading a book*) Aw, great. A ship that's gonna perish us all. (*gasps*) (*drops his book*; *nervously*) A SHIP THAT'S GONNA PERISH US ALL?!"*)

(*we cut to Gwen*)

(*Gwen: "Uh oh. (*to Owen*) Owen, you're right. (*turns head to Scarlett*) Scarlett! How do you describe it?"*)

(*we cut to Max (left) and Scarlett (right) in their swim gear*)

(*Scarlett: "(*writes down the details of Sammy-Seven's "ship" in a notebook with a pencil*) Let's see: Six cannons used for shooting enemy ships...a anchor used to stop the ship just in case they what to stay in a place they find...a motor used to power electric appliances and the ship's motor...impossible...the rest of this ship? Obviously a house with a nursery with a sound-proof wall and decidedly uncomfortable beds. The captain of this ship? Sammy-Seven. His crew? Buddy, Andrew, Bethany, Rachel, Buddy and Rachel's baby Lillian, Jasmine, Anne-Maria, Lackimus, Slammus, Crystrayus and Eva? IMPOSSIBLE!"*)

(*Max: "LISTEN, SIDEKICK! Is this crap you wrote in your book? Nonsense, sidekick (*Scarlett (to Max, while being angered but calm): "Don't. Call. Me. Sidekick."*). EEEVIL needs to look through something! (*gets and looks through spyglass*) (*calmly, nervously*) Oh...is that a- (*cannonfire*; *get hit in the groin by a cannonball*) Evil needs a ambulance! (*falls down*; *is carried by hospital workers into the ambulance*)"*)

(*we cut to a scene where Crimson and Ennui look at Bridgette finishing building a sandcastle with Eduard*)

(*Bridgette: "(*finishes sandcastle*) And we add a little leaf flag and...(*puts leaf flag on the tippy top of the sandcastle*) There. We did a good job, Eduard, didn't we?"*)

(*Eduard hugs Bridgette*)

(*Zoey (to Eduard and Bridgette): "(*walks up to them*) Ooooooh...Eduard and you building a sandcastle? How sweeeeeet."*; *hugs Eduard and Bridgette*)

(*we cut to Mike and Cameron walking to Nickolas*)

(*Mike (to Nickolas): "So...you're that Nickolas guy, right?"*)

(*Cameron (to Nickolas): "I have heard so much about you since you saved the Dreamiverse and the world we all live in from Samuel S. Seven. It's nice to meet you, by the way."*)

(*Nickolas (to Cameron and Mike): "It's so nice to meet both of you."*)

(*Gwen (to Cameron): "Um, Cam?"*)

(*Cameron: "What is it, Gwen?*)

(*Gwen (to Cameron) "(*points finger to Sammy-Seven's ship*) Ya might wanna take a look."*)

(*Cameron (to Gwen): "You're right. Oh crap. The custom-made ship Sammy-Seven made. IT'S GOING TO PERISH US AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"*)

(*we cut to ship, we zoom in to Sammy-Seven talking to his make-shift crew*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Okay, if we are to hunt down teh people of Canada one of America's neighbors man, we will use arsenal of our own."*)

(*Sammy-Seven's crew has fireworks ready at their arsenal*)

(*Eva: "Using fireworks as arsenal to make people die? This plan's as sick and twisted as YOU, Sammy-Seven!"*)

(*we cut to Heather in her swim gear talking to a variety of past contestants in their swim gear*)

(*Heather: "Everyone!"*)

(*Lindsay (in her swim gear): "Aren't you forgetting someone?"*)

(*Heather: "(*snarks*) And Lindsay."*)

(*Lindsay (in a happy pose): "(*shouts happily*) YAAAAY!"*)

(*Heather: "If we're to take down Sammy-Stupid and his crew, we're goin' to need gadgets. (*turns head to DJ*) DJ?"*)

(*DJ (to Heather): "Uhhh...(*shows his ribbon-twirling tights*) I have my ribbon-twirling tights."*)

(*Heather (to DJ): "You'll use them to celebrate the victory of our defeat against Sammy-Stupid, when we win the battle."*)

(*DJ: "(*sadly*) Oh."*)

(*Heather (to Rodney): "Rodney?"*)

(*Rodney: "(*shows Heather his milk and egg cartons*) All I have are these cartons of milk and eggs. And the bucket used to put the milk in.*")

(*Heather (to Courtney): COURTNEY!"*)

(*Courtney: "(*shows Heather her cannon*) All I have is this cannon."*)

(*Heather: Good. (*turns head to Duncan*) Duncan.*)

(*Duncan: "(*shows Heather a old picnic table*) I've got a old picnic table, so we can use it to chalk up one, if we catch a crewmate of Sammy-Seven's, (*shows her his knife*) with my knife."*)

(*Heather: "Close enough."*)

(*we cut to a scene where all of us are hiding in Gwen's mother's car*)

(*Gwen (to everyone): "This is bad. Real bad."*)

(*Zoey (to Gwen): "I hope that everyone's okay."*)

(*Gwen (to Zoey): "No one's okay in a war."*)

(*we cut to Sammy-Seven and Buddy, still in the ship*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "Admiral Buddy, when you are touched by a othersider. you may think you befriended some people, when in reality,

(*we cut to Heather and Lindsay, still at the beach*)

(*Heather (to Lindsay): "they're _obviously_ trying to take control of your own mind. So let me make myself VERY clear:"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (right) and Heather (left) are shown in a split-screen*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "One goes from the country,"*)

(*Heather: "to another place. When somebody gets touched."*)

And so the war began like heck: Courtney shoot the cannon to the makeshift ship, while its own fired back; Rodney threw eggs at the enemy with excellent accuracy, while the enemy fired...(*Rodney (picks up dodgeball): "Dodgeballs?"*); Owen fired the dodgeballs with rapid speed while trying to protect the ones who refused to fight: Noah, Crimson and Ennui.

(*Crimson (to Ennui): "War is heck, right Ennui?"*)

(*Ennui (to Crimson): "Riiiiiiiiiiight."*)

Leonard tried to activate a

(*Leonard: "(*yells*) Force field!"*)

to no avail.; The Adversity Twins became the medics, trying to get Harold and LeShawna back to health.; Max was a mad bomber throwing bombs at the ship, but Jasmine (seemingly) took the bomb for Rachel and Buddy's baby Lillian...but much to the horror of a little someone.

(*Shawn (in his swim gear): "JASMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"*)

Shawn mourned the seeming passing out Jasmine. Until Jasmine reassured Shawn that "I'm okay." She grabbed Shawn's hand, much to Sammy-Seven's horror.

(*Zoey: "(*gets her phone*) I'm calling Lindsay to make sure that she's okay."*)

(*we cut to Lindsay, still at the beach*)

(*Lindsay (to Zoey, on the phone): "(*gets her ringing phone*) Yeah?"*)

(*Zoey (to Lindsay, on-speaker): "This is a serious emergency! Make sure that you do your poses to distract somebody."*)

(*Lindsay: "Ohhhhhh. Got it."*)

She began the posing by putting a cassette in her boombox. She did a variety of gorgeous poses. "Zoey, what were you _thinking_?" said Gwen to Zoey, who said "What? I'm looking for non-violent pursuits in a otherwise violent battle. I hope there's still good in everybody!"; That somebody was...Lackimus, who said, as he left the boat and swam towards Lindsay, "HERO LACKIMUS MEETS EH LAAAAADY!"; As the two slowly grab each other's left hands on one of their arms as the music ended, Sammy-Seven and Heather were shocked.

(*Sammy-Seven and Heather (in the same split screen; together): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*Heather (to Lackimus): "I don't know WHO you are, but that's against the _ru-ules_!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in her swim gear, in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "It may be a little odd, but to thanks to how Zoey brought these two lovebirds by the names of Lackimus and Lindsay together and making sure these two would make the best of friends. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, (*excitedly*) Lindsay and Zoey rule!"*)

(*static noises*; *Crimson and Ennui in their swim gear, in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ennui: "I can't believe two acts of kindness (*smiles*) saved two people's lives."*)

(*Crimson smiles*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (in a mask): "I will get you next time, othersider scum."*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Oh, but _we will fight back_."*)

And as everyone packed up their things, Lackimus and Lindsay walked off to the sunset together, talking about poses together. Meanwhile, Jasmine is excited to be reunited with Shawn...while bringing a little someone by the name of Hattie over, to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 5

Fifth Day (Friday, June 5)

(*our chapter begins with Sammy-Seven in the ship*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Rosalyn): "(*twiddles his thumbs*; *turns head to her*) "Evil teen girl, get over here!"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks in*) Yes, Sammy-Seven? And don't call me "Evil Teen Girl." It bothers me!"*)

(*we cut to a scene with just Sammy-Seven*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Rosalyn): "(*points finger at Rosalyn*) You have made me something and it reminds me of that pitiful, weird goth girl."*)

(*we cut to a scene with Sammy-Seven and Rosalyn facing each other*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Rosalyn): "(*shows Rosalyn a weapon*) You must use tis. (*gives Rosalyn the weapon*) Here. It will allow you to make you something you have never dreamed of be-fore."*)

(*Rosalyn (maddened): "(*maddened*) A bat? Why?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Because I wanted to make you something you have never dreamed of be-fore: (*prediction montage*) A criminal who is to be arrested by teh authorities (i.e. me and my othersider allies), the menace who shall be tamed and brainwashed into one of our hand-picked dimwits who do not know teh truth about me, IF I take control of teh entire land of Michigan (teh land of the endangered species: teh weird-minded othersider known as Nickolas, who bows down to my every little whim), as I will see things fit."*)

(*prediction montage ends*)

(*Rosalyn (to Sammy-Seven): "(*still maddened*) Seriously, _the entire land of Michigan_?! It's a American STATE, Sammy-Seven, not a land! Just because he's from Michigan and has high-functioning autism doesn't mean he's gonna be extinct! Does it hurt to try to do the littlest things yourself?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Rosalyn): "(*does a armfold*) I do not care. You will try to find Nickolas, save him from teh clutches of teh othersiders of Canada one of America's neighbors man!"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Sammy-Seven): "It's just Canada. Nick's clearly enjoying his time here! And the so-called "pitiful, weird goth girl" might be actually friendly! Do the math!"*)

(*suspenseful music plays*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Whatever. (*does the "eye am watching you" pose to Rosalyn, then pushes her*) I will find teh great Nickolas, no matter what teh othersiders do. (*points finger at the screen for some reason*) Nickolas, if you are watching tis, you shall be miiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! And all of you othersiders will periiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!"*)

(*the camera pans out to reveal that the video turns out to be one on a viewing website*)

(*suspenseful music ends*)

(*Heather (offscreen): "What is _this_?"*)

(*we cut to Heather in her room, at her computer with Lindsay*)

(*Heather (*to Lindsay*): "That is what he came up with? Notice the Nazi-like plans of Sammy-Stupid, and how he conducts his plans? That's how he plans it."*)

(*Lindsay (*to Heather*): "Is that a cooking show? I love thooooooooooose."*)

(*Heather (*to Lindsay*): "(*frustrated*) Uuuugh! IT'S NOT A COOKING SHOW, LINDSAY! DIS IS OUR CHANCE TO SURVIVE ATTEMPTS AT WIPING US OUT BY THIS OVERLY POWERFUL BUT OVERLY BRAINDEAD FOOOL!"*)

(*Heather turns off the monitor of her computer*)

(*We cut to a scene where Beth is on Heather's bed, trying to pet her pet cat Bruiser*)

(*Beth: "Awwww. C'mere you cute kitty cat. (*cutesy voice*) Come here. Come here!"*; (*Bruiser scratches Beth*); *Beth: (*with the cat in her face*) "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OOOOOOOW!"*)

(*Heather: "(*aside glance*) This is gettin' weird."*)

(*we cut to Nickolas (on the floor) and Gwen (at her desk, in a swivel chair) at her room*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "So Gwen, how's it like to survive _Total Drama_ (original, Action, World Tour and All-Stars)?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*turns swivel chair to him*) Well Nick, Considering the crap I've been gone through by the guy hosting the show, Chris McLean, I usually don't wanna talk about it. Neither should I talk about wanting to reconsider being put in a future installment; the creators (including those guys who've brought Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Wyatt, Jude, Catilyn, Fin McCloud and Reef to this world, which you and me live in, and the guy who designed us and the show about some kids who form a garage band) haven't confirmed that if I'm returning to the show, at all. Yet."*)

(*Nickolas (*to Gwen*): "Neither should I reconsider being put through the snap I've gone through _Project Nightmare_ (the Animitan reality show which inspired _Total Drama_ : both have a penchant for dangerous challenges, have a maniacal host (Trick Legkiksky for _Project Nightmare_ ; Chris McLean for _Total Drama_ ) and contestants getting into danger."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): " _Total Drama_ and _Project Nightmare_ having a lot of similarties together. (*snarks*) Wow. Just wow. (*points finger at Nickolas*) What similarities do you have?"

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Well, I did art in the past, just like you Gwen."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): You do?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "(*continues talking*) I also have a beautiful love interest (Rosalyn for me; Trent for you), have a vegetarian friend (Eduard for me; Bridgette for you), have went to a fantastical place (the Dreamiverse for me; Camp Wawanakwa for you), try to save the environment, and have a nemesis (the jock Sammy-Seven for me; the queen bee Heather for you). We have a younger sibling. That, and we have a lot in common with people other than us (Duncan for you in horror movies; Meisa and Nhi for me in intellect and craziness). The only difference is that I'm a autistic person with a sentient imagination and you're a girl with a love of horror movies."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*draws on her drawing pad*) Guy's got a lot in common with me. (*looks at camera*) Looks like I've found my American counterpart. (*whispers*) We gotta keep that a secret from Sammy-Seven and Heather."*)

(*static noises*; "Nickolas in the anytime confessinal*)

(*Nickolas...just sits there with his iPad*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen: "Oh. I almost forgot."*)

(*Nickolas: "What?"*)

(*Gwen (*faces Nickolas and whispers to him*): "I gotta send Eduard to Bridgette's."*)

Gwen was getting Eduard ready for his vacation to Bridgette's place. But not without her cleaning him up. The goth gave the goth kid a bath, helped with his special needs and put body cream on his whole body; then, she dried him with her towel and helped dye his magenta streaks back on his hair and put on his clothes (first his violet jorts; then his black short-pink-sleeved shirt with a magenta heart on it; then his black and magenta-striped and purple-sleeved hoodie; then his socks and last, his shoes); "There ya go, kiddo." said Gwen to Eduard. Gwen said, before she and Eduard left, "Nickolas! I want you to watch Ben! And while you're at it, feed my pet lizards Angus and Vampyra!"; I did so. And Gwen, being a environmentalist, rode her bat-winged bicycle (from the episode where the original contestants have to ride their bikes) and chained the wagon she used to pull her little brother in when they were younger and put Eduard (and a bag full of special needs supplies and his stuffed blue mouse) there. As they were headed to Bridgette's home (a house near the beach), a conversation between Gwen and Bridgette (*whispers*) was heard.

(*Gwen: "Hi, Bridgette."*)

(*Bridgette: "Hi, Gwen."*)

(*Gwen: "Eduard's gonna stay at your place for the night."*)

(*Bridgette: "Eduard? I've never had someone who's like a little brother to me."*)

(*Gwen: "I know, and he's got somethin' in common with you: you and him are vegetarians and love animals."*)

(*Bridgette: "Oh. That kid's a match for me. I sure do miss Geoff, though, he might be doing something with Brody and that Ariel Lee girl on Monday."*)

(*Gwen: "Ariel Lee? Sounds like a nice girl. Maybe I'd meet her someday."*)

(*Bridgette: "Well, gonna take care of Eduard now. (*waves hand at Gwen*) Bye Gwen!"*)

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "(*leaves her home*) (*waves hand at Bridgette*) Bye Bridgette!"*)

Gwen said to Eduard "Now you be a good little boy and do what Bridgette tells you. Okay?"; And the goth kid said his first (English) word: "Okay." and hugged Eduard while kissing him on the right cheek.; And Gwen waved her hand to him and said "Bye, Eduard and Bridgette!"; And she left. "So kid...what do y'wanna do?" said Bridgette to Eduard, who's a bit confused. Bridgette decided to find Eduard something to eat.; She found something for Eduard to eat. Bridgette said "I found some tofu."; Eduard was disgusted by the dish, initially. Bridgette sprinkled some herb seasoning to help him try tofu. Bridgette found that Eduard liked it. "Want some?" said Bridgette to Eduard, who nodded "Yes."; And then, they shared the tofu together.; Meanwhile, Bridgette said to Eduard, "Let's go to the beach." and they did so.; Eduard in his swim gear was building a sandcastle.; "Hey, Eduard!" said Bridgette in her swimsuit to Eduard, "Lookg me, I'm hanging ten!"; Much to Eduard's surprise, she was a surfer girl. But as the surfer girl stopped surfing for a while, she said "You up for a ride in my surfboard, Eduard? Eduard? (*looks around*) Eduard? Eduard? (*looks at Eduard drowning in the water* EDUARD!"; Eduard was screaming/blubbering in the water, and nearly sank,

(*Bridgette: "I'm coming for you, Eduard!"*)

but was saved by Bridgette in her arms.

(*Bridgette (to a coughing Eduard*: "(*on her surfboard*) Eduard, little buddy, are you okay?"*)

(*Eduard: "(*opens eyes to Bridgette*) Bridgette?"*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "Don't worry, it'll be fine."*)

Meanwhile, Bridgette asked Eduard if she can show him how to surf; Eduard was reluctant, at first, but then Bridgette showed him the waves, much to his horror at first, then his excitement, once he overcame his fear of water.

(*static noises*; *Bridgette (with Eduard on her lap) in her swimsuit in the anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette: "Okay, Eduard's not used to Canada...yet, due to that Animitan reality program making fun of our country Canada and us as a whole by portraying us as dreaded crooks who want to lure in unsuspecting customers. But, like we Canadians have a lot in common to our American _and_ Animitan counterparts, Eduard has a lot in common with me; we're vegetarians, we love animals and we're in relationships with people we've meet. Eduard has Ariel Lee and I have Geoff."*)

(*Eduard (*looking confused*; *looks at Bridgette*): "Hmm?"*)

(*Bridgette (*looks at and whispers to Eduard, who smirks*): "Eduard. You are the closest to a little bro I have ever had."*)

(*static noises*)

As the two gathered in the living room, Eduard (who is being carried by Bridgette) grabbed a family photo of Bridgette's and showed it to her; "What's that, Eduard?" said Bridgette as she grabbed the family photo; it contained her as a pre-teen girl, her mother (who she's best friends with before she met Gwen and LeShawna), but not just her, but her little brother, her father and her grandparents as well.; "Eduard, is this my family?" said Bridgette to Eduard, who nodded as to say "Yes. That is your family."; "Let me tell about my past." said Bridgette as she began to tell Eduard her story: "(*flashback montage*) I was born in a hospital in Totaldrama, Ontario (the state where I live). My parents were here, my mom and my dad, even my grandparents. I used to be a lot like you, Eduard. I had aquaphobia at worst and I had a babysitter than was a lot like Ariel Lee, but mostly in personality; she protected me from harmful bullies, the heat-bringing sun (on the hottest days, nonetheless) and worst, meat, since she found out that I'm a vegetarian and it's against my principles.; At age eight, I overcame my aquaphobia and I became a natural surfer, and I had a baby brother and I had to take care of him. But, at age three, when I turned twelve for my birthday, he...passed out. So, at age fifteen, I had to cope with my brother's passing out, so I signed up for a series called Total Drama Island and that's where I befriended Gwen and LeShawna and met my boyfriend: Geoff. But, as I got home after the events of the first season, only my mother was here; my grandparents and father had a Dreamiverse expedition together. Unfortunately, said father and grandparents became trapped here, forced to becoming test dummies for Trick Legkiksky's minions. And worse, Blaineley (who's just like your bully Crystrayus, only female and human) decided to hurt me. Thankfully, she deserved to be the chew toy. It was sad and it would've been a total drowner had not my boyfriend and my friends Gwen and LeShawna brighten up my days. (*flashback flash*) That's why I have you for a little bro substitute."; Eduard started to cry, but the surfer girl consoled him and said to him, "Don't worry, little bro. I'll be your bestie this side of Ariel Lee." And then, her phone rang. Bridgette picked up the phone; it was a call from Geoff. Yet another conversation abounds while Eduard played with blocks.

(*Geoff (to Bridgette, on-speaker): "Bridge, are you there?"*)

(*Bridgette (to Geoff, on the phone): "Yes, I'm there, Geoff. Anyway, I'm babysitting Eduard."*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "Eduard who?"*)

(*Bridgette (to Geoff): "Eduard Nochkoshmar."*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "Oh. What interests does the little dude have?*)

(*Bridgette (to Geoff): "Well, he's into animals, is friendly to others and eats a lot of non-meat products, a trait I have in common with him. We even wear a hoodie with our favorite colors! The only difference is that I'm a surfer girl, and Eduard loves stuffed toys!"*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "Stuffed toys. Sounds gnarly."*)

(*Bridgette (to Geoff): "And I've been hanging out with him. I showed him the waves. That's when he overcame his aquaphobia."*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "Sounds mighty nice of ya."*)

(*Bridgette (to Geoff): "Well, I'm about to put Eduard in bed. So, g'night Geoff."*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "G'night, Bridge."*)

(*Bridgette turns off her phone*)

"Okay, kiddo, bedtime." singsongily said Bridgette to Eduard, as she put him in his sleeping suit. As she seemingly left, Eduard began getting tears in his eyes, but Bridgette told him "I'll get your stuffed mouse."; And then, she got his stuffed blue mouse for him and wrapped him around in her old blanket. "There ya go, Eduard. Goodnight, Eduard!" whispered Bridgette to Eduard, as she slept with Eduard...just in their own spots they call their beds.

(*we cut to a scene at night where Justin and Rosalyn are sweeping the floors of Sammy-Seven's ship*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, why are we sweeping the floors of this ship, when we could be getting some sleep? (*raises his left arm*) It's the middle of the night."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "Because, I want teh floors clean!"*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "I know I used to be manipulative during _Total Drama Action_ , but being irresponsible? That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard."*)

(*Rosalyn (to Sammy-Seven): "Why do we have to do the floors? It's somebody's job and it might be _yours_."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to both Justin and Rosalyn): "Enoooooough! Or I shall make you walk teh plank! (*points sword at Rosalyn and Justin*)"*)

(*menacing music plays for a brief matter of this as Rosalyn and Justin look terrified*)

(*static noises*; *Justin in the secret confessional*)

(*Justin: "Yeah. Walking the plank's not my thing."*)

(*static noises*)

 _Total Drama_ : Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	6. Chapter 6

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 6

Sixth Day (Saturday, June 6)

(*we cut to a scene at daytime, where Sammy-Seven is still in the ship, plotting a way to capture Nickolas and Eduard back to America for revenge*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Andrew): "Andrew!"*)

(*Andrew: "(*turns head to Sammy-Seven*) Yes, Sammy-Seven?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Andrew): "Yesterday, I had Justin and Rosalyn sweeping teh floors."*)

(*Andrew (to Sammy-Seven with a angered look on his face): "WHY?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Andrew): "Be-cause, I need I did not have any Animitan instant cleansmen in a six-pack or a multi-pack."*)

(*Andrew (to Sammy-Seven, still angered): "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ANY?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Andrew): "I had to remove them from existence because they are useless. Last night."*)

(*Andrew (to Sammy-Seven): " **WHAAAAT**?! This is insane, even for you! (*snarkily*) Yaaaay, the mighty Sammy-Seven. (*yells*) NOT! You did this ON PURPOSE!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Andrew): "Why?"*)

(*Andrew (to Sammy-Seven): "Remember the time you misinterpreted a box with one of your fellow mates (Crystrayus) in it for a cannonball simply because he doesn't have enough energy to power up the very source of your ship?"*)

(*flashback flash*)

(*we are in a scene at night, where one of the ship's cannons is being moved*)

(*Crystrayus (to Sammy-Seven, with shocked tone, offscreen): "Wait, wait, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! I'll give you ANYTHIIIIIING! My bike, MY SPORTS EQUIPMENT, my autographs! I'll GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to his crew): "FIRE!"*)

(*cannonshot*; *the "cannonball" - a box of Animitan Instant Cleansmen with muffled screaming coming from Crystrayus inside it - was aiming for the target*)

(*we cut to the scene where the box lands on the street Gwen lives in.*)

(*Crystrayus breaks free from the box*)

(*Crystrayus (relieved): "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FREE, FREE, FREE, FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"*)

(*Crystrayus picks up a abandoned baseball bat from off the street and laughs uncontrollably while running off to cause havok*)

(*mayhem ensues*)

(*Man #1 (offscreen): "WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON AROUND HERE?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Shawn: (*sings to himself*) La la la la laaaaa...(*stops for a minute*; *drops the groceries*; *then screams at the sight of a bat-wielding Crystrayus*)

(*static noises*; *Shawn in the anytime confessional*)

(*Shawn: "Y'know, zombies are the one thing I usually try to escape from, but with Crystrayus trying to wreck the town? That's another story! (*with a scared look on his face*) There goes the neighborhood."*)

(*static noises*; *Crystrayus in the anytime confessional*)

(*Crystrayus (*excited look on his face*): "FINALLY! A town worthy of GIRLS TO HUNT, CHEFS TO TRACK DOWN and a EDUAAAAAAAAAAAARD...(*with a calm look on his face*) to give a noogie to."*)

(*static noises*)

(*we cut, in a flash, to a flashback where Gwen, Izzy and Ben are watching a movie, eating popcorn*)

(*Gwen (*turns head to Nickolas*): "Nickolas, why are you upstairs?"*)

(*we cut to Nickolas, sitting on the staircase*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I know that horror movies are your simply your thing, but my parents just won't let me."*)

(*we cut to Izzy dragging me, much to my horror*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Is that I-I-I-I- **IZZY**?!"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*snarks*) Just when you thought it was safe to go to the living room. (*raises her voice a little*; *turns head to Izzy*) Izzy! (*normal voice*) Put him down."*)

(*Izzy simply ignores Gwen, initially*)

(*Gwen: "(*sighs*) E-scope."*)

(*Izzy: "(*puts Nickolas down*) That's me!"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Nickolas, this is Izz- I mean, E-scope."*)

(*Gwen (to Izzy): "E-scope, this is Nickolas."*)

(*Izzy (to Nickolas): "Hi Nickolas! Have we met? Do you have a pet oval?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Izzy): "He's not a pet. A sentient friend of mine, thank you very much, Izzy."*)

(*Izzy (to Nickolas): "(*bends down to him*) It's E-scoooope! (*bends back up*) Kid, you look waaaay too heavy!"*)

(*Nickolas (lto Izzy): "(*lying down*) _Big-boned_ is more like it."*)

(*static noises*; "Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas (panicked): "N-n-n-no offense, Owen, B, Staci, LeShawna, Spud, Sugar and Sam."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen (to both Izzy and Nickolas): "Can you two stop talking for a bit? We're trying to watch the end of _The Mutant That Ate Muffytown While Disguised as a Rock Star and Her Manager_."*)

(*Nickolas (*to Gwen*): "Huh?"*)

(*Izzy turns her face to the TV with glee, but Nickolas hid from the scene with nothing but fright*)

(*Izzy (to Nickolas): "Oh, MY FAVORITE PAAAAAART! (*turns Nickolas' head to the TV*; *whispers*) Kiddo! Here comes my favorite scene!"*)

(*we cut to scene on the TV where the mutant puts a Nazi-esque flag on the remains of a now-abandoned town, while suspenseful space music plays*)

(*we cut to a otter in a destroyed town*)

(*Otter (to the (offscreen) citizens): "Hey, look! That gir-I mean, guy's not a rock star and her manager! He's THE MUTANT THAT ATE MUFFYTOWN WHILE DISGUISED AS A ROCK STAR AND HER MANAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"*)

(*we cut to a scene where the mutant (a spider-legged monster with red, robotic screw eyes)raises his fist*)

(*Mutant: "Gr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r! I have taken control of Muffytown's residents! First, I vill take control of TEH REST OF MUFFYTOWN, den, TEH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! (*babble-coughs*)"*)

(*we cut to two people with scared expression on their faces*)

(*Superhero (*in a suit*; *pointing at the demon*): "Great! The Perilous Plot the Dastardly Demon has made, proved to be a success! (*turns head to Horse*) What'll we do?"*)

(*Horse (*in formal dress*): "(*turns head to Superhero*) I don't know, Superhero, but it seems that there's nothin' left to do other than to utter..."*)

(*Superhero and Horse (offscreen): "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"*)

(*the movie cuts to black, with the music ending and a title that says "TEH END...?"*)

(*we cut to everyone in the living room*)

(*Gwen: "(*with glad expression*) Whoa. It may be an Animitan horror movie (with the actors being, well, Animites), but this is one of their good ones, at that."*)

(*Nickolas (annoyed): "Tell me about it."*)

(*Gwen's mother (offscreen; sing-songily): "Gweeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"*)

(*Gwen: "I'm coming. (*to Nickolas, Izzy and Ben*) You three stay riiiiight here."*)

(*Gwen opens the door to reveal her mother*)

(*Gwen's mother (to her daughter): "I've returned home from work and along the way, brought you some pizza and some mysterious package."*)

(*Gwen (to her mother): "Thanks!"*)

(*we cut Gwen walking to us*)

(*Gwen (*to Izzy*): "Mom got us pizza. Extra cheese pizza,"*)

(*Gwen (*to Nickolas and Ben*): "Pepperoni pizza."*)

(*Nickolas and Ben just do cheshire cat grins in excitement*)

(*Gwen: "And the vegetarian special. (*to all three of them*) What do ya think?"*)

(*Nickolas, Ben and Izzy (*to Gwen*): "Thanks, Gwen and Gwen's mom!"*)

(*Gwen's mother (*to everyone*): "You're welcome."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Uh, Gwen..."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas with a confused look on her face): "Yeah, Nick?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I just want to point out...what's in that box?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Okay Nickolas, but after we eat."*)

(*cut to a scene where Gwen, Nickolas, Ben and Izzy have eaten some pizza."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Yeah. You can open up the box."*)

(*Nickolas proceeds to do that, only to accidentally let six Animitan cleansmen in shining armor out*)

(*Gwen (with a frightened look on her face): "GAAAAAW!"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, angered): "What were you THINKING?!"*)

(*Nickolas (nervous): "S-s-s-s-s-sorry, Gwen! (*looks at the Animitan cleansmen*) Here we go..."*)

(*Cleansman #1 (looking at a majority of Gwen's house): "(*with a fast, talkative voice*) Wow, we're in Gwen's house. It looks stunning!"*)

(*Cleansman #6 (to Cleansman #1): "Sorry to point it out sir, but this is overrun with so many dirt, germs and grime!"*)

(*Cleansman #4 (to his boss): "So...clean it up?"*)

(*Cleansman #1 (to his lancer): "(*with a fast, talkative voice*) What a impressive idea. Let's!"*)

(*The Cleansmen cock their mops, vacuums and brooms like guns, then rapidly clean the house*)

(*Izzy (amused): "Oooooooooh...THESEGUYSAREMYFAVORITEKINDOFPEOPLE!"*)

(*Ben (to Gwen's mother): "Mom, sorry to point THIS out, but they're possibly six people who happen to be members of man's highly fantastical, super-powered, multi-colored- and -skinned form, THE ANIMITE!"*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Ben): "No, Benny. They aren't Animites!"*)

(*Ben (to Gwen's mother): "BUT THEY ARE!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen and Nickolas in the anytime confessional, together*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, sadly): "I'm sorry, Gwen, for letting out _these_ guys out."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*consoles him*) Oh, Nickolas. You should've known, neither did we. Let's just put away this tragic mistake we've _both_ made."*)

(*someone knocks on the anytime confessional door*)

(*Nickolas (to someone): "You called?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "No Nick, I got this. (*proceeds to open the door*)"*)

(*we cut to Gargoyle, Lisa, Leo, Firebird, Lori and Ariel Lee with sad looks on their faces*)

(*Gwen gasps*)

(*Nickolas (to Gargoyle): "Gargoyle? (*sniffs*) Is that you?"*)

(*a saddening, orchestral reprise of "The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy" theme song plays*)

(*Gargoyle (to Nickolas): "(*whispers*) Yeah. It's me. (*talks normally*) I just want you to know that even though we loved being your creations, as you used us in your imagination for years and you've involved into a caring man who cleans for his family and others as well, it's time for us to part."*)

(*Gwen (to Gargoyle): "(*whispers*) Part? With Nickolas? Why?"*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Gwen): "(*gives Gwen a letter*) Here, Gwen. (*whispers*) Read this."*)

(*Gwen stares the letter, line by line*)

(*Sammy-Seven (off-screen):

"Dear Nickolas and co. (and brooding goth chick),

It is time you part with that hideous, evil imagination of yours. Not only you turned down a offer from me to help rule teh Dreamiverse with a iron fist, but you would care about your family and people I have not picked for you, like that tomboyish Rosalyn (so tomboyish, it is DISGUSTING), that small Charlie and that rambunctious Meisa and teh too-smart Nhi. Why cannot you befriend me? Or join my gang of bullies? Or just swipe a coupon from a child? I have been dreaming of crushing your own dreams, and replacing them with mine: one, to make sure rudeness stays; two, to ensure a better future for your friends teh great Sammy-Seven and his resistance force (that is, us); three, to eat all teh food we want. Your creations must part, so your imagination will be mine. It will be teh end, weird autistic boy. By teh way, these friends of yours must be DE-STROOOOOOYED! And as for you, weird goth girl,

(*Gwen (insulted): "HEY!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) you are nothing more than a villain determined to squash teh dreams of many. You are a evil girl with black, dark green and dark blue clothing, pale white skin, a ugly bob-cut and a fondness for horror movies (the sign of a villain) and your name begins with a "G," just like tis G'ORB from another show. You and your fellow elders must be eliminated from not just _Total Drama_ and its final seasons,"*)

(*Gwen: "(*yells*) But I've competed in dem and they're way too dangerous, even though I won the ten hundred dollars in the alternative ending! I'm never gonna compete in them again! NO WAY!"*), but also from your so-called "families" and your life when not in the competition; I will also exterminate your minions, Gwendoyln,

(*Gwen: "(*snarks*) Call me Gwen, Sammy-Sadistic. (*normal voice*) Oh, and they're not my minions, Sammy-Seven guy! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*keeps reading*) LeShawna, Bridgette, Jeffrey, Elizabeth, Devon Joseph, Bethany, Samuel, Justin, Katherine, Sarah, Tyler, Harold, Michael, Jacob and Michael, Dawn, Cameron, Rodney, Courtney, Sky, Zohanna, David, Shawn, Jasmine, Isabella, Ellen and teh rest of teh villains, including your boyfriend Trent, who just stands there!"*)

(*Gwen: "(*snarks*) He moves a lot, Mr. Seven."*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*finishes reading*) You, weird autistic boy and weird goth girl, and co. are going to be extinct!

With love,

Sammy-Seven."

(*Gwen (angered): "Uuuugh! "WITH HATE, SAMMY-SADISTIC" is more like it!"*)

(*we cut to Nickolas (left) with his creations (right)*)

(*Lori (to Nickolas): "Before we go, my friend, (*gives Nickolas a drawing of a multi-colored heart*) I want you have this."*)

(*Nickolas (to Lori): "Did you make this for me?"*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Nickolas): "We all did, Nickolas. Don't think of it as a downer. Think of it (*whispers*) as a reminder of the love you have for others."*)

(*Gargoyle (to all of them): "C'mon everyone, let's...hug it out. (*proceed to do so*)*)

(*Gargoyle: "Well, we might be our on our way, to do jobs. To help people, as much as we did."*)

(*Gargoyle flies off as Gwen and Nickolas wave at them*)

(*Nickolas (sad): "(*sniffs*) Goodbye, my creations."*)

(*All his creations (sad): "Goodbye, our master."*)

(*Gargoyle flies with the rest of his creations as passengers as the saddening music ends*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "Y'know, this Sammy-Seven guy might sum up gothy up nicely. (*turns mad*) But pairing it with a message FULL OF HATE TO WHOM I DIDN'T KNOW WAS A **_AUTISTIC_** PERSON UNTIL NOW?! That's harsh, even for him. Yeah, I might have a thing for humiliating people and showing off my good looks and all, BUT THAT'S JUST OVERKILL!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen: "Gonna find Trent, gonna find Trent. But how? (*gasps as she gets a idea*) That's it!"*)

(*Nickolas (puzzled): "Huh?"*)

(*Gwen (goes to and whispers to Nickolas): "If you help me find Trent and with chores while you're at it, we'll find your creations for you!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, with a happy look): "Good idea, Gwen."*)

(*Gwen (as she gets Nickolas inside): "I've got to get you inside, Nickolas. The outside's gettin' cold, anyway."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, as she holds his right hand): "Okay, and I'm takin' a shower, once we get in."*)

(*flashback flash*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Andrew): "(*sadly*) That is...(*maddened*) teh lamest story tis side of my aunt Gertrude's!"*)

(*Andrew (to Sammy-Seven): "BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU DID TO NICKOLAS!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Andrew): "Whatever."*)

(*Rosalyn (comes out of the ship): "I wonder if Lackimus and that blonde girl are doing..."*)

(*We cut to a scene where Lackimus and Lindsay are doing various poses for a new line of clothing*)

Lackimus and Lindsay were posing for hours when, a voice (which is probably from the director) said "Lackimus! Lindsay! Good job!"; "Vhy tank chou." said Lackimus.; Lindsay said to Lackimus, "Uh...what did he say? I couldn't hear him!"; Lackimus whispered "He said "Good job." to Lindsay, who said "Oh! Thanks, Mr. Director!"; "Vhat art ve shootink dow?" said Lackimus to the director, who said "A music video starting you and Lindsay!"; "Yaaaay!" said Lindsay.; As the two in Lindsay's wardrobe were getting ready for the music video, Lindsay said, as she got a military helmet, "I'll star as General Lindsay, Her Hotness!" and Lackimus said "Ite vill be...HE-RO LACKIMUS SAVES TEH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! (*thunderclap*)"; "Oh, that is sooo deep." said Lindsay to Lackimus. And the two began to sing together:

(*song with rock/synthisized music starts*)

(*first verse*)

(*Lackimus (singing): "Vhen tere ist danger, I vill be theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"*)

(*Lindsay (appears out of nowhere; singing): "And I, General Lindsay, Her Hotneeeeess, will throw cute little bombs everywheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"*)

(*Lackimus (singing): "Und teh verld vill rekongnice us after uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!"*)

(*Lindsay (singing): "And life wouldn't be so duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull! Oh!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "HE-ERO LACKIMUS AND GENERAL LINDSAY,"*)

(*(offscreen) Animitan Woman chorus (singing): "HER HOTNESS!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "SAAVE TEH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! HE-ERO LACKIMUS AND GENERAL LINDSAY,"*)

(*(offscreen) Animitan Woman chorus (singing): "HER HOTNESS!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "SAAVE TEH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!*")

(*second verse*)

(*Lackimus (singing): "Life ist nu fair, ve must take ist in our own haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaands!"*)

(*Lindsay (singing): "Now's the time we save people's lives, we both must take a staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!"*)

(*Lackimus (singing): "Ve art teh heroes uf our stories, ve must give teh good-looking eh chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!"*)

(*Lindsay (singing): "And when me and Lackimus get to shop in malls from countries like Japan, Germany and Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!"*)

(*Justin (as he turns up the radio and he is still on the boat; to Buddy): "What's a girl like Lindsay hanging out with this Lackimus?"*)

(*Buddy (to Justin): "I don't know, Justin. What's _his_ problem?"*)

(*Lindsay (singing): "Oh!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): HE-ERO LACKIMUS AND GENERAL LINDSAY,"*)

(*(offscreen) Animitan Woman Chorus (singing): "HER HOTNESS!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "SAAVE TEH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "HE-ERO LACKIMUS AND GENERAL LINDSAY,"*)

(*(offscreen) Animitan Woman Chorus (singing): "HER HOTNESS!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "SAAVE TEH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"*)

(*third verse*)

(*Lackimus (singing): "Ite, teh great Lackimus, vill find eh vay toph dodging teh obstacles uf liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!"*)

(*Lindsay (singing): "And I, General Lindsay, Her Hotness, will finally become Tyler's wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!"*)

(*Lackimus (singing): "Life vill be-come different fer teh two uf us, und so be iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!"*)

(*Lindsay (singing): "Once we get the famous fashions, we'll wear 'em, and determine which one's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! Oh!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "HE-ERO LACKIMUS AND GENERAL LINDSAY,"*)

(*(offscreen) Animitan Woman Chorus (singing): "HER HOTNESS!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "SAAVE TEH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "HE-ERO! LACKIMUS! AND! GENERAL! LINDSAY!"*)

(*(offscreen) Animitan Woman Chorus (singing): "HER! HOTNESS!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay (singing): "SAVE! TEH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!" Oh!"*)

(*the song ends*)

(*Lindsay (to Lackimus): "Best duet ever! Let me catch some breath, Lackimus!"*)

(*Lackimus (to Lindsay): "Oopey dopey!"*)

(*Lindsay and Lackimus' phones, in pink and blue, respectively, both rang*)

(*Courtney (on-phone, to Lindsay): "I gotta take it back, Lindsay! That was a nice duet."*)

(*Lindsay (on-speaker, to Courtney): "Why, thank you."*)

(*Slammus (on-phone, to Lackimus): "Good show, Lackimus, GOOD SHOW!"*)

(*Lackimus (on-speaker, to Slammus): "Vhy tank chou, Slammus!"*)

And this ends our chapter. But wait, there's more on the way! Which _Total Drama_ contestant and Dreamiverse savior we'll focus on next? Keep reading, fanfic readers!


	7. Chapter 7

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 7

Seventh Day (Sunday, June 7)

(*we cut to a scene where Sammy-Seven is his captain's room in his ship, throwing darts at his dartboard of hate with pictures of nine Total Drama contestants and one _Ridonculous Race_ contestant (Izzy, Carrie, Tyler, Jasmine, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Owen, Noah and Lindsay) and ten characters from _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ (Eduard, Ariel Lee, Hattie, Ned, Mitchell, Lackimus, Ellody, Crystrayus, Slammus and Rosalyn)*)

(*someone knocks on the door*)

(*Voice (to Sammy-Seven): "SAMMY SEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "I do not like being disturbed. (*sighs*) Fine. (*opens the door*)"*)

As Sammy-Seven did open the door to his captain's room, with pictures of him trying to dominate the Earth with robot versions of himself, as the camera pans to reveal the person whose voice belonged to is none other than...(*Dramatic Gopher-esque music plays*) CHEF. HATCHET. Hired by Sammy-Seven's own underpaid crew, nonetheless, as payback for what he had done to them earlier (starving them to passing out) "(*points at Chef as he grabs him by the shirt*) Why have you come here?" asked Sammy-Seven to Chef, who said "Ya crew called me in to make sure that you, a good-at-bossing-others-around kinda guy, TO GIVE YA A! WELL-DESERVED! (*eyes bulge at Sammy-Seven*) **PUNISHMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT**!" "(*nervously*) Not what I have in common..." said Sammy-Seven.

(*Narrator: "(*whispers*) In case you're wondering, the music played as Sammy-Seven opens the door for Chef is in fact, the same music played in the episode where Heather meets her downfall and the episode where Topher almost messes things up."*)

Before we get to see Sammy-Seven's downfall, he said "Why did you hire this pathetic MADMAAAAN?" to Anne-Maria, who said "Because da beds ya gave us are uncomfy, da food you've given us all is disgusting and ya didn't even mind others' privacy. (*slaps Sammy-Seven in the face*) So, dis is WHAT YA GET FOR PUTTIN' OUR LIVES INTA DANGAAAAAAAH!" As Chef Hatchet put him in the same dares Heather went through while the same music that played through Heather's downfall plays, (a plan co-conducted by his crew and the Total Drama gang) and (lick someone's armpit (Buddy's in this case, one of Duncan's dares that Gwen gave to Buddy through a small, written piece of paper), lick someone's bellybutton and toe jam (a dare Tyler and Harold combined together), eat pickled eggs (Trent's dare), try to punch a crocodile in the face (Noah's dare...which ended horribly for Sammy-Seven himself) drink a blended puree of Chef's mystery meat (Courtney's dare), switch in a swimming pool full of leeches, acting like a chicken which eating chicken feed, slapping himself in the face, eating a live cockroach, kiss a stinky sock puppet during a puppet show, wear a bucket full of fece and be blasted in a pile of fece and worse, Gwen's dare...taking off half his clothes (or armor, in his case), following by Lindsay's dare...having his hair shaved by Chef). "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Sammy-Seven. "This cannot be hap-pen-iiiiiiiiing!"; Rosalyn said "Ohhhhh...I happened. Yeah."; And Sammy-Seven was shot out of the cannon used for half of the fifth season ( _Pakithew Island_ , anyone?) and yelled (in all his tranquil fury) "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"; "Phew! Now that's a relief." said Rosalyn to Anne-Maria, who said to Sammy-Seven "Good riddance!" and said "Sorry!" to the former.; Little did Sammy-Seven know that he was shot into where Trick is gladly away from him (and into a good beauty class)...Mexico.

(*a Mexican volleyball hits Sammy-Seven's head*)

(*the camera pans to two Mexican volleyball teams, playing against each other*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the volleyball teams): "(*snarks*) Aloha, enamigos..."*)

(*Alejandro: "(*turns head into Sammy-Seven with a angered look on his face*) What did you just say?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*scared look on his face*) I am sorry! I did not know I was saying! (*gives Alejandro a handful of Animitan dollars*) Here, have my donitaaaaaas!"*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "(*with a confused look on his face*) What are these?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Alejandro): "My Animitan dollars."*)

(*Alejandro (to Sammy-Seven): "Why, you kind of look gorge- (*accidentally touches Sammy-Seven's armor, causing it to come apart*) (*confused*) eous? More like...stunning."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (in his human self, who looks like a male Gwen, except with Trick's robot screw-eyes, combed hair and Heather's thick lips): "(*nervously*) This cannot be happening."*)

(*static noises*; *Alejandro in los anytime confessional with Trick in his lap, holding her*)

(*Alejandro: "I have found what might be uno o el (*with puppy dog eyes and glee*) cutest beings from el realm known as El Suenoverso."*)

(*Trick (recently picked up from beauty class; whispers snarkily, to Alejandro): "You've got to be kidding, right?"*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Oh no, Senorita Trick, I would appear to be the beautiful girl-hunk known as...Sammy-Seven."*)

(*Trick's eyes bulge and she screams in terror after Alejandro mentions Sammy-Seven's then-hidden appearance*)

(*cut to exterior of the anytime confessional, with Trick getting out of here, still screaming and now running*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "(*comes out of the anytime confessional*) Trick Legkiksky, I was only joking! Come back!"*)

(*flash*)

(*the scene where everyone is still on the ship*)

(*Eva (to Buddy, now the captain of the ship): "(*laughs with a glad look on her face*) Now that (*angered look*) Sammy-Seven (*reverts to back to glad look*) is outta the way, what we'll do now?"*)

(*Buddy (to Eva): "I don't know, Eva, other than even though we've started to like each other."*)

(*Meisa: "Well, that's a relief."*)

(*Rosalyn: "(*rolls her eyes*) Tell me about it."*)

(*Buddy (to Eva): "But, there's only one question: (*suspenseful Lost-esque music plays*) WHO'S MANEUVERING THE SHIP?"*)

(*cut*; *everyone gasps*)

(*Andrew (to Buddy): "(*nervously*; *points finger at a empty space at the ship's docking wheel*) Nobody."*)

(*Chef Hatchet: "(*to Rosalyn*) Rosalyn, take care of the baby! (*Rosalyn heads to the nursery*) (*to Buddy*) Buddy, manuever the ship!"*)

(*Buddy: "(*snarks*; *rolls eyes*) I wonder who's giving out orders..."*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Buddy): (*angered look on his face*; *whispers*) What da cha say?"*)

(*Buddy (to Chef Hatchet, nervously): "N-n-n-nothing!"*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Buddy, angered): "I dought so...NOW MANUEVER DA SHIP!"*)

(*Buddy (to Chef Hatchet): "Y-y-yes, sir."*)

(*Chef Hatchet: "(*to Andrew*) Andrew! Tell us where to dock the boat! (*to Justin*) Justin! Use ya good looks to reflect the sunbeams into the solar-powered source! (*to Eva and Meisa*) Eva! Meisa, WARRIOR PRINCESS! Ya need to drive the exerbikes used to power the speed source to get us to safety!"*)

(*Eva (to Chef Hatchet, angered): "AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"*)

(*Justin (dressed in a girl's dress and make-up): "(*falsetto voice*) YOU WOULDN'T GET YOUR MP3 PLAYER AFTER YOU REFUSE TO!"*)

(*Eva: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! FINE! (*hops onto exerbike and rides it like a pro, thus powering up the speed source, even more so than Crystrayus*) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (*to everyone*) Hold on, everybody! THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HECK OF A RIDE!"*)

(*Josie (to Chef Hatchet): "What'll we do now?"*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to everyone): "JUST HANG..."*)

(*Buddy's manuevering of the ship combined with Eva's extreme energy rapidly goes way too fast*)

(*Chef Hatchet (with a panicked look, to everyone, now screaming): "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"*)

(*Andrew (to Chef Hatchet, as he sees the beach Nickolas, Gwen and Eduard went to*): "(*points at location*) There!"*)

(*Chef Hatchet: "(*to Eva*) Eva! Slow down! (*Eva does so, as the music stops*) (*to Buddy*) Buddy, steady, steady, steady...(*after Buddy docks the ship*) there."*)

(*cut to everyone now walking on the sand*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to everyone): "Is anyone hurt at all?"*)

(*Jillian accidentally presses a button as a plank on the ship turns sideways to reveal Sugar creepily attracted to a clearly scared Mitchell in her arms*)

(*Sugar (to Mitchell): "PUCKER UP, CUTIE PAH!"*)

(*Mitchell (to Jillian): "(*whispers*) Help me."*)

(*Jillian uses a needle to poke Sugar*)

(*Sugar: "Ow! (*turns attention to Jillian while giving her the pointer figure*) What are _you_ and all of us doin' in a island like THIS?"*)

(*Jillian (to Sugar): "That's not a island, Sugar, that's...a beach."*)

(*suspenseful music plays*)

(*Everyone: "A BEACH?!"*)

(*suspenseful music ends*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Buddy): "The one where Gwen must've went with a autistic man and a goth with a liking of the colors pink and purple and a love of nature and STUFFED ANIMALS?!"*)

(*Buddy (snarkily): "Somebody must've make the grand mistake of entering there. (*looks at paper covered in sand*) What's this doing out here?" (*dusts the sand off the paper*) Oh! It reads: (*begins to read paper*) Once you see the beach the contestants were in, having a fun time there. I name thy very crossover (which involves imagination, constant drama and summer time)...(*gasps*) that must be that this could be THE!"*)

(*Mitchell and Sugar (frightened): "SUMMER!"*

(*Eva (frightened): "OF!*)

(*Charlie (frightened: "NICK!"*)

(*Rosalyn (frightened): "EDUARD!"*)

(*Anne-Maria (frightened): "AND!"*)

(*Everyone (all together, frightened): "GWEN!"*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Buddy): "(*snarkily*) Yeah, you all said it."*)

(*static noises*; *Buddy in the anytime confessional in the beach*)

(*Buddy: "Me, a _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ character, along with my fellow characters, trapped in a _Total Drama_ fanfic? (*laughs*) C'mon, what could possibly happen to us?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Buddy (to Andrew): "(*notices a rang on Andrew's phone*) Andrew, ya might wanna answer the phone."*)

(*Andrew (to Buddy): "Oh. Right. (*picks up his phone*) Ye-es?"*)

(*cut to Nickolas cleaning under Gwen's bed with nothing but his legs*)

(*Gwen (on her computer, on her phone, to Andrew): "I don't know _who_ you all are, but here's a bit of advice of mine."*)

(*cut back to the others still on the beach*)

(*Andrew (still on the phone, to Gwen): "What bit of advice?"*)

(*Gwen (still on-speaker, to Andrew): "(*whispers*) Look behind you."*)

(*Andrew: "Riiiiiiiiight. What's Nickolas doing under your own bed?"*)

(*Gwen: "Not a good time to discuss what he's doin'."*)

(*Andrew puts his phone down*)

(*Everyone turns around*)

(*Nightmarish music plays*)

(*Some mysterious shadowy figures shaped like contestants appear out of nowhere*)

(*Rosalyn (as the mysterious shadowy Trent-lookalike grabs her arm): "(*shocked*) Yikes!"*)

(*Buddy (as the mysterious LeShawna-lookalike grabs him): "(*panicked*) I was wrong! I WAS WRONG! We've disobeyed one of the great Sammy-Seven's rules: Never trust a othersider!"*)

We cut to a scene where Sammy-Seven's armor was heading to out to shore, as Sammy-Seven (through his rounded helmet's speaker, said "Finally... _just as planned_. The others will be perished. (*maniacally laughs*)"; But as the nightmarish music stops, so did his own laughing, as two fishermen (who _were_ two of Chris' interns, until they quit being his said interns); the African-Canadian fisherman said "Uhhhhh...what's this?" to the Canadian guy, who said, "Just a kids' helmet. Nothin' better. Give it to your son or...somethin'."; Sammy-Seven angrily said to the Canadian guy, "What are you calling a _kids' helmeeeeeeeeeeeeet_? This helmet finds my size perfectly. As do my other parts of the suit I have."; "Ya didn't dink dis drough." said the African-Canadian fisherman to the Canadian guy, as the two were about to the face the wrath of the pieces of Sammy-Seven's armor; they discovered that his left leg armor piece contains termites, who went to eat the box containing the fish, much to the two fishermen's horror; his right leg armor piece is a flamethrower to activated itself to burn through the wood; both his arm pieces punched through the ship's interior; his torso armor piece powered up to push the two off the ship and into the water.

(*static noises*; *the two fishermen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Canadian guy: "We are!"*)

(*African-Canadian guy: "Gonna be!"*)

(*Both: "(*look at each other*) FIRED!"*)

(*static noises*)

As the Canadian guy said "Who are you guys?" to the fish who've been freed, with their leader saying with triumph, "We aren't just any kind of fish...we're..."

(*Flying Whale (with deep, booming voice): "Animitan flying fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!"*)

"Holy carp!" said the African-Canadian guy, as the fish all rammed into the boat, which went sinking in the process.; Meanwhile, their boss, who was on the phone, said "Maurice! Poppy!" to the two, who said "Y-y-y-y-yeah, b-b-b-b-boss?"; "YOU'RE FIRED!" said their boss.

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "I'm glad that the ocean is safe again. Nick's gonna see this, by the way. (*questioned look on her face*) Who was that mysterious defender of the ocean?"*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven (in his human form) in a anytime confessional somewhere in Mexico*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Curse you blasted pieces of (*clutches his fist in calm anger*) armor of miiiiiine!"*)

(*static noises*)

We cut to a scene where Hattie is at Shawn's house, possibly trying to do push ups. "Hattie?" said a voice coming from someone whom Hattie turned her attention and said "Where is voice coming from?" to. It was Jasmine asking Hattie "Are you ready for training for survival in the Dreamiverse?"; Hattie replied..."Yes. I am ready for training."

(*static noises*; *Jasmine in the anytime confessional*)

(*Jasmine: "(*whispers*) A oval-headed girl? Against the wildahness of the Dreamiverse? Odd, but seems like a go."*)

(*static noises*)

The two headed to the outdoors in hopes for training for Dreamiverse survival. "Okay Hattie, if you're up to the task of surviving the Dreamiverse and its many obstacles, you gonna need these: (*shows Hattie a pair of shorts and a spare shirt*) A change of clothes, (*shows Hattie a apple, a pear, some berries and a bunch of bananas*) some things to eat to stay alive, (*shows Hattie a gallon of water*) some water, and if you're in battle with the Animitan wildahness and its natural enemies, (*shows Hattie a bow and arrows, a Animitan sword and a caveman club*) those. Okay, let's begin!"; Jasmine had Hattie encounter a Maskaduum (with its five stony, slainted-eyed heads, its wings and its machine-like body), "There!" she said as she pointed her finger at the monster. But, instead of using weaponry, she used...a rather odd way to stop the creature (go inside its body and see what the reason might be) - it's a bow that's causing its pain, and what things were also in the creature? A Game Guy game pile, some Banana (a stand-in for Apple) phones and other supplies (and the skeletons) of other people who encountered the creature and were devoured by it, like a water container, a pencil and a sketch pad to describe the beast in detail. "She's completely lost it." said Jasmine. "Anyway, Hats, you failed to stop the creature, but you found some supplies that'll prove useful in your survival test, save for the Game Guy pile (*Hattie bags them in a paper bag, which she writes "For Sam" with a pencil on*) and the Banana phones. (*Hattie puts phones in the local lost and found pile*) (*sigh*) Even though you found what's causing the creatu- (*gasps*) Wait a minute. Your tendency to find what's causing the creaturah's pain. Well, (*throws weaponry, save for the bow and arrow*) forget the weaponry, your finding out the wildahness' pain will prove useful in your survival test! (*smiles at Hattie*) Good jobs, Hats!"; "Did that just happen?" said Shawn, as he walked by, to Jasmine, who said "Yes. Hattie just found out the crittah's pain!"; "Can I join you two?" said Shawn to Jasmine, who said "Yes." And the two just wandered off.

(*the camera pans out a little*)

(*Cody and Noah were watching the action from a bush*)

(*Cody (turning his head to Noah): "(*whispers*) Did you just see that? (*talks normally*) Go inside a creature's body and find out what's causing its pain?"*)

(*Noah (turning his head to Cody): "(*snarks*) Yeah. (*aside glance*) There's something you just don't see every day."*)

(*flash-cut*)

Meanwhile, Jasmine, Shawn and Hattie came across several Animitan monsters (whom the Canadian government freed from the Dreamiverse and into our wildlife after the events of the first novel and the final (unless there's more) season of _Total Drama_ ) each time, Hattie went into the monsters' bodies. And got what's causing these beasts' pain. The Animitan giant bear had a video game collection worth of replayability and too many television sets through its stomach; the nine-headed python, some arrows in its neck; and the dragon-griffon, some books and some more survival supplies.; And Jasmine said before coming across caged animals, "Hattie, even though it's a little weird, your one survival skill has made you into a pro! (*looks at caged animals with horror and gasps*) You poor little things!"; Some poachers were caging the small animals, their boss, who towers over them and calls the shots, said in a gruff voice, "C'mon! C'mon! Move a little faster! We haven't got all day!"; Hattie said "You leave animals alone." to one of the poachers, who said "Heheheheheheheh! What's gonna stop us, nature girl?"; Hattie said "(*pulls Jasmine with her left hand*) Jasmine and (*pulls Shawn with her right hand*) Shawn!" to the poacher, who said "Dere's only three of you, and (*shows the trio his fellow poachers and their boss*) only millions of us (our boss, included)."

(*static noises*; *Shawn in the anytime confessional*)

(*Shawn (scared): "Th-th-th-th-th-th-this is bad."*)

(*static noises*)

While the poachers show their machetes to the trio, Hattie showed her bow and many arrows to them. "This is crazy, Jas!" said Shawn to Jasmine, who said "I know!"; Hattie went gung-ho on the poachers and their boss...by using Maskaduum saliva on the arrows and shooting them onto their jumbo jet, turning the entirety of it ( _including the pilot_ ) into stone. "YOU IDIOT! JUST WHO YOU THINK YOU **ARE**?!" said the boss poacher to Hattie, who said "We. Are. Companions!"; Hattie told Shawn "(*whispers*) Poachers like army of zombies." and Shawn replied "Z-Z-Z-Z-Zombiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies!" and went kung-pao on said poachers...even their own boss! Jasmine, using her strength, opened the cages with accuracy to free the small animals. "There you go, buddies!" whispered Jasmine to a small capybara. "Run!" said the poachers, but not after being eaten by the

(*Poacher: "(*points as the Maskaduum*) MASKADUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"*)

(*Maskaduum roars and devours the poachers and burps out their machetes, boots, supplies and hats*)

(*static noises*; *Hattie in the anytime confessional*)

(*Hattie (looking at the camera): "Mom. Dad. I saved small animals from poachers."*)

(*static noises*; *Jasmine in the anytime confessional*)

(*Jasmine: "Okay, that's a tad odd, (*with excitement*) but Hats just excelled at surviving the Animitan wilderness (*normal voice*) and stopped poachers, while she's at it!"*)

(*static noises*; *Shawn in the anytime confessional*)

(*Shawn: "(*confused*) I don't know why that happened, (*glad*) but Hats deserves a medal for saving the animals!"*)

(*static noises*)

Of course, the Maskaduum _certainly_ did not devoured them whole, but spit them back to the Canadian Royal Mountie Police at their police station, and one of them said to the poachers, while pointing at them all (their boss included), "You're all under arrest. All of ya! You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you and **_YOU_**!" and jailed them. The Mountie police chief wondered "Who was that person who saved nature?"; Shawn, Jasmine and Hattie hugged it out. (*cut*) Meanwhile, Sammy-Seven was already in Mexico, plotting his revenge against Alejandro to get back to Trick. "I will FINALLY have teh upper hand against _all_ othersiders, including weird goth gi-irl and weird autistic bo-oy!" said Sammy-Seven, as this chapter ended. Oh, and the war is about to sloooooooooooooooooooowly end.


	8. Chapter 8

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

P.S. Forgive me I'm mistaking it for "The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Buddy".

Part 8

Eighth Day (Monday, June 8)

(*we cut to a scene where Sammy-Seven writes on the sand with a stick, "Trick + Sammy-Seven = Destroy Alejandro"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*sigh*) If there were some way if I can get back at teh othersiders of Canada one of America's neighbors man. (*gasps*) I know."*)

(*Sammy-Seven proceeds to call his sister on the phone*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Camille Leon, on the phone): "Hello, Camille Leon."*)

(*cut to Camille-Leon in one of the Dreamiverse' highest security chambers*)

(*Camille-Leon (to Sammy-Seven, on her phone): "Ca! Camille Leon."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Camille Leon, on-speaker): "I have a mission for you."*)

(*cut as Camille Leon uses two axes to chop down the handle bars in her prison, and attacks forms of maximum security in any form while laughing maniacally")

(*cut*)

(*Security Guard #1 (who happens to be a rock monster, to his partner): "Security Guard, what is going on with this girl?"*)

(*Security Guard #2 (who also happens to be a rock monster, to his partner): "I don't know, Security Guard, I don't know what is going on with this girl."*)

(*Security Guard #1 (to his partner): "(*points at the destruction Camille Leon's caused*) Then, what just happened here?"*)

(*Security Guard #2 (to his partner): "Why just call teh airborne police?"*)

(*Security Guard #1 (to his partner): "She attacked them."*)

(*Security Guard #2 (to his partner): "Then what about teh police robots?"*)

(*Security Guard #1 (to his partner): "She attacked them, too."*)

(*Security Guard #2 (to his partner): "How about teh armed police Animites?"*)

(*Security Guard #1 (to his partner): "She attacked them, too."*)

(*Both security guards look at the chaos, with a impact silhouette Camille Leon has made*)

(*Security Guard #1: "(*flatly*) Aaaaaah! Camille Leon has escaped! Aaaaaaah!"*)

(*Security Guard #2: "(*flatly*) Aaaaaah! Camillle Leon has escaped! Aaaaaaah!"*)

(*cut*)

What happened to Bridgette and Eduard during the two days narrated previously? On the first day, Bridgette took Eduard to the aquarium to see the fish and perhaps touching the animals in the aquatic petting zoo. On the second day, the former took the latter to see her friend Fin McCloud (from _Stoked_ , another Fresh TV program) and the two had a heck of a time, and even a luau with their friends.

(*Bridgette's mother drives her car to a parking space and then parks there*)

(*Bridgette (in her swim-suit), her mother and Eduard (in his swim-suit, which contains only of a pink sleeveless shirt that bares some of his midriff) get out of the car*)

(*Eduard screams as he gets sunburn*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard, as she calms him down as she puts sunscreen on him): "Don't worry little buddy. It'll be okay."*)

(*Bridgette's mother (to her daughter): "Okay, Bridgette. You look after Eduard and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Okay?"*)

(*Bridgette (to her mother): "Okay, Mom."*)

(*Bridgette's mother (to her daughter): "Good. Goodbye, Bridgette and Eduard."*)

(*Bridgette: "(*waves her hand at Mom alongside a nervous Eduard*) Goodbye, we'll have fun."*)

(*cut to Bridgette and Eduard walking to the Eduard*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "Okay, Eduard, we're going to have a fun time at the beach."*)

(*Eduard (to Bridgette): "(*sadly*) (*sniffs*) Ariel Lee..."*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "Don't worry. She'll be there. Later."*)

(*cut*)

(*Eduard is making a sandcastle with Bridgette*)

(*Gwen in her swim gear (with Mitchell in his swim gear in her hand): "(*waves hand at everyone*) Hey, everyone!"*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*bends down to Eduard*; *whispers*) Hi, Eduard. I'll take you home after the visit to the beach, little buddy. (*bends back up*)"*)

(*Mitchell (to Gwen): "Why are we doing in the beach when we should be focusing on finding shelter from Trick Legkiksky and Sammy-Seven?!"*)

(*Gwen (to Mitchell): "Why? For the "beach" part, we want to spend time with our friends and perhaps help Eduard overcome his fear of water, and for the "shelter" part, we'll find shelter if we have a chance to. Besides, I left Nickolas to take care of my little brother and clean my house."*)

(*Gwen gets her phone and talks to Nickolas*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on the phone*): "Nickolas! Are you there?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, on-speaker*): "Yep."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on the phone): "What are you doing?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, on the phone): "I'm vacuuming the floor."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on-speaker): "That's kinda of nice of you.")

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, on the phone): "Okay, goodbye. Have a magnficent time at the beach."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on-speaker): "You too!"*)

(*Nickolas turns off the family phone*)

(*Nickolas (to Ben, as he reveals the floor he's vacuuming in is part of Ben's room): "I'm helping you clean your room."*)

(*Ben (to Nickolas): "(*gladly*) Well, that's nice of y-(*shocked*) Wait a minute! Cleaning my room!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Ben): "Yes. Don't you wanted it to be clean?"*)

(*Ben (to Gwen's mother): "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Ben): "(*walks into Ben's room*) Yes, Ben?"*)

(*Ben (to Gwen's mother): "Nickolas is trying to clean MY room, and I'm not a tad happy about it!"*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Ben): "You should be happy that (*puts hand onto Nick's shoulders as he does a Cheshire Cat Grin*) Nickolas is cleaning our house!"*)

(*Ben (to Gwen's mother): "BUT HE'S NOOOOOOOT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "I want to show you a boyfriend of mine and some new friends."*)

(*Eduard (to Bridgette): "Huh?"*)

(*Geoff (to Eduard): "Hello, kiddo!"*)

(*Eduard screams*)

(*Geoff (to Eduard): "(*calms his down by petting his head*) Don't worry, little buddy, we're not gonna hurt you. (*shows Brody to Eduard*) Brody, this is Eduard. (*shows Eduard to Robin and Rhonda*) Robin, Rhonda, this is Eduard. (*shows Eduard to Squawks and Pete*) Squawks, Pete, this is Eduard. (*shows Eduard to Turtledude*) Turtledude, this is Eduard. (*shows Eduard to P.B.*) P.B., this is Eduard."

(*P.B. (to Eduard): "Hiya, pal."*)

(*Eduard laughs nervously, then shakes hands with P.B."*)

(*P.B. (to a screaming Eduard): "What is it, pal?")

(*Eduard points at the ocean, then screams*)

(*static noises*; "P.B. in the anytime confessional*)

(*P.B.: "Eduard's scared of the ocean? We'll try to find something to overcome his fear with."*)

(*static noises*; "Bridgette with a frightened Eduard in her lap in the anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette: "This reminds him of the time where he was in a episode of his horrible reality show, which involved the sea. Now every time someone shows him the ocean, he freaks out."*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "(*whispers*) Sorry I had to mention it to ya."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Let me explain: this reminds him (Eduard) of a time where he used to be on a show called _Project Nightmare_ (whom our country liked so much that it even got a Canadian remake called _Total Drama_ , the very show I competed in and made some friends in). But make no mistake, it's a very, VERY cruel show; it's just like its Canadian equivalent, only it allows people of all ages, sizes, disabilities, species and nations, to get humiliated on the go. (*shows some photos*) Here's proof that _Project Nightmare_ is NOT a show you definitely wanna sign up for.

(*The music from the _Inspector Gadget (2015)_ reboot episode "Fellowsheep of the Ring" that plays when Dr. Claw gets confused with Talon's MADPhone plays as Gwen shows five photos that are proof that Project Nightmare is _not_ the very reality show you want to sign up for; one, a photo of a muscular man getting hit in the face by clowns; two, a teen girl (possibly Gwen's mother) being forced to walk the plank by pirates; three, a skinny man forced to eat lethally disgusting food by very bad chefs; four, a guy strapped to a table _A Clockwork Orange_ -style to slides of the destruction of his house; five, a guy strapped to fireworks on his back; and ends.*)

(*Gwen: "And if you're Trick Legkiksky and Sammy-Seven, end this horrible show!"*)

(*static noises*)

Geoff gave Eduard his surfboard in hopes of the guy facing his fear. Everyone cheered on for Eduard. "You can do it, Eduard!" said Pete to Eduard; P.B. said "I have faith in you!" to Eduard. And...he faced his fear on the sunboard. Brody told Geoff "Look at that little guy go!"; But, much to their horror, someone used a freeze bomb disguised as nose powder to attack Eduard. The girl threw the freeze bomb at Eduard with accuracy.

(*Eduard screamed until the freeze bomb froze him, causing him to lose his memories*)

(*everyone gasps*)

(*Bridgette (runs up to Eduard): "Eduard!"*)

(*static noises*; *Pete and Squawks in the anytime confessional*)

(*Squawks: "That girl is GOIN' DOWN!"*)

(*Squawks (to Pete): "Ya with me, Pete?"*)

(*Pete (to Squawks): "I don't know Squawks, she seemed beautiful and nice."*)

(*Squawks (to Pete): "No, you bird-brain! She froze Eduard with a freeze bomb labeled "Candy Jams Nose Powder!"*)

(*Pete (to Squawks): "Oooooooooooh...I see your point."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen: "(*gasps*) You poor little guy!"*)

(*Gwen picks up her phone to call Nickolas*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on her phone): "Nickolas?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, on-speaker): "Yes?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on her phone: "Your friend Eduard? (*whispers*) Someone froze him!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, on-speaker): "Eduard! He froze? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was my best friend! (*begins to sob*)"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on her phone): "Nickolas, no crying. Eduard will be alright as the effects of the freeze bomb will wear off. What have you done recently?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, on-speaker): "I have been cleaning your house, and now, Ben is joining me in cleaning the backyard!*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on her phone): "That's great."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, on-speaker): "Goodbye, Gwen. I will see you later."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, on her phone): "I'll be seeing you later, Nickolas."*)

(*Gwen turns off her phone*)

Gwen and Bridgette put Eduard in a spare room in the lighthouse; they tuck him in bed as to say "Don't worry Eduard. We'll hope you'll get better soon."*) Meanwhile, Gwen and Bridgette were having a Hawaiian-style dinner in the beach lounge.

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "(*gasps*) Who's that sitting there?"*)

(*cut to Ariel Lee, counting the money, alone, at the table*)

(*Bridgette (to Gwen): "Oh my gosh! It's Ariel Lee!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lindsay (to Beth): "Uh...uh...who's Ariel Lee?"*)

(*Beth (to Lindsay): "You don't wanna know."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ariel Lee (at the table): "(*counts the money*) One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Si-(*getting spork in her hair*) HEY! (*angrily looks at someone else*) **WHO'S THROWIN' DAT AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!** "*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Ariel Lee): "Why don't YOU go somewhere else, you "egg-head?" 'Cause you're all "spork" and no play! (*laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette (to Gwen): "What're doing, Gwen?"*)

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "I'm gonna stand up for the girl."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen grabs Taylor by her shirt*)

(*Gwen (to Taylor, angered): "Are you, _her_ and I gonna have a problem?"*)

(*Taylor (to Gwen, frightened): "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no."*)

(*Gwen (to Taylor): "I thought so."*)

(*cut to Ariel Lee coming face-to-face with Gwen and Bridgette*)

(*Gwen (to Ariel Lee): "Are you gonna sit with us?"*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Gwen): "Why yes, Gwen! Thank you."*)

(*Gwen (to Ariel Lee): "You're welcome, Ariel Lee."*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor: "Weird oval-headed girl having out with two more human-looking girls. (*gasps*) Wait, _WHAT_?"*)

(*cut*)

Ariel Lee told her story (it's a long story) about her job as a park ranger...and how she gave half the money to DJ, to Gwen. She said to Gwen, "I'm going to give half the money to Greenpeace!" and Gwen herself responded "You...ARE?"

(*static noises*; *Duncan in the anytime confessional*)

(*Duncan: "Wow. A girl doing what I could've done a long time ago? Man, that's sweet. (*points finger at the screen*) Ariel Lee, YOU THE WOMAN!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Finally, a girl who shares her interests as much as I do with Nickolas. (*does a excited pose*) Ariel Lee rules!"*)

(*static noises*)

After dinner, Bridgette, Gwen and Ariel Lee were about to go surfing...until they fell into a mysterious trap the girl had for the three, which let to all three screaming...and getting hurt in a mysterious pit. "WE...ARE...GROJBAND...WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" said mysterious tribal voices as some mysterious individuals (seemingly) came for the passing out.

(*Bridgette: "(*scared*) Who's there?"*)

(*Gwen: "C'mon! Bring it!"*)

(*Ariel Lee (with Bridgette and Gwen having confused looks on their faces): "I know these guys!*)

(*Bridgette and Gwen (to Ariel Lee): "You WHAT?!"*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Bridgette and Gwen): "I used to see these folks on TV as every person, like DeviantARTist the-man-of-tomorrow (his art is what our master loves) when Nickolas isn't using me to act out his imagination BEFORE it became sentient in the first online novel. Oh, and they're co-created by the same artist who made you guys what you are."*)

(*Gwen: "Well that kinda makes us relatives to Grojband."*)

And then, the mysterious figures to reveal themselves to be...Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon. "Hi! We're Grojband!" said Corey to Ariel Lee who responded with (*Ariel Lee squees*) "It's so nice to meet you, Corey!" said Ariel Lee to Corey, who said "It's a pleasure to meet you. Too bad Master Kaufman had to leave us early."; Laney said "Hi, Gwen!" to Gwen, who said "Hi, Laney! I haven't see you in quite a while."; "Me either." said Laney. Kon said "Why are we all doing in here?" to Kin, who said "Ya all want to take a look at that. And by "that," I meant...(*points at wanted poster*) this wanted poster."; Everyone gasped, as this was Camille Leon's wanted poster. "I thought that girl was Candy Jams." said Laney to Gwen, who said "You'd be wrong on _that_ one, Laney. Candy Jams is Camille Leon!"; Laney said "I see your point. Why would my former idol go on such a thing and what EXACTLY is Guy Broman's identity?" to Bridgette, who said "Let Ariel Lee reveal the info on Candy Jams, aka Camille Leon, and Guy Broman. (*to Ariel Lee*) Take it away, Ariel Lee!"; Ariel Lee then revealed the crook's identity: ""Candy Jams" is a identity Camille Leon created to get revenge on the humans who still live in the Dreamiverse. She used poisons and freeze bombs marked as "girl's make-up products" to make the human race extinct. And Guy Broman? He's actually Bull-E, a horned, oval-headed Badbot with a big torso and small legs, who seems a little TOO obsessed with forcing orders on everybody. If we don't stop her in time, then it's goodbye for us humans."; Laney said "That's shocking. But, if we're to stop these two, count me in!"

(*Corey: "Me too!"*)

(*Kin: "Me three!"*)

(*Kon: "Me four!*)

The seven put their hands together. When Corey found some lyrics lying around in the pit. "Hey! These would make great lyrics!"

(*Gwen: "What?"*)

(*Corey: "If we use these against Camille and Bull-E,"*)

(*Laney: "Then we can show the world for what these two really are: SMALL! MINDED! CROOKS!"*)

Everyone patched the lyrics together to make a song about the duo's exploits as criminals trying to poison us humans (or "othersiders," as the Animites call them). And then the newscaster (which is obviously the Buzz Newsworthy of this world) said "Today, we're at the surfing competition between Bridgette and her team, against Trick's Enforcers! (*looks at song's lyrics*) But wait? What's this?"; Gwen said "These are lyrics saying what Bull-E and Camille really are!" to the newscaster, who said "Oh. I see your...point. Anyway, here they are! Bridgette's Team, against Trick's Enforcers, consisting of Badbots and enemy Animites!"; Bull-E and Camille were trying to stop the seven people from revealing their plans through brute force. But, I'll encourage the band I christened "Grojband Plus."

(*Narrator (to Gwen, Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Bridgette and Ariel Lee): "Hit it, girls and guys!"*)

(*music begins*)

(*Gwen: "(*sings*) Here's a message about our biggest plot,"*)

(*Laney: "(*sings*) So, we'll show it to you, you snobbish snots!"*)

(*Bridgette: "(*sings*) How we're tryin' to poison everyone, who tries to be what they wanna be,"*)

(*Ariel-Lee: "(*sings*) How evil we REALLY ARE, is for all of ya to SEE!"*)

(*drumroll*; *gong gets hit*)

(*Corey: "(*sings*) We're obviously tryin' to steal all your minds, for our own per-son-al gaaaaaain!"*)

(*Kin: "(*sings*) You can all try to stop us, but by the time we com-mand you all, we'll bring teh paaaaaain!*)

(*Kon: "(*sings*) Tryin' to cook you all in our stew of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"*)

(*Gwen: "(*sings*) AND WE'RE TRYIN' TO MANIPULATE YOU TO WATCH OUR EVILNESS BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"*)

(*All: "(*sing*) We're evil and we know it!"*)

(*All: "(*sing*) We're evil and we know it!"*)

(*All: "(*sing*) WE'REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! WEEEEEEEE! KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"*)

(*Gwen: "(*sings*) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"*)

(*Narrator (to everyone): "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"*)

So, where was I? (*ahem*) Oh, yeah. As everyone from our world, the Dreamiverse and Peaceville realize Candy Jams and Guy Broman are, in fact, The Cosmetic Crooks Two - Camille Leon and Bull-E - the Canadian police took them away to the Dreamiverse maximum security cells. The two snarled at them, as to say "CURSE YOU BLASTED GROJBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! PLUS!"; that, and the song proved popular. Corey said "Look!" while pointing his finger at Eduard.; Eduard, finally free from the effects of the freeze bomb, said "Seisibo." to Gwen, Ariel Lee, Bridgette and Grojband. And everyone hugged it out. Gwen said "What have we learned today, Corey?" to Corey (obviously) who said "If there's something we all learned today, is that people should unite to fight crime, no matter how dangerous it seems." Grojband bid farewell to Eduard, Gwen, Ariel Lee and Bridgette, as the four left. And when Gwen got home, she shown Ariel Lee to me as a way of saying "Good job. Keep up the good work!"; And Gwen, Eduard, Ariel Lee, Ben and me hugged it out.

(*cut to Grojband still at the beach*)

(*Narrator (to Corey): "An aesop, indeed."*)

(*Corey (to Narrator): "Why, thanks."*)

(*Narrator (to Corey): "I'm going to call one last shot."*)

(*Corey (to Narrator): "Okay, narrator guy, what is it?"*)

(*Narrator (to Corey): "Do what you do best."*)

(*Corey: "(*to Narrator*) Thanks. I'll take from here, Mr. Narrator! (*to the audience*) Thanks for comin' out, everyone!"*)

(*Corey proceeds to close the garage door (guitar riff included) on the chapter*)

 _Total Drama_ , _Grojband_ characters: Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.

 _Surf Club_ characters: Bluebottleflyer.


	9. Chapter 9

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 9

Ninth Day (Tuesday, June 9)

(*we cut to a scene where Sammy-Seven is in the streets of Mexico, dressed as a cop*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Narrator, with his own eyes): "Did you know that I, a Animite, am going to de-stroy teh othersider race, (*smiles*) one way or another?"*)

(*Narrator (to Sammy-Seven): "(*laughs*) Destroy the othersider race...(*gasps*) (*yells*) THE OTHERSIDER RACE! (*calmly*) I'm out."*)

(*cut*)

(*there's a scene where Alejandro is driving Trick Legkiksky to her surprise location*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick Legkiksky): "See, Trick? This is where I have been planning for you to go there."*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Alejandro): "(*softly giggles*) (*whispers*) Thank you, Alejandro."*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick Legkiksky): "You are welcome, Senorita Trick Legkiksky."*)

(*cut*; *some Mexican cops appear out of nowhere*)

(*Trick turns her head and points her finger to the cops, then screams*)

(*Trick Legkiksky: "TEH COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!"*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick Legkiksky): "Senorita Trick, the police is not to be feared."*)

(*static noises*; *Alejandro in a Mexican anytime confessional*)

(*Alejandro: "Girl (*eyes bulge*) really needs to respect authority, not scream at them."*)

(*static noises*; "Trick Legkiksky in the same anytime confessional*)

(*Trick Legkiksky: "(*whispers*) These authorities...(*yells*) ARE GOIN' (*pounds her fists in anger*) **DOWN, DOWN, DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN**!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*we are at a scene where Alejandro and Trick Legkiksky head to a hair salon*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick Legkiksky): "And here is el salon, Trick Legkiksky."*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Alejandro): "(*squee*) BEST! SURPRISE! EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mexican beauty salon worker: "(*wands hand at Alejandro and Trick*) Aloha!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Alejandro): "Alejandro, what did that girl say?"*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick Legkiksky): "She said "Aloha." It is "hello" in Spanish."*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to the Mexican beauty salon worker: "(*waves hand at her*) Aloha, beauty salon girl!"*)

(*Mexican beauty salon worker (to Trick): "(*in a Spanish accent*) It is a pleasure to meet you. Anyway, let's get started. That will be seven-hundred donitas, please."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick Legkiksky: "WHAT TEH?! (*to the Mexican beauty salon worker*) FINE! (*gives her the money*) But, (*whispers*) make it snappy."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to everyone working at the hair salon): "Okay, everyone. Here's the plan: (*to a Mexican hair-dyer*) YOU! Dye my hair (*whispers, while pointing at her hair, clearly turning orange*) white! (*to a Mexican spa worker*) YOU! Rub my back, so I feel I'm in SHAPE! (*to a Mexican worker while pointing her finger at her*) YOOOOOOOOOOOOU! (*whispers*) Give me a latteeeeee!"*)

(*All workers (to Trick): "Yes, Senorita Trick!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mexican hair-dyer (to Trick): "But there is only _one_ teensy-weensy little problem."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Mexican hair-dyer): "(*whispers*) What's that?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mexican hair-dyer (to Trick): "We could not find the blanco hair dye. So you will settle for (*cut*) (*shows Trick a _different_ hair-dye*) verde."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick Legkiksky (to Mexican hair-dyer): "Huh? (*yells*) You're givin' me green haaaaaair?! GIVE ME **ONE** GOOD REASON WHY **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT**!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mexican hair-dyer (to Trick): "We found out on that we were running low on white dye hair, so you will have verde hair."*)

(*Trick grabs the Mexican hair-dyer by his vest*)

(*Mexican hair-dyer (to Trick): "Sorry, you are not going to hurt me."*)

(*Trick (to Mexican hair-dyer): "Fine. But at least you got everything right. Well, most everything."*)

(*static noises*; *Trick in the Mexican anytime confessional, with white face mask, tower around her hair, wearing a white robe*)

(*Trick: "Hehehehehe. (*about the hair salon workers*) My wishes are at their command."*)

(*static noises*; *Alejandro in the Mexican anytime confessional*)

(*Alejandro: "(*about Trick*) Girl REALLY needs to respect my country."*)

(*static noises*)

(*beauty salon montage plays, as Trick gets her spa treatment done, her hair makeover done and make-up done by everyone*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro, in a shawl): "Ladies and gentlemen, meet...(*removes shawl from herself*) teh new Trick!"*)

(*a shining golden background is shown and the music that plays during Dr. Claw's 1970's commercial from the _Inspector Gadget (2015)_ episode "A Higher Class of MAD" plays as Trick poses while revealing her new physical self: more human-looking body, wearing a pink, sparkly princess-style dress with pink lips and pink high heels, to Alejandro.*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Whoa. You look...magnifico."*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro: "Thank you."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trick, with Alejandro holding her left hand): "Why are you leaving me?"*)

(*Trick (to Sammy-Seven): "(*whispers*) I'm don't wanna talk to you anymore. (*yells*) HOBO!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven gasps with a sad look on his face*)

(*cut*)

(*the camera pans out*)

(*Sammy-Seven (with a dramatic pose, saddened): "(*flatly*)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*cut*)

Crystrayus, tired from all that rampaging through the residences of everyone, was sleeping on the fountain...(*camera pans out a bit*) that belonged to a mansion. As silhouettes of two identical girls appeared on the porch, one pushed the other off it while saying "Ugh! Get off der porch, Samey!" to her, as our camera reveals that it's Amy (the much-maligned twin, still in her red cheerleader outfit) who pushed Sammy (in her blue top and pink shorts) off the porch. And as Sammy got up and went to the house, crying, Amy saw the being and said "What is this thing doin' on our porch? (*to Sammy*) SAMEY! (*clutches her fist*) GET OVER HERE!" to Sammy (obviously) who said, "(*sniffs*) Yeah, Amy?" to Amy (obviously), who said "Remove dat ding before it catches Mom off-guard!" Sammy tried to rid their home (or at least their home's _fountain_ , to be exact) of the being, only for the being to yell "(*pulls sword out of seemingly endless pockets and threatens Sammy at swordpoint*) GET OFF!" at Sammy, who escaped from the being, escaping from her. Amy said to Sammy, "You _are_ such a loser, SAMEY!" and then she talked to the being "How'd _you_ scare off Samey while coming to life?" and the latter responded as he opened his eyes, "'CAUSE I'M CRYSTRAYUS, BRA!"; Amy and Crystrayus screamed at each other through fingerpoint.

(*Both: "Who are ya- (*pause for a moment*) How'd you- (*pause for a moment*) Why are ya here?"*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "You ain't lookin' at me, bra."*)

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "Oh my gag! Don't look at me, kid. I- (*gasps with glee*) Wait a sec. We've got SO much in common!"*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "Like teh way we talk, toots."*)

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "Like, totes! We have a hatred for and pick on people we treat like trash!"*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "I call Eduard "Deaduard"! "Cause he's a zombie!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "And I call Sammy "Samey" because she looks so identical to me!*)

(*cut to both of them*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "Say, Amy...how 'bout we...TRY TO DESTROY EVERTHING IN SIGHT?"*)

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "Oh my gag! I've never dought about it before! Let's! I declare you the new doer of stuff that stinks! (*to Sammy, through megaphone*) LATER, SAMEY!"*)

(*cut*)

(*the two rub their hands and laugh maniacally as they are about to destroy the town*)

(*cut to montage of Crystrayus and Amy committing evil acts together, consisting of Amy pretending to pay for make-up in a fancy store while crossing fingers to Crystrayus as it's the signal as he steals other make-up for her and puts it in her cart, Crystrayus climbing up a statue and remaking it into a statue posing Crystrayus and Amy while maniacally laughing, Amy pretending to try out for cheerleader practice, while using fire pom-poms to burn the attendees (Kitty, Lindsay, Natalia, Katie, Carrie, Staci, Taylor and Sadie) and Amy and Crystrayus putting a time bomb on the principal's desk at Wawanawka University and writing a note saying "Samey did it!" on said office's door*)

(*cut*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "Thanks, Amy! I've finally got to commit REAL acts of EEEEEEEVIIIIIL!"*)

(*Max (offscreen, to Crystrayus): "YOU LOWER EEEEEEEVIL JUST STOLE MY VERY WELL-USED WORD!"*)

(*Crystrayus (to Max): "DON'T CARE!"*)

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "So, my little buddy, what'll we do next?"*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "Prehaps...(*yells*) Use (*shows Amy a club*) this to hit people into submission!"*)

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "(*swings arm up in the air*) Ex. Cel. LENT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (while looking for something good to watch): "I wonder what's on the Canadian Broadcasting Channel."*)

(*Nickolas turns on the TV*)

(*Newscaster (on TV): "We interrupt this program to give you some breaking news!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas: "(*yells*) SNAP!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Newscaster (on TV): "Two mysterious crooks have committed acts of villainy across Totaldrama. (*to his co-newscaster*) Take it away, June McChance!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas: "(*shocked*) Oh boy."*)

(*cut*)

(*June (obviously Totaldrama's own Chance Happening, on TV): "(*to Newscaster*) Yes, Buzz!"*)

(*Nickolas (offscreen): "(*confused*) His name's Buzz?"*)

(*June: "It appears to that the two have committed such acts recently, like set fire to cheer-leading session. (*to Lindsay*) Lindsay?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lindsay (to June): "Uh...uh...What was that again?"*)

(*Taylor (to Lindsay): "(*bumps into Lindsay on purpose*) Listen, you meathead! Just tell June what ding happened to us!"*)

(*Lindsay (to June): "Amy sent fire to cheer-leading session."*)

(*cut*; *cheerleaders gasp*)

(*cut*)

(*Lindsay: "(*gasps*) Did I just say that? (*confused*) Oh no...let me just...start it all over."*)

(*Nickolas turns off the TV*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen, Ben and Eduard): "Gwen! Ben! Eduard! Come quick!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, coming downstairs): "What is Nickolas? I'm trying to do some art! (*glad*) One that'll scare the daylights out of any doubters!"*)

(*Ben (to Nickolas): "Yeah! Tell us, Nickolas! (*whispers*) We're ALL ears."*)

(*Eduard gasps*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to all three of them): "Amy's committing some acts of pure evil along with a certain someone whose identity you do not want to find out until the third online novel!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*yells*) Amy? WHO'S AMY?!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Sammy's evil twin. That, and she pulled crocodile tears (the tears the villain pretends to have to trick the hero into thinking he/she hurt his/her feelings) on Amy, bullies her and everyone relentlessly and still sucks her thumb."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "(*gasps*) You might be right or wrong, Nickolas. Anyway, let's go find out that "Amy" you're talkin' about."*)

(*cut to Gwen, Ben, Eduard and Nickolas at Heather's mansion*)

(*Gwen (to Heather, tied to a chair): "Okay, Heather. Did you do it? Say "yes" or "no"."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Gwen): "I'm not talking to you, weird goth girl! I'm warning you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Nickolas."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (turns head to Gwen): "You called?"*)

(*cut to a now widescreen scene*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Throw her make-up out the window."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "(*whispers*) But we're supposed to be the heroes! We can't just throw someone's stuff out the window, it's kinda nasty."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Do it."*)

(*Nickolas: "(*sadly*) Meh."*)

(*Nickolas seemingly throws Heather's make up out of her window*)

(*Heather (to Gwen): "(*yells*) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (*scared*) OKAY! OKAY! I'll ta-a-a-a-a-a-a-alk! (*cries*) Please! I'll do anything for yo-o-o-o-o-o-ou!"*)

(*Gwen (to Heather): "Really? Then can ya tell us where this "Amy" lives?"*)

(*Heather (to Gwen): "Okay! Okay! She lives in a mansion, just like me."*)

(*Gwen (to Heather): "Yeah. Go on."*)

(*Heather (to Gwen): "That's ALL I know!"*)

(*Gwen (to Heather, as she unties her): "Yeah. We'll spare ya this time."*)

(*Gwen (to Ben, Eduard and Nickolas): "C'mon, little bros. We're outta here."*)

(*Nickolas: "The gaaaaaame's afoot! Sort of."*)

(*Heather (folding her arms): "(*rolls eyes at Gwen*) Hmph!"*)

(*cut to the four in Scott's house*)

(*Gwen (to Scott): "Scott, do you where "Amy" lives?"*)

(*Scott (to Gwen): "(*snarks*) Fine. Amy is at the town hall, with a unidentified someone!"*)

(*Gwen (to Scott): "Y'know, you're right. (*to the three*) Let's go."*)

(*Gwen walks alongside Eduard, Ben and Nickolas*)

(*cut to Shawn's house, where a crying Sammy is in Jasmine's arms with Hattie coming to console her*)

(*Jasmine (as Hattie consoles Sammy, to her): "Don't worry Sammy. You're not the bad girl. You are a kindred soul with a broken heart that needs mending."*)

(*Hattie consoles Sammy*)

(*Sammy (to Hattie and Jasmine): "Thank you, you two."*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy: "These two...are nothing but nice to me.*)

(*static noises*; "Hattie in a seeming anytime confessional...actually just a portable bathroom with a camera*)

(*Hattie (looking at the camera): "Hattie consoled Sammy."*)

(*Jasmine (offscreen): "(*knocks on the portable restroom door*) Hattie, are ya done yet? I've got to go!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen (to Jasmine): "Jas!"*)

(*Jasmine (to Gwen): "Yes?"*)

(*Gwen (to Jasmine): "Have you seen this "Amy" girl?"*)

(*Jasmine (to Gwen): "Oh. Amy's real! I saw her and that triangular-headed guy at the town hall, smashing everything in sight...in the process!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen, Nickolas, Eduard and Ben look out the window at Amy and Crystrayus smashing things"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, after peaking the window with him): "(*whispers*) Nickolas! You're right! Amy is real!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I am? Why thank you, Gwen."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "You're welcome!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Amy): "Don't worry Amy. Everything will be alright."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen and company left Jasmine's house to see the chaos*)

(*Gwen and company gasp at Amy and Crystrayus smashing things*)

(*Crystrayus and Amy maniacally laugh*)

(*Amy (to Gwen): "So, gothy! We meet!"*)

(*Gwen (to Amy): "(*snarkily*) Well what do ya know. The Evil Twin and her sidekick. (*flatly*) Yaaaaay."*)

(*Crystrayus (to Gwen): "Enough talk! Let's how good you ALL are!"*)

(*Crystrayus knocks out Ben, Gwen and Eduard*)

(*Ben and Eduard screams*)

(*Gwen (after Crystrayus attacks her): "GAAAAAAAAW! Ow!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Crystrayus and Amy): "Amy! Crystrayus! Will you two please stop picking on my friends? It bothers me."*)

(*Amy (to Nickolas): "Like, (*folds her arms and shuts her eyes*) not gonna happen!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Crystrayus and Amy): "Will you two please stop picking on my friends? It bothers me."*)

(*Crystrayus (to Nickolas): "No can do Sickolas! HAHAHAHAHA!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Crystrayus and Amy): "Will you two please stop picking on my friends? It bothers me."*)

(*Amy (to Nickolas): "That's it! Welcome to (*grabs club*) club, my friend! (*proceeds to whack him with said club*)"*)

(*Gwen (to Amy, as she sees her whacking on Nickolas): "HEY! NO ONE DOES THAT TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"*)

(*Ben (to Crystrayus): "Okay, kid. Ya asked for it."*)

(*Gwen and Ben fight Amy and Crystrayus and tied them with their own hair*)

(*Amy (to everyone, except Crystrayus): "Oh my gag! CURSE YOU BLASTED GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"*)

(*Gwen (to Amy and Crystrayus): "I'm turnin' ya both in to juvie."*)

(*cut*)

(*Amy and Crystrayus: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*the police arrived*)

(*Sanders (as she puts chain-cuffs on Crystrayus and Amy's hands): "You're both under arrest for sending fire to cheerleading session and trying to destroy the town!"*)

(*Crystrayus (to a frightened Eduard): "(*whispers*) Listen you snot! When we meet again, it just won't be pretty! GOT IT?!"*)

(*Sanders puts Crystrayus and Amy into the police car and drives off*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Well, we did some fine crime-fighting work together."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "We should team up more often, and some day, we'll become a pair, like Shawn and Jasmine, Owen and Noah, Geoff and Bridgette..."*)

(*cut to Amy and Crystrayus in somewhere else*)

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "Great, Crystrayus. Another fine mess you've gotten us into.'*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "LISTEN, BRA! YOU AIN'T GONNA BE GETTING OUT ANY TIME SOON! (*notices some bars and grabs them*) What the? Is that...(*cut*) JAIL!?"*)

(*Sammy (on-speaker, to Amy): "(*sing-songily*) Hope you like jail food, Amy."*)

(*Police guard (offscreen, to all the juvie jailbirds (Crystrayus and Amy included)): "FOOD'S READY!"*)

(*Amy and Crystrayus (after the (off-screen) police guard gives them all food that tastes disgusting): "(*scream with scared looks on their faces*) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"*)

(*Amy: "(*scared*) I'm not eating that slop!"*)

(*Crystrayus (to Amy): "(*scared*) Neither am I!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*about Nickolas*) I gonna say, for all his faults, Nickolas' a decent guy inside."*)

(*static noises*; "Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "To quote many characters who've done some police work...case closed."*)

(*static noises as the chapter ends*)


	10. Chapter 10

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 10

Tenth Day (Wednesday, June 10)

(*we cut to a scene where a now-sad Sammy-Seven in still in a now-rainy Mexico, now on the streets, with a sign saying "WILL WORK FOR A JOB" while sad music plays*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to a random bystander): "Aloha. I will work for a job."*)

(*Random Bystander (to Sammy-Seven): "Get lost, enamigo."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to another random bystander): "Aloha. I am Sammy-Seven. I need a job."*)

(*Another Random Bystander (to Sammy-Seven): "Adidos, Sammy-Stupidio."*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*sadly*) I am starting to lose hope in teh othersider world. (*sniff*; *closes his eyes, sadly while putting his head down*) I guess it is apparent that will just go back to teh Dreamiverse."*)

(*cut* *"Seis seconds later" card appears"*)

(*cut*)

(*Another bystander put his hand on his shoulders*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the bystander): "What do you want from (*sniffs*) me?"*)

(*cut to the bystander as the music changes from sad to heartwarming*)

(*Bystander (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Siete, amigo?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the bystander): "What do you want from me?"*)

(*Bystander (to Sammy-Seven): "I want you to work for my..."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the bystander): "Yes?"*)

(*Bystander (to Sammy-Seven): "My shop."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the bystander): " _Your_ shop. Why?"*)

(*flashback flash*)

(*Bystander (to Sammy-Seven): "For years, it has been my familia's legacy to run such a shop. We used to do all of the store's work by ourselves and people have praised it for. But, as times have passed, most of the time, people went to gigante malls. They have the biggest selections here, which are much wider as well, but the prices were expensive. So, I need you to take care of the shop, now a supermarket. Here, we treat employees like family. And you will make a fine addition to our familia. I will do anything to make my store popular, or my name is not Papi Eduardo."*)

(*flashback flash*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the bystander): "I (*sniffs*) do?"*)

(*Eduardo (to Sammy-Seven): "Si. (*holds Sammy-Seven's hand to the supermarket*) Let's go."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven and Eduardo are already in the supermarket*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*looks at the supermarket's rusty aisles piled with already-expired food*; *snarkily*) Wow. Tis shop looks neat. Teh food tastes good. They have teh latest technology."*)

(*Eduardo (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Siete, will you do it for our family-like employees?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Eduardo): "Yes, Master Eduardo. I will."*)

(*Eduardo (to Sammy-Seven): "I knew you have it in me. (*leaves the store, waves hand at Sammy-Seven*) Adidos! Do some tidying up!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Eduardo): "I will!"*)

As Eduardo was already gone, Sammy-Seven ditched his jock attire (headband not included; apparently, he likes to sweat) for employee garb (brown pants, long-sleeved white shirt, belt, tie and all).

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*commenting his employee attire*) I look good in these."*)

Then, he proceeded to get rid of the already-expired food...by shoving it down his throat; he later crushed the already rusty aisles and put them in a scrapping center; the money he got was...ten million. He tried so hard to get fresh produce companies and manufacturers of other foods to get into the store. And treat the trucks like airplanes by using some bananas as airplane backup sticks. And then proceeded to get the foods into the store. He cocked a broomstick like a gun and swept up the dust with the dustpan. He painted the walls green, white and red as well. Oh, and put a boombox on a stool that came out of his endless pockets and put in music with Mexican tunes and played it. And as Eduardo got back, he was surprised; "I did excelente." said Sammy-Seven to Eduardo, who said "Excelente, indeed!"; And as Alejandro went to the shop, he was most pleased. "A very good job," said Jose, Alejandro's older brother."And you look good in that employee attire. (*Sammy-Seven (to Jose, gladly): "Why tank you."*) But it will take more, a lot more, than that to outdo my work. (*gets a few things, pays for them and leaves*) See you later, Sammy-Stupido."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jose, angered but calm): "(*turns head to Jose*) What did you just say?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose (to Sammy-Seven): "Um...um...and by "good," I mean...(*laughs*; *whispers to Sammy-Seven*) dorky."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jose): "(*calm yet angry*) I am sorry to do this, Jose. (*makes magic staff appear out of his hands*) But I must ask you to leave. Or I shall (*raises fist at him*) make you leave."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose (to Sammy-Seven): "What are you going to me, Sammy-Stupido? Use that little wizard stick to make a blanco conejo that you can put out of your magic hat?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jose): "No. (*transforms into his bulky, teal, oval-headed human form*) I will make you (*flatly*) DISAPPEAR!"*)

(*Jose: "(*nervously laughs*) Aye aye aye."*)

(*Sammy-Seven takes Jose's groceries away, then uses his magic staff's magic to literally blow him away from the supermarket*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jose): "Adidos, enamigo. Have a nice day."*)

(*Eduardo (to Sammy-Seven): "That is not the way we treat our customers."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Eduardo): "It is...or at least, you are me. And that is what happens to unsatisified customers like (*points finger at Jose*) Jose, if they make fun of me."*)

(*Eduardo: "(*snarks*) (*rolls his eyes*) With employees like these..."*)

(*cut to a scene, where Gwen and Nickolas are still at the former's house, at her room, while she does a segment for her blog*)

(*Gwen: "(*adjusts her computer camera*) (*whispers to Nickolas*) Is this thing on?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Yes, it's on."*)

(*Gwen: "Okay, it has been days since Nickolas and Eduard came to live in my house for the summer. Nickolas is trying his hardest to clean for my family, so he'll get his creations back. But, before we get to that, I'll talk about how Nickolas does his share of helping the environment. (*whispers to Nickolas*) Nickolas? How do you help the environment?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "It would appear than even though I _am_ a omnivore (I eat meat, plants and sweet stuff), I make it very clear I used to have a thing for cutting food boxes because of their activities. I also recycle cans and bottles occasionally with my parents or family. I also try to help Mother Nature by picking up trash and put it in the bin. And I do have a thing for turning off the computer when I'm not in the room, as usual. That, and I keep my room dark, so I don't wind up using too much electricity and I add snack foods into my mix and drink other drinks (save for restricted beverages) to avoid waste."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "That makes sense. (*whispers*) Thanks, Nickolas. (*kisses Nickolas on the cheek*)"*)

(*Gwen: "And now, (*picks up Eduard and puts him in her lap*) Eduard Nochkoshmar. (*to Eduard*) Little bro, how'd you do to help the environment?"*)

(*Eduard shows how he plays with stuffed toys, by using his plush bat and his plush owl*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*whispers*) Ohhhhhh. You play with stuffed toys, instead of electronics. Is that you do?"*)

(*Eduard nods "yes"*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Thanks Eduard. That's all I wanted to know."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "And now, back to you, Nickolas."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Thank you, Gwen."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Do you have something for tell everyone about?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen and the online audience): "Well, Gwen and everyone out there, my creations are in fact, the people I use in my imagination, before it came alive. I used to imagine them in adventures big and small, and how they would meet other creations. Having a active imagination. It's how I roll. But, now that every-creation's (save for Ariel Lee) gone, I might as well as work hard to get 'em back. But enough of this, we gotta have a very special part of the segment where I get to the part of not all good people aren't disabled (or differently abled, as Mom prefers it). I found out that a majority of DeviantARTists happens to be autistic, like JIMENPOLIX and his creations. That, and the fact that, when my own creator (whom I share the same name with; that, and he himself is autistic) wrote his first online novel, he created Eduard Nochkoshmar. He seems to be based off of Ned Needlemeyer (from _Nightmare Ned_ , a computer game that inspired a cartoon spin-off), only with the special needs and Ned's light and dark green striped long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and red sneakers replaced in favor of a bob-cut (with magneta streaks), oval-head with onyx eyes, those magneta/violet legwarmers, skinny as a noodle physique and pink shoes. That's not to say I'm boastful this time. My creator writes episodes of another text-based series called _Idea Talk with Nickolas Naujalis_ , about how he sees DeviantARTists' creations (like Ryan91Studio's Zooca, the Unit Soldiers and the Invader Catties, DavidBaronArt's Shelby, JIMENIPOLIX's Joe/Micro Boy, Venny, Tooth Fairy, Ricky Rubber Bones, Boxbot and Robob, and CK's Koo-Koo-Bird, Ray the Raptor (of BoneHeads) and Croc) as well as others' ideas as potential for very good multimedia projects; And the idea that this sadistic show (whom Nick finds amusing but doesn't laugh at your injures) show gets a spin-off which focuses on your daily lives, (*to Gwen*) including yours, and some obviously great ideas for future seasons of the show, with brand new contestants. (*to the audience*) That, and the Dreamiverse is also inspired by Nightmare Ned's nightmare worlds, where man's highly fantastical, super-powered, multi-colored-haired and -skinned form, the Animite, who also sees the mundane things as extraordinary as any incredible thing in their life. I think his stories deserve respect and praise as much as the seasons that take place in the cartoon known as _Total Drama_. Apparently, and if you're one of the big names in the multimedia industry, these creations deserve to hop from DeviantART to the big screen. I think we may have a future Orson Welles out there (all of them, actually). So goodbye and good luck. Have a magnificent night. Love, Nickolas A. Naujalis (the same-named creation of that guy who tries his best to show not just his work, but others' as well)."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "And that wraps up another episode of..."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "The Blog of Nick, Eduard and Gwen! (*to Gwen*) What, it's the title I'm giving to your blog! (*to everybody*) Signing off!"*)

(*Gwen turns her computer off*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Nickolas. That...was...amazing!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "It is?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Yeah. Tonight, your speech will go on the air, live."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Oh yeah. THIS IS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*snarks*) Getting praise for such a uplifting speech? That's new."*)

(*cut*)

Firebird was heading to a convenience store to work, while whistling the last notes of the Total Drama theme.; As he opened his store, somebody was working as the cashier. "Welcome to the Small Time Shop. How can help you, small fry?" snarked Noah (while reading a book) to Firebird, who was confused by his words as he was actually trying to find a job, using sign language. "I don't know what he's saying, Owen. Figure it out." said Noah to Owen, as our camera pans to him, who said "Oh. (*to Firebird*) Welcome to the Small Time Shop. You're here to get somethin'?" to Firebird, who nodded "no.";

"You want discounts on the prices?" said Owen to Firebird, who nodded "no."; "Don't be shy. I'll try to just, (*laughs*) brighten up your day." said Owen to Firebird, who facepalmed to the point where he grabbed Owen's shirt and pointed at the sign saying "Help Wanted"; "Ohhhhhhh. Is that what you're gettin' at?" said Owen to Firebird who nodded "yes."; "Well, welcome to our staff, my friend." said Owen to a apparently overjoyed (by his face gestures, at least) Firebird, as he got the job. His job was to organize the cluttered shelves. "(*flat joy*) Oh boy, a superhero alien working at a convenience store. (*sings flatly*) Here he comes to save somebody's day!" snarkily said Noah...unfortunately for him (or fortunately for Owen and Firebird himself), he dashed to organize the cluttered store (candy, drinks, chips and all; this is a habit of mine when in a store). "Ye-e-e-ah, baby!" said Owen, as he was cheering for Firebird and his act. A customer (Kitty) went to the store, while she and her sister Emma were running low on gas on their car, to get to the local video gaming championship. Emma said "Do you have anything to fuel us up before we have to the championship, as our car is runnin' low on gas?"; "Sure. Look around." snarkily said Noah, as Owen makes pizza the same way a yellow sea sponge does Krabby Patties, with hot-blooded passion. "All done. This one's on the house!" said Owen to Emma, who said "Sounds good."; And as Firebird saw Kitty, using her camera phone to take a picture of her with him, before they've done that, Firebird held up a sign saying "Why are you taking a picture of me?" to Kitty, who responded "Because you look sooooooooooo cute! As much as Owen! (*laughs*)"; Owen and Noah said "Goodbye!" and waved hands at the Sisters, as they drove by and were off to the competition.

(*static noises*; *Noah in the anytime confessional*)

(*Noah: "(*sigh*) Fine, kid can keep his job."*)

(*static noises*; Owen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Owen: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Firebird's gonna keep his job! Guy knows how to organize."*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, a customer appeared. He said with a sign, "CAN I HAVE A POP BOTTLE?" to Owen and Noah, who said "Nope."; "I GUESS I WILL JUST CALL MY ASSISTANTS?" said the sign-talking customer to Owen, who said "That's weird. Usually, we don't end our sentences with a question mark. Can they?"; The person revealed himself to be a Badbot, newly designed by seven mysterious people. It said to its subordinates "(*robo-speak*) Everyone, destroy the store. Steal everything in sight for the Seven Deadly Stealers."; Owen said "WHAAAAAT? You can't just bring from a store without money! That's illegal!" to the Badbot, but the latter refused to do so (and by "do so," I meant buy stuff with money).; Noah said "The Seven Deadly Stealers? Never heard of 'em. But...stealing from a store? That's...low, even for me." to the Badbot, that summoned its hench-Badbots to do its dirty work. "Everyone, take from the store! Make us feel good!" said the Badbot crook to its brethren, as they prepared well-enough to steal from the store. Noah said "OWEN! Help me! These 'bots are gettin' on my neeeeeeeeeeeerves!" to Owen, who said "(*gasps*) Noah, buddy! I'll save you! (*to the Badbots*) No one picks on my pal! (*crunches his fist*) Time to Yatterize!" and punch through many Badbots, but the next had other plans. It pushed Owen to the wall, grabbed his arms and twisted them to painful results.; "FIREBIRD! Save us!" said Owen to Firebird, who just got back from another store, buying a gadget from a department: a hairblower to blow his spiky red hair with...proceed to play with fire with the Badbots, as action-y music plays.

(*static noises*; *a Badbot in the anytime confessional*)

(*Badbot holds up sign, saying "LET'S GET TEH HECK OUT OF HERE?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, the Badbots escaped from the convenience store...and flew back to report to their new owners (Trick apparently, had no use for them). Noah said "Ya saved me, little buddy. How can we repay you?"; Owen said "How 'bout a biiiiiiiiiiig hug?" to Firebird, who said "I would love that!" through a sign and the three hugged it. Where the Badbots flew back to report to their new owners the Seven Deadly Stealers, you asked? Russia, the place where conformity still lives, but so does goodness and I still find the Russian animation amusing! At headquarters, they said through signs "There was a deadly phoenix and it almost KILLED us? Lord have mercy? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? You have to believe us?" to their boss, who is oval-headed (unlike the round-headed Trick and Sammy-Seven, who are in a sub-plot of sorts, concerning their romance, but we can't see that right now, until the) and said to them in a stoic manner as omnious Russian chanting plays, "You Badbots are not tough e-nough. (*to her muscle*) Gregory Reed, through them out. Oh, and make sure they get turned into scrap metal. And make sure I get some rublets for this."; The Badbots said through signs, "Wait, what? You can not turn us into scrap metal? WE ARE ALL BEGGING YOU? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" as they were taken by their boss' enforcer, Gregory Reed (or G. Reed for short. Get it? Greed being his fatal flaw?). The boss was saying "I will hunt down those with flaws rather to live with them. Or my name is not...(*reveals face to her subordinates*) P. R. Ide." to her co-thieves. She's oval-headed (unlike the round-headed Trick and Sammy-Seven, who are in a sub-plot of sorts concerning their romance, by the way), which is a clear sign that she's _this_ crossover's real villain (hey, oval-heads were common as the villains in 1950s cartoons like _Felix the Cat_ , even though there are some good ones today).

(*Narrator (to Russian chanters): "Russian chanters, you can stop chanting now."*)

(*Russian chanters (to Narrator): "Vhatever you say, narrator."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (still in Gwen's room) is busy writing a letter to Rosalyn, Charlie, Meisa and Nhi if he wasn't here*)

(*Gwen: "(*opens the door*) Nickolas!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Yes?*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "The news is on!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen, Nickolas, Cody (staying in Gwen's house for the night), Eduard and Ben watch the news together*)

(*Buzz: "Today, a American autistic boy by the name of Nickolas A. Naujalis said something on a goth's blog about information about his creator, how he sees online art as a gateway to potential multimedia entertainment, as well as how he says that original characters of some online artists. Here are some who think the idea of bringing online OCs to the multimedia field have to say about it. (*to Ryan*) Ryan?*)

(*Ryan: "Well, this Nickolas said a nice comment about Zooca, the Unit Warriors and many more, saying that my art would make great multimedia potential, and if we're to found a studio together, we should bring our talents to prove that we're as worthy as a successor to the studios whose works we like! Thanks, Nickolas! I'll give it my all! With you!"*)

(*Cesar: "Well, if Nickolas has a way of bringing our characters together, so do I."*)

(*DavidBaronArt: "If Shelby would made as great a character in the Dreamiverse, so be it! (*chortles*)"*)

(*Gwen (to Cody): "Well...some people have all the luck. Someday, you'll make a difference, Cody."*)

(*Cody (to Gwen): "I'm sure I will, Gwen. I'm sure."*)

(*Gwen (getting the door): "(*whispers*) I wonder who's here..."*)

(*Nickolas and the rest gasp*)

(*Gwen: "(*shows everyone Firebird*) Look what I found!"*)

(*Firebird howls in joy*)

(*Nickolas: "FIREBIRD!"*)

Everyone hugged Firebird. "It's so nice to see you, Firebird!" said Gwen to Firebird. The chapter ends.


	11. Chapter 11

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 11

Eleventh Day (Thursday, June 11)

Warning: The surprise sub-plot is based on the _Rugrats_ episode "Cool Hand Angelica." except with a good character in the role.

(*we cut to a scene where six people are still stranded on the beach: Chef Hatchet, Mitchell, Sugar, Eva, Rachel and her baby Lillian*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Sugar, Mitchell, Eva (holding the baby) and Rachel): "Okay! (*points finger to Sugar*) Country Girl! (*points finger at Mitchell*) Half-Animitan nerd! (*points finger at Eva*) Berserker! (*points finger at Rachel*; *softly*) Rachel! (*thought walks*) If we're gonna survive dose othersidahs (Sammy-Seven's got a point there, even though he ain't gonna captain any time soon because of how RIDICULOUSLY STUPID he treated all of ya), we're gonna need some sorta weird gadgetry!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mitchell (to Chef Hatchet): "What kind of weird gadgetry are we gonna use?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to the remaining five): "To attack the othersidahs, you are gonna use...(*gives laser gun to Mitchell*) LASERS! (*gives dart gun to Rachel*) DART GUNS! (*gives club to Eva*) CLUBS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sugar (to Chef Hatchet): "What am Iah gonna use against dem othersider SCUM?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Sugar): "FYI, you're gonna use...(*gives Sugar a torch*) THIS!"*)

(*Sugar (to Chef Hatchet): "(*frustrated*) Oh, c'mon!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Rachel (to Chef Hatchet): "But, if we're out attacking the othersiders, like Sammy-Seven told us..."*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Rachel): "Ya...(*yells*) ya point?"*)

(*Rachel (to Chef Hatchet): "Who'll watch Baby Lillian?"*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Rachel): "Uh...uh...uhhhh...I will."*)

(*Rachel (to Chef Hatchet): "(*softly*;*sing-songily*) Thank you."*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Rachel): "(*softly*) Ya welcome."*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet pulls out a chalkboard detailing the plan of attacking the othersiders, using a ruler to point out the plan*)

(*Chef Hatchet: "We gonna sneak through da driveway, THEN into the woods, and into Gwen's neighbahhood to find Nickolas."*)

(*cut*)

(*Mitchell (to Chef Hatchet): "(*scared*) Sorry to point it out, Mr. Hatchet, sir. But what if we hit by cars, somehow get humiliated by people we seldom know and we get eaten alive?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Mitchell): "(*snarks*) You're a bit of a troublemakah, aren't cha, kid?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mitchell (to Chef Hatchet): "Oh no, sir. I'm not causing _thy_ most trouble, mind you. That, and I'm actually all grown-up."*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to everyone): "Okay, everybody, while I watch your Baby Lillian, everyone, GET TO YO-"*)

(*cut*)

(*Eva (to Chef Hatchet): "(*does a shushing pose*) Shhhhhhhhh! (*angrily whispers*) You'll wake up the baby."*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Eva): "(*whispers*) Fine. Get to your battle statiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooons! Go!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Rachel and Eva head off with a dart gun and a club*)

(*Mitchell: "(*saddened*) Just when my life could've been a lot worse. I christen thy team..."*)

(*Sugar (to Mitchell): "(*excited*) TEEEEEEEAM SUGAR! (*gives a thumbs up*) WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*Mitchell: "(*snarks*) Yeah. (*whispers*) It's about to get a lot worse."*)

(*cut to Rachel and Eva, in a forest*)

(*Rachel (to Eva): "I don't know that THIS might be the safest place at all..."*)

(*Eva (to Rachel): "I don't know that WE'RE not givin' up on finding this "Nickolas," until we do!"*)

(*Rachel accidentally bumps into a bear*)

(*The bear growls, then sees Rachel and Eva, as a hot dog sausage and a T-bone steak, respectively*)

(*Eva (to Rachel): "What's _he_ lookin' at us for?"*)

(*Rachel (to Eva): "I THINK WE BETTER RUUUUUUUN!"*)

(*Eva (to Rachel, as she began to run away, then stopped): "NO! GIRLS DON'T RUN AWAY FROM DANGER! (*drops club*) THEY APPROACH IT WITH MUCH-NEEDED ROUGH-HOUSING! (*to the bear as she points finger to it*) HEY, YOU! **GET AWAY FROM RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL**!"*)

(*Eva attacks the bear off-screen*)

(*static noises*; *Rachel in the anytime confessional*)

(*Rachel: "(*about Eva*) That girl has one heck of a temper. That aside, she defended me from a bear. What's more, I think Chef Hatchet is watching Baby Lil for me."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Rachel (to Eva): "Thanks...Eva."*)

(*Eva (to Rachel): "(*calmly*) Don't mention it. I wonder if nerdy boy and country girl are doin' together..."*)

(*cut to Sugar and Mitchell, in a street, full of people*)

(*Sugar (to Mitchell): "So, Mitchell, ya'll might wanna pass me some pork n' beans!"*)

(*Mitchell (to Sugar): "(*holds can of of pork n' beans*) Ya mean (*scared*) T-t-t-these?!"*)

(*Sugar (to Mitchell): "(*grabs can from Mitchell's palm*) GIMME! THIS AIN'T DINNER FOR TWO!"*)

(*Sugar (as she gets ready to eat the food): "(*to various bystanders*) Eat gas-o-line, OTHERSIDAH SCUM! Farts awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"*)

(*Sugar farts a massive fart cloud with fart lighting strikes that make several people cover their noses and run from their lives, even Mitchell who layed down on the sidewalk*)

(*Sugar (to a now disgusted, scared Mitchell): "(*laughs nervously*) Oops... (*giggles nervously*)"*)

(*static noises*; *Eva in the anytime confessional*)

(*Eva: "Fartin' IN THE MIDDLE OF A STINKIN' ROAD?! WHAT WAS THAT GIRL THINKING?! (*sighs*) Mitchell, I think ya need a girlfriend."*)

(*static noises*; *Mitchell in the anytime confessional*)

(*Mitchell: "It would appear that Eva's got a point here. I'm about to have a needing of a girlfriend. One who understands me, my thoughts, and is pretty athletic."*)

(*Sugar (off-screen) "(*violently knocks on the door*) MIIIIIIT-CHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"*)

(*Mitchell screams*)

(*static noises*)

(*Mitchell (to Sugar): "(*scared*) W-w-w-w-what is it, Sugar?! Or rather, w-w-w-w-why are you strangling ME?!"*)

(*Sugar (to Mitchell, as she strangles him): "I dunno, other than ya CHOOSING MS. OLYMPIC OVAH MEEEEE?"*)

(*Mitchell (to Eva): "EVA, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"*)

(*Sugar stops strangling Mitchell*)

(*Eva (offscreen): "SUGAR!"*)

(*Sugar (to Eva): "(*folds her arms*) What?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Eva (as he holds Rachel's hand, as they walk from the forest and into the street): "Please stop strangling Mitchell or I'LL STRANGLE YA SO HARD THAT YOU'LL NE-"*)

(*Rachel shushes Eva*)

(*Eva (to Rachel): "WHAAAAAT?"*)

(*Rachel (to Eva): "(*scared*) I don't think violence really is the answer! We could get arrested!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sugar (to Rachel and Eva): "What are ya'll two doin' in the streets, when we should be lookin' for that Nickolas gah?"*)

(*Rachel (to Eva and Sugar): "Sorry to point **this** out girls, but that can wait until after lunch."*)

(*Eva (to Sugar and Rachel): "Well, I'm gettin' starved. We could get somethin' to eat to charge ourselves up."*)

(*a shadowy Sky doppelganger appears*)

(*Sky doppelganger (to Mitchell): "(*whispers*) I'll be your girlfriend."*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky doppelganger): "You are?"*)

(*Sky doppelganger (to Mitchell): "Yes. (*reaches her hand to Mitchell*) Wanna join me?"*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky doppelganger): "Sure. I'll just get my things and I- (*gets grabbed by the arm by the doppelganger*) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sugar: "So much for survival of the fittest. (*to Eva and Rachel*) So, ya'll wanna do?"*)

(*Eva (to Sugar): "We'd better eat."*)

(*Rachel (to Eva and Sugar): "Hey, (*points at buffet restaurant*) what's this doing here?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Eva (to Rachel): "G'job, my girlfriend!"*)

(*Sugar: "Finally! A rest-au-rant where we can all pig out! (*squees as she grabs Eva and Rachel*)"

(*cut*)

(*Eva, Rachel and Sugar are at a table for three with them eating what appears to be food*)

(*Eva: "Mmmmmmm! This food's tasty!"*)

(*Sugar: "I'm so hungry, I CAN EAT DA ENTIRE BUFFET!"*)

(*Rachel: "Has anyone seen Mitchell?*)

(*Eva: "Yeah...we almost forgot."*)

(*Sugar: "He's taken by Miss Olympic or some shadowy person."*)

(*cut*)

(*static noises as the TV turns on to reveal Sammy-Seven at "Candy Jams'" party, with his clad in a blue suit with a teal bowtie*)

(*Sammy-Seven (on TV): "Attention, othersider scum. I am Sammy-Seven, potential overthrower of Canada one of America's neighbors man."*)

(*cut*)

(*everyone gasps and turns attention to Sammy-Seven*)

(*cut*; *Dwanye and Junior are at a table for two*)

(*Dwayne (to Junior): "(*whispers*) Who's Sammy-Seven?"*)

(*cut, as everyone is facing at Sammy-Seven*)

(*Junior (to Dwanye): "Ya don't wanna know."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (through a old-fashioned telephone): "Brick! Tis is Sammy-Seven! Come quick! Give me teh letter!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Brick: "(*awakens from a bed Sammy-Seven presumably ordered him*) Huh? (*scared*) Okay, Master Sammy-Seven! (*grabs the latter*) I'm awake! (*runs down the stairs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Brick, who wasn't here yet): "We are waiting for you..."*)

(*the camera pans right to Brick, running down the stairs and succeeding in doing so*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Brick): "Brick!"*)

(*military drumroll*)

(*Brick (to Sammy-Seven, while saluting): "Sir, is there something I can do for ya?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Brick): "Give me teh LetTER!"*)

(*Brick (to Sammy-Seven): "But you just wrote it back at your home in the Dreamiverse."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Brick): "Give it to me!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Brick ignores him for a second*)

(*cut*)

(*Shawn (with a confused Hattie and a stunned Jasmine, to Sammy-Seven): "Where'd you get that flat-screen TV?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*to Shawn*) None of your busiNEEEEEESS! (*to himself*; *sigh*) That is it. It is time to take matters into my own hands!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Badbot tries to snatch Brick's "letter" in a tug of war and succeeds by shocking Brick with its tasers*)

(*Brick (trying to kiss his bruise): "(*sobs*) Wh-h-h-h-h-y?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Badbot tosses letter into country-to-country chute*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*to his Badbot minion*) Excelente. (*to everyone in the restaurant*) Now, before I can read the letter, let me introduce..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Let me guess, Sammy Stupid...your girlfriend? (*points finger at and laughs at Sammy-Seven*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "E-nooooough! (*to himself*) As I was saying...(*drags "Candy Jams"*) (*to everyone*) Ca-mille Le-ooooooooon!"*)

(*cut*)

(*"Candy Jams" manically laughs...and rips her fake self to reveal herself to be Camille Leon (who looks identical to Gwen in physical appearance, but is different from her in fashion sense (as in the pink shirt she's wearing) and personality (as in an atypical little brat-minded behavior) as her voice changes to a high-pitched girl's voice which is identical to _Rugrats_ ' Angelica Pickles'*)

(*Bridgette (to Sammy-Seven): "That's Camille-Leon? I thought she was Candy Jams!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Bridgette): "That is right, Bridgette. That is Camille Leon. "Candy Jams" is just a disguise I created for her."*)

(*Gwen: "(*gasps, then whispers to Sammy-Seven*) So you're saying that "Candy Jams" (*yells*) is really _CAMILLE-LEON_?! (*to Camille Leon*) I wouldn't make fun of my fellow teenagers if I were (*points finger at her*) _you_!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "(*reads letter*) Dear myself, I will not tolerate teh people who look like villains."*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ (to Duncan, who rolls his eyes): "(*whispers*) I hope he isn't referrin' to me."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "(*reads letter*) Each and every one of you will perish, to make room for teh greatest theme park dedicated to teh great Nickolas,"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*yells*) NICKOLAS ISN'T A GOD!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*to Gwen*) Si-lence! (*to everyone*) As if I was saying...a god who will help (*smiles*) our family exterminate teh othersiders one by one: teh one with a blocky rectangular head, teh one with a rounded head as Candy Jams', teh one who is identical to Trina Riffin and Mina Riffin with teh heads fused together, the one with a shorter form of teh head of teh tough mustached guy, teh one who is a oldie,"*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven): "WHO'RE YA CALLIN' **OLDIE**?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Moving on. (*reads letter*) Teh one with teh same eyes as teh man named Guy Broman, teh nerd with teh same eyes as teh emotionless girl, teh princess who has teh same princess garb and head as Mina, teh tall, brown girl with teh same head as Trina and teh same robo-boots as well, teh twins with teh same head and hoodie (only in a different color) as teh evil gamer trapped in a glowing picture box (and teh same hair as teh evil robo-jock), teh muscular guy with teh same head as teh evil emotion-sucking robot, teh chubby villain wannabe with teh same head as teh spoiled princess, teh jock with teh same head as teh crybaby stongman (and teh same headband as teh robo-jock), teh villain with teh same head as one of teh evil dopplegangers of a certain band, teh girl with teh same head as Candy Jams but with Guy's eyes, teh chubby guy and teh silent genius whose heads are identical to teh fat mime leader's, teh guy with teh same head as teh brainwashing salesman, teh goths with teh same heads as one of teh evil puppets and teh evil cat on a rollerblade, teh guy who is identical to one of teh useless wizards and teh same cloak as teh evil gnome and teh chubby one who has teh same head as said emotionless girl. And tis Bridgette's eyes outright remind me of Trina!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ennui (to Crimson): "Crimson. I think he just insulted us."*)

(*Crimson (to Ennui): "What's _his_ problem?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*finishes letter*) Oh, and teh girl with teh same head as teh punk-turned-do-gooder and teh hunk. Be-side, you girls have all teh same lips as Cherry Blossom's, only in a variety of colors. Love, Sammy-Seven. P.S.: I must enslave teh oval heads, especially teh one . (*puts down letter*)"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) Did you just say something nasty about us?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Yes. (*sing-songily*) I am ru-ude. I love it."*)

(*Noah (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) I can't believe I'm saying this and I don't know _who_ or _what_ you are, (*yells*) BUT YOU JUST INSULTED EVERYONE WHILE WRITING THAT AWFUL LETTER OF YOURS! (*whispers*) Just ask Owen and Bridgette!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Noah): "Who?"*)

(*Noah points at both Owen and Bridgette*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen: "(*sobs*) Why? Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?"*)

(*Bridgette: "(*sobs*) Sammy's right. I'M A VILLAIN! (*cries*)"*)

(*Gwen (to Owen and Bridgette, while consoling them): "(*whispers*) There, there...everything'll be right."*)

(*cut*)

(*Cody (to Sammy-Seven, offscreen): "Sammy-Seven, prepare to get a full-time washdown...(*then jumps at him, wielding water balloons*) from the Codemeister. (*throws water balloons at him*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Cody): "Watch it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*TV powers off, due to the water*)

(*Cody (to everyone): "Is everybody...alright?"*)

(*Gwen (to Cody): "Yeah. We're safe from Sammy-Stupid. (*mad*) For now."*)

(*Cody (in his mind): "I wonder what Beth's doin'..."*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, Beth was packing her things for summer camp; meanwhile, she got a ring from her phone from someone else; "I'll get iiiiiiiit!" sing-songily said Beth, as she got a call for her cellphone; It's Cody! "Um...yes?" said Beth to Cody, who said "Hi Beth! This is Cody. Are ya gettin' ready for summer camp?" to the former, who said "Yeah." to the latter, who said "I just wanna tell ya something. Before you go, I just want you to know that Sammy-Seven did something REALLY mean to us." to the former, who said "What did he say about us?" to the latter, who said "Not something you wanna hear. Oh, by the way, are you excited for summer camp?" to the former, who said "YES!" to the latter, who said "Okay, good. Bye!" to the former, who said "Bye! I'll sell you after I get out of summer camp before Labor Day." and put down her phone.

(*Narrator: "Labor day? It just might well be something that'll occur later in August."*)

So, as I was saying, the wannabe went to her mother's car and said to her while putting her stuff in the trunk. "Okay, is everything ready?" said Beth's mother (who looks identical to her) to her daughter, who said "Yeah, everything's ready!"; "Good." said her mother as she drove her off to summer camp. And as her mother was already dropping Beth off at summer camp and bid her farewell, she responded,

(*Beth (to her mother): "(*waves hand at her*) Bye Mooooom!"*)

She was walking to the girls' cabin; Beth was kinda bored...until a friend of hers came along.; "Hi Beth!" said a familiar voice to Beth, who said "Lindsayyyy?"; Lindsay appeared with a new boyfriend of hers...Lackimus, wearing a skirt and a shirt that bore his midriff. "Hi Beth, how art chou?" said Lackimus to Beth, who said "(*laughs nervously*) Nice to meet you too."; Beth, Lindsay and Lackimus were off to do a summer camp activity together when...Beth found someone sitting in the picnic table, carving a mini-statue of her father, Frankenstein's monster.; "Who are you?" said Beth, nervously, as she tried to shake hands with her. "I'm Carrie Stein." said Carrie herself to Beth, who anxiously said "C-C-C-C-Carrie Stein?!" and screamed (despite the fact that she totally can't, due to a earing stuck in her throat)...until she found out that she was friendly; "I'm sorry, Carrie. I-" said Beth to Carrie, who said "It's okay. No worries. (*snarkily*) We've got to do something about that thing stuck in your throat, ya know."

(*static noises*; *Beth in the anytime confessional*)

(*Beth: "Okay, so I met this...Carrie Stein. (*nervously laughs*) So...yeah. Girl's kinda of a mad genius, but c'mon, she's a good girl deep down."*)

(*static noises*; *Carrie Stein in the anytime confessional*)

(*Carrie Stein: "Beth seems to be that nerdy girl's name, not gonna lie, blah blah blah. So, maybe she and I can do some fun feats, together. So Beth, are ya with me?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut to Beth and Carrie Stein in the arts and crafts room*)

"So, is this where we make art projects?" said Beth to Carrie, who shushed and whispered to her, "Beth. That's the art and crafts room, where we make art projects. So don't make a sound."; "Is everyone alright?" said the art teacher, to everyone, who said "Yes, Mr. Krafsman."; "Mr. Krafsman?" said Beth to Carrie, who said "Well, it's obvious. He's the art teacher."; The art teacher greeted both with a seemingly friendly handshake (with a paper mache hand, nonetheless)...unaware that it scared Beth so hard, that she spit the earing out, and into the garbage, where the janitor was freaked out by it, mistakingly believing it to be a finger bone, letting the rolling trash bin into the camp counselor's office, whom he mistaken it for thundering. "WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" said the camp counselor to Mr. Krafsman, who said "What? Everyone just loves that joke."

(*Narrator (snarkily) "I guess the campers have a sick sense of humor."*)

(*static noises*; *Beth and Carrie Stein in the anytime confessional, together*)

(*Beth: "(*cries*) I'll never be a honorary campe-e-e-e-r. (*sniffs*)"*)

(*Carrie Stein (to Beth): "(*consoles her*) Don't worry Beth, we'll help ya out."*)

(*static noises*; *Lindsay in the anytime confessional*)

(*Lindsay: "I hope Beth will make it through the first day of...uh...what was that again? Ohhhhhh...summer camp."*)

(*static noises*; *Lackimus in the anytime confessional*)

(*Lackimus: "Do not chou vorry, Beth. HERO LACKIMUS VILL SAVE SUMMER CAMP DAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"*)

(*static noises*)

Beth was already in the girls' cabin, already thinking about what happened, but Carrie, Lindsay and Lackimus appeared in her room.; "Beth, I'll tutor you. No matter what happens, we'll always stick together." said Carrie Stein; she helped Beth go through art and crafts class a second time (dressed as a mad scientist, nonetheless), this time, they made a box-y version of Frankenstein's monster (Carrie Stein's father) and Carrie-Stein said, as she made the box-y monster come alive, "It's alive. IT'S! ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!", wowing everyone.; Then, they were off to girl scouts' class, and they sold cookies to everyone outside the camp.; Then, they went through the obstacle course.; Then, they helped construct a new home for the homeless.; They were a instant success; Lindsay cheered for them with other cheerleaders.

(*Lindsay: "GIVE ME A B!"*)

(*Cheerleaders: "B!"*

(*Lindsay: "GIVE ME A E!"*)

(*Cheerleaders: E!"*)

(*Lindsay: "GIVE ME A T!"*)

(*Cheerleaders: "T!"*)

(*Lindsay: "GIVE ME A H!"*)

(*Cheerleaders: "H!"*)

(*Lindsay: "(*confused*) Um...what does that spell?"*)

(*Cheerleaders: "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!"*)

(*Lackimus (to Beth): "Beth, you art eh great campah!"*)

(*Beth (to Lackimus): "Awww. Why thank you!"*)

Beth and Carrie were becoming a instant success because of their perseverance and kindness to one another. And that's...how Beth got her second girl scout badge patch. Cue the cut to another chapter.

Carrie Stein (from _The Not-So-Twisted Tales of Hollow Hill_ l): AKBDrawsStuff.

Total Drama characters: Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	12. Chapter 12

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 12

Twelfth Day (Friday, June 12)

(*we cut to a scene where it's sundown, Sammy-Seven (back in his jock attire) is still in Mexico, this time, staring at a gazebo*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "What is going on with Mistress Trick?"*)

(*we cut to a scene where several Mexican teens in fancy suits and dresses are standing in line for the dance in the gazebo with Mexican music, including Trick in a dazzling pink and yellow-striped dress that bares her midriff, with a magenta sombrero and Alejandro in a blue and green-striped suit wearing a top hat.*)

(*Trick: "(*puts fists on hips and taps her foot a little*) I'm wai-tiiiiiiiing..."*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Senorita Trick, we must be patient."*)

(*static noises*; *Alejandro in the Mexican anytime confessional*)

(*Alejandro: "It would appear that this lady is impatient. Not that she is not imperfect; she has a sense of fashion, after all. Let's just say I've saved this dance for her."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "What is taking so long?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mysterious, calm girl: "Aloha, Sammy-Seven."*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "What teh?"*)

(*Mysterious, calm girl: "You care that I dance with you?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Okay. But on one condition."*)

(*Mysterious, calm girl: "(*drops her cover*) Not if I've got to say it!"*)

(*the girl unmasks and takes the costume off herself*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the girl): "Girl, what big eyes, braid, dress and (*terrified*) dyed hair (*switches back to calm, cool, collected mode*) you have?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Girl (to Sammy-Seven, who views her from bottom to top): "Hello, my groom to be: Samody Siete! I'm..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the girl): "(*scared*) Sierra?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "THAT'S RIGHT, MR. SIETE!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "I thought you only liked (*shows Sierra a _Total Drama Island_ poster*) Total Drama!"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven, with a smile): " _Total Drama_ isn't the only thing I like in life! I'M ALSO A HUGE FAN OF ANIMITES, **LIKE YOU**!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven's cellphone rings*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "Be quiet for a moment."*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "(*whispers*) Okay."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to a certain someone, on the phone): "Hello...are you Gwen?"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "Yeah. It's me, Gwen. The girl whom you called heck-spawn of Trina Riffin?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen, on-speaker): "(*scared*) Y-y-you?"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*whispers*) That's right. (*sing-songily*) And I've sent Sierra to have her date you. (*normal voice*) That's what ya get for insulting us."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen, on-speaker): "You cannot do this to me. It cannot be happening!"*)

(*cut to Gwen (doing the pose she did in "I Triple Dog Dare You"), Nickolas, Eduard, Cameron, Mike, Zoey and Owen (doing the pose he did in "I Triple Dog Dare You") in the former's room*)

(*Owen (to Nickolas): "Finally, well-deserved karma...for the mean dude known as Sammy-Seven. Right?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Owen): "Hey, it's a piece of fanfiction. It could happen."*)

(*Mike (to Zoey and Cameron): "Uhhhhhh...(*whispers*) Did he just say "fanfiction"?"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen and Zoey in the anytime confessional, together, with grins*)

(*Gwen (to Zoey): "Served _him_ right."*)

(*Zoey (to Gwen): "(*whispers*) Yeaaaaaaaaah..."*)

(*Gwen: "Looks like another fine day's work for the karma gods."*)

(*static noises*)

(*flamenco music plays; Alejandro and Trick are in the gazebo, like any other pair of Mexican teens*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "And now, shall we...dance?"*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "(*raises her hand in front of her mouth while giggling*) (*yells*) LET'S!"*)

(*Alejandro and Trick do the tango together*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*gets chased by Sierra*) Oh no! Will somebody please help meeeeeeeee!"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven, while chasing him): "C'MON, SAMODY SIETE. I WANNA PAR-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*hides in a bush*) (*pants*) There is...no way...a girl in braids...can get me."*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "(*grabs Sammy-Seven by the left arm*) I got chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra, before she kisses him): "Wait! Wait! I will do anything I want for you!"*)

(*Sierra: "(*pauses for a moment*) Meh."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "Sierra, I am begging yooooooou!"*)

(*Sierra ignores Sammy-Seven, proceeds to kiss him*)

(*Sammy-Seven screams in pain*)

(*Alejandro and Trick (looking at Sammy-Seven being kissed by Sierra): "Awwwww. They look like a potential couple together. (*laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trick): "Trick, wait! I have changed my miiiiiind!"*)

(*Trick (to Sammy-Seven): "So-rryyyyyyy! (*giggles*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "I pronounce thee ANIMITE AND WIFE!"*)

(*Sierra takes Sammy-Seven to a rentable Animitan taxi-copter*)

(*cut to a frightened Sammy-Seven and a overjoyed Sierra in the back seat, with a suave-looking Animite flying the 'copter'*)

(*Suave-voiced Animite (to Sierra): "So, Sierra, my precious, where do you wanna go?"*)

(*Sierra (to suave-voiced Animite): "Take us to my place! PRONTO!"*)

(*Suave-voiced Animite (to Sierra): "Okey dokey!"*)

(*Suave-voiced Animite flies the place to Sierra's house*)

(*cut*)

(*Sierra (with a still-frightened Sammy-Seven, to suave-voiced Animite): "Thanks for the lift!"*)

(*Suave-voiced Animite (to Sierra): "You're welcome, my love!"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "(*about his usual clothes*) Ew! Your clothes! They're dirty! You need a bath!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "(*snarkily*) What? I do not stink."*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "Yes you do! Yes you do!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra, as she takes her to the bathroom): "Where did you learn that line from?"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "Paula. Yes, I learned that line from her. (*mimics Paula*) Yes, I learned that line. Yes, I learned that line."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"*)

(*cut to Sierra and Sammy-Seven, now in her bathroom*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "Now, to give you...(*shows Sammy-Seven some of her clothes (which mostly resemble her usual outfit), a bar of soap, hair conditioner, toothpaste, a toothbrush and violet hair dye*) a BATH!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "What teh? Nooooooooooooo!"*)

(*Sierra: "BATH-TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"*)

(*Sierra proceeds to give Sammy-Seven a bath, to his horror, washing his body with soap, cleaning his hair with shampoo and air conditioner, brushes his teeth with toothpaste and a toothbrush while singing the _Total Drama_ theme song*)

(*cut*)

(*Sierra whistles the last notes of said theme song as she dyes Sammy-Seven's white hair purple, puts it in a braid and puts her clothes on him*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "So, Samody-Siete, what do you thi-ink?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "(*looks himself into the bathroom mirror*) I look...disgusturbingly femaaaaaaale!"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "No, ya don't. You look...CUTE AS A BUT-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven, as he leaves her house and stand on the porch for some reason): "Wait, Samody-Siete! Don't 'cha like your look?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven goes outside*)

(*Sammy-Seven (now outside, as our camera pans out): "WORST...LOOK...EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"*)

(*cut*)

Rosalyn was now in a deep, dark room. "Where am I?" said Rosalyn, as she tried NOT to step on things on her sight. "Here. Let me help you." said a voice to Rosalyn, who said "Who's out there?"; The person who has the voice turned the light on (and if the sound's any indication, sitting back in a chair and strumming the strings of his guitar). "Who are you?" said Rosalyn to, as our camera pans - wait for it -, Trent: Gwen's ex-boyfriend. "Trent?" said Rosalyn to Trent, who said "That's right, and what's your name, cutie?" to the girl who said "I'm Rosalyn."; "Nice to meet you, Rosalyn." said Trent to Rosalyn, and the two shook hands. "What ever happened to your girlfriend Gwen?" said the girl to the cool musician, who's lived to tell the girl his tale.

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Okay girl, I know it seems a bit complicated. But are you ready for this sorta thing?"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Yeah. I'm ready."*)

(*a orchestrated version of the _Total Drama_ theme mixed with Trent's guitar-playing plays*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Well...(*nervously*) here it gooooooes. (*strums his guitar while telling the tale*) A long time ago, before I met Gwen, my life, there was this girl...named Taylor. She seemed like a nice girl: polite, kind and beautiful at the same time. However, as I quickly found out, she was the opposite (save the "beautiful" part). She ripped my songs for her apart and she didn't even take a liking to my music. Thus, we had to part. Years and years of my life, I tried to find a girl other than my parents who likes my music. And then along came...a little goat whose name is Gwen. (*about Gwen*) She was ostracized by the others for, well, the way she looks, because they might fear a certain goth might terrorize the town. She used to be friends with Heather...until Taylor pinned the blame on Gwen for destroying a valuable glass (which actually belonged to her father) and thus, Heather and Gwen were sworn enemies. All these years of shunning made her from a kind, caring soul to a cynical, snarky girl (save for the times when she gets along with family and friends very well)."*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Ya don't say. (*whispers*) Heartbreaking."*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Anyway, when she was now a teenager, whose little brother wanted her to try out for _Total Drama Island_ (the first season of that sadistic show where twenty-two teenagers must compete in two different teams (or when one too many teens have been voted off, for themselves) to help each other win), I befriended her and thus, we were to be a couple. But, as times have passed, we were forced to..."*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "What's that, Trent?"*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Move on."*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Move on? That was the same thing Sammy-Seven attempted on us earlier!"*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Yeah. I'll tell you what happened. Me and Gwen were forced by Taylor to break up. That mean girl forced me to marry her. But don't worry, Gwen has found friends in Mike, Cameron and Zoey and as for me? At least I have the Drama Brothers for companions. If there was some way to reunite me with Gwen..."*)

(*the orchestrated version of the theme song of _Total Drama_ ends with the last eight notes strummed on Trent's guitar*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Sad, but interesting. Kinda reminds me of a similar time Nickolas and me went through. Wanna hear it?"*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "It seems a little far-fetched, but, what the heck? I'll hear it."*)

(*a orchestrated version of _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ theme song plays*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "It all started a long time ago, five years earlier, on May 6th, Nickolas was anxious about the "Friends" thing. Until he met me: Rosalyn. He told me my age; I responded "fourteen" (now, I'm nineteen years old) and he said "twelve" (he's turned eighteen now); and boy...we played on the swing together. I said to him, "When I was a little girl, I started playing on the swings."; We've got a lot in common with each other. And then, I said "See you later" to Nickolas, who responded "Goodbye."; However, years have passed, as the Naujalises (under Sammy-Seven's orders in this world, through possessing one's body to achieve a goal) realized there were rules to be followed...but all that changed when Rebecca actually took the time to meet me (something very few people from Michigan did with other people from what Sammy-Seven deems "far-off countries" (or states, as they're actually called)) and Charlie (whom Nick met in October 2011). Then, she saw Meisa, Nhi and their families (whom Nick met in January 2016). I wish you hooked up with Gwen."*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "I'd love to, Rosalyn, but we moved on."*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "(*holds Trent's left hand*) Trent. You've told your story to me and now, I've told your story to you. Maybe you can reunite someday with Gwen the same way I did with... _Nickolas_."*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "You have a point there, Ros. Maybe someday, I'll reunite with Gwen. I'll do anything to do the thing for my little goat Gwen."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen baas and Nickolas moos, much to Eduard's laughter*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Gwen?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "What's up?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Maybe someday, you'll reunite with Trent, the same way I did with Rosalyn."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Nickolas...maybe it's time I reunite with Trent. But for now, it's gettin' close to bedtime. I hope you'll see my friends next Friday."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I will? Thank you, Gwen!"*)

(*Nickolas, Ben and Eduard hug Gwen as the chapter ends*)

(*the orchestrated version of _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ theme song ends*)


	13. Chapter 13

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 13

Thirteenth Day (Saturday, June 13)

Warning: This chapter has another _Rugrats_ reference (guy rising up from sand).

(*cut to a scene with Alejandro (in a deep red speedo) and Trick (in her hot pink bikini) in a beach together, with someone buried in the sand*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "You'd expect someone to be this gorgeous, hot-on-hot as you, Alejandro, (*whispers*) But I like ya more."*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "I know..."*)

(*cut*; *Jose's brother (in a blue speedo) kicks sand in Trick's face*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*sobs*) You ruined my swimming ge-e-e-e-ear! (*yells*) I HATE YA...(*confused*) who are you?"*)

(*Jose (to Trick): "Thy name is Jose."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*whispers*) No way, Jose!"*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Trick, (*whispers*) Let me handle this."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Jose): "(*stands up*) Okay, Jose. You may think you are better than me than anything,"*)

(*Jose (to Alejandro): "Oh. I am better than you, Al,"*)

(*Alejandro (to Jose): "(*angered*) Don't call me "Al.""*)

(*Jose smiles at Alejandro smugly*)

(*Alejandro (to Jose, while walking away from him): "(*scared*) Okay, okay. (*nervously laughs*) You can have my girl!"*)

(*Jose (to Alejandro): "(*evilly laughs*) Glacias."*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*yells*) NO! I'm not marryin' someone with more talent and less respect for girlfriends as YOU!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose (to Trick): "Yes Beatrice, you will."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*whispers*) Oh...it's on. (*yells*) DON'T CALL ME "BEATRICE"! Or taste my...(*shows volleyballs to Jose*) THE VOLLEYBALLS OF DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose (to Trick): "Hehehehehe. An officer and a gentleman never strikes a dama. Not with her boyfriend, anyway."*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*whispers*) You and what volleyball team?"*)

(*cut*)

(*a volleyball team appears alongside Jose*)

(*Jose (to Trick): " _Mine_."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Are you sure that we can beat them at their own game, (*frightened*) with Jose around?"*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "(*whispers*) Oh...we're gonna beat 'em _gooooood_. (*yells at Jose while getting shift-eyed*) PEOPLE CALL ME "THE ROUND-HEADED GIRL OF DOOM!""*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose (to Trick): "(*gets shift-eyed*) VIVA LA VOLLEYBALL!"*)

(*cut to Courtney in her home's living room, in the center of the couch with Duncan in the right side of the couch and Zooca in the left side of the couch eating popcorn, watching what appears to be a event in Mexico*)

(*Courtney (to Duncan): "Duncan, if we're to watch this volleyball game, we're going to do something about those (*points at Duncan's piercings*) piercings."*)

(*Zooca (to Courtney): "Lay it off, toots. Dunc's awesome the way he is. (*burps at Courtney*)"

(*Courtney: "(*dodges the smell*) Eeeeeeeew!"*)

(*Duncan: "(*about Zooca*) (*grins*) Zooc's my favorite kind of person."*)

(*Courtney rolls her eyes*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "Aloha, all your viewers out there. Today, we're in the 2017 Mexican Volleyball Championship, with the undefeated volleyball champ (*points at Jose*) Jose, with his team, of course, (*raises hand at Alejandro and Trick*) against the two-people team of Alejandro, the Arc Villain and his new girlfriend Trick, the Former Yet Still Malicious Dreamiverse Conquerer!"*)

(*static noises*: *Courtney in the anytime confessional*)

(*Courtney (frustrated): "(*about Trick*) A _Animite_? In a volleyball championship? That is wrong on many levels! I thought Animites weren't supposed to compete in sports! Their firepower combined with magical skills might overpower us humans!"*)

(*static noises*; "Duncan in the anytime confessional*)

(*Duncan: "(*angered*) Sure, Al's in a volleyball competish, (*glad*) but so is the demonic Animitan teen girl known as Trick, who'll wipe out the competing volleyball team! IT'S GONNA BE BLAST!"*)

(*static noises*; *Zooca in the anytime confessional*)

(*Zooca: "The Dreamiverse's Best and Prettiest Popular Girl with a Sour Attitude against The Arc Villain's Nasty Big Bro who shares the last name of Burromuerto? (*snickers*) In a volleyball competition? (*raises fist in excitement*) SWICKED!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick, who is dragging him): "Trick, what do you have planned for our competitors?"*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "You'll see, Alejandro, you'll see."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose (to Alejandro): "Hey, Al! Is (*points finger at Trick*) that your new unattractive girlfriend? (*laughs*) She's so beautiful, I could easily kick her butt! (*snickers*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*angrily gets a volleyball*) _I'll_ make you pay...(*yells*) BIG TIME!"*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Senorita Trick! We do not like violence on the volleyball court!"*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*yells*) HEY! JOSE!"*)

(*Jose (to Trick): "Yes, your beautiful yet increasingly fragile highness?"*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "Jose...PREPARE TO GET TRICK'D! AND _YOU'RE_ THE FRAGILE ONE! (*violently grunts as she throws a volleyball at one of Jose's teammates*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Teammate (looking at the sight of a volleyball-playing Trick): "Queeeeeeeeeeee?"*)

(*Teammate grunts as he gets hit*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Are you sure about this, Senorita Trick? We might get disqualified!"*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "I...don't...caaaaaare."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Jose and his team): "Hey you guys! It's time!"*)

(*Jose (to Trick, with his team facing his direction): "What time is it?"*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S "TASTE MY VOLLEYBALLS OF DOOM" TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"*)

(*Jose: "Aye aye aye! (*to one of his teammates*) We have picked the wrong day."*)

(*Trick violently uses a volleyball to knock down Jose's team, one by one*)

(*static noises*; *Alejandro in the Mexican anytime confessional*)

(*Alejandro: "(*about Trick*) Girl can hit HARD!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Trick (to a defeated Jose): "AND _TIS_ IS FOR CALLING ANY ASPECT OF MINE AND ALEJANDRO'S **UNATTRACTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!** "*)

(*Jose (to Trick): "Once we meet for a second time, I will make you (*whispers*) _paaaaaaaaaaaaay_."*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "Well, two people fighting against a entire volleyball team? It seems highly unlikely, but somehow, Mexican teenager Alejandro and his Animitan girlfriend...uh..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz (to Trick): "(*whispers*) What's your name, sweetie?"*)

(*Trick (to Buzz): "(*whispers*) Trick. Legkiksky."*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "And his Animitan girlfriend Trick Legkiksky have fought against the remaining champions. And deserve the trophy as well!"*)

(*Buzz gives trophy to Trick and Alejandro*)

(*Trick (to Buzz): "Thank you, Buzz."*)

(*Buzz (to Trick): "Don't mention it."*)

(*Trick (to Buzz): "By the way, I've got _one last thing_ to say to a former boyfriend of mine."*)

(*Buzz (to Trick): "What's that?"*)

(*Trick: "(*to Buzz*) Good question. (*to Sammy-Seven, whiling hogging the television screen*) IF YOU'RE SAMMY-SEVEN, I **WILL** NEVER, _EVER_ , DATE YOU! 'CAUSE YOU MESS THINGS UP AND THEN MISTAKEN WHAT'S MINE AS YOURS! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURS! (*whispers*) G'bye, Sammy _Stupid_."*)

(*Buzz (to himself): "Note to self. Who names their teenage daughter "Trick"?*)

(*cut*; *scene where a saddened Sammy-Seven (in some clothes made out of rags, with a beard) found his new home...in a rental boat (in a abandoned barn), while eating ice cream*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Sad, is not it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen walks with the Adversity Twins to the abandoned barn*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Okay, Sammy-Seven. If you're gonna reform, (*smiles while removes the blanket Sammy-Seven covers his "home" with*) will you do somethin' nice to Jay and Mickey?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*blinded by the similarities*; *gets glowy-eyed*) What teh? (*slashes sword at them*) Vil-laaaains!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jay (to Gwen): "Uhhhh...why's Mr. Seven gaining glowing eyes?"*)

(*Gwen (to Jay): "(*walks back with Jay and Mickey*) Not a good time, Jay. (*snarks*) If there's one good thing I gotta say to him, it's how he puts his effort into trying to hunt us."*)

(*Mickey (to Jay): "Jay, I'm gettin' SCARED!"*)

(*Jay (to Mickey): "Me too, Jay. Anyway, we'd better..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all three): "Everyone, will you all say "villain" to the question I ask: "Are you a villain?""*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*yells*) I wouldn't count on it, considering the crap you're putting us through!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all three): "One...two...three..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Okay, Sammy-Stupid. (*with a smile*) Prepare for a dose of foot-crushing pain! (*grins*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "I cannot let tis happen."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen jumps on Sammy-Seven's feet, as he flatly yells as he's being attacked*)

(*static noises*; *Mickey and Jay in the anytime confessional*)

(*Mickey (to Gwen): "Go, Gwen, go!"*)

(*Jay (to Gwen): "I gotta say: (*swings his fist in excitement*) You go girl!"*)

(*Jay: "(*sniffs*) What's that smell?"*)

(*Mickey (to Jay): "(*yells*) THE SMELL OF STENCHY, SMELLY, STINKY DESTRUCTION!"*)

(*Jay and Mickey come out of the confessional, with their hands in the air while screaming*)

(*flash-cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*stops stomping on his feet*) Will you watch Mickey and Jay for me? Their family's vacationing in the Dreamiverse and insisted you'd make a great 'sitter for them."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "(*sighs*) Fine. I will watch them."*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Good."*)

(*Gwen (to Jay and Mickey): "Jay, Mickey, Sammy-Seven will watch you two. He'll make sure you both don't hear any squeegee sounds, get any germs, see any sights of werewolves, pencils, being on stage, sand or spiders and go through any heights. (*kisses the twins on their foreheads and waves at them*) G'bye!"*)

(*Jay and Mickey (to Gwen): "Goodbye, Gwen!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the Adversity Twins): "So, Adversity Twins...are you ready for some (*smiles*; *with a nightmarish tone*) (*the Adversity Twins' smiles turn upside down in shock*) height-de-fying horroooooooooooooooooooors?"*)

(*Mickey: "Not what we had in common."*)

(*Jay (to Mickey): "(*scared*) I think we'd better run."*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney is on the beach*)

(*Courtney: "I can't believe that Animitan round-headed girl and Alejandro won the volleyball championship! What's next, a donkey playing on a basketball team? That's highly impossible!"*)

(*Guy buried in sand (to Courtney): "Courtney, I think ya might want to move."*)

(*Courtney: "(*looks down*) Who said that?"*)

(*Guy buried in sand (to Courtney): "I did. Now, get off of me while I rise from teh sand."*)

(*Courtney: "Okay. (*nervously laughs*; *moves away from the guy*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Cameras pans up as a huge, rectangular-headed, muscular, three-haired guy in a purple sleeveless shirt and black shorts rises from the sand*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney: "Aaaaaaahhh!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "Girl! Girl! Calm down! I am never going to hurt ye!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "(*stops screaming*) Oh, what's your name?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "Me name is Slammus. What's yer name?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "Oh! Courtney!"*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "(*shakes hands with her*) Nice to meet ye, Courtney."*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "We've got a lot in common: we're both smart, we have a executive for a father and we're aware of things. Enough chat, ever heard of C.I.T. school?"*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "What's C.I.T. school?"*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "A place where people learn to be counselors in training. We got to tutor everybody long enough to qualify at Counselors in Training. You in?"*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "Uh...uhhhh...yes."*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "Good!"*)

(*Slammus: "(*happily glad*) I hope this is my first time as a..."*)

(*cut to Slammus and Courtney in Counselors In Training school*)

(*Slammus: "(*snarks*)...counselor in training."*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "C'mon, Slammus. It'll be fun."*)

(*Slammus: "(*aside glance*; *snarks*) One year of barely surviving the events of last time...for _tis_."*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to some parents): "So, your names are Setaret and Penelope. Right?"*)

(*cut*; *we see the parents on the couch*)

(*Setarat (to Courtney): "Yep. We're also Sammy-Seven's _parents_."*)

(*Slammus (to Sammy-Seven's parents): "Sammy-Seven's parents?"*)

(*Penelope (to Slammus): "(*cheerfully*) Yes, Slammus. I wonder if Sammy-Seven's good..."

(*Courtney (to Setarat): "Setarat. What's the cause of Sammy-Seven's insanity?"*)

(*Setarat (to Courtney): "It would appear to be those "the one-group-is-good-and-the-non-groupers-are-bad" and "those-with-flaws-are-evil" cartoons he's been watchin' since he was little."*)

(*flashback flash to Sammy-Seven as a child watching TV*)

(*Setarat (to young Sammy-Seven): "Sammy, how are you feelin'? Do yourself a favor and show us what you do for a living."*)

(*The young Sammy-Seven turns off his TV*)

(*Young Sammy-Seven (to his father): "(*excorise head*) I will not tolerate such flaws."*)

(*Young Sammy-Seven grabs the shirts of his parents*)

(*Young Sammy-Seven (to his parents): "If I catch you trying to make me befriend such people who are NOT part of my family and you having hobbies, I will turn the Dreamiverse into my personal playpen."*)

(*Penelope (to Setarat): "I hope he's still got some of his goodness left."*)

(*flashback flash to Sammy-Seven as a pre-teen, in a oval-headed otherside-proof suit, in a school in Totaldrama, Canada, at his first outing to the "othersiders'" (read: human) world*)

(*Young Gwen (to young Sammy-Seven): "So...Sammy-Seven. You interested in (*shows Gwen a picture she made*) art?"*)

(*Young Sammy-Seven (to young Gwen): "(*walks away*) I do not tolerate your gothiness, Gwendoyln, neither do I tolerate the fact that you are female. (*turns eyes to Gwen*) That gothic clothing will turn you evil, as will your hobby of art."*)

(*Young Gwen: "(*rolls her eyes*) That guy is _just_ stuck-up. (*to Sammy-Seven*) And my name's Gwen. How I look doesn't matter."*)

(*flashback flash to normal*)

(*Setarat (to Courtney): "That's why."*)

(*Courtney (to Setarat): "My advise is to ask Sammy-Seven what are his interests are."*)

(*Penelope (to Courtney): "But we can't. Pretending that he's the good guys while endlessly crushing others' hopes and dreams, is how he acts."*)

(*Slammus (to Penelope): "Yet, he's troublesome as they come. Tell him the least he can do is to drop the facade and befriend people."*)

(*Courtney sees a tidal wave*)

(*Setarat (to Slammus): "What's that?"*)

(*Slammus: "IT IS A TIDAL-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "(*points finger at Slammus*) Way to go, Slammus! A fine mess you've gotten us into!"*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "Me?! It wasn't ME fault someone caused it in teh first place!"*)

(*camera pans to reveal that Sammy-Seven was behind the potential flooding*)

(*Sammy-Seven (wielding a wrench): "Finally. Teh pain they have deserved from teh gods for such pettiness. (*evilly laughs*; *looks at wrench*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Old person: "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"*)

(*Slammus: "(*grabs old person*) Gotcha!*)

Courtney and Slammus worked together to get everyone in counselor in training class to safety, including its staff.; They netted the things still in counselor-in-training school in sight, making sure they were in good hands. All was well, when suddenly...

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "(*scared*) Slammus..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "Yeah, Courtney, me lad?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "(*points at tidal wave*) LOOK OUT FOR THE TIDAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*everyone screams*)

(*Slammus (to everybody): "Alright, everyone! Calm down!"*)

(*everyone calms down*)

(*Slammus (to everybody): "We're goin' to be safe. Just hold on tight."*)

(*everyone grabs ahold of Slammus*)

Slammus swam everyone to the shore, unscathed. "Are ye okay?" said Slammus to Courtney, who awoke and said to him, "Slammus? Is that you?"; "Yep." said Slammus. "Everything'll all be right."; But as her teacher got them expelled from counselor-in-training school, Courtney said "Whaaaaaaaat?! This isn't fair! I'm gonna have to relocate myself to Antarctica and start my life all over!"; But Slammus reassured her by saying "Don't worry, me lad. I think we're about to start counselor-in-training class...in Fall, in teh Dreamiverse." to Courtney, who said "Hey, that's not a bad idea at all." and the two walked out in the sunset.


	14. Chapter 14

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 14

Fourteenth Day (Sunday, June 14)

(*we cut to Sammy-Seven in the Adversary Twins' house*)

(*Sammy-Seven (on the couch): "Awwwwww. (*turns out the TV*) Finally, tis is (*gets some popcorn that came out of nowhere*) teh life."*)

(*cut*)

(*Offscreen voice: "(*knocking*) SAMMY-SEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Huh?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*flatly*) Oh no. I will get it."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven opens the door to reveal a furious Gwen folding her arms*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "(*confused*) Weird goth girl? I thought you noticed me doing a good job!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarkily*) Good job? (*yells*) You locked Jay and Mickey in a boat, all to themselves!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jay and Mickey are trapped in the boat Sammy-Seven called "home".*)

(*Jay: "Can somebody get us out? We really gotta go use the bathroom."*)

(*Mickey: "(*panicked*) IS ANYONE HERE?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven, who's just snickering): "Isn't that just rude?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "I thought they liked it here."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Just wait for a moment. Don't make a move."*)

(*Gwen frees the Adversity Twins from the boat*)

(*Jay (to Gwen): "Thanks, Gwen."*)

(*Gwen (to Jay and Mickey): "You really wanna use the bathroom?"*)

(*Mickey (to Gwen): "Yeah!"*)

(*Gwen (to Jay and Mickey): "It's at your home. You may use it."*)

(*Jay and Mickey (to Gwen): "(*leave, then wave at Gwen before opening the door*) Thanks, Gwen!"*)

(*Jay and Mickey closed the door, only to slip on a bar of soap*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "That's gotta hurt."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "You call this "quality babysitting"? All you did was leave the twins alone."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "What did I feed them or provide them with?"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "You feed some nothin' but sardines!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "But they provide a little muscle. Is not what the twins needed?"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "And you provided them with horror movies (my favorite kind, but not to all tastes). They're gonna get traumatized! (*calmly*) Should've kept them out of danger, Sammy-Seven. Go."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "But the Adversity Twins were act-"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "GO!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "(*leaves*) Okay...so much for getting back Trick."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "I wonder if the twins are doing, for that matter."*)

(*cut*)

(*Mickey (to Gwen): "We're finally relieved. Thanks, Gwen."*)

(*Gwen (to Mickey and Jay): "Don't mention it."*)

(*Gwen (in her mind): "I wonder if Nickolas, Eduard and Ben are doing..."*)

(*flash-cut*)

(*Eduard screams, as he is stuck in a treetop of a tree next to Gwen's house*)

(*Ben: "(*puts the ladder on the treetop*) Don't worry Eduard, buddy. We'll help you down."*)

(*Nickolas (to Eduard): "Come down, Eduard."*)

(*Eduard screams*)

(*Ben (to Nickolas): "(*slaps him in the face*) Nickolas, man. What were you thinking?!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Ben): "Ow! I was just...trying to get Eduard down, just like you."*)

(*Ben (to Nickolas): "Oooooooookaaaaaaaaay..."*)

(*A already-scared Eduard calms down as Ben comes to grab him*)

(*Ben (to Eduard): "(*pats him on the back*) There, there, little guy. Don't feel sad. Ben's gotcha in his arms."*)

(*Ben comes down the ladder*)

(*Nickolas (to Ben): "(*as he gets Eduard from him*) Good job, Ben. Good job."*)

(*Nickolas, Eduard and Ben hug it out*)

(*static noises*; *Ben in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ben: "You couldn't ask more from a friend I deem as a brother, than Nickolas. For all his flaws, he proves my most loyal ally."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen's mother with Eduard in her lap in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Eduard): "Don't worry, Eduard. Gwen will be home soooooooooon."*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

(*Tyler is all alone, attempting at playing football in a football field*)

(*Tyler: "(*attempts at picturing the football with his fingers*) Steady...steady...(*finally pictures the football with his fingers*) THERE!"*)

(*Tyler: "(*runs to try to the kick the football*) EX-TREME!"*)

(*Tyler gets hit by a flying boxing glove*)

(*Tyler: "Oooooow."*)

(*Tyler eyes a letter*; *then opens it*)

(*Tyler: "What does it say?"*)

(*Offscreen voice which sounds suspsiciously similar to Buttercup (to Tyler)*: "Let me read it, Ty!"*)

(*Tyler (to the voice): "Who said that?"*)

(*Offscreen voice (to Tyler): "I did."*)

(*A female boxer, who has that voice, appears out of nowhere on the football field*)

(*cut*)

(*Tyler (to the female boxer): "(*shocked*) Who are you? (*nervously laughs*)"*)

(*Female boxer (to Tyler): "I'm Shelby. Sorry I knocked you out of accident."*)

(*Tyler (to Shelby): "Dat's okay. I'm Tyler. (*shakes hands with Shelby*)"*)

(*Shelby: "(*whispers to Tyler*) Now let me read this letter. (*clears throat*) (*reads letter*) "Dear othersider scum (and boxer who is not to appear in tis fanfic), Lackimus would like to say that he is befriending Lindsay, your girlfriend. And I will remind you to do yourself a favor: try to keep out of Lackimus' business. Love, Sammy-Seven."*) Hmm? (*to Tyler*) Ty! I think Lackimus is trying to date Lindsay!"*)

(*Tyler (to Shelby): "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (*sobs on the ground*)

(*Shelby (to Tyler): "Don't cry. I'll help you train to fight Lackimus. Are ya ready?"*)

(*Tyler (to Shelby): "(*stops crying*) Yes, I am ready."*)

(*Shelby (to Tyler): "(*nods her head*) Good."*)

(*flash-cut*)

(*Tyler and Shelby are training at the hurdle bars*)

(*Shelby (to Tyler): "Okay, Ty! Jump those hurdles!"*)

(*Tyler: "EX-TREME! (*gets hit by one of the hurdles*)

(*Shelby: "(*snarkily*) Not what I had in mind. (*to Tyler, using normal voice*) Anyway, you'll have to keep tryin'!"*)

(*Tyler (to Shelby): "Okay."*)

(*cut*)

(*Tyler and Shelby are at the swimming pool in their usual swimming gear*)

(*Shelby (to Tyler): "(*blows whistle*) (*pulls out megaphone, saying through it*) Okay, Tyler! Dive in!*)

(*Tyler dives in*)

(*Shelby (to Tyler, through megaphone): "Okay, backstroke! Backstroke! Backstrooooooke!"*)

(*Tyler attempts at trying the backstroke, then succeeds*)

(*Tyler succeeds at tight-rope walking*)

(*Tyler succeeds at avoiding the chickens through a obstacle course*)

(*Tyler succeeds at a obstacle course designed to enforce tight-rope walking while avoiding the chickens*)

(*flash-cut*)

(*Tyler (to Shelby): "Shelby, I did it! I did iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! (*excitedly*) EX-TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!"*

(*Tyler accidentally pushes Shelby*)

(*Tyler (to Shelby): "Sorry, Shelbs!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Tyler): "Pathetic, crybaby jock!"*)

(*Tyler hides beneath Shelby's back*)

(*Shelby (to Sammy-Seven): "Hey! YOU CAN'T JUST CALL HIM A CRYBABY JOCK!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Shelby): "Yes I can. I will _never_ take orders from other creation that is not Nick's. I shall erase you!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven tries to use the eraser on Shelby, but Tyler defends her*)

(*Tyler (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, I'm gonna say this once: I WILL NEVER SERVE UNDER A FALSE PRESIDENT!"*)

(*Tyler proceeds to punch Sammy-Seven in the face with one of his fists*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Ow. It hurt."*)

(*Shelby (to Sammy-Seven): "(*spins her left fist at Sammy-Seven*) AND THIS IS FOR LINDSAY, YOU JERK! (*beats Sammy-Seven to the punch*) And stay out!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven falls into the sky, through a twinkle*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Where am I?"*)

(*camera pans out a little to reveal that this is a scrap yard*)

(*cut*)

(*A middle-aged man who deals with scrap parts looks at Sammy-Seven's metallic boots (which are apparently part of his armor) that help conceal his disguise*)

(*Middle-aged man (to someone): "How much for these weird-lookin' boots?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ella (to the middle-aged man): "(*puts hands on the counter*) Um...those boots? They're under ten dollars."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (offscreen, to the man, as he and Ella noticed): "I think these boots belong to teh great Sammy-Seven."*)

(*parts of his armor, starting with the boots, go flying*)

(*The man gasps*)

(*Ella (to the man, as the boots fly off): "I think these boots belong to someone special."*)

(*The metallic gauntlets fly off of Garry and Pete's left hands; the duo though they'd make great cooking gloves*)

(*The chest armor piece flies off of Geoff's hands; he was going to use it as a part of a Animitan shield*)

(*Eva had the pelvis armor piece flew out of her hands*)

(*Eva: "(*raises her fist in anger*) HEY!"*)

(*the helmet flies off of Taylor's head*)

(*Taylor: "(*notices the strangeness*) Wait, what?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*finally gets his full armor back*) Finally! Teh great Sammy-Seven is reborn. I shall get revenge on those I deem villains,"*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ (offscreen): "Who are callin' a villain?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Anyway. I shall get revenge on those I deem villains, those I deem hardened criminals, and those I deem... _weird_. I will get revenge on teh entirety of Canada one of America's neighbors man, and replace it with a entirely different version of America! Everything will be transformed into Badbots: ones that will serve one of my goals: turn othersiders into conformists. And I shall meet you tomorrow, in the recycling plant! TOMORROW!"*)

(*flash-cut*)

(*Nickolas, Eduard and Ben out the window*)

(*Nickolas: "(*sighs*) Wait for it..."*)

(*Ben: "(*points finger at someone; to Nickolas*) Hey, who's that, Nickolas and (*to Eduard*) Eduard?"*)

(*Gwen comes home*)

(*Ben and Nickolas: "GWEEEEEEEEEEN!"*)

(*Eduard giggles excitedly*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Ben, Nickolas and Eduard): "Hi, Nick, Eduard and Ben. (*hugs all three*) Sorry, I missed you three."*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Gwen): "Oh, I miss you too!"*

(*Gwen (to her mother): "(*whispers*) You too, Mom!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Wow. Best. Reunion. Ever."*)

(*static noises*)

(*whispers*) Cue the other chapter.

Shelby: DavidBaronArt.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters/Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	15. Chapter 15

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 15

Fifteenth Day (Monday, June 15)

(*we cut to a scene where Sammy-Seven is now making his headquarters in the same scrap yard in Toronto*)

(*Sammy-Seven is building Badbots which have physical parts of the _Total Drama_ contestants and a variety of arsenal from scrap metal*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "One day, evil Canadians one of teh Americans' neighbors men, I will make _villains_ out of you! One day!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven pulls the level down, which activates a line-up of Badbots used to play Grojband's enemies (save for Trina and Mina, the Orb Experience and the Newsmans, of course): GunBlaster (a duo of vampiric Badbots, one with the same round-head as the Badbots, but also a mouth with sharp teeth; the other a one-wheeled robot with a cannon for a head used to mock Trent), which is used to play Candy Jams and Guy Broman, and their many built same selves, a group of Badbots designed to look like Gwen just to get on Gwen's nerves, the Headbutter (a Badbot designed to play the brain link salesman from "Ahead of Our Own Tone", which butts head with other individuals, to insult Shawn) and its many same selves, the Musculars (a trio of Badbots which appear normal but turn muscular in seconds and used to play the Grannies in "Rockersize" designed to just get on Eva and Chef Hatchet's anger), Shinebright the Grin Reaper (a Badbot used to play Torbo in "The Grin Reaper" and shoots sun-like beams, designed to get on Rodney's nerves) and his same selves, Techno-Guy (a Badbot which apparent can hide in electronics, designed to play Fred in "Dueling Buttons" and to scare Jay and Mickey) and his same selves, Boomer Box and the muscular Badbots used to form its body (Badbots designed to play Mimey and his mime army from "Myme Disease" with a tendency to attack during the day and to intentionally scare Owen and Jacques), and more, to attack Canada and perhaps the Dreamiverse)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*sees the Badbots rise from the scrap heap*) Finally, teh world will finally know who I really aaaaaam! (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*Someone knocks on the scrap heap door and Sammy-Seven stops laughing*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*walks up to the door*) I will get it! (*opens the door to reveal a really angered Eva*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven gasps with terror*)

(*cut*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven): "(*grabs him by the blue sleeveless jersey*) (*whispers*) What DID you make?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Eva): "I have built teh latest in insulting technology!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven): "WHAT?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Eva): "Yes. I have built them. Or my name is not..."*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven): "(*clenches her fist*) YOU WANNA A KNUCKLE SANDWICH?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven gets beaten by the punch by Eva*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*lays on the scrap heap floor*) (*flatly*) Ow. Sammy-Seven. (*gets up, wipes dust off his jock attire*)"*)

(*static noises*; *Eva in the anytime confessional*)

(*Eva: "(*takes a deep breath*) Usually, I normally beat up people for having the "girls don't play sports or do well in smarts" mentality and taking my MP3 player away, (*yells*) BUT THIS GUY TAKES THE CAKE!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven): "I've brought a crew along with me, and we're not afraid to SPEAK! OUR! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDS! (*pants*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Eva): "You and what crew?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points finger to some people in the left*) LOOK AROUND YA!"*)

(*camera pans left to Owen, Chef Hatchet, Jacques and Leonard*)

(*Owen: "Ooooookaaaay. (*raises his hands*) Why are we doing in a scrap yard?"*)

(*Leonard (to Chef Hatchet): "What are ye doing in thy evil overlord's lair?"*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Leonard): "Leonard? ARE YA OUTTA YA MIND? This is a scrap yard, not a evil ovahlord's lair! (*comments about Sammy-Seven*) Though Sammy-Seven looks a bit like a one!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Chef Hatchet): "SILENCE! By the way, which person did you leave Baby Lillian in his/her care?"*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Sammy-Seven): "I'm gonna go with...Ella."*)

(*All (to Chef Hatchet): "WHAT?!"*)

(*Chef Hatchet: "What? She's into cutesy things. Must run in her family."*)

(*cut*)

(*Baby Lillian is in Ella's room (in a crib she used to sleep in when she was a infant herself), with her teddy bear*)

(*Ella shows up from the right*)

(*Ella (to Baby Lillian): "Hello, (*pinches her cheeks*) Baby Lillian! Would you like to hear a song while I read you a nursery rhyme?"*)

(*Baby Lillian laughs*)

(*Ella (to Baby Lillian): "Good. (*turns the page of a nursery rhymes book*) Where do we start? (*looks at rhyme*) I know! (*looks at Baby Lillian*) You'll love this one: Baa Baa Black Sheep!"*)

(*Ella sings the rhyme to Baby Lillian*)

(*Ella (to Baby Lillian): "Wasn't that a good rhyme?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Eva): "(*whispers*) I don't want her to suffah a lifetime of childhood trauma and violence, so Ella will do."*)

(*Eva (to Chef Hatchet): "Ya know, Ella would make a great 'sitter for Lillian when Nick's not avaliable."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Eva): "Can you me teh ones on teh right?"*)

(*Eva (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points finger at the ones on the right*) They're over here, YA NITWIT!"*)

(*camera pans to reveal the ones on the right: Noah (reading a book), Trent (with his guitar), Bridgette, Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy, DJ, Max (wielding a laser gun) and Sky*)

(*Sky (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven or (*raises her hands*) whoever you are, (*points finger at him*) will you please stop trying to destroy us? With your insanity and your Badbots on your side,"*)

(*Shawn (to Sammy-Seven): "THE WORLD MIGHT JUST COME TO A END!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the lot): "I do not take orders from such a lot. Besides teh Naujalises, that is. (*to his Badbots*) BADBOTS, ATTAAAAAAAACK...demonstration."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points finger at him*) I thought you were going to hunt us down!"*)

(*static noises*; *Jasmine in the anytime confessional*)

(*Jasmine: "(*about Sammy-Seven*) That Sammy-Seven's got a screw loose!"*)

(*static noises*; *Sky in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sky: "(*about Sammy-Seven*) (*sighs*) Sammy-Seven. (*whispers*) He might as well as rival Sugar in terms of being rude!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the lot): "Allow me to demonstrate teh new Badbots' features. (*to the Badbots*) Badbots, show yourselves to them!"*)

(*cut*; *Badbots show up out of nowhere*)

(*cut*)

(*Jacques: "(*chortles*) Are zese ze Badbots? They could not open a door with their hands for crying out loud!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven grabs Jacques by the neck, then gives him a groin attack, resulting in him screaming*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jacques): "(*giddily*) Silly Canadian one of American's neighbors man, power is for Animites only."*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (to Noah): "Did you just see that? (*whispers*) He kicked Jacques in the groin!"*)

(*Noah (to Owen): "(*rolls his eyes*) (*snarkily*) Tell me about that."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Let me explain: (*Headbutter shows up*) Teh Headbutter uses its head to attack bystanders, (*shows one of Chris' interns with a frightened look on her face*) including this."*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven): "Sorry to point this out, but does that lady look like one of the interns?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to DJ): "No. She does not. (*throws intern in the ring with a Headbutter*)"*)

(*Intern sees a Headbutter, which uses its head to headbutt the intern out of the ring*)

(*Sammy-Seven sees the intern falling onto the ground*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "Everyone want to see another Badbot demonstration?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Everyone chatters that they're good at the same time*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "Well, then. How about (*shows GunBlaster to everyone*) tis?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Samey (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks away some steps, scared*) W-w-w-w-what are these t-t-t-two, Mr. Seven?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "Observe. (*throws a cardboard piece*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gun points at the target to Blaster, who adjusts its laser cannon "head" and shoots it with its said "head"*)

(*the laser-shot cardboard pieces falls to the ground, and everyone looks at it, amazed*)

(*static noises*; *Owen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Owen: "(*about GunBlaster*) Man, can these guys shoot a cardboard piece with perfect timing!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "Anyone want to see teh demonstration by (*shows everyone the Musculars*) teh Musculars and this...(*shows everyone a Badbot in a Gwen costume*) dummy?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "Sorry Mr. Sammy-Seven, but does she look similar to Gwen, my ex-girlfriend?"*)

(*Bridgette (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) I wouldn't see Gwen getting hurt. (*eyes bulge*) IT'S DANGEROUS!"*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven): "Yeah, Sammy-Seven, someone might as well get hurt!"*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Sammy-Seven): "I'm used to scarin' the livin' daylights outta all da campahs, BUT OUTRIGHT _BEATIN_ ' UP?! Dat's low, even for you!"*)

(*Owen (to Noah): "I don't the sound of the Badbots attacking Gwen."*)

(*Noah (to Owen): "Me neither."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "Do not worry everyone, tis is merely a act as presented to all of you by tis lovely Badbot and teh Musculars."*)

(*static noises*; *Trent in the anytime confessional*)

(*Trent: "I wanna to be reassured by Sammy-Seven (his Badbots look cool and all)...(*whispers*) _but can he be trusted_?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to one of his Badbots): "Badbots! Or Badbot! Show where Trent will be viewing teh show."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "I wouldn't try to harm Gwen, if I were- (*Badbot grabs his neck*) You. (*screams, as the Badbot twists his neck to make him see Gwen in danger*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to one of his Badbots): "Badbot! Knock them down with sleeping gas!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Badbots use sleeping gas to put the (former) contestants and Chris' sidekick to sleep*)

(*Leonard (as he's knocked out conscious by the sleeping gas): "Time to sleepicus.*)

(*Leonard finally passes out*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "(*scared*) What are you doing to them?! Those are my friends!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "Ohhhhhh. But I just put them to bed. (*shows Trent the Gwen-costumed Badbot*) Let us show you Gwen."*)

(*Trent turns his attention to what appears to be Gwen*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen-lookalike walks up to Trent as the cutesy flute music bit plays*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent: "(*reassured at first*) My Gwen!"*)

(*a _Nightmare Ned_ -esque theme plays*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "Yes. But not teh Gwen whom you will marry any time soon."*)

(*cut*)

(*One of the Musculars grabs Gwen by the neck, resulting in her screaming; it then throws her into a broken bell*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Gwen lookalike): "GWEN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen lookalike: "Oooooooow..."*)

(*One of the Muscular puts Gwen lookalike in a box*)

(*Gwen looklike (to Trent, as she's being put in a box): "Help me, Trent! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "(*scared*) Sammy-Seven? (*whispers*) H-h-h-how could you?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "(*closes eyes, with a a-ok gesture*) Teh fun is just getting started..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen lookalike gets throw into the make-up chamber, screaming as the Badbots give her a all-pink attire*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "(*angered*) But I liked her the way she **is**!*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "But she is a villain, check that. (*aside glance*) I cannot believe what human sentence I just said."*)

(*Trent (to Gwen lookalike): "GWEN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen lookalike gets out of the chamber, with a now pink getup; one of the Badbots hands her a mirror, and she looks at her new makeover; this results in her screaming to death*)

(*the theme ends*)

(*Trent (to Gwen lookalike): "GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EN. (*sobs*)"*)

(*everyone wakes up from the effects of the sleeping gas*)

(*cut*; *sad music plays*)

(*Sammy-Seven laughs maniacally*)

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette: "I must've had a bad dream...(*looks at the remains of the Gwen robotic lookalike*) (*gasps*) Gwen! Are you alright?"*)

(*DJ (to Gwen lookalike): "Gwen! Gwen! GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! (*cries*)"*)

(*Bridgette (to DJ, as she consoles him): "Don't worry DJ, everything'll be fine."*)

(*camera pans to Owen*)

(*Owen (to a crying Noah): "Gwen didn't deserve to be tortured, like Mitchell and Eduard did."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy (to Gwen lookalike): "You poor thing. You didn't deserve a full-blown death."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, that's _THY_ cruelest thing you've evah did to a girl Trent was in love with!"*)

(*sad music stops*)

(*Shawn (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) Yeah! How'd you like if someone made a dummy of you, THEN THREW IT INTO A POOL OF LAVA?!"*)

(*vengeful music plays*)

(*Eva (to everyone, except Sammy-Seven): "EVERYONE! I know it don't like Gwen, but we're gonna have to avenge her! NOW, WHO'S WITH ME?"*)

(*Everyone chatters about attacking Sammy-Seven*)

(*vengeful music stops*)

(*Cameron (to everyone): "(*jumps to them*) STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!(*calm*) I'll handle this."*)

(*camera pans to just Shawn and Noah*)

(*Shawn (to Noah): "(*whispers*) I think Cam's gonna stand up to Sammy-Sadistic."*)

(*Noah (to Shawn): "(*snarkily*) Not what I had in mind, Shawn. Not what I had in mind."*)

(*cut*)

(*Cameron (to Sammy-Seven, who turns his attention to him): "Mr. Sammy-Seven! When Gwen's brother and mother, Mike, Zoey, Eduard and Nickolas are gonna see the remains of that kind girl, YOU'RE PROBABLY GONNA GET ARRESTED!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Cameron, whom he's taunting): "Ohhhhhhh. (*mocks Cameron*) I am going to stop him once and for all, and prove it to everyone that I am a hardened criminal! (*laughs maniacally*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Cameron (to Gwen's mother): "Gwen's mom. Ya might wanna take a look at what Seven's caused."*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Cameron): "(*gasps*) I WILL NEVER TOLERATE A BEING OF SUCH VIOLENCE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Sammy-Seven): "(*mad*) Did you just kill (*points at robotic Gwen's lookalike*) my daughter?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen's mother): "It can wait."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Sammy-Seven): "(*mad*) NO, IT CAN'T!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Sammy-Seven): "(*wields a club*) I'VE GOT A CLUB AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Max and Leonard): "Just who do you two useless contestants think who are?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Leonard (to Sammy-Seven): "We're not useless anymore! (*shows Sammy-Seven a Animitan magic wand*) Thanks to this magic wand I found in Ye Olde Animitan Garage!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Leonard): "Whereth didith youth getteth thateeeeeeth?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Max (to Sammy-Seven): "Prepare to get stunned by my EEEEEEVIL (*shows Sammy-Seven a laser gun*) LASER!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Max): "I will not tolerate such nonseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeense!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Cameron (to Sammy-Seven, in his Iron Cam armor): "LET'S GET DANGEROUS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Cameron): "(*scared*) That is clearly a reference to tis _Darkwing Duck_ series, is not it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Everyone (to Sammy-Seven): "TIME TO YATTERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZE!"*)

(*Everyone dukes it out with Sammy-Seven and his Badbots, _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ -style, with Beardo providing the sounds while running from a Badbot*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the characters): "Curse you blasted Total Drama contestaaaaaaants! And Chef Hatchet and Gwendolyn's moooooooom!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Sammy-Seven): "(*shows him his meatball bazooka*) Want some meatballs to go? (*shoots meatballs in his mouth*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Trent): "Where's Gwen?"*)

(*Trent (to Gwen's mother): "I don't know Gwen's mom!"*)

(*Owen (to DJ): "Have you seen Gwen?"*)

(*Everyone stops, then gasps at Gwen*)

(*Gwen (to everyone): "Sorry I took so long."*)

(*cut*)

(*Everyone: "Pheeeeew."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Gwen): "Gwen, honey! Where'd you been? I thought you were gone!"*)

(*Gwen (to her mother): "I was at Rodney's farm, so I decided to pick up (*shows her mother Gargoyle*) Gargoyle."*)

(*Gwen: "(*to Gargoyle*) Gargoyle meet mom. (*to her mother*) Mom meet Gargoyle."*)

(*Gargoyle (to Gwen's mother): "(*shows her a fruit basket*) Fruit basket?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Gargoyle, as he gives the fruit basket to her): "Why thank you, you kind person."*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Gwen): "Where's Nickolas, Eduard and your brother?"*)

(*Gwen (to her mother): "I hired Cody to babysit them."*)

(*cut*; *Nickolas, Eduard and Ben are being babysat at Gwen's home by Cody, when suddenly*)

(*Nick's imagination gets wildly out-of-control, proceeding to fly off the roof as Eduard screams*)

(*Cody (to Nick): "(*screams*) (*talks*) Whatever you're doin', SLOW DOWN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Gargoyle): "Got a story you wanna tell us, Gargoyle."*)

(*Gargoyle (to Gwen): "As a matter of fact, I do. It all started one day..."*)

(*flashback flash*)

(*Rodney's father (to his son): "Rodney, if ya gonna babysit ya five tykes and take care of the farm for me when your ma and I are out, I'll give ya a reward."*)

(*Rodney (to his father): "Oh. Thanks, Pa! I'll take care of my five little brothers."*)

(*Rodney's father (to his son): "(*walks off and waves his hand at Rodney*) G'bye, Rodney!"*)

(*Rodney (to his father): "You too, Dad!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gargoyle is having trouble flying, due to the rather heavy briefcases he's holding*)

(*Gargoyle (as he's about to crash-land): "(*grunts*) Dem briefcases sure are apparently heavy! (*gasps, as he sees some hay*) (*falls into said hay*) GAAAAAWK!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Two of Rodney's brothers, Rick and Rob, see the poor stone creature in the hay*)

(*Rick (to Rob): "(*sees Gargoyle*) What's that thing doin' in the hay, Rob?"*)

(*Rob (to Rick): "I dunno, Rick. Must be the biggest stone thang I've ever seen."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rick and Rob, as he gets up): "Actually, I'm a gargoyle...hence my name."*)

(*cut*)

(*Rick and Rob: "(*scared at the sight of Gargoyle*) G-G-G-G-Gargoylllllllllllllllllle!"*)

(*Rick and Rob scream and run off*)

(*Gargoyle: "I wonder what's gotten into these two."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "(*walks to and waves hand at him*) Hi, the name's Rod- Whoa! You must be huuuuuuge!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Yeah. I prefer to be called "big-boned," mind you."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Oh! (*laughs*) Sorry."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "That's...okay."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Okay. Sooooo, uhhhhh...uhhhhhhh...you wanna take turns watchin' my bros and doing the farm work with me?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "I'll do it! (*gives Rodney a high-five*) Deal!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gargoyle and Rodney are at the latter's house*)

(*Rodney (to Rob, Rick, Red, Ray and Rascal): "Rob, Rick, Red, Ray and Rascal, this is Gargoyle."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Gargoyle, these are Rob, Rick, Red, Ray and Rascal."*)

(*Rascal (to Gargoyle): "Hiya, Gargoyle!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rascal): "(*shakes hands with him*) Nice to meet ya, Rascal."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "(*leaves and waves at Gargoyle*) Good luck, Gargoyle! I'm off to milk the cows!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney's brothers): "So...(*whispers*) can I read ya all a story?"*)

Rodney was out milking the cows.; But they suddenly had other plans; they squirted milk with their udders at Rodney! Talk about "udder" destruction (get it? Cows squirting milk over Rodney with their udders?).

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Gargoyle, now's your turn. I'll watch my brothers while you shear sheep."*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Sounds like a plan."*)

Gargoyle was shearing sheep. He put the shaven wool into the buckets.; But he had to beware the rams!; He dodged the rams one by one. And the buckets full of shaven wool were taken by Gargoyle to the family farm.; I guess he didn't experience any "sheep-ish" danger! (Get it? Sequence of Gargoyle shearing sheep, then escaping from them?)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Rod, now's your turn."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Okay, Garg. I'm on it!"*)

The country boy decided to collect the eggs from the hens and give them chicken feed. (The hens got happy after this); He made sure the pigs were getting fed with more food. And he made sure that the farm was working smoothly...(*cut to Harold sewing a quilt for a Animitan family*) as sewing a quilt.

(*Harold (to the Narrator): "Hey! I'm trying to sew for some family down the street? Do ya mind?"*)

(*Narrator (to Harold): "Wasn't actually planning on that, actually. (*nervously laughs*) (*whispers*) Moving on."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Well, we did the family's share of the farm work together, right Rodney?"*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Right, Gargoyle!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "(*whispers*) I've got somethin' to tell ya, Rodney..."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "What?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Ya see, even though ya missed your girlfriend Debbie, you should've made a friend in Jasmine."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Jasmine? (*scratches his head*) Who's Jasmine?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Jasmine (the outback survivalist) is a competent, nice girl who's tough, but is a expert on flora and fauna."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "She is? But what 'bout Amy and Scarlett?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Amy and Scarlett? Let me explain: Amy, the evil cheerleader twin, is a self-centered cheerleader who looks down to her twin sis Sammy (or Samey, as she likes to call her) and takes credit for her ideas. Not only she's very mean to her sis, but also everybody!"*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Looks like you've got a point there."*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Yep. And Scarlett, the quiet braniac? Let's just say that she is actually evil once ya get past through the glasses she's wearing. Teamed up with the super-villain and tried to blow up a island. And got eliminated, because of that. These two shouldn't be your...(*scratches his head*)...dates."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "You're right. I should've been with Jasmine the entire time. Or Debbie. Either way, these two shouldn't meant somethin' to me."*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Stick to my advice. _Never_ date a bad girl."*)

(*static noises*; *Rodney in the anytime confessional*)

(*Rodney: "(*about Gargoyle*) He helped me on the farm. A lot. And he gave some advice regarding dating. He's right about the fact that I should've stuck to my guns when it comes to girls."*)

(*static noises*)

As Gargoyle watched Rodney's little brothers, the country boy was out washing dishes and doing most of the chore-work. Meanwhile, some Badbots appeared to kidnap Rodney's brothers, so they'd make perfect henchmen for Sammy-Seven. "Help! Somebody save us!" said Rodney's brothers to Rodney himself, who said "I'm comin' my bros!" and Gargoyle decided to team up with Rodney, given the work they've done taking turns.

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "Who wanna go one-on-one on those Badbot thingies?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "Let's!"*)

(*Rodney (to a random Badbot): "Hey, you! Back off of my brothers!"*)

And Rodney smashed the Badbot to smithereens.; And Gargoyle said "Sorry." while attacking the Badbots. All of Rodney's brothers were saved, except...

(*Rodney (to Rick): "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "I'll go get him."*)

(*Rodney (to Gargoyle): "You're doin' it for me? Thanks!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Rodney): "No problem."*)

And Gargoyle flew and flew and flew, to reach to Rick. He headbutted the Badbot in the sky, thus getting Rick to safety! "Thanks, Gargoyle. I owe ya one!" said Rodney to Gargoyle, who said "Thank you."; And Rodney's parents and their sons wave farewell to the gold-hearted stone creature as he flew off to the sky.

(*flashback flash*)

(*Gargoyle (to everyone): "And that's...how I met Rodney and helped him babysit his brothers and took down some Badbots."*)

(*cut*)

(*Everyone applauded the story*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen: "(*to Gargoyle*) That's a nice story, Gargoyle! (*laughs*) (*to Noah*) Smile for him, Noah!"*)

(*Noah grins*)

(*Gwen (to Gargoyle): "That was a great story, Gargoyle. Can we take ya home?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Gwen): "Sure. Let's!"*)

And Gwen took the largest of my creations home on a rather heartwarming note in this chapter. You know, it started as a bit of a tear-jerking chapter at first, but soon it got on a rather sweet note, to be exact. Cue the next chapter.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	16. Chapter 16

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 16

Sixteenth Day (Tuesday, June 16)

Warning: I don't own _Total Drama_ or _6teen_ (or their characters, or the call-backs to them) even though I'm a fan of the former and I think _6teen_ has its Disney counterpart in _Big Hero 6_. Besides, I'll share a little something: my characters constantly break the fourth wall! That, and I just want to have my characters and some DeviantARTists' creations to meet the _Total Drama_ gang, that way everyone, from the DeviantARTists themselves to those who read fanfiction pieces, will like! Hope you'll like it!

(*we cut to a scene where Sammy-Seven is getting a message from his new boss, via a monitor screen*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to his boss): "Come in, come in. (*turns on the monitor*) What is it, my boss?"*)

(*Female voice (to Sammy-Seven): "I want to introduce myself to you."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to female voice): "(*gasps*) Who are you?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Female voice (to Sammy-Seven): "I am...(*turns her (oval) head to Sammy-Seven while dramatic music plays*) P.R. Ide."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to P.R. Ide): "(*flatly*) Ha ha. P.R. Ide."*)

(*P.R. Ide (to Sammy-Seven): "Do not make fun of my name. You shown them teh inventions, but you did not show them all."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to P.R. Ide): "Who are "them"?"*)

(*cut*)

(*P.R. Ide (to Sammy-Seven): "Allow me. (*pulls up a paper shade of all the saviors of the Dreamiverse and the _Total Drama_ and _Ridonculous Race_ contestants combined, while pointing at them with her ruler*) All teh intended victims arrange from a big, green monster who likes to give out hugs, which is disgusting,"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to P.R. Ide): "Keep going..."*)

(*P.R. Ide (to Sammy-Seven): "A surfer girl with teh same eyes as Trina, a pudgy super-villain, a female jock (disgusting), a good-natured Frankenstein's monster, a vampire bad boy, a dimwitted knight, a fairy tale princess...and more. You must eliminate them not just from teh competition, but also _life_."*)

(*Sammy-Seven goes to "Aw, cheese and crackers!" mode*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*embarrassed*) Riiiiiiiight..."*)

(*static noises*)

(*P.R. Ide (to Sammy-Seven): "But, to do so, we shall unveil teh newest replacements to your so-called Badbot (*finger quotes*) "family": (*shows Sammy-Seven a pair of Gwen- and Eduard Nochkoshmar-shaped robots, both with gold outlines and silver "bodies", with hot pink "clothes" for the Gwen-shaped robots and hot blue "clothes" for the Eduard-shaped robots*) Meet teh Gwuard. A set of new mecha-mooks that will not only disguise themselves as a variety of people, but also steal color from every place that failed us. Plus, they blind people with their silver, sharp teeth and steal people's emotions and replace them with evil ones. (*shows Sammy-Seven the pink Gwuard's features*) The female Gwuard has a striking resemblance to teh weird goth girl, but has more traditional feminine colors, like teh color pink. It can use magic tricks against those who disagree with our view of teh othersiders' realm."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to P.R. Ide): "(*turns his head frontward*) Ooooooooh...sounds interesting."*)

(*cut*)

(*P.R. Ide (to Sammy-Seven): "The male Gwuard has a striking resemblance to teh malicious oval-headed boy, but it is not without the more appropiate masculine colors, like blue. It mostly rides in a rideable costume with wheels, goggles to make its eyes look bigger and a helmet with teh cannon attached to it. Plus, it does most of teh talking for teh pink Gwuard, through arms."*)

(*cut*)

(*The Eduard-shaped Gwuard does a lot of _Giant Robo_ -style arm movings*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to P.R. Ide): "Interesting..."*)

(*cut*)

(*P.R. Ide (to Sammy-Seven): "(*maddened*) Do not "interesting" them, Sammy-Seven. They are used to commit evil, like steal color. (*points direction for the main Gwuard duo"*) Gwuard, you might move your bottoms."*)

(*the Gwuard duo proceeds to move by flying through a roof*)

(*P.R. Ide (to the Gwuard duo): "Should have found the exit entrance, you two."*)

(*P.R. Ide (to Sammy-Seven): "P.R. Ide, out."*)

(*P.R. Ide turns off the monitor*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*about P.R. Ide*) Some boss..."*)

(*Sammy-Seven head-desks*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent's home is shown from the outside*)

(*Paperboy (off-screen): "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Evil robots posing as rock star and manager try to take over everything!"*)

(*cut*)

(*We see the inside of Trent's house and Rosalyn is still in said home*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Trent! I think there might be a certain newspaper I'd like to get for you."*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Newspaper? What newspaper?"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "(*deadpan*) The newspaper containing today's news, Trent."*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Okay. You might wanna check the mail, while you're at it."*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "I'll do that also."*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn opens the door to get both the mail and the newspaper*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn is back inside*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "I've got the mail _and_ the newspaper."*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Okay, Ros. You can read the news, while I'll just...uhhhh...go play the guitar."*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent, as he leaves): "Bye, Trent! Have at it!"*)

(*Rosalyn: "Hmph...(*reads the newspaper*) Let's see...(*gasps while looking at the right section*) EVIL ROBOTS TRYING TO TAKE OVER EVERYTHING?!"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!"*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "(*goes downstairs*) What's up, Ros?"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "(*gives him the newspaper*) Ya might wanna read this! There are two 'bots trying to take over everything, from the mall, to the bowling alley, to the entire world! And they're shaped like Gwen and Eduard!"*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "I just don't know Ros. (*gets the newspaper*) It would just a little too-farfetched that two robots shaped like Gwen and Eduard try to take over everything! (*reads the newspaper*) Whoa! You _are_ right! There are two Badbots in our country!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (off-screen, to the male Gwuard): "Hey, little guy! Can you spell "Owen"?"*)

(*The Eduard-shaped Gwuard spells Owen's name through its arms*)

(*The camera pans to Owen*)

(*Owen (to the male Gwuard): "Hahahaha! That was fun! Can you spell "Beardo"?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Bee-air-dough (to Owen): "It is pronounced Bee-AIR-dough!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Eduard-shaped Gwuard cracks its knuckles, then spells Bee-air-dough's name ("I", included) through its arms*)

(*Bee-air-dough makes a "ding-ding-ding" sound when the Eduard-shaped Gwuard successfully spelled his take on his own name*)

(*The Eduard-shaped Gwuard tries to spell something else with its arms*)

(*Owen (to the male Gwuard): "What are you tryin' to spell? Monkey?"*)

(*The male Gwuard nodded no while getting shifty-eyed, then tries to concentrate, only to get interrupted again by Owen*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (to the male Gwuard): "It is marshmallow?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard, with its eyes shut, nodded no to Owen*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (to the male Gwuard): "Oh no. How 'bout milkshake? Mom? (*grasps his hands together*) I love Mom! Or malty? Or meal? Or mate? Or monster? Or milk?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard gets steaming with anger, then slaps Owen in the cheek (resulting in Owen rubbing his said cheek), last (but not least) thing, he spells "mirror" its arms at rapid speed*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (to the male Gwuard): "Ohhhhhhhhh..."mirror"...I get it. (*laughs*; *raises hands*) What are ya gonna use it for?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard snaps with its own finger to the female Gwuard as to stay "COME HERE!" and then wordlessly explains that it will use it to burn Gwen and Eduard's eyes*)

(*The female Gwuard also gives him access to use her shining silver teeth, so I can use the sun's beams to reflect on the hand mirror, to let in inside Gwen's house*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen screams at she gets eye-burn, resulting in her getting out of bed while still in her pajamas, much to Eduard's horror*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen goes to the bathroom to put the fire out*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen gets back to her room, comforts a crying Eduard*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*puts finger in front of her mouth*) Shhhh! (*whispers*) Calm down, little bro. I'll be okay."*)

(*Gwen: "(*leaves her room while picking up Eduard in her arms*) I wonder what's goin' on..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "(*opens the door*) (*yells at somebody responsible for her (thankfully brief) eyeburn*) Okay, who temporally burnt my eyes?!"*)

(*The male Gwuard spells "Actually, we did it to hurt you!" with its arms, with the female Gwuard by his side the entire time*)

(*Gwen (to the male Gwuard): "(*yells*) I don't know what you're saying, (*makes fist*) but you're in a lot of pain now."*)

(*Eduard, while screaming, points at the female Gwuard to Gwen, who un-makes the fist*)

(*cut*)

(*The female Gwuard does a deep, booming snicker*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*about the rather physically insulting Gwuard duo*) I'm pretty much a big fan of scary movies, shows, games and books. But these two are just _creepy_. Just look at their color stereotypes."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen (with Eduard in her lap) in the anytime confessional*)

(*Eduard pants rather panicky*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Calm down."*)

(*Gwen (to the camera): "These two are rather insulting, considering the fact that the blue one shaped like that cute kid prefers bombastic attacks, while the pink one shaped like me, tends to be a bit of a fashionista, and stuff. They remind me that when I was little, I was a reality show pro (sort of) back in _Project Nightmare_ for one season before I competed in _Total Drama_ for four seasons, they blinded me with a rather flashy rainbow. That's why I don't do bright colors."*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Kid, ya don't wanna know about this. Ya don't."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Jasmine (offscreen, to the Gwuard duo): "Hey! Badbot scum!"*)

(*The Gwuard duo turns around, then the male Gwuard says "We are teh Gwuard, not teh Badbots." with his arms, to Jasmine*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine, Bridgette, Sammy, Harold, Sky, Owen, Bee-air-dough and Shawn are putting their arms onto their hips and doing armfolds*)

(*Jasmine (to the Gwuard duo): "We've saw what you've done to Gwen. Now, go apologize to that girl, right now!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard uses its arms to say "Fine." to Jasmine, and the Gwuard duo kick Gwen in the groin*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "Oooooooow!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette (to Gwen): "(*runs to her*) Gwen! Are you right?"*)

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "Barely."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to the Gwuard duo): "You may think that you are more good-looking that most people, but you guys aren't certainly any bettah than any of them!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The female Gwuard nods "no" to Jasmine*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to the Gwuard duo): "Yeah! And what's gonna stop us from trying to take away the colahs of life?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard says "We are going to attack you using deck cards." with his arms, to the point where his female partner gives him some deck cards, each with a strange ability (say, the ability to breath fire)*)

(*everyone gasps*)

(*Bridgette (to Harold): "(*walks away backwards*) How'd a robot use the (*does the raise arms to do stuff technique*) "raise arms to do stuff" technique (*stops doing said technique*) in this fanfic?"*)

(*Harold (to Bridgette): "(*walks away backwards*) If my calculations are correct, that's clearly a _Giant Robo_ reference!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy (to one half of the Gwuard duo): "(*looks down while walking away backwards, scared*) Ever heard of (*with a nervous grin*) talking?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard says "We do not use words." with its arms*)

(*cut*)

(*Everyone runs with Beardo making a red alarm noise, but not Jasmine, Harold, Sky, Owen and Shawn*)

(*Jasmine (to the Gwuard duo): "(*puts her foot down while points at them*) Okay, you small little punks! (*does fist in hand gesture*) We're gonna show ya how we treat attackahs!"*)

(*The Gwuardo duo have a frightened expression on their faces while the male half of the duo says "JUST WHAT TEH HECK YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" with his arms*)

(*cut*)

(*Harold (to the Gwuard duo): "Ever went to Yo-Yo Steve's Numb-Yo Camp? (*brandishes numb-yos at the Gwuard duo*) 'Cause I have!"*

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard says "We do not go to camp. Or do some numb-yo tricks." with its arms*)

(*cut*)

(*Shawn (to the Gwuard duo): "Ever heard of teaching kids how to use sign language?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The male Gwuard says "We cannot use our arms of ours for school. Brain ouchie!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to the Gwuard duo): "It's best that you two shouldn't been messing with people's stuff!"*)

(*everyone gets payback by attacking the Gwuard duo, which takes place offscreen*)

The Gwuard duo, now in Owen's arms, said, through what the male Gwuard says with his arms, "We shall meet again, Canadians one of American's neighbors man and this time, I will not be pretty!"; And Gwen said to the Gwuard duo, "If you two ever come to my home country, (*yells*) JUST TO TORMENT ME, MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS WHOM I TREAT AS FAMILY, (*calmly*) I'll punch you both in the nose!"; The male Gwuard said "We just do not get it." with his arms and Owen spun, then throwing the Gwuard duo out to shore.; "And good riddance!" Jasmine said.; Leonard showed up, saying "(*shouts while raising hands*) Huzzah! The nasty knights have been defeated! (*pauses, confused*) Hey, (*turns head around*) where did I miss?" to Sammy, who said "You just missed the action."

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*snarks*) And you thought _Heather_ was bad, wait 'til you see Trick Legkiksky..."*)

(*static noises*)

(*we are now in a scene where Dawn is doing yoga in the woods*)

(*Dawn: "Finally, peace and quiet..."*)

(*cut*)

(*some person appears from under the bushes*)

(*cut*)

(*Dawn (to the person): "Whoever you are, please show yourself!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Said person is revealed to be Paula*)

(*Paula (to Dawn): "Hello, Dawn. I am Paula. Yes I am. Yes I am."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dawn (to Paula): "Oh. (*shakes hands with Paula*) It's a pleasure to meet you, Paula."*)

(*Paula (to Dawn): "It is a please to meet you too, Dawn. Yes it is. Yes it is."*)

(*Dawn (to Paula): "Here. (*raises hands*) Let me show you how it's done."*)

(*camera pans to the wildlife noticing Dawn*)

(*The wildlife comes up to Dawn, lick her and giving her a pet on their backs*)

(*Paula (to Dawn, after she does): "How impressive, Dawn. How impressive. How impressive. (*raises hands*) Let me show you how I attract animals. Let me show you. Let me show you."*)

(*cut*)

(*The Animitan wildlife (Maskaduums included), now in the forests of Canada (just like any other country), noticing Paula, then coming to her*)

(*cut*)

(*Dawn (to Paula, after being amazed by the Animitan wildlife): "Whoa! That's...just impressive."*)

(*static noises*; *Paula in the anytime confessional*)

(*Paula: "I am in the confessional. Yes I am. Yes I am. I have made a friend in Paula and we showed each other how to attract wildlife. Yes we have. Yes we have."*)

(*static noises*)

Paula and Dawn talked on the way about their favorite interests, like sensing auras or befriending living things, when all of the sudden...

(*Jonesy (offscreen, to Jen): "(*about Paula and Dawn*) Hey, what are these two doin' in the woods, alone? Are they gettin' _scaared_?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The 6teens are having a picnic together, as a day-off from their usual jobs at Galleria Shopping Mall*)

(*Jen (to Jonesy): "Lay it off, Jonesy! They're obviously trying to enjoy the spectacle of nature!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jen (to Dawn and Paula): "Hey! I'm Jen Masterson and (*shows Paula and Dawn her buddies*) these buddies of mine are Jude,"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jude (to Dawn and Paula): "Hi, bras!"*)

(*Dawn and Paula were confused by his language*)

(*cut*)

(*Jen (to Dawn and Paula): "Caitlin,"*)

(*Caitlin (to Dawn and Paula): "Hi...uhhhhh...what are these two girls' names?"*)

(*Jen (to Caitlin): "(*whispers*) These two are Paula and Dawn."*)

(*Jen (to Dawn and Paula): "This is Nikki,"*)

(*Nikki (to Dawn and Paula): "(*waves hand at the two*) Hiya."*)

(*Jen (to Dawn and Paula): "And these are Wyatt and Jonesy."*)

(*Wyatt (to Dawn and Paula): "(*waves hand at the two*) Hi, Dawn and Paula!"*)

(*Jen (to Jonesy): "Wave your hand at both Dawn and Paula!"*)

(*Jonesy (to Jen): "Ugh! Fine. (*flatly*; *waves hand at Dawn and Paula*) Hi, Dawn and Paula."*)

(*Paula (to the 6teens): "(*waves hand at them*) Hello, 6teens. Hello. Hello."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dawn (to Caitlin): "Caitlin, you want to attract nature?"*)

(*Caitlin (to Dawn): "Attract nat- Wait a minute...that's not right. Let me get this right...uhhh...uhhh...oh, attract nature? I've never thought about it before! (*attempts at attracting nature*)"*)

As Dawn, Paula and the rest of the 6teens were about to be impressed by Caitlin's attempt at being a nature-attractor, something horrible flew out of the sky! It was a Maskaduum, a very rogue one! It swallowed half of the 6teens (Jonesy, Wyatt and Jude) and flew off without a care! "Oh no!" said Jen to the nature-loving duo. "We gonna save Jonesy, Wyatt and Jude before they're about to meet their doom!"; "Calm down, Jen. They're possibly gonna live." said Nikki to Jen.; "No, wait." said Nikki as she saw what the Maskaduum planned for the three (spit them out for its babies).; "This is serious! We gonna save 'em!" said Jen, to Caitlin, who said "Say what?" to Jen, who said "WE! GONNA! SAVE 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!"; "Ohhhhh...yeah. That is bad." said Caitlin.; And Paula said to everyone, as they started to panic, "Calm down, everyone. Calm down. Calm down."; And Nikki said, "Nature girl's got a point. We've got to brave the wildlife and then we must save half of us!"; Dawn said "She does. Yes she does. Yes she does."; While the girls are out venturing the wilds, as the cameras are rolling, let's go check on how Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt are doing in the Maskaduum's belly.

(*Jonesy (to Jude): "Y'know Jude, this inside would make a great attraction for those who love gross humor! That, and I'll make millions of cash out of that thing!"*)

(*Jude (to Jonesy): "Dude, I would make such a attraction, hadn't not for the act-fay that it might DEVOUR people!"*)

(*Wyatt (to Jude and Jonesy): "Guys! GUYS!"*)

(*Jonesy and Jude (to Wyatt): "WHAT?!"*)

(*Wyatt (to Jonesy and Jude): "Let's just try to keep it down in there. Ya don't want to bother the beast!"*)

(*Jude (to Jonesy): "Dude, he's got a point."*)

(*Jonesy (to Jude): "Still don't care."*)

(*Jude (to Jonesy): "C'mon, dude! There are five ladies tryin' to save us from that Maskaduum's stomachy thing!"*)

(*Wyatt (to Jonesy and Jude): "Actually, it would appear to be just its stomach! It's also known to the Animites that the Maskaduum has a mechanical body, five stone heads designed to scare potential visitors, has bird wings and chicken's feet! Can't get more highly absurd that whatever the creator of some online novel series (and a self-fanfic which one of its chapters is guest-starring us) can think of!"*)

(*Jonesy (to Wyatt): "(*snarks*) Can't get any worse than your scientifical chit-chat!"*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, as Dawn and Paula protected Nikki, Jen and Caitlin from the Animitan wildlife, somehow some Badbots are guarding the entrance.; Jen whispered to Dawn, "Dawn, can you help us somehow get past those Badbots?" to Dawn, who said "Sure thing."; Dawn attracted the Badbots, as they were somehow attracted to her as much as Paula, who attracted the Animitan wilderness beasts. Oh, and Caitlin, who said to the one of the Badbots, "If you want to call me, (*gives the Badbot her calling card*; *whispers*) here's my card!"; The Badbot looked at the calling card.; Nikki said "(*snarks*) So much for saving the guys, Caitlin." to Caitlin herself, who said "(*raises both her hands*) What? I just gave the guy dressed as a Badbot my calling card."; "You gave your calling card to a _Badbot_?!" exclaimed Jen to Caitlin, who said "Well, he _did_ seem nice. Right?"

(*static noises*; *Nikki in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nikki: "(*snarks*) Can you tell _how_ he narrates the climax so nicely?"*)

(*static noises*)

Paula pointed at the Maskaduum and said to the four girls, "Look up at the Maskaduum I am pointing at. Look up here. Look up here."; Nikki said "(*snarks*) I'm about to eaten by a Maskaduum! (*dully screams*)"; But, as the Maskaduum appeared, the girls said to one another, "It's been a pleasure to meet your all."...until the Maskaduum arrived, spitted out Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt, all now covered in radioactive puke.; "Are you okay?" said Jen to Jonesy, who said "I was sorta fine, I guess."; "Wait a sec...HOW'D THE MASKADUUM BARF YOU UP, SO YOU GUYS WON'T RISK YOURSELVES BECOMING ANIMITAN BEAST CHOW?!" said Nikki to Wyatt, who said "Well, turns out the stomach is quite ticklish to the point where it can puke. Most Maskaduums have done _that_ in their lives."; "Jude! How'd you get out?" said Jen to Jude himself, who said "Jen, bra, I got this...(*shows Jen a _Animitan_ satchel*) bag thing containing endless stuff for use."; Jen said "That's...strange, but interesting. Anyway, let's get back to our campsite. (*to Paula and Dawn*) Oh, and as a reward for your attempts at heroism...";

And what surprise did Dawn and Paula had from the 6teens, you fans of 6teen and other Fresh TV projects asked? Well, they got a discount credit card for the Galleria Shopping Mall (which is located in Totaldrama, despite having a art style from its many residents)...and a camp-out party.; Everyone toasted the marshmallows, and Jude said, with a mouthful - full of marshmallows, that is - "I gotta admit, that is one _great_ chapter."; Jonesy said "I'd take it back. Besides the inside-the-Maskaduum's-stomach thing, I'd say this is goin' to be some summer."; "(*snarks*) Goin' anywhere with a creative flow and while it's at it, on with the show!" said Nikki to Paula, who said "I will take this as a compliment. Yes I will. Yes I will."; And Jen said "That's gonna be one heck of a great summer! Yes It'll be. Yes It'll be." to Dawn, who said to Paula, "What a good time to be hanging out with all our friends, right Paula?" and Paula herself said, "I am relishing this vacation. Yes I am. Yes I am." It's off to the next chapter. Yes it is. Yes it is.

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*looks at sundial*) What is taking them so looooooooooooooooooong?"*)

(*Narrator (to Sammy-Seven): "I said "It's off to the next chapter."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Narrator): "Whatever."*)

(*Narrator: "I think there is still good in him...right?"*)

 _6teen_ : Nelvana.

 _Total Drama_ : Neptoon Studios.

Both shows: Fresh TV.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	17. Chapter 17

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 17

Seventeenth Day (Wednesday, June 17)

Warning: This chapter's plot is based upon the _Rugrats_ episode "Carwash", but in a scrap yard instead of a car wash!

(*we cut to a scene where in a scrap yard, Sammy-Seven has somehow built a tourist attraction, a trash compactor death course for unwilling tourists using his own interests, including scaring people with cannibals and hitting people with assorted junk*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (through a megaphone): "Everyone! Step right up to teh Trash Compactor Attraction that is Sammy-Seven World! It costs five dollars and sixty cents, but teh first ride is free."*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher whistles, walking on the sidewalk, then pauses for a moment and sees Sammy-Seven's one-Animite-built death course*)

(*Topher: "(*gasps as he sees Sammy-Seven's death course*) Well what do ya know? A AMUSEMENT PARK THAT _IS_ A ACTUAL DEATH COURSE! Just like _Total Drama_ , but without the pain!"*)

(*static noises*; *Topher in the anytime confessional*)

(*Topher: "(*excitedly*) A tourist attraction? Based on the great Sammy-Seven?! (*laughs*) This I gonna see!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Shawn (to Topher): "(*walks up to him*) Topher, I wouldn't go there if I were you..."*)

(*Topher (to Shawn): "Chill, bro! Wait 'til (*shows image of Sammy-Seven on his phone to Shawn*) Sammy-Seven gets a load of me, Topher!"*)

(*Shawn (to Topher): "Okay...(*whispers*) I gonna warn ya though. Sammy-Seven's a great manipulator!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (through a megaphone): "Who would like to be teh first to try my theme park?"*)

(*Topher (to Sammy-Seven): "(*runs up to him*) Hi, Sammy-Seven!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*rolls his eyes*; *snarkily*) Well, what do you know? Our first customer! Yaaaaay!"*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*annoyed*) I cannot believe a _Total Drama_ fanatic would be our first customer for teh death course. Being taken to Canada one of America's neighbors man by Sierra...for tis?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Topher (to Sammy-Seven): "I can't wait to try out your newest attraction, Sammy-Seven! It looks so cool!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Topher): "You will, Topher. Teh first ride is free."*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher (to Sammy-Seven): "Did ya just say... _freeeeeeeeee_?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Topher): "Yes. Now, go to teh attraction. We have a seat reserved for you."*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher (to Sammy-Seven): "Okay, Mr. Seven!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jo (on top of the attraction, to Sammy-Seven): "Sorry, Mr. Seven, I may be of the jerky type, considering my harsh worlds and physical contact, but isn't it a little too dangerous, and he might die after suffering the painful course you've built for him?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*to Jo*) He will be fine. (*aside glance*) Not."*)

(*static noises*; *Jo in the anytime confessional*)

(*Jo (to the camera): "Too far, Sammy-Seven!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Lightning and Scott): "(*points finger to them*) Lightening! Scott! Run tis death course, so Topher will enjoy his fa-ate!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lightning (to Sammy-Seven): "Lightning has your request, so, SHA-YEAH! (*presses the start button*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Scott (to Sammy-Seven): "Whatever ya say, Mr. Seven! (*runs the power source, attached to a treadmill, which he starts running on*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher (to Sammy-Seven): "So, Double S, where'd I sit?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Topher): "(*points at box*) Over there!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher looks at box, confused*)

(*Topher (to Sammy-Seven): "What? This isn't what I wanted!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*to Topher*) Too bad! (*to Chris' former interns*) Park employees, stuff him in tis box!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The interns grab Topher and walk to the box*)

(*Topher (to the interns): "You must be Chris' interns! (*gasps at he looks at their "Sammy-Seven" brand shirts*) Wait a sec! Put me down! Put me (*cries*) do-o-o-own!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*to Topher*) Quiet, Topher! Qui-eeeet. (*to interns*) Interns! Put him in teh box!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher: "No no no no no! Not in the box! (*gets put in the box by the interns, anyway*) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*Topher muffledly talks*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Lightning and Scott): "You two! Show him how teh garbage incinerator works!"*)

(*Scott (to Sammy-Seven): "You've got it, boss!"*)

(*Scott (to Lightning): "Lightning! You're in charge of the stomping parts of the incinerator, while I'm in charge of a treadmill with added cables use to activate the flamethrowers! The Badbots can just stand on the buttons used to power the conveyor belt. That, and they can do other functions of this here garbage incinerator."*)

(*Lightning (to Scott): "Lightning's got a full-time job supportin' this Sammy-Seven guy! (*swings arm in excitement*) SHA-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven laughs maniacally with hands up in the air like he just does not care*)

(*Shawn (to Sammy-Seven): "Mr. Seven...WHAT'RE YOU DOING? Somebody's gotta get hurt!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) Sammy-Seven, I'm sorry to say this, but I just wanted to point out that this isn't exactly one of your smartest moves."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "For teh most part, you play teh guitar and spoke to tis horrible Ros-so-lyyyyyyn!"*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "Even though you've got my guitar part right, you're quite wrong on the "Rosalyn" part, as she's nice, ki-"*)

(*Sammy-Seven forces broccoli down his throat, resulting in him puking*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "Silence, you portly, mostly standing still hog!"*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "Hey! I'm not fat, I just have the right build, and I move a lot! You can't just press the button to seal someone's fate for your o-"*)

(*Sammy-Seven presses the button anyway*)

(*cut*)

As frightening music plays, the interns thrown the box containing the Chris MacLean wannabe into what appears to be a representation of the trash storage bunker, then gets grabbed by a claw. Then, Lightning presses the buttons that activate the trash crushers.

(*Lightning presses the trash crusher buttons*)

(*Topher (as he gets hit by the trash crusher buttons*): "(*weakly*) Owie."*)

The Badbots stood on buttons that activate the conveyor belt...leaving Topher with nothing other than his newfound fear of garbage yards. Then along came Scott, powering up the flamethrowers in the incinerator.; Topher got burnt really badly. Which is nothing to say about what comes next in this chapter...

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (doing a armfold) and Sammy walk up to Sammy-Seven*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, is this some sort of attraction or a scam to join your force?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jasmine): "Frankly, my dear Jasmine, I am sure it is a scam."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to Sammy-Seven): "(*bends down to Sammy-Seven, grabs his shirt*) Are you and I gonna have a problem? (*drops Sammy-Seven down*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Jasmine and Sammy): "(*rubs his head*) Ow. (*turns eyes to Jasmine and Sammy*) No. Be-sides, I am trying to recruit people from various walks from life...to get revenge on teh othersiders from across teh globe!"*)

(*Sammy (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, that's crazy talk! Your incinerator thing might get other people...(*sees a injured Topher*; *gasps*; *turns eyes to Sammy-Seven*) hurt!"*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, some ambulances came, implying the doctors want to nurse Topher.; "Thanks to you Sammy-Seven, we have a injured teammate and he's about to get sent to the hospital!" said Jasmine to Sammy-Seven, who said "I do not care. (*shows Jasmine and Sammy a costume*) Be-sides, I have a surprise for him."; As our cameras cut to a injured Topher, wrapped in bandages, crying.; Meanwhile, Sammy-Seven went to his hospital room.; "Oh no! It's him!" said Topher, as he saw Sammy-Seven. "What do ya want from me?!" screamed Topher to Sammy-Seven, who said "I want you to wear tis."; "What's this?" said Topher to Sammy-Seven, as he shows him his cybernetic costume of...you know what, this is not going to work.

(*Sammy-Seven (to Topher): "I will turn you into a super-villain creation our real master has not used in his imagination since 2012..."*)

(*Sammy-Seven turns his head*; *dramatic music plays*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Topher): "CYber Plant Maaaaaaan!"*)

(*cut*)

Hey, at least there's gonna be use for characters old and new. Right, Topher?

(*Topher (to the Narrator): "No! I'm NOT gonna be Cyber-Plant Man, exposition-providing guy!"*)

Well, that was awkward, even for me (the Narrator); (*ahem*) So Topher turned into the villainous robotic oval-head...and by "turned into," I meant that Sammy-Seven took off his usual clothes and gave them and the rest of his stuff (including his pet cat, Chef) to Sierra.

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "Here is teh entirety of Topher's collection and his pet cat Chef!"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "Thanks, Samody-Siete!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "Do not call me Samody Siete!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sierra sings "La la la la la la laaaaaaaa" while skipping across the hospital*)

(*Sierra (to Cody): "How's about a kiss, my Cody-Wody?"*)

(*Cody (to Sierra): "No! No, wait! (*gets kissed in the cheek anyway*)"*)

(*Cody rubs his own cheek*)

(*Buddy is also on the same bench Cody is sitting*)

(*Buddy (to Cody): "I think she has a crush on ya."*)

(*Cody slaps Buddy in the face*)

(*Buddy (to Cody): "(*rubs cheek*) Ooooooow! Why'd you do THAT to me?!"*)

(*Cody (to Buddy): "Don't aaaaask!"*)

(*cut*)

And put the

(*Sammy-Seven turns his head*; *dramatic music plays*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "CYber Plant Maaaaaaan!"*)

armor on. And Topher was fully conscious as Sammy-Seven put the armor on him.; "No! Noooo! I'm begging you! What role do you have for me in Badbot territory, anyway?" said Topher to Sammy-Seven, who said "I cannot do that. Because you would make teh dark chick, because you are something of a burden to others."; And as he looked at himself in the

(*Sammy-Seven turns his head*; *dramatic music plays*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "CYber Plant Maaaaaaan!"*)

armor, in the mirror, he screamed. "Why'd did you turn me into this thing?" said Topher to Sammy-Seven, who said "You would make a great lackey!"; And Topher sat on the floor, saying "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My life's ruined!"

(*Sammy-Seven (to Topher): "Do not think of it as pain, Topher."*)

(*Topher (to Sammy-Seven): "I'm thinkin' of this as pain, SAMMY-SEVEN!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Topher): "Just think of it as a possibility to gain the upper hand of Mr. McLean! Be-sides, someone wants to sing a song for you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet slams open Topher's hospital room's door*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Topher): "TOPHAH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher (to Chef Hatchet): "Uh oh!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet walks up to Topher in Badbot form*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to Topher): "Ya girlfriend wants to meet cha!"*)

(*Chef Hatchet moves a swivel-wheeled, five-screen, cubular TV with Ella in the park with Baby Lillian*)

(*Ella (to Topher, through one of the TV screens): "Hello, Topher! Want to hear a song while I hug Lillian in my arms?"*)

(*Topher (to Ella): "What? NO! (*screams*)"*)

(*Ella (to Topher): "Come on, Topher! It'll be fun!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nick and Gwen are at the latter's room, while Gwen draws and Nickolas plays on her computer*)

(*Nickolas (on Gwen's computer): "Okay, let's see. (*types "Total Drama" on a search engine on her keyboard*) Total Drama? (*presses enter*) (*sees the recent news about the contestants*; *reads out loud*) _Pakhitew Island_ Contestant Injured By Mysterious Person And Then Turned Into Badbot!"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*walks up to him*) Nickolas, that's nonsense!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas and Gwen are struggling for use of the latter's computer*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Sorry about this, Gwen!"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Just let me...SEE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen looks at the recent article, has a shocking look on her face*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Whoa! Did you just find a shockingly horrifying aspect on the online news, today?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "(*adjusts his glasses*) Seriously, I used to watch the almost entire seasons of _Total Drama_ (sans the specials) and I didn't laugh at your and your friends' injuries, to say the least. But I just wanted to point out that putting them into _serious_ danger is harsh, even for me."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*snarks*) A word of advice, kid. Stay. Away. From. Bad stuff. (*whispers*) Got it?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Got it. By the way, about the _Total Drama_ thing?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "About the (*confused*) what are you saying?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Yep. I used to watch entire seasons of that very show (sans the specials and most _World Tour_ episodes, but I liked Hawaiian Punch) in the past."*)

(*Gwen: "Huh? (*looks at Ariel Lee and Gargoyle, playing cards*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Gwen): "He's got a point."*)

(*Gargoyle (to Gwen): "Yeah Gwen, just let him remind ya of the bright side of a otherwise painful show."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*sighs*) You were saying?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "(*shows her a montage of memories through his imagination in movie camera form*) Your brother (whom you took care of) signed you up for that show in the first place, in hopes of doing your best to win the one hundred (now, one million). I know you've got through a lot of drama and painful challenges, but at least you got to make friends with Bridgette, Cody, LeShawna, Owen, DJ, Mike, Zoey and Cameron. You even found a love interest in Trent, the same thing I did with Rosalyn. In the first season, you teamed up with Owen to eliminate Heather for good in "I Triple Dog Dare You"; in the second season, you bleated like a goat when Trent called your his "little goat"; in the third season...let's just say you had in hand in seeing Alejandro's downfall, but you don't wanna know that. In half the fifth season, you befriended Mike, Zoey and Cameron (whom you called "Cam") and perhaps gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek. And together, the power of friendship defeated Mal! I know that this show's status is unknown (it may get revived, it may get cancelled), but I just want you to know that the best part of the show is...how I don't laugh at one's misery and see the pure awesome moments. I know that this show has fanart, and some potential for the show as a whole, I think you want to check them out."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "You (*sniffs*)...talked about...my memories...the good ones...at least...of that show?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Yep. I'm sorry I mentioned them to you. (*sniffs*) Had I kept my mouth shut, none of it would've have happened."*)

(*static noises*; *Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "Is Gwen mad at me or glad at me? (*fearfully face-palms*) Either way, it could get painful!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "You and that observant memory of yours...no one's ever said somethin' nice about the bright side of my otherwise painful time on the show to me in a long time. (*reaches to Nickolas*) C'mere, you!"*)

(*Gwen hugs Nickolas*)

(*static noises*; *Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "She's glad! No one from another franchise ever hugged me in my life...until now! In that fanfic!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

Turns out I was wrong about the "some character from another project being at mad at me" part and it was pretty nice of Gwen to hug somebody in a while.; Too bad Sammy-Seven had plans to rid me of the loner-turned-friend for good (as our cameras are rolling).

(*Sammy-Seven: "Great! Nickolas is hugging a LOner! I cannot let tis happen long enough. Thankfully, I have plans for teh two of them! Right at the scrap yard! (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

Me, Gwen (who looks nice in that purple long-sleeved shirt and pants from the Canadian version of the British children's game show _Skatoony_ ), Ben, their mother, Eduard, Gargoyle, Firebird and Ariel Lee headed to the scrap yard in hopes of scrapping some useless metal things (not unlike what my parents do to computer after they've strip them of their only functional parts back in America). As Gwen's mother said to her, "Gwen, you must look after Nickolas, his creations, Eduard and your brother. Okay?" and Gwen herself responded "Yeah, Mom."; I said "Good luck!" to Gwen's mother who said "You too!"; But, trouble arrived, in Heather (with her brother Damien along for the ride), Amy and Taylor. "Hey, Sickolas! Is that your new goth-friend?" said Taylor and she laughed at me and Gwen.; "Knock it off!" said Gwen to the three.; Damien said to Ben, "Hey, kid! I'm gonna turn ya inta DEAD MEAT!" and chortled.; I decided to use my imagination to scare away the three.; "CURSE YOU, IMAGINATIVE BOOOOOOOOOOOY!" said Taylor to me and I said "Thank you for noticing the "imagination" part!"

(*Taylor (to Heather): "Seriously, how'd he take the insult with grace?!"*)

(*Heather (to Taylor): "I usually humiliate weird goth girl, BUT THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HARASSING SOMEONE WITH AUTISM!"*)

(*Amy: "(*scared*) Just when I thought it was safe..."*)

Gwen whispered to me, "Nickolas, good job."; And I comforted Ben...until Sammy-Seven appeared with what appears to be two people in his sack and some small circular item.; "Nickolas." asked Sammy-Seven. "Can we have a talk about your...so-called "friends"?"; "No." said me to Sammy-Seven, who said "Not much of a talkative fellow, are not you?" and forcefully put me outside on the bench and he violently grabbed my shirt and said something to me, "You cannot trust tis "Gwen". She is a treat to teh human race. Have you seen teh bob-cut, teh gothic get-up, teh pointy ears, teh pale skin and teh fact that she is ruining everyone's fun? These are all signs tis lady is evil. You cannot trust "Crimson" and "Ennui", either. They have gothic make-up, do not do emotion and are not to be trusted. Teh same thing goes to teh other contestants, they are pure evil! And you are to trust me and my many forms I use to make teh term "team" look overzealous! Oh, and get rid of that stupid imagination! And your liking of DeviantART! Got it? By teh way, why cannot you change teh title of your fanfic "Teh Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen" to "Teh Summer of...Just Nick and Sammy-Seven, His Only Friend and Friends"?"; Cue the scared look on the face.; And Gwen coming out of the door, angrily at him.

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*angered*) Uuuuuggggh! That guy got on my nerves!"*)

(*static noises*)

Gwen said to Sammy-Seven, "Okay, you overgrown glory hound! Leave Nick alone."; But Sammy-Seven said "You cannot stop me, Gwendoyln!"; Taylor said "Ha ha! Gwendoyln! (*laughs*)" to Gwen, who said "I prefered to be called Gwen!" and punched her in the face.; Gwen said to Sammy-Seven, "Sammy-Sadistic, he can have a liking of DeviantART as much as I do as he wants!"; Bridgette walked up, saying "You can't tell Nickolas what he can do and what he can't do."; LeShawna said, "You ain't gonna rid the world of DeviantARTists! He loves them! Just look at Ryan91Studio's work, especially Zooca, who's hangin' out with Duncan!"; Sammy-Seven said to all of them, "You cannot stand up for this puny Nickolas, anyway. That is not how teh othersider world works. It is attack or be attacked! (*maniacally laughs*) (*pauses for a moment*) Seriously, why does this chapter have to take place in a scrap-yard? (*continues maniacally laughing*)"; Gwen asked "Oh yeah? And what's gonna stop YOU from tryin' to take one person's imagination?" to Sammy-Seven, who said "Good question. How about...(*shows Mike's medal and Lisa and Leo) these?"

(*Lisa (to Gwen): "Have we met?"*)

(*Leo (to Gwen): "Yo, dude! Have we met?"*)

(*Gwen (to Lisa and Leo): "No. But Sammy-Seven here is trying to hurt you!"*)

(*Lisa and Leo (to Gwen): "He is? Let's get the heck outta here!"*)

(*Gwen (to Lisa and Leo): "Let's! (*points at Mike's medal*) By the way, what's that?"*)

(*Lisa (to Gwen): "That's Mike's medal. It was dug up by scuba divers, who mistook it for trash while collecting some under the sea! Now, let's get the heck outta here! For real!"*)

But Sammy-Seven easily grabbed Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, my almost creation family, Ben, Eduard and me and threw us all into the garbage incinerator. We all screamed, as we are thrown here.; Everyone was shocked, even Heather and Amy (save for perhaps Taylor, who likes seeing children getting hurt).

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points finger at Sammy-Seven*) You can't attack Gwen! Only (*points finger to herself*) I can attack Gwen!"*)

(*camera pans to Slammus*)

(*Slammus (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, me ex-lad, we shouldn't be throwin' people in the garbage!"*)

(*Lackimus: "(*scared*) Ite cannewt luuuuuuuuuuuuk! (*screams and runs off*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks away backwards, scared*) Mr. Seven! That wasn't very nice!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to everyone): "You villains! I! SHALL! CHANGE! YOU! AAAAAAAAALL!"*)

(*Heather (to Amy): "Uuuuugh! (*pushes Amy*) I'm not going in there!"*)

(*Amy (to Heather): "(*pushes Heather back*) Well, even though I'm going in that AWFUL garbage dump, (*scared*) let's just say as I much love bullying Sparamy, I can't stand putting _children_ in danger!"*)

(*Taylor (to Amy and Heather): "Don't care. (*polishes her nails*)"*)

(*Trent (to everyone): "(*raises hand*) We'll go there."*)

(*Everyone (to Trent and Rosalyn): "Who?"*)

(*Rosalyn (to everyone): "We're here to save whomever's in the garbage dump. We see each other as brother and sister! If Americans and Canadians will have to work together, so be it!"*)

(*Eva (to everyone): "(*jumps to everyone*) Yeah! If we're to save (*points at Gwen and company*) them, we gonna brave it together! Are ya with us?!"*)

(*Everyone (to Eva): "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!"*)

(*Eva (to everyone): "I CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOOU!"*)

(*Everyone (to Eva): " **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "*)

(*Eva (to everyone): "Good! Everyone, assemble!"*)

And so everyone formed a human chain with Eva grabbing the bars with her teeth.; Trent and Rosalyn balanced on the chain together, making a excellent tight-rope-walking duo.; Meanwhile, Gwen, me and company were trying to swim away from the incinerator.; "TRENT!" said Gwen to Trent, who said, as he grabbed her hand, "I got ya, my little goat Gwen!" and Gwen bleated a goat once more; And Rosalyn said to me, "Nickolas! Grab hold!" and I said "Thank you." to Rosalyn, who said "No biggie."; And as for Gargoyle? He flew every last creation to safety (and Mike's medal). Sammy-Seven tried to turn up the heat on us, but somehow a voice (whom Gwen recognizes as that of her mother's) said "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" to Sammy-Seven, who heard it.; "(*whispers*) Did you just try to drown my daughter and my son?" said Gwen's mother to Sammy-Seven, who said "Yes. All in a hard day's work." and the former punched the latter, leaving him down for the count.; "Wow. That was amazing!" said Gwen.; "Gwen, are you alright?" said Gwen's mother to her daughter, who said "I'm fine, Mom. Even though Sammy-Seven tried to drown us."; "What teh?" said Sammy-Seven, as he fell into the garbage.; "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO DROWN MY KIDS, MY SUMMER HOUSEGUEST AND HIS CREATIONS IN THE GARBAGE!" yelled Gwen's mother to Sammy-Seven, who said "Tis is why I do not go to such places. Tomorrow is Father's Day, and I shall be the father of some new trouble I am going to cause for teh evil Gwendoyln and teh evil Nickolas.";

(*static noises*; *Sammy in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy: "Haven't we save Gwen, Nickolas and co. from their fiery fate, they would've disappeared!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Yeeeeeah. I'm just glad that Mom saved us from Sammy-Sadistic."*)

(*static noises*)

Cue the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 18

Eighteenth Day (Thursday, June 18)

Warning: This chapter is based around the plot of the _Rugrats_ special "Mother's Day," only themed around Father's Day and Christiany and another episode of said program: "Under Chuckie's Bed". You know what? I'll tell you all you Fresh TV fans a little secret: I'm adding nods to _Rugrats_ , because I want my own _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ to be for it, while _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ was to _Aaahh! Real Monsters_. (Both are Klasky-Csupo projects that have a lot in common with both non-Klasky Csupo series (though the latter is made by Nickelodeon just like _Rugrats_ and _Aaahh! Real Monsters_ ), by the way.)

(*flashback flash*)

Once upon a time, there was a man. Named Dwayne. And he met his future-wife. And boy, they were certainly in love.; "Missy," asked Dwayne to the wife. "Will you be my wife?"; "Sure!" said his wife. And they purposed in a church; "Will you take this lady to be her husband?" said the minister (who looks similarly to Chef Hatchet) to Dwayne, who said "I do."; The minister said "Will you take this gentleman to be your wife?" to Missy, who said "I do."; "You may kiss the bride." said the minister and both kissed.; And then, they had their first child, whom they named Dwanye Junior (or Junior, as he preferred to be called). Meanwhile, something supernatural arrived during midnight.; It wasn't a disease, nor it was human. It was...a Animitan girl with a voice similar to that of Gwen's; "Hiya, othersider...scum. (*snickers*) I'm Trick-2!" whispered the girl to the five-year old Junior, who was scared senseless.; "Mommy! Daddy!" said Junior to his parents, who turned on the lights.; "What is it, Junior?" said a concerned Missy to her son.; "A Animite!" Junior just said. "Named Trick-2! She just called me othersider scum!"; "Oh. Hehehe. Let's go see what you're talkin' about." And they got out of bed. And they saw the sight of Trick-2; She was round-headed and screw-eyed, like another Trick with the last name of Legkiksky; she had shiny golden jewelery, feminine, white long hair whom she hid in a costume designed to insult goths!; "I'd like to say something to you all, before I go away...I'LL ATTACK YOUR MOM AND MAKE **_SURE_** THAT SHE'S NOT COMIN' BACK! **EVER**! ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! (*calmly*) That is all."; They prepared the house, Home Alone-style, with traps.; "This is our house. We've got to protect it." said Dwayne.; And she came back...on his birthday, nonetheless, like she said!

"Happy birthday to yooooooooou! Happy birthday to yoooooooou! Happy birthday, dear Junior! Happy birthday to-" said the kids at Junior's fifth birthday party, but they were being chased by Trick-2's forces, some robots (who mostly flew around, limblessly), who were thy first Badbots! They had a physical appearance (oval-headed, silver sharp teeth and a big torso with short, stubby legs) and a array of hidden weapons, like their laser eye beams, their robotic arsenal and their possessing powers.; Everyone screamed; Dwayne had his sights on the trap and how they work, but, they weren't any use at all.; The father tried to save Missy (his wife) by getting her safety.; "DWAYNE!" said Missy to Dwayne, who said "MISSY!"; "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" said Junior. Missy wasn't dead; she was abducted by Trick-2 to use as her dummy, used to play Candy Jams (I'm getting kinda confused here); Junior was sad because his friends had escaped from the wrath of Trick-2, but Dwayne comforted him by saying "Don't worry, Junior. Even when we can't see her physically, we'll remember her in our hearts."; They went to Missy's funeral together, unaware that Missy herself had been taken by evil forces.; "I miss Mom..." Junior said.; At school, Junior was being shunned for not having a mother by bullies alike, especially the alpha bully, Damien (Heather's younger brother), but had a friend in Ben.; Meanwhile, me and Gwen were making a card together for her missing father, if he came back.; "It's Father Day." said me to Gwen, who said "I know."; Eduard was looking at his family photo which he got from his old home in Russia.; "What are you looking at?" asked Ben to Eduard, who said "Mama. Papa." to the former, who said "Ya mean your family? Is that it?" to the latter who nodded while saying "Da."; Ben said "Eduard, you must have a big family there." to the pink-loving goth, who said "Seisibo." to the former, who said "You're welcome. I'd take that as a compliment."

(*static noises*; *Ben in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ben: "(*about Eduard*) It seems that Eduard Nochkoshmar has a big family. (*shows one of Eduard's photos*) Just look at his sister: Galina! This is hard to explain, but I wanna meet Eduard's family!"*)

(*static noises*)

We'll return to our chapter after this message: In case you all didn't notice, I brought Lisa and Leo back with me. Oh, and I hid Mike's medal in my preparedness bag. (*ahem*) Now, back to our chapter! "Is everyone ready?" said Gwen's mother to Gwen, who said "Yeah! We're ready."; Meanwhile, when we were at Gwen's mother's car, I said "Gwen? What are we going?" to Gwen, who said "We're goin' to Dwanye's house in time for Father's Day." to Ben, who said "What? I haven't met Junior for days!"; When we got to Dwayne's house, Gwen's mother said "Okay, we wanna make Dwayne and Junior feel comfortable, okay?" to us, who said "Okay?"; "Hi, Dwayne." said me to Dwayne, who said "Oh! Hehe! Hi, Nickolas."; "How are you?" said me to Dwayne, who said "Not so great. How are you?" to me, who said "Good. Don't worry Dwayne, I know what you might need." to Dwayne, who said "You do?" to me, who said "I'll give your place a nice clean sweep for Father's Day."; So I did the laundry, washed the dishes, dug out missing objects from under Dwayne's bed with my legs, even tidied Junior's room a lot. (Hey, it's what I do in real life when at Aunt Julie's place.); It would appear that Dwayne and Junior appreciated what I did for them.; "Congrats, Nickolas!" said Junior to me, who said "You're welcome."

(*static noises*)

(*Nickolas: "I've cleaned Dwayne and Junior's house, so the ghost of their mother would appreciate what I have done for them...now that I've gotten ahold of a handful of Total Drama contestants."*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, Junior and Eduard collaborated on a Father Day's card for Dwayne.; Gwen and I were busy designing a gothic, scary but loving at the same time Father's Day card for her disappeared dad (he's trapped somewhere at work).; I said to Gwen, about the possibilities she would meet my family, "If you went to America by Animitan vehicle, there's a good chance you want to meet my family."; "Ya do?" said Gwen to me, who said "Sure. Let me explain: My mother would see so excited to see you and how'd you impress my father with your art. Maybe, we can collaborate on a art project together at Northeook Academy (a real-life academy), or perhaps just hang out or help me out on my website, so I can find DeviantARTists with potential multimedia projects." to her, who said "That'd be great. But, this is Father's Day, so we'd think 'bout that."; I decided to use my creations to comfort Dwayne; Lisa disguised herself as his wife and Junior's mom; Leo pulled a chandelier with all his might, Gargoyle offered a "Fruit basket?" to Dwayne and Junior and Firebird fired up the fireplace like clockwork.; "You've done that...for me?" said Dwayne to my creations, who all nodded yes. Meanwhile, Sammy-Seven was dragging a reluctant Buddy to Dwayne's house (whom he believes is a evil lair).

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "Uh, Sammy-Seven...why are you draggin' me to some stranger's place?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "Be-cause Buddy...I do not take kindly to othersider scum."*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "I don't think that's such a good idea..."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "What did you say?"*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "Uhh...nothing?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "Nothing? _Nothing_? Do I have to tell you what makes a friend?"*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarks*) I'd wish I wasn't in this place. The locals sure are big eaters, accordin' to _Project Nightmare_ 's Guide to Surviving Teh Othersiders' Realm."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "Silence! Even although I do appreciate teh very fact that Canadians one of Americans' neighbors man are big eaters and nasty ones who will prepare you for dinner,"*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "I'm Nick's brother, Sammy-Seven, NOT A RACIST! And by the locals," I meant the folks back at Alyukeneet Village, not the entirety of Canada."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "I do not exaggerate teh scenery. On teh outside, teh othersiders seem harmless, but on teh inside, they are monsters! Complete monsters!"*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "Where'd you get that attitude from? The old Animitan newspapers during the events of last time?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "SI-lence! Teh othersiders will de-stroy you, and be-fore you know it...you are as good as dead."*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "I'm not most likey dead as much as likely being annoyed by your highly exaggerated view of the world!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "But it is our only key to survival in the othersiders' realm!"*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy. Seven. Can we, at least, enjoy the fact that we might be celebrating the joys of Canada anytime soon?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "Canada one of America's neighbors man is a place full of deadly, raptor-like people!"*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "FYI, the only deadly, raptor-like person is _you_!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "Whatever."*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, there's somethin' ya might wanna enjoy there in Canada. Ever heard of Canadian hockey?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "(*angered but calm*) _Canadian_ Hockey? I have never played teh game."*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "Well, my parents used to bring me and Nickolas to Grandma's place here if there's a hockey game. That, and Dad went to Canada when he was little."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "That is nonsense! (*pulls out Ezekiel from under his satchel*) Tis is the most common specimen: one who says "Eh" at teh end of each sentence."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Ezekiel): "Take it away, Ezekiel."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ezekiel (to Buddy): "Hiya, Buddy...eh? Looks like I've been turned into some Gollum-like beast and I've made a family in Chris' Fun Zone, eh?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven laughs maniacally for a short time*)

(*Buddy headdesks*)

(*static noises*; *Buddy and Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Buddy: "I'm used to the pain Sammy-Seven gives to me, but trying to insult Canada? That's just bad news."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Buddy): "What did you saaaaay?"*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "Shush! I'd rather not talk about it right now."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven): "When the Canadian government hears you say racist comments about their country, you're about to feel the burn."*)

(*Buddy (to his parents, through a letter he writes): "Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. Although, somebody's messin' up my mind..."*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, I prayed "Thankyougodforthegoodnessyouaretheprinceofpeacefulnessthekingofkindnessandtheguardianofgoodnessgodiswithusinotherwordsgotiswithusahembrother."; For everyone, it seemed kinda unusual, but pretty good. Gwen whispered to me, "How you'd pray in one go?"; "Pray? _Pray_?" said a voice to everyone, who gasped.; "And Gwen opened Dwayne's house's door to see Sammy-Seven (for another time for some reason) and Buddy (for the first time); "What are you two doing?" said Gwen to Buddy, who said "Sorry to announce this, but I believe Sammy-Seven's got somethin' to say."; And Sammy-Seven said to Dwayne, "Mr. Dwayne, let us in."; Dwayne responded "You...can come in."; "Thank you." said Sammy-Seven to Dwayne, who said "You're welcome. (*shows him the Father's Day buffet*) Please, heheh, help yourselves to a variety of foods we've got here."

(*static noises*; *Buddy in the anytime confessional*)

(*Buddy: "I gotta take it back. Not all people besides us and Sammy-Seven are bad. Come to think of it, Dwayne's actually kinda nice."*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*angered*) How dare you trust teh Canadians one of American's neighbors man like that? Posing as one of Nick's friends for _tis_?"*)

(*static noises*)

I said to Buddy, "Buddy, my brother, (*shakes hands with him*) It is a pleasure to re-meet you." and the latter replied "It's a pleasure to re-meet you too." to me and Eduard; I introduced Gwen, Ben, Junior and Gwen's mother to him by saying "(*to Buddy*) Buddy, this is Gwen, Ben, Junior and Gwen's mother. (*to Gwen, Ben, Junior and Gwen's mother (obviously)*) Gwen, Ben, Junior and Gwen's mother, this is Buddy."; "Hi Buddy!" giddly said Gwen's mother to Buddy; "Hi, Buddy!" said Ben and Junior to Buddy; "Hey, Bud." said Gwen to Buddy.; All shook hands together.; But Sammy-Seven had a way to stop Father's Day, thinking it ruined his life, when it was _his misinterpretations of Canada_ that were the problem. "I shall not give to teh othersiders!" said Sammy-Seven. "Never!"; "What's his problem?" snarked Gwen to Buddy, who said "I don't know, other than the fact that he's not pleased with Canada..."; Sammy-Seven said, as he spotted me and Gwen hugging together, "What teh? A _Christian_ meeting a _goth_? That is most unholy!"

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "That Sammy-Seven...is just racist."*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Someday, _wicked witch_ , I shall torment you and tie you to a pole!"*)

(*static noises*)

Sammy-Seven said to me and Gwen, as we were about to have a relationship with Dwayne, "I shall split both of you apart! Thus, you will never bond no longer!"; Gwen said "Sammy-Seven, are you _CRAZY_?! We were bonding!"; Buddy said "Look out! Sammy Seven's got some laser gun!" to all of us, who tried to escape the wrath of Sammy-Seven...unaware Sammy-Seven himself appeared, saying "And I am not afraid to use it."; Everyone was being chased by Sammy-Seven...until somebody called to Sammy-Seven, on the phone, "Sammy-Seven! I'm gonna take you to my mama's. I think ya need a time-out!"; And as Sammy-Seven opened the door, someone's car drove up...revealing that car belonged to LeShawna and Harold.; "Mr. Sammy-Seven. I think we've got to take you to one of those Canadian academies. (*shows him his IQ paper*) According to Animitan papers, your IQ is a rather low ten, to say the least."; "What? Impossible!" said Sammy-Seven to LeShawna, who said "You ain't gonna succeed in class this way! I think you'd better come with us."; And Sammy-Seven was dragged by Harold and LeShawna to a Canadian academy nearby, but he declared "I will get you someday, Nickolas, including weird goth girl!"

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Finally, LeShawna came to our rescue...(*snarkily*) by having Harold point out his rather low IQ."*)

(*static noises*)

"Sorry about the mix-up." said Buddy to Gwen, who said "Meh. No biggie." and we decided to spent the rest of Father's Day together. "What's this?" said Junior, as he found a piece of paper lying around. "What does it say?" said Gwen to Junior, who said "It says.

"Dear Junior,

Even though we haven't met since some Animitan creep took me away, I'll aways be in your and Dad's heart. The wind blowing? That's my gentle hand patting you. The birds whistling? That's me singing a song to you. The tree represents my loving soul to you. No matter what you do, I'll always be in both your hearts.

Love,

Missy."

"What a nice letter." said Buddy to Junior, who said "Thanks. Though, I've really needed a maternal figure for sometime."; And Gwen said "Don't worry, Junior. Someday, if Mom doesn't get back from the Dreamiverse, my mom's gonna be your step-mom."; And this chapter comes to a rather heartwarming close.

 _Total Drama_ and _The Ridonculous Race_ characters: 2007-hiatus, 2015(?) Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	19. Chapter 19

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 19

Nineteenth Day (Friday, June 19)

Warning: This chapter has a plot similar to those of the _Rugrats_ episodes "Toys in the Attic" and "The Last Babysitter", but fused together.

(*Sammy-Seven is now playing a game at a hotel he just rented for himself (to plot schemes throughout the summer), a space-shooter to be precise*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*plays space-shooter game*) Roger, roger! We are attacking alien invaders from teh evil depths of outer space! We must save teh planet Earth! (*gets virus on the game system*) Mayday, mayday! I am down for teh count! Maydaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"*)

(*static noises on the TV*)

(*omnious music plays on the TV*)

(*Voice (to Sammy-Seven): "Finally! Not only I've got freedom from years of being trapped in a jail cell in Mike's mind, I'VE GOT A BRAND-NEW WORLD TO TAKE OVER! (*calmly*) And a new human body that looks just like Mike's, at that!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the voice): "And you are?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Voice (to Sammy-Seven): "I'm Mal, thank you very much. I invaded your stupid little game, by the way."*)

(*Mal reveals himself to Sammy-Seven, in a all-black suit*)

(*cut*)

(*omnious music is stopped by a record-stratch*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "You must be tis Mal, (*points at Mal's hairdo and a entirety of his appearance*) but we must do something about tis get-up!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "What are ya- (*turns to Sammy-Seven, angered*) ARE YOU INSULTING THE WAY I LOOK?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "(*brandishes a buzzing electronic hair-clipper at him*) I think you need a hair-cut. (*walks away, backwards while still showing a now-scared Mal a electronic hair-clipper*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "Are you crazy? (*whispers*) I don't need a STINKIN' hair-cut!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "But you doooooo!"*)

(*cut, as our cameras pan in to Mal*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven grabs Mal by the suit*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "You need to change teh way you look! It might scary potential people, but to me, you look like a wi-imp!"*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "What the?! I wasn't born ready for this? (*screams at Sammy-Seven as he throws him into a bathroom*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to a frightened Mal): "(*puts towel on Mal to avoid getting hair all over his body*) Now, (*announces his plan with all the energy of Gandalf*) YOU SHALL NOT...(*calmly*) look so filthy! (*begins to cut Mal's hair*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*we have a silhouette glimpse of Sammy-Seven cutting Mal's hair (and chest-hair and eyebrows) with said hair-clipper*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven, as he keeps cutting Mal's hair*): "(*frightened*) No! NOT MY HAIR-DO! (*screams*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "(*sniffs Mal's mouth*) Your mouth smells like gunk. (*shows Mal a toothbrush and some toothpaste*) You need to brush, (*shows Mal a floss box*) then floss, and lastly, (*shows Mal some mouthwash*) use mouthwash. (*shows Mal a set of toothpicks*) And at times, use toothpicks."*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "My mouth's just fine! So, leave me (*growls*) alone!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): (*takes off Mal's shirt and lifts both of Mal's arms up and sniffs both his left and right armpits*) You stink. (*shows Mal some deodorant*) I need you need to put on a wad of deodorant."*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "NO, I DON'T!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "(*licks Mal's feet*) Ick! The stuff on your feet! It tastes like mud!"*)

(*static noises*; *Mal in the anytime confessional, alone*)

(*Mal: "(*snarkily*) It is mud."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "(*touches the rest of Mal's body*) (*pinches his nose*) P.U. (*lets go of his nose*) I think you need to (*shows Mal a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo*) use soap and shampoo for your body."*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "NO I DON'T!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "Whatever. You need to take a bath."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven gives Mal a bath, much to his horror*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "I! HATE! BAAAAAAATHS!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "Silence."*)

(*Sammy-Seven scrubs his body with soap, then cleans his hair with shampoo*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal's body (wrapped in a towel), now rid of the rather dark get-up, eye-shadow included, shines like a penny*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points finger at Sammy-Seven*) You...IDIOT! **JUST WHO THE** ** _HECK_** **DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "(*close-up*) Danger...(*close-up*) tea name is...(*close-up while wielding a wad of deodorant and getting slanted-eyed*) Sammy-Seven!*)

(*cut*)

(*a montage of Sammy-Seven rubbing the deodorant on Mal's armpits, then brushing and flossing his teeth, then putting the mouthwash in his mouth, then shaking his head, as Mal screams*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal, after the former is done with cleaning him up): "Spit it out."*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "(*spits out mouthwash*) Mouthwash! It tastes so stingy AND I CAN'T STAND THIS STUFF!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "I must put (*shows Max a nice blue suit, white sneakers and a blue tie*) your new clothes on you."*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven putting Mal's new clothes on him takes place offscreen and it's clearly embarassing*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal, now in a suit): "(*combs and brushes Mal's hair at the same time*) And now, for teh finishing touch!"*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarkily*) Let me guess, combin' and brushin' my hair at once?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "It is what we Animites call...mulitasking."*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "Just...STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven stops combing and brushing Mal's hair*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "(*gives Mal a handle mirrior*) Tell me...(*cut to only Mal*) how do you like your new make-over?"*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "(*whispers*) It's...(*yells*) TERRIFYING!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "Do not freak out about your new look."*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "I'm freakin' out right now!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "Remain calm!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal screams, as our cameras pan out from the hotel to outer-space*)

(*Cow astronaut (to regular astronaut): "Did yoooooooooooou just hear that, astronaut?"*)

(*Regular astronaut (to cow astronaut): "Must be _someone else_."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "Do not freak out about your new look, Mal."*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarks*) Did you just say that already?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "Do not questions teh lines I have been given!"*)

(*static noises*; *Mal in the anytime confessional, again*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarks*) Seriously, how can _they_ get to break the fourth wall and we _Total Drama_ characters don't?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "Be-sides Mal, I think Samantha is coming with my old friend Crystrayus."*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "Samantha and Crystray-what?"*)

(*cut*)

(*A mysterious teen girl with diamond-shaped shoulder-pads opens the door as evil music plays*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Teh cursed one!"*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "(*shakes him by the shoulders*) Sammy-Seven, stop panicking!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The shadows fade to reveal that the teen girl is none other than Sammy in her blue top and pink shorts, and her "shoulderpads" are actually just one person: Crystrayus, with a twisted look on his face, after being freed from juvenile jail*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "What?! (*cut*) How'd you know about these Samantha and Crystrayus people?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "You would be surprised."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sammy): "(*walks up to her*) Well...(*shakes hands with a smile and blinking eyes*) you must be tis...Samantha."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy (to Sammy-Seven): "It's kinda nice of you, but I prefer "Sammy"."*)

(*cut*)

(*Mal is frightened by the sight of Crystrayus, as our camera pans out a little*)

(*Crystrayus (to Mal): "What up?"*)

(*Mal (to Sammy-Seven): "HOW'D YOU KNOW HIM?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Mal): "We used to play sports together. Until Lackimus, my ex-boyfriend, started taking away Crystrayus' baseball bat. (*droops his head*) How sad."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy: "(*to Sammy-Seven*) Oh, bummer. Here, (*holds hands with Sammy-Seven*) let me take up to the lounge to talk about our feelings. (*to Crystrayus, as she leaves him in the care of Mal*) You be a good little bro, Crystrayus."*)

(*Crystrayus (to Sammy): "(*waves hand at her*) I will!"*)

As the tin-armored jock with a twisted grip on reality and logic and the good cheerleader twin left, Crystrayus said to Mal, with a mad grin, "Boy, are we gonna have fun..."; Mal said "Heheh! (*rubs hands*) What fun do you have in common?" to Crystrayus, who said "How 'bout...USIN' YA AS A HUMAN MAAAAAACE?!"; "Uh oh!" said Mal, as the diamond-headed kid used him as his human weapon to smash and bash everything in his sight. "GET OUTTA TEH WA-AY!" growled Crystrayus to many folks, even her former partner-in-crime, Amy (the evil cheerleader twin), who was trying out for cheerleading practice and recently freed from juvie. "OH MY GAG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GONNA HIT YOU RIGHT NOW!" giddily said Crystrayus, as a frightened Amy said, as she ran from Crystrayus, "I can't believe you stole my saying thing!" and screamed as the kid hit her with Mal (grievous harm with someone else's body, anyone?).

(*Amy (to Crystrayus): "I TOTES HATE YOU CRYSTRAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"*)

Meanwhile, as our camera pans, let's check on how Gwen, Eduard and me are doing.; (*cut*) As Eduard was saddened by the aspect of me leaving (holding one of my pictures I took with Eduard the old-fashioned way, though heartwarming (in a sense), doesn't help) and began to cry, Gwen walked up to him, bent down to him and said "Don't worry, little dude. Nick'll come back on Monday. You've had your turn." but Eduard started crying some more, resulting in Gwen saying "Sorry to bringing that up, little bro. I don't want you to feel sad." to Eduard, who had tears of joy as Gwen picked him up (as he was unable to walk due to some incident, but that's another story) and said to him, "Everything'll be okay. Besides, Bridgette's visiting here for a sleep-over." and Eduard squee'd.; Ben noticed that Bridgette might be coming to Gwen's house for the night. His response? "(*snarkily*) A surfer girl visiting here for the night? Oh, boy."; But Gwen said to Ben, "C'mon, Ben. She's a friend of mine."; (*cut*) As Gwen's mother drove her car and dropped off only me at a village called Retrotown, I noticed the same houses the locals live as those of old houses from past eras, like the seventies.; As Substitute Mom said "Niiiiiiiick! You be a good boy for Mike, Zoey and Cameron, will you?" to me, who said "I will." to the former, who said "Good! (*leaves, then gets in her car and rolls up one of the windows to waves hand at Nickolas*) Goodbye, Nick! Have a magnificent night!" to the latter (that's me), who said "(*waves hand back at Gwen's mother*) You too! (*turns around, then enters Zoey's house*)"; As I got in Zoey's house, it was surprisingly empty.; "I'm here! Mike? Zoey? Cameron? All three of you?" said a confused Nickolas (that's me) and I wondered, as I went to the kitchen, "I wonder if Zoey and her friends are there."; But they weren't; I read a note (which is written by Zoey, nonetheless) that said,

(*Zoey's voice (to Nickolas): "Dear Nickolas, how's your summer so far? I hope you're okay. I heard that you're slowly turning into a friend for my, Cam's and Mike's own: Gwen.; I hope you aren't having any bad days.; I left some slices of pizza and a drink for you, case you get hungry and thirsty. Love, Zoey, Mike and Cam. P.S.: My house could use some cleaning."*)

(*Nickolas (in his mind): "This is Zoey's house. I've got to clean it (*whispers, with a grin*) _aaaaaaaaaaaaall uuuuuuuuuuuuuup_!"*)

Cue the cleaning montage.; First, I vacuumed all the rug floors with a vacuum (got that skill at Grandma's; yeah, it's real); then, I swept and cleaned the hard floors in the kitchen and in the bathroom with a broom, a rag with floor spray and a dustpan (my old way of doing floors at Grandma's).; Then, I cleaned the bathtub and the sinks with bathroom cleaner and rags.; Then, I started to organize everything in sight and put dirty clothes in the laundry washer and the wet clothes into the laundry dryer. Last but not least, I cleaned Zoey's room with accuracy (like I usually do with mine).; And then, I went gung-ho on venturing the basement. But soon as you, the readers who make up the audience, know it, Zoey, who opened the door for Mike and Cameron, said "Nickolas, are you in he-(*looks at Nickolas venturing in the basement*) Nickolas!"

(*static noises*; *Zoey in the anytime confessional*)

(*Zoey: "This is gettin' weird."*)

(*static noises*)

Zoey said "Though there's still good in you, you shouldn't go in the basement. It's dangerous! Make we can eat some pizza together." to me, who said "Have we greeted each other?" to the former, who said "Oh! (*nervously laughs*) I almost forgot. I'm Zoey, (*shows Nickolas Cameron (in his plastic bubble) and Mike*) and these two are Cam and Mike."; "Hi, Nickolas." said Cam and Mike to me, who said "Hello. How are you?" to Mike, who said "We're good about cleaning Zoey's house." and Cameron, who said "It would appear that one hundred percent of the basement seems to be dusty and (*yells*) may give you a illness! (*calmly*) How are you?" to me, who said "I'm good. I cleaned a majority of the house for you guys, so that you can smell the summer breeze."; "You don't say." said Cameron.

(*static noises*; *Cameron in the anytime confessional*)

(*Cameron: "Maybe Nickolas can clean my house sometime."*)

(*static noises*)

After eating, Zoey proceeded to ask Cameron to tell a tale...from the Animitan book he's reading, "The True History of the Dreamiverse".; "Cam, can you read about what might be in here?" said Zoey to Cameron, who said "Sure, Zoey. (*opens the book, turns the page*) The very first Badbots were built by Beatrice "Trick" Legkiksky's grandfather Flotscam in medieval times and did not obtain the more robotic look they have today.; They attacked the medieval Animites; the first Animite they attacked, a mule, said to the Animite king, who dwarfed over his subjects, "Tis be a horrid situation, King Monarchczar. Tea Badbots art attacking!" and the king, refusing to let down such a offer, decided to find the culprit responsible for inventing such mad mechanical monsters. The king had his men, a goose, a pigeon, a ocelot, a monitor lizard, a red-crested breegull and a caveman, search the country for any signs that there might be Badbots in the country; the monitor lizard said "Crocodile, Dingo, come quick! Teh Badbots art attacking teh village and once they be destroying it, tis situation shall be dire!" to two villagers, who appear to be a crocodile and a dingo, who said "Teh Badbots art attacking!" and as the monitor lizard left, the dingo said to the crocodile, "Coming art teh Badbots!"; And as everyone scurried to find out who's responsible for the Badbot attack! They suspected other villagers to be of the Animitan Badbot attack: but the suspects, a lion, a wooden robot, a cyclops, a three-headed monster, a goat and a eagle, but all nodded no. But, there mysterious cackling from a old lab, and everyone came along...and found out that it was the Evil Professor Evil, who said "Ite shall take ovah tea world! Mwuahahahahahahahahaha!"; Meanwhile, someone was at the door and BAM! The good king had the evil inventor trapped in one of his dungeons for invent such mechanical monsters instead of potential mechanical marvels. And the kingdom sent a "No-Badbot rule" for a good majority, until they were overthrown by the human world into the Dreamiverse, along with other Animites who had problems with the human race, as well. So there's your answer, Zoey, Nick and Mike."

As Cameron went to read another book, I said "Well, that was a nice story." to Zoey, who said "It sure was, but it's also a cautionary tale about trying to fight crime, even in centuries-old places like the Dreamiverse."; I said "What _other_ pages shall we try to look at?" to Zoey, who said "Good question. Maybe if we turn the page, we'll find out a little more about the Dreamiverse themselves."; "Good call. I hear some of them are reeeeally good and some of them are reeeeeally bad." said Mike. And we turned the pages to reveal some of the Dreamiverse's events, like the time they successfully opened the first bottle of soda, the time where althetes were now official in the Dreamiverse in the time where the first Olympics began and the time where in 2015, us humans found out that peaceful resolution, even around Animites, was possible."; Oh, and made sure that I turned back to the page where Cameron is learning Animitan history from.; But as five thirty p.m. appeared as Gwen and her party mates showed up to the former's house for a party for Eduard, as it happened to be his birthday, Sammy-Seven, dressed as a girl, said to Scott, "Scott. I want to make sure I shall keep Nickolas and Eduard out of Canada one of America's neighbors man." and the latter replied "It's Canada, Sammy-Seven! Just Canada! (*calmly*) But you gave me a job, so a promise's a promise. (*grins*)"; Meanwhile, as me, Mike and Zoey said "Can we go to the attic, first, to clean as a team?" to Cameron, who said "Let think...(*sighs*) fine, you can clean. However, beware of potential obstacles and enemies. They can cause damage!"; So, as Mike, Zoey and me were heading to the attic, I gave Mike back his medal.; "Thanks, Nickolas!" said Mike to me, who said "You are welcome."; And decided to bring back memories to Zoey's...in the form of toys that Zoey herself used to play with as a child and pictures of her family when they were once but young.

(*Mike: "And things, like French ghost-to-come-out-when-someone-is-in-bed potion, to teach Chris McLean the error of his ways!"*)

(*Narrator (to Mike): "Through an _A Christmas Carol_ -style chapter in July, right?"*)

(*Mike (to the Narrator): "Yep."*)

We cleaned and organized the attic and made room for me to sleep here and some in-bed entertainment in videotapes. But as Cameron was being captured by the Badbots, "Save me, Nick, Mike and Zoey!" said Cameron to Zoey, who said "Cam! (*takes a deep breath*) Time to go commando! (*puts on commando garb*) Time to our game faces (*puts fist in hand*) on!"; I said "A game face? What's that?" to Zoey, who said "No time! (*points finger at Nick and Mike*) Let's go!"*)"

(*static noises*; *Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "I know I've being writing about the experiences that lie in the Dreamiverse and as well as mine and that fanfiction I'm writing. That, and I added nods to my past. Did I also mention that this world is prone to breaking the fourth wall?"*)

(*static noises*; *Mike in the anytime confessional*)

(*Mike: "A fourth wall? What's that?"*)

(*Nickolas (offscreen, outside): "The imaginary barrier between make believe (as in this fanfic) and wakey world (as in the world the readers/audience are in)!"*)

(*Mike (to Nickolas): "Oh. Right."*)

(*static noises*)

We ventured into the basement, but not without a little dusting off and brooming the dust with the dustpan and cleaning the floors that are dust-ridden.; We found even more memories and useful objects that might come in handy in showing Chris McLean the snap (stand-in for a bad word, mind you) he'd put every last contestant through in _Total Drama_.; We found out that this basement was not only just a basement, but also the lab in where the first Badbots were made!; "I'm scared!" said Zoey to me, who comforted her by reassuring "Everything will juuuust be alright."

(*static noises*; *Zoey in the anytime confessional*)

(*Zoey: "Is Nickolas trying to reassure me or is he just trying to scare us?"*)

(*static noises*)

We found out that the medieval Badbots were activated.; "What'll we do now?" asked Zoey to Mike, who said "I don't know. Rely on Nick's imagination."; The latter said "Nickolas! Use! Your! Imaginatiooooooooooooooooooooon!"; "My imagination? Oh. Right, right, right." said me as I use my imagination as a hammer, a mace and a sword to fend off the Badbots.; I gave some of it to Mike and Zoey.; The imagination Zoey got from me was in the form of a remote-controlled heart used to dodge enemy attacks without getting broken and the imagination Mike got from me was a assist card, containing all of Mike's personalities (save for Mal), like Manitoba Smith (with his excellent survival skills) and Chester (with his common sense).; Zoey asked the medieval Badbots questions like "How'd you show love to everyone?" but they refused, and suddenly used mechanical projectiles to attack Zoey's R.C. heart as to state that this is how they show "love" (read: hate) to everyone, but said R.C. heart dodged them all.; Mike used his assist card on the medieval Badbots and his personalities (again, except Mal) appeared.

(*Manitoba Smith (to a Badbot): "Hey you! (*shows said Badbot some throwing knifes*) Ya really for a little five-on-one?"*)

(*The Badbot literally spills the beans as they are being attacked*)

(*Mike's personalities go toe-to-toe with _the Badbots_ *)

Meanwhile, I used my imagination as a enemy detector to find out who the culprit was...

(*Figure: "Heheheheeeeeeh! (*whispers*) Nobody's gonna stop me!"*)

But the figure was surprised when Zoey did something to him.

(*Zoey (to the figure): "Let's see who you really are! (*unmasks the figure*) Aha! Scott!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Scott (to Zoey): "What? Sammy-Seven sent me there as a hired gun in the first place."*)

(*Cameron (to Zoey, Nickolas and Mike): "Zoey! Nickolas! Mike! How'd you find me?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Zoey (to Cameron): "No time, Cam! Let's get back upstairs!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Zoey (to Scott): "Scott, I think it's time _you'd_ return to your own home!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Cameron (to Nickolas): "Ya saved me. Thanks!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Cameron): "Don't mention it."*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, Scott packed his bags and went back to report on a little somebody...and and when got to Gwen's house...

(*Scott (to Sammy-Seven): "(*runs past the door to him*) Mr. Seven, I've tried to pin the blame on Nickolas, but Zoey, Cameron and Mike all worked with him and stopped me!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Scott): "That is nonsense, Sco- (*looks at the party mates*) What are you looking at?"*)

(*Eduard cries*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "(*whispers*) There, there. Everything'll be right."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "You're standing on our SNACKS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "No."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Yeah."*)

(*Gwen (to Jasmine): "Jasmine, we'll throw these two out together."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven and Scott: "WHAT?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The girls throw Double S and Scott out of Gwen's house through the entrance, sending them flying and screaming*)

(*Jasmine (to Double S and Scott): "This is what you're getting for trying to ruin Eduard's party!"*)

(*Gwen (to Double S and Scott): "Yeah. We don't wanna ruin it for Eduard."*)

(*the two close the door on Double S and Scott*)

(*cut*)

(*Scott (to Double S): "(*whispers*) This is all _your_ fault!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*gives Eduard his present*) Here ya go."*)

(*Eduard opens his first present, then, as he gasps, a plush bunny*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*whispers*) What do you say, Eduard?"*)

(*Eduard (to Bridgette): "Seisibo, Bridgette."*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "You're welcome, Eduard. (*hugs Eduard*)"*)

Jasmine said "Hi, kiddo." to Eduard, but he got scared initially. But she reassured him by saying "Don't worry. I'm kind, nice and I love nature, just like you."; Eduard laughs nervously as he usually does when meeting people other than his family and Jasmine gave Eduard a hug. And the girls gave Eduard some presents to open.; Meanwhile, Zoey said to me, Cameron and Mike, "Thanks, guys. You really saved the day."

(*Cameron (to Nickolas): "Nickolas A. Naujalis, a word for the wise. Be careful out there. There might be racist people who'll shun you for being autistic!"*)

(*Mike (to Nickolas): "Yeah!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Cameron and Mike): "Don't worry, Cam and Mike, I'll try to stand up for myself in worlds like this."*)

(*Cameron (to Nickolas): "You will?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Cameron and Mike): "Yep. Goodnight. Have a magnificent night!"*)

(*Mike (to Nickolas): "You too, Nickolas."*)

And we were drifting off to dream land. Cue the another chapter.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus, Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present.


	20. Chapter 20

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 20

Twentieth Day (Saturday, June 20)

Warning: The surprise sub-plot contains two _Grojband_ characters and a reference to _Cats Don't Dance_ , because I want to surprise The-Man-Of-Tomorrow, as he's a big fan of 'em.

(*cut to the next scene*)

(*Double-S (calling him that because it's a tad shorter than his actual name; only I use his oft-repeated name for when he is speaking) is at a fancy diner, in a suit (as per usual, on his outings) with a potential girlfriend in a shawl*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to his new girlfriend): "So, my girlfriend. I will tell you what I do for a living: I attack people with military head machines."*)

(*cut*)

(*Girlfriend (to Sammy-Seven): "Shut up, Sammy-Seven!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to his new girlfriend): "And you must be..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Girlfriend (to Sammy-Seven): "(*removes the shawl from her body*) I'm Taylor, YA NITWIT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "It is not polite to yell in a restaurant."*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "Restaurant?! We're at a diner!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*opens up, then looks at menu*) Let me see...(*points at a picture of a meal*) There are Bacon and Eggs...(*points at another*)...teh Chicken Strip Dinner...(*points at another*)...teh Bacon Lettuce Tomato sandwich..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "It's called a BLT! (*grabs him by the fancy suit, then whispers*) What'll ya have?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Waiter (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) What will you have, monsieur Sammy-Sevon and madame Taylor?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the waiter): "I will take teh Deux Person All-You-Can-Eat Meal for Taylor and me."*)

(*cut*)

(*Waiter: "(*scared*) Ze Deux Person All Jou Can Eat Meal?! Oh non! Zat is impossible! No one has ever tasted ze dish for how long it has been made!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*gasps*; *scared*) Did you just say...(*irises shrink*) The Two Person All-You-Can-Eat Meal?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher (recently recovered from the Cyber-Plant Man suit): "(*scared*) The Two Person All-You-Can-Eat Meal?! (*excitedly*) I'd like that! (*to waiter*) Hey, waiter dude! I'd like to order th-(*gets shushed by Cody*)"*)

(*Cody (to Topher): "(*turns head to him*) But Topher, isn't that a poisonous dish?! No one's never and I mean _never_ eaten that in years!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher (to Cody): "No Cody. It's not a (*finger-quotes*) poi-so-nous dish."*)

(*cut*)

(*Cody (to Topher): "BUT IT _IIIIIIIIS_!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The waiter, hold such a dish, walks by Gwen (in a teal dress), Eduard (in a different hoodie made out of one of Gwen's (embarassing) old clothes (a long-sleeved pink dress) and Bridgette (in her low-cut blue dress*)

(*Eduard screams at the dish*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*puts her hand on his mouth*) Eduard, don't freak out. (*covers his eyes and closes her own*) Just don't look at the dish. Just don't."*)

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "(*shows him a fork with a baby carrot on it*) Open up, please."*)

(*Eduard opens his mouth*)

(*cut*)

(*Waiter: "(*to Sammy-Seven, as he puts the dish down on the table for him and Taylor*) Zere jou deux go! (*whispers*) I hope it does not poison ze customers! (*to Taylor, gives her the bill*) Here is ze bill!"*)

(*Taylor: "(*looks at bill saying ten hundred dollars*) Wait, WHAT?! (*to Sammy-Seven*) HOW'D YOU ORDER THAT SLOP?! I'M NOT EATIN' IT!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "I hope this birthday dinner isn't ruined for Eduard."*)

(*Bridgette (to Gwen): "I hope so, too."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the waiter): "(*waves hand at him as he walks away*) Thank you, waiter."*)

(*Waiter (to Sammy-Seven): "You are welcome monsieur Sammy-Seven...although next time jou visit zere, I hope you do not order any poisonous dishes."*)

(*cut*)

(*Double S gets a fork, grabs a piece of the stuff and tries to put in Taylor's mouth*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "You must try it."*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "(*growls*) I'll not eatin' that thing!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "Try it."*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "No!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "I said try it."*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "(*pounds on the table*) NO!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Amy): "Are these two even friends?"*)

(*Amy (to Heather): "(*does a armfold, shuts her eyes*) Totes no!"*)

(*cut*)

(*A T-rex, a porcupine, a orc and a crab are walking on the street*)

(*All (singing): "Oh, we're walkin' on the street!/With our very own feet!/We're feelin' teh summer breeze/And we're lookin' at a sign shaped like a hunk of cheese!"*)

(*All: "(*gasps*) Hunk of cheese?"*)

(*Orc (to the ): "Seriously , that hunk of cheese word seriously reminds me of somethin' we seriously forgot...seriously, what is it?"*)

(* (to the orc): "Looks like we've each got...(*dramatic music*) an empty stomach!"*)

(*static noises*; *The in the anytime confessional*)

(* : "What's the good news? (*excitedly*) I'M IN A CONFESSIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! (*sadly*) The bad news? We've got empty stomaches."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Crab (to ): "Ya what go get somethin' to eat?"*)

(* (to Crab): "Sure, Crab!"*)

(*cut*)

(*All four jump at the says "Let's!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to the four Animites): "(*walks up to them with Buddy*) Uh...guys?"*)

(*cut*)

(*All four (to Chef Hatchet): "What?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet (to all four Animites): "I'm sorry to say dat ta all of ya, but Chris might be developin' a fear o' Animites anytime soon, considerin' da fact that some of dose might get their tendency to misinterpret mundane situations as epic a little too fah."*)

(*Buddy (to all four Animites): "We've been thinkin' about giving you some food earlier,(*gives the four some groceries*) so we got all of ya _these_."*)

(*cut*)

(*Crab (to Buddy): "Thanks, Buddy! How can we evah repay teh both of ya?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buddy (to Crab): "Well...we've thought we might wanna work somethin' out."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "I...said...eat...it...up."*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "NO I WON'T! (*pauses for a minute*) How'd you eat half the dish in one bite?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven burps*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (while she dodges the burp gas): "Eeeeeeew!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "Eat it. Or I will _make_ you eat it."*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "I DO NOT LIKE THIS POISONOUS HAM, YOU IDIOT BY THE NAME OF SEVEN COMA SAM...MY! I won't eat it HERE or DERE! Heck, I'm not eatin' that slop EVERYWHERE!"*)

(*static noises*; *Taylor in the anytime confessional*)

(*Taylor: "(*about Sammy-Seven (sorry I got his name wrong) *) Guy really needs to understand the culinary arts!"*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Luckily, I have hired tis Sierra to do my bidding!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "Sierra!"*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "(*shows up to him*) Yes, Master Sammy-Seven!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "How'd Sierra show up?"*)

(*Bridgette (to Gwen): "Ya might don't wanna hear this."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "Sierra, as your first command, (*gives her some duct tape*) put duct tape on Taylor and strap her to the chair."*)

(*Sierra (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven, isn't that a little mean?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Sierra): "(*snatches the duct tape from her) (*sighs*) I will do this my-self!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "Taylor, (*brandishes duct tape at her*) It is "strapping duct tape to you on teh chair" time!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Sammy-Seven): "Wait, WHAT?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven proceeds to duct tape Taylor onto the chair*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "(*shows a fork with the piece of the grub to Taylor*) You must eat it, now."*)

(*Taylor screams and runs for her life as Sammy-Seven tries to feed her the stuff*)

(*cut*)

(*Slammus and Courtney are dressed in formal wear, in a table for two*)

(*Slammus (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy-Seven! That's illegal! Ya can't run with a fork with food on it! You're 'bout to be caught by teh manager!"*)

(*Courtney (to Sammy-Seven): "(*shouts*) Yeah! What he said!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Taylor): "Now, to open up your mouth!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven opens Taylor's mouth by force, and shoves the food down her throat*)

(*Taylor runs to the bathroom and pukes*)

(*static noises*; *Taylor in the anytime confessional*)

(*Taylor (now sick): "Great! There's no way I'm not going to eat it! (*turns ill*) Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some barfing to do...(*pukes*)"*)

(*static noises*)

(*an ambulance arrives*; *Taylor's mom Kelly and two doctors appeared*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Kelly): "(*coughs*) Mom...is that (*coughs*) you?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Kelly (to Taylor): "(*sobs*) Taylor, my daughter. You've caught a horrible fever!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Kelly): "I know..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Kelly (to Doctor #2): "(*sniffs, whispers*) Is Taylor going to be alright?"*)

(*Doctor #2 (to Kelly): "Though Taylor isn't physically injured and (*points at Eduard*) Eduard here avoids a variety of uncooked meats, she's now turned highly ill. My best suggestion is to keep her in bed. We'll take her to the hospital, right now."*)

(*Kelly (to Doctor #2): "Thank you."*)

(*The two doctors put Taylor in a hospital bed to the ambulance, then took her to the hospital*)

(*cut*)

(*Kelly (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him with fists down, angrily whispers*) Did you just poison **my daughter**?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Kelly): "(*nervously laughs and grins; then hides the fork with the foodstuff on it*) No! (*sheepishly smiles*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Kelly (to a frightened Sammy-Seven): "(*yells*) " **YOU DID, DIDN'T CHOU! YOU! JUST! POISONED! MY! DAUGHTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!** "*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "No wonder Taylor puked in the toilet..."*)

(*static noises*)

(*DJ: "He harassed me around, too!"*)

(*Buddy: "I'd say...GET HIM!"*)

(*cut*)

The crowd tried to pass-out Sammy-Seven, believing that he was, in fact, a demon from heck! Until Gwen said "Stop!" to everyone trying to make Sammy-Seven pass out.; "Let me handle this." said Gwen to everyone.; And as she's about to deal with the tin jock, Gwen left Eduard with Bridgette who looked after him.

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "Bridgette, I need you to look after Eduard, while I'm gonna deal with Sammy-Seven myself."*)

(*Bridgette (to Gwen): "(*waves hand at Gwen*) Bye, Gweeeeen!"*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "(*shows Eduard her phone*) Wanna play somethin' on my phone?"*)

(*Eduard (to Bridgette): "Huh?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) You found a job back in Mexico, you were trying to redeem yourself for your girlfriend, you were asked to watch Jay and Mickey...WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "I thought teh othersiders of Canada one of America's neighbors man were da-nger-ooooooous! And not right for my fellow othersider allies."*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "It's Canada, Sammy-Seven! Not (*mimics Sammy-Seven*) Canada one of America's neighbors man! (*reverts to regular voice*) Even though you're right about the "one of America's neighbors" part. But we're not even dangerous! (*points at Heather*) Even though there _are_ bullies, like Heather."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "How is about signing up for another season of _Project Nightmare_? Tis time, in teh States!"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*scratches her head*) Let me think...(*yells*) NO!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "Why?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "You've put one too many people in a lot of crap!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "Your point?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*shows a slideshow of _Project Nightmare_ contestants in a whole series of wicked mishaps on her phone to him*) Those are proof that you've helped out on the whole plot!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "Bummer."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*whispers*) Yeah. Bummer."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven walks away backwards from Gwen, who walks up to him*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "So, it is not what it looks like..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarkily*) I've never heard about that one..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "No, you have not heard about (*grabs Eduard by the neck, to make him cough off his crystal heart and crushes it with one of his bare hands, much to Bridgette's shock*) teh fact about that tis evil oval-headed kid will not be needing tis any time soon..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "(*gasps*) Eduard! (*sweeps his now-broken crystal heart's pieces*) I hope that you're still okay..."*)

(*Eduard coughs*)

(*Bridgette (to Harold): "(*puts the crystal heart pieces in a plastic bag and carries Eduard by his whole body*) Harold! Do you know how to sew?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "(*whispers*) Squishing somebody's heart? That's cruel, even for him."*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "I agree, me lad."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Not only you did such horrible crap to people ever since Project Nightmare started, I SAW THAT YOU ALSO CRUSHED EDUARD'S CRYSTAL HEART! He needed that heart, by the way."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "I assure you that Eduard will be never be taken care of."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen toughly puts her fist in her hand*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "(*scared*) This cannot be happening..."*)

(*Gwen beats Sammy-Seven to the punch*)

(*cut*)

(*Harold is in the same blue suit from _Total Drama Action_ and LeShawna is in a formal dress, in a dining table*)

(*Bridgette (to Harold): "Harold! Do you know how to a sew a plush heart, so that I can put the crystal heart's pieces in there?"*)

(*Harold (to Bridgette): "As a matter of fact, I do. (*gets out sewing machine, looks for fabric to match Eduard's favorite color - magenta*) Now, to find that love color for Eduard's heart..."*)

(*LeShawna (to a seemingly dead Eduard): "Don't cha worry, honey! Harold's sewin' ya a new heart!"*)

(*Harold sews a new (plush) heart for Eduard*)

(*static noises*; *Bridgette in the anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette: "Is Eduard gonna be alright or just gone? I wanna find out."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Harold (to Bridgette): "(*gives a sewn heart to Bridgette*) Hear you are."*)

(*Bridgette: "(*to Harold*) Thanks, Harold. (*looks at Eduard's plush heart*) I hope this works...(*puts said plush heart in Eduard's body, through his mouth*)"*)

(*Eduard is revived by the plush heart, then opens his eyes*)

(*Eduard (to Harold, Bridgette and LeShawna): "Harold. Bridgette. LeShawna. Se-si-bo."*)

(*static noises*; *Bridgette in the anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette: "(*gasps, excited*) Eduard's back!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*LeShawna (to Harold): "Well, what do ya know? It's a miracle!"*)

(*Harold (to LeShawna): "It sure is, LeShawna. It sure is."*)

(*Bridgette hugs Eduard*)

(*Bridgette (to Eduard): "It's so nice to see you...again."*)

(*Eduard (to Bridgette): "Huh?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Bridgette): "Sorry I had to go take care of Sammy-Seven. (*points this way*) He's at somewhere you don't wanna find out."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*awakens*) Where am I?"*)

(*the camera zooms out a little to reveal this is the inside of the garbage truck*)

(*Sammy-Seven gasps*)

(*Garbageman (off-screen): "(*gets into the truck*) It's off to the dump I go! (*begins driving*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*about Sammy-Seven*) Looks like Sammy-Seven might wanna find a job at the dump. (*about Eduard*) But Eduard? He just can't stand havin' his heart literally broken."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*whispers*) Sorry our birthday dinner turned so horribly. (*picks up Eduard*)"*)

(*Gwen (to Bridgette, LeShawna and Harold): "You all wanna go out for pizza tonight?"*)

(*LeShawna (to Gwen): "Yeah, Gwen. Though I'm gonna stick to the kale salad."*)

(*Bridgette (to Gwen): "Me too, Gwen."*)

(*Everyone walked out of the restaurant, and the camera pans out to reveal that this is all part of a news broadcast*)

(*Buzz: "And now for our top story! Some guy in metallic armor named Sammy-Seven somehow got Taylor to eat a utterly, disgusturbingly unedible dish called "The Two-Person All-You-Can-Eat Meal" which left her at the hospital. due to being the most poisonous dish in all of Canada, (*shows microphone to Kelly*) Kelly?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Kelly (to Buzz): "Yes, Buzz. I would appear that this guy called Sammy-Seven tried to poison my daughter!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor: "(*wakes up, looks at the TV*) Wait, what?! Mom's on TV?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz (to Gwen): "Now, Gwen. (*shows Gwen his microphone*) Tell me about what you've experienced at the same restaurant."*)

(*Gwen (to Buzz): "(*sighs*) Fine. Not only did I saw Sammy-Seven crush Eduard's crystal heart,"*)

(*cut to Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Nickolas and Ben at Zoey's house*)

(*Zoey: "(*gasps*) (*to Cameron*) Cam? Did you see what just happened?"*)

(*Cameron (to Zoey): "Yeah, Zoey. Sammy-Seven crushed Eduard's crystal heart and earlier on, just forced Taylor to eat such a one hundred percent unedible dish consisting of sewage, garbage and salmonella-ridden meat (from a blurred page of a Animitan recipe cookbook), called the Two-Person All-You-Can-Eat Dish."*)

(*Zoey: "I hope there's still good in Taylor and Sammy-Seven."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Buzz): "I saw that he made a excuse for himself to try to insult and attack our beloved Canada."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Zoey): "I don't like the sound of Canada being attacked by a Animite whose only talent is manipulation."*)

(*Zoey (to Nickolas): "I agree with you on that."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Buzz): "But my side of the story has a bright side."*)

(*Buzz (to Gwen): "It does?"*)

(*Gwen (to Buzz): "Sure. Bridgette carried Eduard to safety. And asked Harold to sew him a new heart, it seemed risky for Harold at first..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Zoey: "Oh no. Harold might get hurt...and Eduard might not live on."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Buzz): "But he flawlessly did the task of making Eduard a new heart and Bridgette put it in his stomach, through his mouth. That heart is what's reviving him back to life."*)

(*cut*)

(*Zoey: "(*claps her hands*) Yaaay!"*)

(*static noises*; *Cameron in the anytime confessional*)

(*Cameron: "A fabric-sewn heart? For a Animite? Who'd knew?"*)

(*static noises*; *Ben in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ben: "Gwen! You're the best!"*)

(*static noises*; *Mike in the anytime confessional*)

(*Mike: "Little kid's now got a plush heart."*)

(*static noises*; Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "The reason I came last? It's to tell him..."Good night. Have a magnficient night!'"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Buzz (to Gwen): "Gwen, got any last words to say?"*)

(*Gwen: "(*to Buzz*) As a matter of fact, I do, before I head to the pizzeria with Harold and my friends. (*to Eduard*) Eduard. Do what you do best."*)

(*Eduard stands in front of the camera, confused*)

(*Eduard: "(*blinks his eyes*) Huh?"*)

Everyone in Canada went "ooooooooooh" and "awwwwwww" for Eduard, due to his cuteness.

(*static noises*; *Zoey in the anytime confessional*)

(*Zoey: "This kid is soooooooooo cute!"*)

(*static noises*)

As Zoey turned off the TV, Mike said "That was weird, yet strangely touching." to Ben, who said "I wonder what's at the gym..."; "The gym? I wonder if my creations're doing..." said me; "Sounds like a plan." said Zoey. And it was off to the gym we go.; Meanwhile, as we were going, Mike said "I heard these creations sound so cool! Ever heard of my personalities?" to me, who said "Uh...no."; "I hope you'll meet the likes of Manitoba Smith, Vito, Svetlana and Chester." Mike said.; "I hope you'll meet Gargoyle, Lisa, Leo, Firebird and Ariel Lee. I hope you'll meet Lori...eventually." I said.; And we headed to the gym.; Almost all my creations and Mike's personalities (now living characters, sans Mal, who was passed out...by Crystrayus, as he mistook him for a astronaut, was sent into space...and into a black hole) were trying to try their hands on excerise equipment.; Our camera pans down to Manitoba Smith, Lisa and Leo working out on the center, right and left treadmills respectively...until Chester (offscreen) screams, then says "Somebody, help me!"

(*Manitoba Smith (to Lisa): "Lisa, ya might wanna help (*points finger at Chester*) old Chester here."*)

(*Lisa (to Manitoba Smith): "(*gets off the treadmill on the right*) (*laughs*) Whatever you say, Manitoba Smith!"*)

(*cut*)

Vito was lifting weights, while Gargoyle was at the exercise chair, trying to get even stronger legs and arms.

(*Vito (to Gargoyle): "Yo, Gargoyle! Wanna see my pecs?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Vito): "Uh, yeah."*)

(*Vito (to Gargoyle): "(*shows Gargoyle his pecs*) These are some good-lookin' pecs!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Vito): "They sure are, Vito."*)

(*Vito (to Gargoyle): "You also wanna see my abs?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Vito): "Oh, you might wanna-"*)

(*cut*)

(*Vito shows his abs to him*)

(*Gargoyle (offscreen): "(*whispers*) Ooo-la-la-la!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Vito (to Gargoyle): "Wanna see me flex?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Vito): "(*rolls his eyes, snarks*) A word from the wise: (*whispers*) don't push your luck."*)

(*cut*)

Ariel Lee was practicing yoga...(*snarks*) but Svetlana interrupted her anyway.

(*Svetlana (to Ariel Lee): "Privet, Ariel Lee! You vant to see me do the Animitan ice dance? Or the Russian squat dance? (*shows Ariel Lee a cup of tea*) Or ve can just relax and have tea together?"*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Svetlana): "(*yells*) WHAT PART OF " **DON'T INTERRUPT WHILE I'M TRYIN' TO DO YOGA** " DON'T CHA UNDERSTAND?!"*)

(*cut*)

And Firebird and Lisa were trying to get Chester out of a rather broken exercise machine and put him in a safer one.

(*Lisa (to Chester): "Chester, we're going to get you out!"*)

(*Chester (to Lisa): "Uh...you're _what_? Speak up!"*)

(*Lisa (to Chester): "WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT!"*)

(*Chester (to Lisa): "What's that? Speak up one last time...louder!"*)

(*Lisa (to Chester): "WE'RE! GOING! TO! GET! YOU! OUT!"*)

(*Chester (to Lisa): "Ohhhhh...you're gettin' me out...of what?"*)

(*Firebird holds a sign saying "We are getting you out of this infernal contraption of a exercise machine."*)

(*Chester (to Firebird): "I don't know what you're sayin', kid!"*)

(*Lisa (to Chester): "He said "We're getting you out of this infernal contraption of a exercise machine."*)

(*Lisa and Firebird successfully got Chester out of the broken machine*)

(*Chester: "Kids..."*)

As Gargoyle heard some siren noises and said "What's that?" to Manitoba Smith, who said "Badbots..."; But these aren't just _any_ Badbots. Nu-uh! These Badbots are...in the same color scheme as Candy Jams!; "Uh...what are these?" Mike said to me, who said "That must be the work of Trick Legkiksky! It's Badbot poundin' time!"; And Mike and I used his personalities-turned-creations and my own fought against them...and the real "Candy Jams" went to the gym. "Rage out! Not." said "Candy Jams" to us; Zoey said "Do you know that girl?" to me, who said "I used to watch her. But, I also found out on the web...that she's a villain."; "A villain?!" said Ben, Zoey, Cameron and Mike to me; And then "Candy Jams" reverted her voice (her _false_ voice, actually) to her ( _real_ ) one as she was revealed to be a Animite (her body is...nothing to see until part three of this fanfic) and said to a mysterious figure, "How'd he know my existence?!" to a voice, which sounds remarkably identical to that bald kid with a above-average imagination, "I dunno. Beats me."; The voice signed off, leaving "Candy Jams" to try to force us out of the gym.

(*static noises*; *Laney Penn in the anytime confessional*)

(*Laney Penn: "You, _thy narrator_ , revealed Candy Jams to be a Animite?! Why?"*)

(*static noises*)

"Candy Jams" - Trick 2.0., actually, judging that her goth get-up was stolen from another one - revealed her true body to everyone (identical to Trick Legkiksky's body, the metallic parts of Sammy-Seven included), and said to us while retaining her voice while she was on her trip to sell "make-up" (actually, enchanted art supplies): "(*whispers*) Listen, Sickolas! (*shows Nick and co. the "make-up"*) These are actually enchanted art supplies. (*yells*) I'D KILL YOU ALL IF YOU - _ALL OF YOU_ \- REVEAL MY EVIL PLOT TO PEACEVILLE, WHICH IS LOCATED IN TEH DREAMIVERSE!"

(*static noises*; *Mike in the anytime confessional*)

(*Mike: "Girl can raaaaaaaise her voice so loudly."*)

(*static noises*)

And then, she continued talking: "The enchanted art supplies you all asked? (*shows Nick and co. the "gloss"*) Well, they're crayons, which I'll use to turn into my personal multi-colored-skinned Animite henchmen - my fav color is pink, by the way - (*shows Nick and co. the "nose powder"*) The nose powder? Teh...big...fat...eraser. I'll use tis thing to erase WHOEVER USES IT! All of these and many more will be in use to colorful teh whole world a rainbow of morons. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"; "Why you're using _art supplies_ to take over the world?" Zoey questioned to Trick 2.0., who said "Why? WHY?! 'Cause they're my personal antidote to what girls usually do - being straight A students (brain ouchie!), being althetes (muscle ouche!), having more tomboyish pursuit things (OUCHIE!), these things make me **_SIIIIIIICK_**!"; "Those. Things. Don't. Make. You. Sick." said Ariel Lee to Trick 2.0, who just continued talking: "Soon as everyone buys into more make-up and I make sure I get a personal empire (filled with pretty clothes, ponies, princess and pinkness), we'll unveil phase two: throwing teh Dreamiverse (Peaceville included) into oblivion and make sure teh othersiders get what they deseeeeeeeeeeeeerve! Hmm-m-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(*static noises*; *Ben in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ben: "(*about Trick 2.0*) Oh boy, that girl rivals _Heather_ in the queen bee compartment."*)

(*static noises*)

"By teh way, I wanna introduce ya to a old pal of mine." said Trick 2.0. to us. Cameron said "And who's that guy whom you refer as "old pal of mine"?" to the even more malicious Trick successor, who said "Good thing ya asked. (*to Mechuard*) Oh, Mechuaaaaaaaard!" and a mysterious guy (who what, Trick 2.0. revealed his name to be Mechuard) appeared...in the same disguise he wore as Guy Broman and brandished his teeth at us. All the while a abandoned frisbee was lying around.

(*Trick 2.0. (to Zoey): "That's teh end of teh line, little girl!"*)

(*Zoey (to Trick 2.0.): "Not as much, once I've got my friends with me!"*)

(*Zoey (to Cameron): "Cameron, use that frisbee to knock down part of Guy's head."*)

(*Cameron (to Zoey): "Sure thing, Zoey"*)

(*Cameron grabs the frisbee, throws it at Guy's head, knocking down part of Guy's head*)

Part of Guy's head fell down. But said head part wasn't part of a head at all...it was...(*dramatic music plays*) A! Trent! Mask!

(*static noises*; *Corey in the anytime confessional with the Trent mask*)

(*Corey: "(*about Trent mask*) Where'd that thing come from? Either way, _somebody_ might get pummeled anytime soon!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Candy Jams is Trick 2.0?! (*calmly*) Can somebody tell me who made that crap up?"*)

(*static noises*)

"Guy's a oval-head?!" I asked. Trick 2.0. revealed to us that "He's not Guy Broman! It's just a name I came up with! He's my personal assistant, _Mechuard_."; "Mechuard...get 'em!" said Trick 2.0. to Mechuard (think Max meets Armagedroid or, alternatively, Eduard if he let his fear overcome _him_ and developed brutish strength and swapped his favorite color pink for teal (a greenish blue)), who simply roared at us as he revealed his true appearance (he weighs over twelve thousand pounds, has the stubbiest legs this side of the Animitan muscular men, a gonky nose (to hint that he's bad news), a oval-head and teal "skin"); He grabbed me by the shirt with a single pinch and said to me "What does teh othersider go?"; "Ow ow ow ow." I weakly answered to him, who said as he flung me around, " _Veeeeeery gooooood_."; "I think we'd better run!" said Cameron as the rest of us decided to run.; "After them, my maliciously good friend!" said Trick 2.0 to Mechuard, who said "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick 2.0!"; As I said "Ow.", Corey appeared, saying "Hey, Nickoooooo! (*lends Nickolas a hand*) Need a hand?"; I said "I'd like that, Core, thank you." to Corey himself. And as my creations, my newfound contestant friends and Mike's personalities were warding off the new Badbots, Corey lifted me up, and climbed me to safety. But the monstrous (and unwoefully unintelligent) Eduard lookalike, while laughing mad and showing his sharp, jagged teeth, decided to climb through the exercise building (as our readers/audience looks at the sign saying "Jo's" as it's reveal that it's _Jo's_ gym, whom she got from Cameron sharing his millions with everyone in the finale of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ ); But the monster grabbed me; Yet Corey managed to reel him in and Corey said "How does the Animite go?" to Mechuard, who said "(*nervously laughs*) Ow. Ow. Ow. Eeeeh?" to the former, who said " _Veeeeeery goooooood_." and let go of the rope, leading the Animitan robot to fly away, back to the Dreamiverse.; Trick 2.0 went out of Jo's gym, who said "Curse you blasted Corey and Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"; But she unintentionally woke up millions of then-sleeping people; Jo said while giving her the fling, "There are people tryin' to sleep! And that's what ya get from tryin' to destroy my gym!"; "We're sorry for the damage!" said Zoey to Corey, who said "No biggie. Well, gonna go." and we left, but Jo was wondering if my creations and Mike's now-creations combined were a necessary evil or not.

(*cut*)

(*Narrator (to Corey): "Corey, now's your turn to close the chapter in your own style!"*)

(*Corey (to Narrator): "Okay, Mr. Narrator! (*wands hand at the audience*) Thanks for comin' out, everyone! (*closes the garage door with a guitar riff playing*)"*)

 _Total Drama_ and _Grojband_ characters: 2007-hiatus, 2013-2015 Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Club Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present.


	21. Chapter 21

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 21

Twenty-First Day (Sunday, June 21)

As we continue our summer fanfic three-parter after a thirty-three length chapter (that, and Gwen picked Ben up from last night), Cameron took us to Mike's house.; "So what's this?" I asked Mike, who said "Ohhhhh. You're about to find out."; As Mike reveals that _this_ is no ordinary house, it's...Mike's house, complete with flowered wallpaper in its interior.; "Come on in." said Mike to Zoey, who said "Yaaay! Thanks Mike! (*gives Mike a kiss on the forehead*)"; And all of us went in, but Trick 2.0 said to us (who just were in the house) "Curse you blasted Nickolas."; I thought Mike's house _could_ use some cleaning and I said "Can I clean the entirety of your house?" to Mike, who said "Sure."; Then, I knocked myself out with doing the chores, like doing dishes, vacuuming, cleaning, sorting out the things and perhaps the books.; I thought "That'll please his parents."; Then, when cleaning the otherwise dusty basement through some major dusting using a paintbrush, I stumbled across some old Animitan books (apparently, his parents didn't like Animitan culture because of how a Animite blinded him and gave what they mistook as black magic, resulting in his multiple personality disorder).; And then along the Animitan journal, which has some words printed on the cover.; "Michael Smith?" I thought.; And I went back up the stairs and I put them in a garbage bag to hide from his parents.; "Why are you hidin'?" asked Vito to me, who said "(*nervously laughs*) Nothin'."; "Good. I'm keepin' a eye on ya." said Vito to me, who went "Phew!"; "Quick! Hide these books somewhere before my parents find 'em!" said Mike to us.

(*Zoey (to Nickolas): "Nice job breakin' it, Nickolas!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Zoey): "Sorry!"*)

(*static noises*; *Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "I've got to control my instincts!"*)

(*static noises*)

And I summoned Gargoyle with a "Taxi!"; And Gargoyle appeared, saying "How can I help ya?" to me, who responded with a "Yes! Ya need to take us to Cam's house! They have Animitan knowledge here!" to him who said "Sure thing!"; Gargoyle transformed Cameron's bubble into a thing with handles.; "What's he taking us?" said Cameron to Zoey, who said "Your house!"; Gargoyle said "It's gonna be bumpy, Cam, so ya might wanna hold tight!"; And Gargoyle flew and flew and flew, all while avoiding the Royal Canadian Mountie Police cars (even though the Royal Canadian Mountie Police themselves seem to be focused on solving another crime).; "Can this guy slow-down?! We might be heading towards a tree!" said Cameron to Zoey, who said "Can you higher us up?" to Gargoyle, who said "Can do!" and he did so.; And it's off to Cameron's house we go!; As we headed to Cameron's house, Cameron said to us, "Guys, if we're in deep trouble with the authorities, will you ever summon a creation to protect your hides?"; "No!" said us.; And we headed there, Cameron's mother appeared and said with a smile, "Hiya, Cammie Bear!" (It was so shocking (at least not to me), that Trick 2.0. took a selfie with her phone).

(*static noises*; *Trick 2.0. in the anytime confessional*)

(*Trick 2.0.: "Heheh. _Cammie Bear_."*)

(*static noises*)

Cameron's mother said to us while pinching us with our cheeks, "So, you must be Michael Smith, Zoey Carbunkle and Nickolas A. Naujalis! (*shakes hands with them*) It's so nice to see all three of ya!"; I said to her, "Even though it's pretty nice of you to refer me by my full first name Nickolas, these two prefer to be called Mike and Zoey."; While I cleaned his room, I found Cameron's metal detectors.; "Where'd these come from?" asked me to Cameron himself, who said "Oh! These happen to be technologically advanced metal detectors. They can find things on the ground, extend up to two hundred feet and have sound-speaker attached to them."; "Pretty useful for finding long-forgotten Animitan stuff, don't cha think, Nickolas?" Mike thought to me, who thought back: "Yeah."

(*static noises*; *Mike in the anytime confessional*)

(*Mike: "Maybe we can find a _Canadian_ Dreamiverse. Rumor has it than this Dreamiverse is the source of _Total Drama_ 's rather painful challenges, all thought up by Chris McLean and the Producers and the most hated, so much it was parodied in a episode of Project Nightmare."*)

(*static noises*)

So, we headed outside, to find a piece of Canada's entrance to the Dreamiverse (if there's any); Cameron, who was going to put this sign that says "No Bypassers" accidentally touched something with said sign; "What's that I hear?" said Cameron, and then he bent down to the ground and Cameron told me to dig it out.; I used one of my fingers to dig it out a little.; "(*gasps*) It's a Animitan piece! I found it!" said Cameron to Zoey, who said "You did? Let me see!" and much to her surprise, as she tried to yank it, she found out it was rather heavy.; She said "Wait a second. This isn't lightweight. This is heavyweight!"; I said "So much for saving the Dreamiverse from real evil." to Mike, who said "Well, at least we tried."; And Zoey said "Are you sure that this is a heavyweight?" to me, who tried to pulled it out, to no avail.; "Mike, can you give me some help please?" said me to Mike himself, who said "Sure thing." and summoned Vito and Manitoba Smith.; And as they walked up to the rather heavy piece, Vito said "What's dis ding doin' in the ground?" to Manitoba Smith, who said "I don't know, Vito. It looks kinda heavy."; And I said "Maybe you two can have some help." and summoned Leo, Gargoyle, Firebird, Lisa and Ariel Lee as a second digging team.; Gargoyle, Lisa and Manitoba Smith were the drawers of what the piece looked like, while Vito, Firebird, Ariel Lee and Leo were digging at full speed.; As the self-excavuation was done, Cameron said "Let's take a look, shall we?"; And we all peaked at the thing.; It was the Canadian Dreamiverse...entrance, with a Canadian Genre Dial to go with it.

(*static noises*; *Gargoyle in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gargoyle: *Sorry to dig it out, but it looks like we're about to find out!"*)

(*static noises*; *Firebird in the anytime confessional*)

(*Firebird holds up a sign saying "Like you would not believe."*)

(*static noises*; *Ariel Lee in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ariel Lee: "This? This could be the end of us."*)

(*static noises*; *Vito and Lisa in the anytime confessional*)

(*Vito: "Hey, all of you othasidahs, watch me flex my abs!*)

(*Vito begins to flex his abs, but Lisa stops him*)

(*Lisa (to Vito): "Uh...Vito?"*)

(*Vito (to Lisa): "I'm in the middle of flexing my abs, so what do ya want? It'd bettah be fast!"*)

(*Lisa (to Vito): "That's not important right now..."*)

(*static noises*)

Me and Mike decided to hide our creations from the folks.; That, and Zoey said "The authorities! They'll arrest us for unleashing the Canadian-insulting horror that is the Dreamiverse!" to me, who said "Aw c'mon, Zoey, it's a world like yours, on-(*looks at mysterious cars*) (*whispers*) Oh no."; As the cars arrived, we were scared at first, but the people reveal themselves to be...Jasmine, Shawn and Hattie; Gwen, Eduard and Ben, with Gwen's mother (arriving to pick me up); Geoff and his girlfriend Bridgette; Harold, Buddy and LeShawna; Izzy and her newfound allies Penny and Mia.; And DJ, Owen and Noah.; "How's it goin', buddies?" asked DJ to us, who said, "Fine."

(*Gwen: "(*to her buddies*) If you insist, let me go check how Nick's doin'. (*to Nickolas*) Hey, Nickolas, how's i- (*gasps*) GAAAAWK! (*to Nickolas*) Did _you_ just dug up _another_ Dreamiverse?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Gwen): "Did you just say "Dreamiverse"? I've always imagined of being in it for years! Yaaaaaaay!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Whoa! I just can't believe Nickolas just dug up another Dreamiverse!"*)

(*static noises*; *DJ in the anytime confessional*)

(*DJ: "Another Dreamiverse? What's so scary about _that_?"*)

(*static noises*; *Buddy in the anytime confessional*)

(*Buddy: "I can't believe we're in a chapter of a _Total Drama_ fanfic where Nickolas finds another Dreamiverse!"*)

(*static noises*; *LeShawna in the anytime confessional*)

(*LeShawna: "It's official: there is _another_ Dreamiverse!"*)

(*static noises*; Bridgette in the anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette: "Oh boy. Here we go."*)

(*static noises*; *Jasmine in the anytime confessional*)

(*Jasmine: "Everyone might want to focus on bringing the Canadian Dreamiverse entrance back to where it came from."*)

(*static noises*; *Owen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Owen: "We're gettin' a Canadian Dreamiverse? Y-y-yeah baby!"*)

(*static noises*; *Noah in the anytime confessional*)

(*Noah: "(*snarkily*) Oh, boy. A brand new Dreamiverse for us to play in. Yaaaaay."*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, Lori was practicing peace and quiet...in a otherwise noisy gym.; Eva was practicing boxing and beat down the dummies, hard.; Lori said "Eva, I think you may want to take a look out of the window." to Eva, who said "WHAT? I'm the MIDDLE of BOXING PRACTICE!"; "If you don't believe me, see it for yourself."; Cue Eva looking at a television. Buzz said "We interupt this program for some breaking news: Nickolas, Cameron, Zoey and Mike have somehow found another entrance (here, in our beloved Canada) to the Dreamiverse, with its very own Genre Dial. We haven't seen this in years! So, the local construction crew is going to pull out the Canadian Dreamiverse entrance with mechanical pulleys with tougher material, yet twistable, like a shoestring. Cameron's mother, have any evidence?" to Cameron's mother, who said "Yes, I have. (*shows piece of the Genre Dial to Buzz*) This is the sci-fi piece I've kept in years, when the Dreamiverse was still stable enough for us humans." and Buzz said "We'll that's it for th-" only to get interrupted by Penny, who said "Hey, everybody in Canada! Watch what me and Mia can do!"; What Mia and Penny are doing was that Russian squat dance.; Eva said "Ohhhhhhh. I get it. So there's another Dreamiverse entrance that needs pullin' out. Right?" to Lori, who said "You might be one of the stronger people out there and you've got your MP3 player, right?" to the former, who said "Finally. Someone who doesn't say my name in vain and doesn't take my MP3 player! Let's do this thing!"; But as the two went to help the people, two people stayed behind: Duncan and Zooca (reluctantly). Zooca said "Are you sure these two want to save the Dreamiverse?" to Duncan, who said "The Dreamiverse is only avaliable in America, okay?" to the former, who said "Hey!".

As Eva and Lori got there, the latter said "Hey." to Gwen, who said "Lori! (*hugs her*) It's so nice to see ya again!" to Lori, who said "It's so nice to see you again too."; Eva was able to put her aggression on pulling the Dreamiverse out, so was Lori.; Everyone went "Heave! Hoooo! Heeeeeave! Hoooooo! Heeeeeave! Hooooooo!", but it wasn't getting any far (not that this Dreamiverse is going to die); "Pfft! It don't care. Nothin's gonna be worthy of gettin' resurrected and stuff." said Duncan to Zooca, who said "If we don't join together, the Dreamiverse wouldn't be avaliable to anyone in Canada. If Canada doesn't get its Dreamiverse entrance soon, that nobody from countries other than America is gonna have a Dreamiverse of their own."; "(*sniffs*) You've got a point. Let's!" said Duncan. And everyone helped on getting the Canadian entrance to the imaginative attraction, Duncan and Zooca helped get the Dreamiverse's Canadian entrance back.; Everyone successfully pulled the Dreamiverse's...said entrance, but everyone went flying to the ground.; "Well, that was shocking!" said Buddy to Nickolas, who said "It was! Though we might come back together someday."; "Yeeeeeeah." said Gwen; Bridgette said "It sure was fun, right Ben? (*looks for Ben*)"; She saw Ben doing a fist bump with Zooca.; "Hi-ya!" he said and they both laughed.; And Eduard got a hug from Lori, implying that she was back on our side.; Mia and Penny shook hands with Izzy (er, E-Scope), and went off to explore what might be in the Dreamiverse, even though it wasn't activated and its location is unknown...yet.; A Animitan shaman, a skeleton, surprised Duncan with a resurrected pet of his...Scruffy the spider. "Scruffy! I miss you!" said Duncan to Scruff, as he gently pet it.; Gwen said "Welcome back to your creation family." to Lori, who said "(*giggles*) Thanks."; And everyone so far (and me) took a selfie. And that is the end of this chapter...or so I thought.

Rosalyn and Trent looked up the internet to find out that...Trick 2.0 is still out there, and she's not done with us humans and Animites alike.

Zooca: Ryan91Studio

Mia: Freakly-Show.

Penny Doodle: JIMENOPOLIX.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	22. Chapter 22

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 22

Twenty-Second Day (Monday, June 22)

Warning: This chapter and its surprise sub-plot are similar to the _Rugrats_ episodes "Angelica's Worst Nightmare" (to a extent) and "King Ten Pin", only with family memories.

(*We are at a scene where Sammy-Seven is visiting Heather in her mansion*)

(*Sammy-Seven knocks on Heather's family's mansion's door*)

(*Heather's mother (to Sammy-Seven): "(*opens the door*) (*sing-songily*) Who is it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather's mother): "I am Samuel S. Even, but you can call me "Sammy-Seven"."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather's father (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) Sammy-Seven? (*stratches his chin*) That's a odd name. But anyway, come in."*)

(*cut*)

As Heather's parents opened the door for Sammy-Seven, and invited him for cake and tea.; He found this place to be exactly cozy and inviting.; "Heather!" said Heather's parents to Heather (obviously), who said "I'm coming, Mom and Dad!"; However, her siblings ran down the stairs as well, as they stampeded her through the stairs.; Heather waved her fist at them saying, "YOU RAMBUNCTIOUS LITTLE RUFFIANS! Why I outta-" but Heather's mom said to her "Heather, we do not yell at other family members."

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "My no-good, slacking siblings just stampeded all over me! Let me repeat that: **THEY. JUST. STAMPEDED. OVER.** (*points finger at herself*) **ME**!"*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Finally, a new love interest that I can love for for-ever! And help make Teh World According to Heather come true!"*)

(*static noises*)

Heather's family decided to take him in, because they thought he was homeless...he's not, just lost in one of the many countries with the same problems (and pleasures) as America.; "Heather, this is Sammy-Seven, who's going to stay here with you, your little brother Damien and the rest of us." said Heather's mother to her daughter, who said, "Whatever. (*grunts*; *does armfold*)"; But as she saw the sight of such a person with a round-head, onyx eyes, a weird, small nose, sharp, jagged teeth (which he keeps hidden) and the same thick lips (which he almost frowns with) as her, she said to her mom, "Mom! (*points at Sammy-Seven*) What is this?" and the latter replied "That's Sammy-Seven. He'd never hurt anybody." to her daughter, who said "Then why he's always frowning?! And there's the fact that he _obviously_ tries to make _us_ look like fools and that isn't a good thing!"; Heather's parents, oblivious to the fact that Sammy-Seven is one of the original attackers of the Dreamiverse, left her and her siblings alone with him.; "Goodbye, Sammy-Seven!" said her parents as waved to Sammy-Seven, who said "Goodbye, Heather's mother and father! Have a good time! Byyyyyyyyyye!" and he slammed the door shut.; And Damien walked up to him, saying "Hey, Mr. Seven! The name's Damien! Put 'er there!" while holding out a hand with a shock buzzer on one of his fingers, to Sammy-Seven, who said "Hello, Damien! It is a pleasure to meet you! Put her there, pal!" and the two shook hands.; He got a shock from Damien...'s shock buzzer as Damien said, "Let's just say that you got a "shocked" look on your face! (*laughs*)"; Sammy-Seven said, "What a hilarious physical action." to Damien, who said "Thanks! You're my kind of man!"; Heather said "Shut up, you two!" to Sammy-Seven and Damien, who said "We are not listening." to the former, who said "I'm warning you!"

Meanwhile, as Heather went to her room, saying on her video blog "The World According to Heather" that "As much as I hate Lamien and _weird goth girl_ , I've found a new enemy in SAMMY-SEVEN! (*snarkily*) Yeah, I said it. Happy? Good. (*shows photos of Sammy-Seven on her blog*) Just look at him! (*cut to a photo of Sammy-Seven showing his teeth*) Jagged teeth! (*cut to a photo of a Sammy-Seven statue*) Pale skin, the same as weird goth girl! (*cut to another photo of Sammy-Seven showing his shifty onyx eyes*) Onyx eyes! (*cut to another photo of Sammy-Seven sniffing at flowers*) That weird... _nose_! That's all there is to his appearance. You should've heard what he sounds like. (*mimics Sammy-Seven's voice*) I am Sammy Seven, jock with teh tin armor! I attack people like I do not care and I have a history of embarussing othersiders! (*shows photo of Gwen*) Like tis one! (*reverts back to normal voice, then whispers*) That's how he speaks! (*normal voice*) And he's written episodes for Project Nightmare - a insulting reality show with stunts of pure humiliation that make Chris McLean's look like old-time toys! That, and he's now using my annoying brother as his sidekick. Heather out! P.S. Try to survive him in any way possible. (*turns off her monitor*)"; And Sammy-Seven knocked on the door of her room (and by "knocked on," I meant used a hammer to smash through her door); And Heather said "(*scared*) What do you want from (*cries*) m-e-e-e?" to Sammy-Seven, who said "I must make you more... _attractive_."; "(*gasps*) Did you say make me...(*gladly*) _more attractive_?" exclaimed Heather to Sammy-Seven, who said "I will show you a prettier outfit."

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "(*giddly*) Sammy-Seven's gonna make me more attractive than weird goth girl!"*)

(*static noises*; *Damien in the anytime confessional"*)

(*Damien: "Heh heh heh. (*shows a mystery outfit to the audience*) Or is she?"*)

(*static noises*)

Sammy-Seven said to her before she put her dress on, "But first, you must take a drink of (*shows a little glass of Animitan half-pale potion to her*) tis." to Heather, who said "Okay." and took a sip of the glass.; As something strange happened to her and her body, she said, as she took one look, at her skin slowly changes color, "(*gasps*) Seriously, what's happening to meee?!" to Sammy-Seven, who just responded with "Now, it is for the white-skinned Animite royal bathing!"

(*static noises*; *Heather (turning pale) in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "Absolutely not gonna give me a dress, ANY TIME SOON!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*panicked*) What have you done to me?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*gives her her a handle mirror to look at*) See it for yourself."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*looks at the mirror*) Huh? UUUUUGH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*throws hand mirror out*) What have you DONE to me?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "I have turned you into a white-skinned Animite (but not exactly round-headed (*shows family tree poster to Heather*) like my ancestors were), and now, it is you who is slowly turning into one of us."*)

(*Heather screams*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Do not cry, my dear Heather."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*raises one finger on her palm*) (*yells*) Number one: I'm not your dear Heather! (*raises another on her palm*) Number two: **you're turning me into one of those pale freaks who call themselves** "White-Skinned, Round-Headed A-ni-miiiiites"! (*raises a third on her palm*) Number three: I'm not your girlfrieeeeeeeeend!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "But you are now. (*shows Heather a blue dress with green stripes*) Here. Take this."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*looks at dress*) (*after looking at dress*) Eeeeeeeew! I'm wearing this UGLY PIECE OF CLOTHING (*throws dress out*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*grabs dress*) But you must wear it."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks away with her hands raised*) No!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Wear it!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): " I said no, so there!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "I insist that you must wear it!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "No!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*forcibly drags her to the bathroom, while she tries to move*) (*sniffs her armpits, unaware that it's actually her deodorant*) You stink! I need you need a shower!"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*screams*) What? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven successfully drags Heather in the bathroom and closes the door*)

(*cut to Sammy-Seven and Heather in the bathroom*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Why am I sitting on the toilet?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Be-cause, I think you need me to take off your ponytail holder.*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "No, I don't!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven forcibly takes Heather's ponytail off, revealing Heather's long hair (as seen on _Total Drama Island_ until Chef Hatchet cut it off with a razor the same way she did to Lindsay)*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*pants*) How'd you do this to me?! (*pants*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*walks up to her*) I took off your ponytail holder. I think your long hair is back now."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "Phew! At least there's a bright side to this otherwise _painful_ day."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Or _iiiiiiis_ there?"*)

(*cut*; *close-up*)

(*Heather: "What?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Time for your...(*brandishes a toilet bowl cleaner to Heather*) shower."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*grunts and does a armfold*) (*walks to the shower*) Fine."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather takes a shower and leaves her usual outfit in the laundry hamper*)

(*Heather dries off with a towel, put some new clothes on*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*sees Heather reluctantly put her (much-disgusted) dress on*) So, Heather, are you ready to be dazzled?"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Yeah. I'm _born_ ready."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*looks at dress*) Huh? (*bulges eyes at it*) UUUUUUGH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Did you like teh dress?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "No."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Why not?"*)

(*the camera fastly zooms in to reveal Heather in the dress*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "'CAUSE THIS DRESS LOOKS EMBARASSING ON ME! MEEEEEEEEEE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Wait! (*runs to chase her*) Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"*)

And Heather decided run from Sammy-Seven...in a garden.; Sammy-Seven said "Release teh goooooonks!" to Damien, who said "Ya got it, boss!" and did release the gonks? What are those gonks, you asked? They are a race of Animitan frogs of unusual size (and a interest in having moments of conformity when life calls for it), with the males being teal-skinned, oval-headed, onyx-eyed, crooked-teethed and always doing the grunt work and the females being magneta-skinned, pointy-chinned, thick-lipped, violet-eyed and just sitting here.; The male gonks were excelling at stopping Heather in her tracks.; That, and Sammy-Seven detected her so well, that she threw a fit.; "(*pounds on the floor*) No! No! No! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Heather said, as Sammy-Seven appeared, saying "There is no way you can stop me." to Heather who screamed and ran back to her home's living room.; She tried to tell something to her parents about how she was slowly turning into one of his own, ala her phone.

(*Heather (to her parents, on the phone): "Mom! Dad!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather's mother (to her daughter, on the phone): "What is it, Heather?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to her mother, on the phone): "That Sammy-Seven just slowly turned me into one of those (*finger quote*) "White-Skinned, Round-Headed Animites"...except for the "round-headed" part. He tried to chased me with those oval-headed frog things in my personal garden! That, and he made me...wear...this dress. This _awful_ dress."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather's parents are at a gazebo, spending their honeymoon together*)

(*Heather's mother (to her daughter, on the phone): "Oh, that's all in your head. You know Animites don't exist."*)

(*Heather's father (to his wife, obviously): "I think her mansion would make a permanent home for Sammy-Seven."*)

(*Heather's mother (to her husband, obviously): "Yeah. It would."*)

(*Heather's mother (to her daughter, on the phone): "By the way, Sammy-Seven's movin' in and perhaps going to have all your stuff!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to her mother, on the phone): "Huh? If Sammy-Seven's gonna sleep in my room, where am I gonna sleep?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather's mother (to her daughter, on the phone): "You're goin' to sleep in Damien's room."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to her mother, on the phone): "WHAT?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*appears out of nowhere*) What are you doing in here?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "I just don't get it. My parents are ignoring me, and that Sammy-Seven's slowly turning into a creep!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "I said, what are you doing in here?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven grabs Heather by the left arm and drags her to the side of the couch*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "This can not _be_ your home today, be-cause we are moving somewhere else..."*)

(*Heather: "(*screams*) What do you have planned? (*sobs*) Just tell me-e-e-e-e-e-e!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "We are moving to a apartment together, once I marry you."*)

(*cut to the outside of outerior of Heather's mansion*)

(*Heather screams, which echoes to the sky*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, Charlie was mistaken from a orphanage (because he was identical to the one on the milk carton) sent to a orphanage for the last twenty-one days (sorry, Charlie! (*sniffs*)).; "(*sighs*) Just when life gives you lemons, you just... _just_ make lemonade out of 'em." said Charlie to another kid, who said "Ya think?"; "Somebody wants ta adopt ya." said the orphanage caretaker to Charlie, who said "Finally! I'm gonna see Nickolas!"; Unfortunately, that someone happened to be...

(*Someone opens the door*)

(*Voice (to Charlie): "(*flatly*) You wanna go?"*)

(*Charlie (to the voice): "Yeah. I'll go."*)

Noah.

(*static noises*; *Noah in the anytime confessional*)

(*Noah: "I can't believe I've just adopted who may or may not be one of the people who saved the Dreamiverse. (*snarks*) This is gonna be great..."*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "(*tries to cover her new form*) DON'T LOOK AT ME! JUST DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEE!"*)

(*static noises*)

Charlie said, as the two got to Noah's home, Charlie said "Where do you live in?" to Noah himself, who said "That's...where I live."; Noah's home happened to be a mauve house with nine rooms for him and his eight older siblings and a outside doghouse for his Golden Labrador.; "Like you wouldn't believe..." snarked Charlie.

(*static noises*; *Charlie in the anytime confessional*)

(*Charlie: "I hope that Noah would be as nice as Nickolas was to me in the past. I hope..."*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, Gwen had recently dropped me and Eduard off there, as part of my, wait for it, "Total Drama Clean-Up" project (which Gwen and I planned) for the summer, as she and her brother Ben were off to present their art to a Animitan client in Canada (the main setting of this fanfic three-parter). "Hi, Noah! I am Nickolas and I am doing good! How are you?" said me to Noah, who snarked as he was reading an Animitan handbook (something so many people refused to do when surviving while having fun in the Dreamiverse just because of its imagination-like gadgets), "Good. How are you?" to me, who said, "I'm good. Can we venture into your attic?" to the former, who said "You don't want go in there. I don't want you to see you gettin' hurt."; And I said "Maybe, I'll just go clean your room and by extension, your whole house." to Noah, who said..."What? (*sigh*) Fine."

(*Nickolas (to Noah): "Here. (*leaves Eduard in Noah's care*) Take care of Eduard while I'm at in. (*does a heroic pose*) I'm off to clean your house!"*)

(*static noises*; *Noah in the anytime confessional*)

(*Noah: "(*snarkily*) Here he comes to clean somebody's house for the daaaaay! That means that Chore Boy is on his waaaaay!"*)

(*static noises*)

I was venturing high and low for places to clean...and I did what I had to do (clean them as usual).; Noah's Indian father went up to his son's room and said to him "Noah, my son. Do you know these people?" to his son (obviously), who said "Yeah. I have. Charlie, Nickolas and now that Eduard kid."; "Can I meet Eduard and Charlie for a while?" said Noah's father to his son, who said "Sure. Have at it."; I did the laundry, washed the dishes, etc. and there was only one thing I had to do...clean Noah's room, as his bed had lost squeak toys for his Golden Lab under it.; "Oh, why thank you." said Noah. "Here. (*puts squeak toys in a container*) (*gives it to him*) Give these to my Golden Lab."; And I did gave them all to the outside doghouse of his pet.; And then, I headed back inside to Noah's room.; I vacuumed his room, cleaned up his dirty laundry and picked up his books (whom he studies on).; But, as I tried to dust the apparently dusty celling fan (which was broken), part of the roof came off (revealing that the house _really_ needs insurance).; I tried to shield Eduard and Charlie from it.; Noah snarked "For your information, Mr. Know-It-All, you gonna call somebody insurance or try to find somethin' to fix this damaged roof." to me, who said "I will. I just need to ask your father for insurance."

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven, an now pale Heather, Nathan and Duncan were on the (thankfully) unbroken side of the roof, plotting their first move*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all three): "Attention, all of you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "We've got your attention...(*snickers*) Sevs."*)

(*Duncan, Heather and Nathan start laughing*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "(*pounds the side of the roof*) E-nooooough!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan, Heather and Nathan stop laughing*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all three): "Now that I have caught your attention, will anyone please consider toh possibilities of how to destroy teh othersider race once and for all!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nathan (to Sammy-Seven): "Ya know what Sammy-Seven? I'd say that we plunder the family of their possessions (*shows robbers' bags to Sammy-Seven*) with those bags! And then, we'll hurl them to the sun!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Nathan): "An excellent excercise for me, but there is only one small problem: you are just too short."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nathan (to Sammy-Seven): "What? (*tries to punch him*) Why I outta-"*)

(*Sammy-Seven grabs him by the neck*)

(*Nathan (to Sammy-Seven): "Okay. I see your point."*)

(*Sammy-Seven throws Nathan to a abandoned crate*)

(*Nathan: "(*after getting sunburn*) Oh no! Sunburn! It burns! It bites! It _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeks_! (*literally screams girly*)"*)

(*Heather (to Nathan): "Nathan! (*runs off to save Nathan from his (seeming) fate*) I'll try to save you!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven grins while doing a armfold*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Hey! You can't throw _teammates_ to their potential fate! (*yells while pointing figure to Sammy-Seven*) IT'S DANGEROUS!"*)

(*static noises*; *Nathan in the anytime confessional, in a body cast, holding a umbrella*)

(*Nathan: "I hope I don't wanna see that Sammy-Seven, ever again."*)

(*Hugo (to Nathan, off-screen): "Nathan, my friend. Are you okay?"*)

(*Nathan (to Hugo): "(*raises fist*) BEAT IT, TOOTS!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather and Duncan): "I will not _tolerate_ such foo-lish-neeeeeeeeess!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan: "(*snarks*) What's _his_ problem?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "What did you say?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Uh, uh, uh...nothing. It was nothing."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "I thought so."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*aside glance*) And you thought he was harmless..."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather, offscreen): "I heard that..."*)

(*cut*)

"What's all this junk?" said Noah to Charlie, who said "Perhaps your stuff from your childhood."; And I said to Charlie, "Hi Charlie. Have we met in quite a while?" and he said "No." and we re-introduced ourselves (again).

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*shows Heather a swirl illusion while grabbing her neck*) The power of us compels you!"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Oh no (*breaks free*) you (*shoves him out of the way*) don't!"*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*about Nathan*) Why is a creation not made by our creator in a fanfic?!"*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "(*snarks*) Why is he acting so weird all of the sudden?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Noah (to Charlie, Eduard and Nickolas): "Does anyone want to get rid of this stuff before Dad finds out?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Noah): "We'll actually go through it and see if you want it or not."*)

(*Noah: "(*snarkily*) Like, that's gonna work..."*)

(*cut*)

But as you, the readers/audience, are about to find, these tidbits came from Noah's childhood. The video game system he hacked at age six and acted as its site moderator. "I haven't seen this when I was a kid." said Noah with a grin.; And I pointed out some homework that clearly needed to be done.; "I'll do it." said Noah and he did his said stuff...with success.; "There. Give these to my teacher when university starts in September...at five." said Noah to me, who said "I will."; "And I found some of Noah's old toys that he himself used to enjoy as a kid.; And those Celine Dion standees his mother used to own when he was in his twenties.

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "Duncan. Now is your chance."*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Finally, a leader who's willin' to treat me as a equal.*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Well, that was highly nice of you."*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*to Heather*) It was. (*to himself*) Not."*)

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "It would appear that one day, weird delinquent dork would take teh blame for my crimes and his, as well."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "Will you be-come my first contestant for my planned spin-off of Project Nightmare, be-cause of your potential to be a criminal?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "I would love to, thanks. I'll find out later."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "Find out? (*flatly*) Ha ha. Never!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven maniacally laughs at Duncan, offscreen*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "(*growls*) EVERYTHING. YOU. DO. IS. HARDLY. WISH-FULFILLING."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather slaps Sammy-Seven in the cheek*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*rubs his cheek*) What is that for?"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "That's for rejecting Duncan to be in your own sho-ow!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "He is not villain material...(*rolls his eyes*) yet."*)

(*cut*)

(*Noah: "Let's see: (*gives Eduard his stuffed toy*) This plush llama I've had to help me get to sleep. (*shows radio to Nickolas*) This radio used to play Indian music. (*shows Charlie standees*) And my dad's Celine Dion standees."*)

(*Charlie turned the radio on which played Indian music*)

(*Duncan: "(*plugs his ears*) I can't _stand_ this music!"*)

(*Duncan puts on some earmuffs*)

(*Duncan: "(*sighs*) That's more like it."*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan has tied a cage onto a rope to a Animitan self-attaching hook*)

(*Duncan: "(*gets his knife own*) Now, (*starts cutting the rope attached to the cage*) to cage our first victim together!"*)

(*The rope came off to the cage, and we placed the Celine Dion standees as stand-ins for Noah*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan: "(*pulls the remaining rope back up*) Hehe! Let's how lucky you really are!"*)

(*Duncan opens to the cage to reveal standees*)

(*Duncan: "(*scared*) Are these... _Celine Dion standees_?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "What is going on in here?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan: "(*screams*) (*runs*) (*to Sammy-Seven*) The job's all yours, Sevs! (*cut*) Lord have mercy! (*jumps out of the window, leaving a impact silhouette in his wake*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven and Heather look out the window*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarks*) Got any bright ideas, Sammy-Seven?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Noah (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarks*) So, Mr. Seven, all these years, you've been relyin' on everyone's misery, just to entertain a bunch of people?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Noah): "What did you just say?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Noah: "(*to Sammy-Seven*) That's it. I'm callin' Owen. (*gets his phone to call Owen*) Owen, my man?"*)

(*Owen (to Noah, on-speaker): "Noah, my pal, what's goin' on?"*)

(*Noah (to Owen, on the phone): "I've got a Sammy-Seven here and he's tryin' to kill me. And everyone else in this world, just to get to Nickolas for selfish reasons."*)

(*Owen: "(*to Noah, on-speaker) Kill you? I'll be on the way! (*turns his own phone*) NOBODY KILLS MY PAL ON A DAILY BASIS, YA OVER-GROWN SNOWMAN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen bursts out of the wall*)

(*Noah (to Owen): "You could've used the door back downstairs."*)

(*Owen (to Noah): "Oh! (*nervously laughs*) I'm sorry."*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (to Sammy-Seven): "SAMUEL S. EVAN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Owen): "It is Sammy-Seven now!"*)

(*camera pans left to Owen*)

(*Owen (to Sammy-Seven): "Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with my pal!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Owen): "Your point?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen punches him in the face*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*flatly*) Ow."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*also runs out the window*) Retreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (to Noah): "You're safe now, buddy. (*about Nickolas, Charlie and Eduard*) And what are those three?"*)

(*Noah (to Charlie): "Charlie? Can you, Eduard and Nickolas introduce yourselves to him, before he goes nuts?"*)

(*Charlie (to Owen): "This is me, Charlie (*points at both Eduard and Nickolas*) These and Eduard and Nickolas."*)

(*cut*)

(*Owen (to Charlie, Nickolas and Eduard): "(*stands hands with all three*) It's so nice to see you three!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Owen): "It's a pleasure to meet you, big guy. Got that from Dad."*)

(*cut*)

And so, Owen joined us for dinner...and gets seconds, much to my...what the heck? (I happen to be Owen's American counterpart in terms of eating, alongside Sugar); Meanwhile, Gwen and Ben were back from the arts.; "Hi, Nickolas and Eduard!" said Gwen to her own morality pets (just like Duncan was to Gwen herself); "How'd it go?" said me to Gwen, who said "It was fun. The judges _loved_ my masterpiece based on a old Animitan landmark... _El Animito's Muerte Casa_."; "That's interesting." said me to Gwen. "By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet."; "Hello." said Charlie to Gwen, who said "Hello, Charlie, whoever you are." and gave Charlie a hug.; "Now _that_ is friendship." said me, as this chapter ends with a stinger. Cue the stinger.

(*cut*)

(*Translyvanian music plays*; *Hugo is in a cemetary, looking for his friend Lonnie the werewolf girl*)

(*Hugo: "Hello? (*echoes*) (*cut*) Hmm. I wonder where she is."*)

Hugo was looking for his nerdy werewolf friend Lonnie, when suddenly...two people rose from the dark graveyard and have gothic designs. "Hello?" said a stoic voice to Hugo, who was scared at such a voice...until it reassured "Relax. It's only us. Crimson and Ennui." to Hugo, who said "Oh. Ennui. Sounds like a cool name. (*shakes hands with the goth*) How's today?" to him, who said "A bit good. We had some trouble trying to find assistants to help out on our magic show back in Los Angeles. You wanna come?" to the latter, who said "(*nervously laughs*) Sure. I'll go."; "That can't be happening..." said Crimson, as this chapter comes to a rather horrifying close (even though it had heartwarming and funny moments). Cue the next one.

Blaineley was tiring from another hard day's worth of doing another episode of Celebrity Manhunt, alone.; "Man. I'd be dead if I don't find an new partner to work with." said Blaineley. "MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" was the sight that somebody green and mean (an villain with the color green as a motif or the color of his/her skin) was going to appear out of nowhere. "W-w-who's there?" said Blaineley, as omnious Russian music was playing, and several reptilian troops with a Russian flag saying "Gruntyozmulta" (implying that he took over Soyuzmulta while what appears to be somebody's abusive siblings were still in it.; "All hail Generalissimo Grunt!" said the troops to their leader.; "I want to know who you are!" yelled Blaineley to their mysterious leader, who later revealed himself to be none other than...their red-pupiled leader who dwarfs over them, Generalissimo Gruntchovski.

(*Generalissimo Grunt (to Narrator): "(*yells*) That is my real name, maggot!"*)

(*Narrator (to Grunt): "(*nervously*) G-g-g-go on a-ahead!"*)

(*Grunt (to Narrator): "Dank you!"*)

And Grunt said "(*yells*) I am demented dictator bent on takeover of glorious Mother Soyuzmulta! (*calmly*) So how was your day?" to Blaineley, who said "Not so good. The days aren't as good as they used to."; Grunt appeared and offered her a chance; he said "How about I appear on show you call _Celebrity Manhunt_ and turn into dangerous obstacle course and I give Catcher chance to get _Total Drama_ contestants and Dreamiverse saviors and put them in show of yours, someday next month?" to Blaineley, who said "I'd love to. I'll finally get revenge on Bridgette once and for all!" and the two maniacally laughed.; And Grunt said "Go get me contestants and saviors on seven eleven. Pronto!" to the 'Catcher, who said while cocking his catcher net and sucking his lollipop, "I'll do it all that I can. (*smirks*)"; Cue the next chapter.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

Generalissimo Grunt: Gruntchovski.

Hugo and Nathan (from _The Good Doctor and Hugo_ ): EarthVSTheDerek.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	23. Chapter 23

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 23

Twenty-Third Day (Tuesday, June 23)

Warning: The first part of this chapter is a whole plot reference to _Nightmare Ned_. Here's a fact: I used to love this cartoon, and hey, I happened to be the inspiration for my books-turned-online novels. Hope you'll like it!

(*we cut to Sammy-Seven and Heather (in her current form) in a church, dressed in formal suits, with a minister being a crawfish*)

(*The crawfish minister opens a book on marriage day liners*)

(*Minister (to Sammy-Seven): "Do you take tis _lady_ to be your beloved wife?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the minister): "I do."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*whispers*) What?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Minister (to Heather): "Do you take tis _gentleman_ to be your beloved husband?"*)

(*Heather (to the minister): "(*mad*) I _don't_!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Minister (to Sammy-Seven): "(*closes the book*) May you kiss teh bride."*)

(*cut*)

(*The camera pans to the left, that Heather's family and ancestors, resurrected as Animites, are on the left row, and Sammy-Seven's family is sitting on the right row*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather's family: "(*shouts*) (*rapidly clap their hands*) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"*)

(*camera pans to the right*)

(*Sammy-Seven's family: "(*slowly clap their hands*) (*woodenly*) Yaaaay."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "You are now teh putty substance in in my own hands."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*scared*) I'm not hand-putty! I'm not!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "I've got a hedge trimmer! (*grabs hedge trimmer from out of her wedding gown*) (*yells*) And I'm not afraid to use it!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Drop (*points at hedge trimmer*) that and just kiss me!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*gets grabbed by Sammy-Seven*) Noooooooo!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven kisses Heather with his own lips*)

(*Heather: "(*after being kissed by Sammy-Seven in the lips*) Eeeew! (*tries to get germs off her lips*) I've been _kissed_ by a Animitan boy!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven leaves the church, holding Heather in his hands*)

(*cut*; *we are now at the scene where Satarat and Damien are at the bench in the main church lodge room*)

(*Damien (to Setarat): "(*snickers*) Sammy-Seven's got a new girl and that's my sister!"*)

(*Setarat (to Damien): "(*snarks*) Ya think?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven uses his hand to forcibly push the down for him and Heather and walks through*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*pulls out hand mirror and sees her face (save for her lips and pointy nose) transforming*) (*sobs*) What's happening to me-e-e-e-e-e? (*pants*) What is goin' on with my face?!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Stop crying, Heather. Be-sides, the pale skin was just the first phase of the trans-for-ma-tion. Take a good look at your eyes."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*looks at her mirror, to reveal that her eyes are somehow turning from grey-pupil'd eyes to pupil-less onyx eyes*) Huh? UUUUUGH! (*to Sammy-Seven*) What have you _done_ to me?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "I am slowly turning you, through a potion, into a white-skinned Animite, like myself."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*whines*) That's...just... _greeeeeeeat_."*)

(*cut*)

Sammy-Seven was headed for the men's room, much to Heather's chagrin.; "The boys' bathroom?! UUUUUUUGH!" angrily said Heather.; Meanwhile, the boys' bathroom was full of men, whom she was horrified at.; And Sammy-Seven got out their usual outfits (recently taken out of the laundromat) and said to Heather "It is time that you, a othersider, shall put your outfit together as I go put mine."; And the two put on their clothes on.; "You look in that outfit." said Sammy-Seven to Heather, who said "Well, there's a _real_ bright spot on this otherwise terrifying experience."

(*cut*)

(*The two finally left the church.*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven is holding Heather in his hands, walking"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Thanks to you, I'm slowly turning into a freak-show, like weird goth girl!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "You would be very surprised."*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor and Amy walk up to Sammy-Seven and Heather who is in his hands*)

(*Taylor: "(*to Kelly, on the phone*) I know what I'm doin', mom. But you can't just seem to plan a surprise for me today. Bye! (*turns off phone and puts it in her pocket*) (*to Heather*) Heather! (*points at skin while smirking*) Look at you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Taylor): "What are you laughing at?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Heather): "(*laughs*) You looked like you've turned into a ghost! (*woodenly*) Oooooh, I'm so scaaaaared...(*laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Amy (to Heather): "Like totes, thanks to (*points at Sammy-Seven*) Sammy-Seven turning your skin white, you're now (*does something with her fingers*) _a ghooooooooost_! (*makes ghost noises*) (*laughs*) (*gets out her phone*) Oh my gag! I'm gonna _totes_ post this on Bleater! (*takes shot of White-Skinned!Heather"*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Amy): "Where'd you get that app?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor (to Heather): "Apparently, Bleater has, like, became popular in places besides that Dreamiverse thing."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Taylor and Amy): "(*sobs*) I...think you're _both_ makin' fun of me!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Taylor and Amy (to Heather): "Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! (*laugh*)"*)

(*Taylor and Amy walk away from Heather, suggesting that they do not take her side*)

(*Amy (to Taylor): "Like, I totes hope the new freak will totes get some instant popularity! Gonna any ideas for _her_?"*)

(*Taylor (to Amy): "How 'bout putting her in the thing where several freaks are shown to people in carnivals?"*)

(*Amy (to Taylor): "Oh my gag! _That'd_ be perfect!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*sadly*) My (*sniffs*) life has been turned into a nightmare. This could mean my own future will-(*puts her hands on her cheeks while gasping*)"*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "I see a nightmare sequence coming along!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Heather falls asleep, still in Sammy-Seven's arms*)

(*A familiar swirl (this time, colored magneta and teal) twirls as familiar music from a long-forgotten cartoon about a boy with twisted nightmares plays, leaves a wavering effect in its wake*)

(*The dream begins with Heather waking up and being forced to look after Sammy-Seven's troublesome half-Canadian, half-Animitan kids at his apartment while her husband goes off to work, as they are destroying things they thought to be evil*)

(*cut*)

(*The next segment features a group of paegant contestants throwing her out of their club for being white-skinned, with a silhouette of a Animitan oval-headed girl closing her fan with a slasher smile*)

(*Sugar (to Heather): "(*yells*) This is what ya **git** for havin' white-as-milk skin! (*closes door*) So, be gone! (*locks door*)"*)

(*Heather screams*)

(*cut*)

(*The third segment follows Heather (in a white dress) being exposed to toxic waste*)

(*Heather: "(*after she gets exposed to toxic waste*) My dress! It's ruined!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The fourth segment follows Heather committing a real crime in a fish factory*)

(*Heather: "(*after she steals some fish like Sammy-Seven asked*) I hope it'll cure my newfound illness!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather gasps as the police arrived*)

(*Heather (to a police officer): "What is it, officers? (*cries*) Did I just did something wrong?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Police officer (to Heather): "(*looks at list of crimes she committed to survive*) Well, (*looks at Heather*) you're under arrest for having robbed way too many banks. You've also been freakin' out everyone with ya newfound Animitan appearance and you just handed your rich family's inheritance to somebody ya might wanna meet."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to the police officer): "And who's that?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The police officer points to a silhouette of a oval-head grabbing the money by the handful and throwing it in the air while laughing maniacally*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*scared*) No! No! That can't be HAPPENING! (*gets grabbed in her arms by two police officers*) Nooooo!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Judge who looks and sounds similar to Chef Hatchet (to the jury): "Jury, how do you all find Heathah?"*)

(*camera pans right to the jury*)

(*Jury (consisting of people vocally and physically identical to Sammy-Seven): "(*raise their left fists*) Guilty!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather is rapidly biting her fingernails*)

(*Heather: "(*looks at now-ruined fingernails*) My fingernails! (*sobs*) They're ruined!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Judge (to Heather): "Heather, for committin' such crimes, I'm sendin' ya to (*cut*) da local FREAKSHOW!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to the judge): "No! (*scared*) N-n-n-not th-th-the fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-freak-sh-sh-sh-show! (*eyes widen and pupils shrink*) Uuuuuugh!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather is put somewhere*)

(*Heather: "(*wakes up and gasps*) Must've been a bad dream. (*turns her head in directions*) Where am I? (*touches something*) Hellooooooo?"*)

(*Heather finds out that the thing she's touching is a skeleton, implying that there was a visitor who had the same fate there.*)

(*Heather: "(*after touching skeleton*) What's going on here?! (*yells*) I want to kno-ow!"*)

(*The camera zooms out as the place is revealed to be a cage labeled "The Laughably Evil White-Skinned Queen Bee" as many people point at and laugh at her*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "Huh?"*)

(*As the camera zooms left-down to reveal that Crystrayus, now a carnival barker, is announcing her fate*)

(*Crystrayus (to the in-universe audience): "C'mon and step right up to see the incredibly horrible (*mimics manly voice*) Laughably Evil White-Skinned Queen Beeeeeeeeeeeee! (*reverts back to normal voice*) (*yells*) Liiiiiive in per-son...(*calmly*) until she's dead!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*grabs the handle bars of her cage*) No! This can't be happening! Save me, Alejandroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*wakes up*) UUUGH! (*takes a deep breath*) Man, that was a bad dream."*)

(*camera pans upright to Sammy-Seven*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Did you had that chicken ball from last night?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "No, Sammy-Seven!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen and Crimson are seemingly walking through Sammy-Seven and Heather, but stop for a minute.*)

(*Gwen (to Heather): "Hey, Heather."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Gwen and Crimson): "What do you both want from me, weird goth girls?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Heather): "(*points at Heather's appearance*) Nice skin. (*grins*)"*)

(*Crimson grins along with Gwen*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Gwen and Crimson): "What's so _funny_? Did I just turn into a white-skinned Animite?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Crimson (to Heather): "(*walks sideways*) You just did."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen and Crimson in the anytime confessional*)

(*Crimson: "(*about Heather's new skin*) Her new skin is as white as a ghost. (*about her new eyes*) Her new eyes are as black as midnight. And... _man_. Does that Heather look better in her new form (*grins*) than in her old one."*)

(*Gwen (to Crimson): "That's a accurate description of her. The appearance fits her personality pretty well."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen and Crimson leave Heather*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Did you just humiliate (*points finger at herself*) moi in that new look?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Well, you do look more attractive."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarkily*) Read: disgusturbingly ugly."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven and Heather continue walking*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*looks at thing up in the sky*) (*gasps*) (*looks at him while points finger at something*) Who is _this_?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*looks up in the sky*) Are you blind?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Do I _look_ like I'm _blind_? There's something up in the sky, and you haven't even saw it yet!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Let me just get you to your new apartment."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*grunts and does a armfold*) I'm not goin' there."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*gives her the hat from _Shearin' Sheep_ *) You must wear tis. (*gives her the hat*)"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*gets the hat from Sammy-Seven*) Well, (*puts on hat*) that's oddly nice of you, to say least."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven continues carrying Heather to her new home*)

(*The camera pans up and zooms in to two silhouettes of two oval-headed Animites (one with beautiful long hair, the other with a toupee or "hair-do", as he prefers it) up in the sky*)

(*?: "Well, well, well. What do we have _heeeeere_?"*)

(*? (to ?): "A majority of fresh othersider land, to say the least."*)

(*? (to ?): "(*yells*) Ya call tis "fresh othersider laaaaaand"?! It smells funny for cryin' out loud! Go! (*shows magic eraser to him*) Erase it all...RIGHT NOW!"*)

(*? (to ?): "(*gets magic eraser from her*) Yes, ma'am. (*yells*) I'LL PLOW THROUGH EVERYONE OR MY NAME ISN'T..."*)

(*? (to ?): "SHUT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"*)

(*? (to ?): "Okay. I'd better not reveal myself until teh end of teh summer..."*)

And so, the two were planning to get rid of whom they believe to be evil besides me and my siblings. And man, do they have the most colorful fashion sense!

(*? (to the narrator): "What did you say?"*)

(*The Narrator (to ?): "Uh...you have the most colorful fashion sense. (*nervously laughs*)"*)

(*? (to the narrator): "Thanks! (*sing-songily*) Time for teh Dreamiverse to be rid of creations other than yours!"*)

(*The narrator (to ?): "(*calmly*) Rid the Dreamiverse of other creations...(*gasps, then realizes what he said*) What a sec? Rid the Dreamiverse of other creations?! That's low! Very low!"*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, Buddy was at LeShawna's house (the girl had Sam bring him to her house), trying to reunite with me someday and perhaps finding somebody trying to rid the world of DeviantARTists' creations (and my own imagination).; "LeShawna," said Buddy to LeShawna, who said "What is it, Buddy? It better be good!" to the former, who said "(*turns on the TV*) Ya might wanna take a good look at this!" to the latter, who said "Huh? (*looks at TV*) What's all that nonsense comin' from?"

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "We interupt this program to bring you some breaking news!"*)

(*cut*)

(*LeShawna and Buddy: "What?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "It appears that two rather strange silhouettes, who appear to have some sort of (*finger-quotes*) shape-heads, and are trying to rid the world of our beloved fantasy world we call the Dreamiverse! (*cut*) It's been months since the Dreamiverse itself was saved by a American eighteen-year old autistic young man by the name of Nickolas A. Naujalis, his brother Jonathan Naujalis (or "Buddy", as he likes to be called), his friends, twenty-year old Rosalyn Moreton, a little boy named Charlie and a Animitan-Soyuzmultan kid named Eduard Nochkoshmar, (*shows pictures of his hoodie and legwarmers*) who wears this magneta/black-striped, purple-sleeved hoodie and those magneta/violet legwarmers. All five went on a journey that no one - and I mean _no one_ \- ever took, until now. And since then, the Dreamiverse was made avaliable to the public once again, so they show future generations the (literal) magic of imagination. But right now, (*montage of people trying to perpare themselves for a future battle*) you might wanna perpare yourselves well, (*cut*) because there's a brand-new threat to this imaginative world! They're known to trick people into using their magical art supplies on them (so they can kidnap them to be their personal lucky charms), they're plotting revenge on a certain _someone_ they used to call "Dad,"*)

(*cut*)

(*LeShawna (to Buddy): "Your brothah. (*whispers*) He might be their dad!"*)

(*Buddy (to LeShawna): "(*confused*) Uuuuuh, what?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "And they're...wait for it...wait for it...constantly trying to place their faces on everything they take without notice: (*shows montage of stuff with the true villains' faces on them*) stolen art portraits, stolen toys, stolen toys' art portraits, you name it!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buddy (to LeShawna): "There's pretty good reason we'd better steer clear."*)

(*LeShawna (to Buddy): "Yeah! We gonna stand up (*puts fist in hand*) to them! (*raises her hands*) But how?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "Danger is _still_ out there, coming out of the Dreamiverse and into your homes! And it's still not done! And we just can't tell whoever this (*finger quotes*) "Candy Jams" or (*finger quotes*) "Guy Broman" or both are real or just disguises from the mysterious evil-doers! And now, back to the show!"*)

Buddy turned off the television set...shocked, as LeShawna was. The two went outside, to get some fresh air, while discussing how to stop the next Animitan threat when it arises...late this August.

(*Buddy and LeShawna are jogging in the woods, while a dark, orchestral, wordless version of _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ theme song plays*)

(*Buddy (to LeShawna): "LeShawna, now that I've heard about the potential threat to the Dreamiverse, can I describe what these two look like under those masks?"*)

(*LeShawna (to Buddy): "Well, good ahead, honey. I'm all ears!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buddy (to LeShawna): "You've probably known about those two: (*finger-quotes*) "Candy Jams" and (*finger-quotes*) "Guy Broman" are what Nickolas found out they're both villains and while I'm not a full-blown spoiler hound, I'm gotta reveal a little info to you!"*)

(*LeShawna (to Buddy): "Okay! (*pants*) Tell me!"*)

(*cut to the two mysterious silhouettes*)

(*Buddy (voiceover, to LeShawna): "You see, the female one has beautiful maroon hair (whom she dyes to hide her identity from those suspicious about her) and has those same onyx eyes as Eduard's. And the male one has a toupee (or (*nervously laughs a little*) a (*finger-quotes*) "hair-do", as he prefers it) and has jagged, sharp teeth signaling to the readers/audience that he used to be a creation, like the female one, until he lost most of his teeth, and the rest of his turned sharp. And what do these two have in common is that they're _oval-headed_ , like our friend Eduard, who's at Gwen's house."*)

(*cut*)

(*Buddy (to LeShawna): "So there you have it! Some little details about the two mysterious villains' physical features!"*)

(*LeShawna (to Buddy): "That's great, honey!"*)

(*Buddy (to LeShawna): "Why, thank you! We should _really_ stay alert of them sometime when they're near!"*)

(*LeShawna (to Buddy): "Okay, honey."*)

As the dark, orchestrated, wordless version of our theme song winds down, our camera pans to reveal the onyx eyes of the evil duo named ? and ? (why I've added question marks, you asked? Because I would not reveal their names until the last chapters of part three of _The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen_.) Cue the next chapter.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	24. Chapter 24

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 24

Twenty-Fourth Day (Wednesday, June 24)

(*we cut to a scene where Sammy-Seven and Heather are in their new apartment*)

(*Heather: "(*looks at the little space*) What the?! (*to Sammy-Seven*) (*yells*) SAMMY-SEVEEEEEEN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*stops reading newspaper*) What is it now, Mis-tress Heather?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Don't you (*mimics Sammy-Seven*) Mis-tress Heather (*reverts back to normal voice*) me, you overgrown milk carton! There's little space in this apartment!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Whatever. Where are teh groceries?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*looks in the cupboards and fridge, only to find out that they are empty*) What?! (*walks up to him*) There aren't any groceries, Sammy Seven!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather, who rolls her eyes): "(*gets off the couch*) Oh-no! Teh groceries! We must have forgot them! (*screams*)"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*slaps him in the cheek, only for him to say "Ow." and rub his cheek*) Get a hold of yourself, Sammy-Stupid! We need to go to _a supermarket_ or something!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "What is a (*finger-quotes*) "supermarket"? Teh one where teh superheroes go? (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "No! A supermarket is where we get food from."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Is that all they serve?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "They have the occasional object, if you shut up!"*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "Man, I gonna teach him the ways of the human."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather, offscreen): "You mean teh ways of teh othersider?"*)

(*Heather grunts and does a armfold*)

(*static noises*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "We're going there, right now!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Now, who has a driver's license?"*)

(*camera pans to Heather*)

(*Heather: "Uuuuugh! (*uses her phone to call her father*) (*yells*) Daddy! You need us to take us to the store, so we can get groceries! (*calmly*) And give us some appliances, while you're at it."*)

(*Heather's father (to her daughter, on-speaker): "Sure thing, Heather. I'll take you there."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather and Sammy-Seven are at her father's limo*)

(*Heather's father (to her daughter): "Heather. How was your summer so far?"*)

(*Heather (to her father): "Not so good. (*points at Sammy-Seven*) Sammy-Seven has been draggin' me ever since we got married. We're obviously gotta have a kid...when I get pregnant. (*gasps*) At seventeen?! What the heck?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather's father arrives at the supermarket and drops off her daughter and her new husband Sammy-Seven there*)

(*Heather's father (to her daughter and her husband): "Okay you two! Have a good time shopping! Bye!"*)

(*Heather's family limo drives off*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather's father): "Goodbye! Have a good tiiiiiiime! (*waves hand at her father*) Byyyyyye!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Okay, Mistress Heather."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*yells*) It's just Heather, Sammy-Seven, (*calmly*) Heather."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Whatever. Let's do some shopping."*)

(*cut*)

And Sammy-Seven and Heather were headed to the supermarket; first, they headed to the fruit and vegetable aisle.; "An-cay ou-yay ive-gay me some oranges and apples, right now?" to Sammy-Seven, who said "Can do."; And Sammy-Seven proceeded to give her _far_ from some oranges and apples.; He gave her some squash, some cucumbers,

(*Heather (to the narrator): "I HATE CUCUMBERS!"*)

(*Narrator (to Heather): "I know, right?"*)

(*Heather (to the narrator): "Shut up, Sir Narrates-A-Lot!"*)

some carrots, some peppers, some raisins, some tomatoes; a whole garden of fruits and vegetables out there.; Heather snarked to herself "It's at times like this when I ask myself: How can I trust Sammy- _Stupid_ with _everything_?"; "Qui-et!" said Sammy-Seven to Heather, who said "I'm warning you!"; And Sammy-Seven proceeded to push the cart to the next section: the meat section.; "Can you give me ten pounds of beef and a rump roast?" said Heather to Sammy-Seven, who said "Can do."; But, no only he gave her ten pounds of beef and a rump roast; she got...

(*Heather: "(*as Sammy-Seven gets her some more meat*) Chicken! Beans! Everything he wants OFF THE MEAT COUNTER!"*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "The next time I go to the store, I'm not gonna have Sammy-Seven for a shopping partner. I'll just stick to Duncan."*)

(*static noises*)

Then, it's off to the dairy aisle.; Heather asked "Can you give me some milk and cream cheese?" to Sammy-Seven, who, not only got the milk and cream cheese also a avalanche full of...yogurt, butter and of course, a whole variety of

(*Heather: "(*gets drowned by the cheese*) CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "I hope you will love it."*)

(*Heather: "Great. _Juuuust_ great."*)

And off they went to the cereal aisle, but Sammy-Seven got too many cereal.; And everything he wants off, he just...gets it.

(*cut*)

And as me, Eduard, Gwen and Ben were watching a gothic magic show performance done by Crimson and Ennui, they we-

(*Gwen grabs the narrator's movie camera when it's still rolling*)

(*Gwen (to the narrator): "(*whispers*) He-who-narrates-the-stuff-in-this-fanfic, here's something I want to say to you."*)

(*Narrator (to Gwen): "(*whispers*) What is it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to the narrator): "(*yells*) You're in the wrong chapter!"*)

(*Narrator (to Gwen): "Oh. (*nervously laughs*) Go on. Enjoy your magician's act."*)

(*cut*)

And Heather tried to alert the manager of the trouble he was causing, she said "Mr. Manager, there's somebody trying to cram so many stuff on our shopping cart and spending the entirety of my family's money on everything!" to the manager, who said "Stealing the majority of stuff?" to her, who said "Yes."; The manager said, as he called to the employees on the microphone, "(*yells*) Employees! Employees! We've got a grocery hoarder! Try to locate the store for any signs of that guy, (*calmly*) whatever he is."

(*Employees: "(*wield broomsticks*) Hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut hut!"*)

(*Main employee (to his fellow employees): "Alright, gentlemen! Secure the area and look for any signs of this guy! Alright, move out!"*)

As most of the employees haven't found any evidence of where Sammy-Seven could be, there's only one employee who's found Sammy-Seven (revealing that he's in the freezer section)...and it's a female.; "We caught a Sammy-Seven!" said the female employee to her main employee, who said "Alright. Bring him to me!"; And Sammy-Seven was found, trying to steal several freezer food items, saying "What? I cannot help myself." to the female employee, who said "Oh no, you don't. You're comin' with me!"; And she brought Sammy-Seven to justice.

(*static noises*; *Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "I am going to regret tis."*)

(*static noises*)

But as the female employee dragged him out, a familiar someone appeared.; He wore a black shirt (with a skull on it), a spiked collar and red shoes, had a green mohawk and a soul patch (to signal his noble demon (a villain with virtues he knows) nature), had a torso that was much wider than his body and enjoyed punk music...and happened to be a delinquent; That someone...was Duncan. "(*laughs*) Did you see that?" said the delinquent to his father, who said "What's so funny about that, son?"; "He tried to rob a store while being so physically imposing and scaring everyone on the way. He'd be on my team, only he gets to be my second-in-command."; Dunc said "Nice job tryin' to rob a store. I'd couldn't done that in a long while."; "Neither you my former girlfriend...Trick Legkiksky." said Sammy-Seven.

(*cut*)

(*Cameron's mom: "Trick Legkiksky?!*)

(*cut*)

(*Brick: "Trick Legkiksky?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Zoey: "Trick Legkiksky?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Cody: "Trick Legkiksky?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Topher: "Trick Legkiksky? I'd love to invite her on a date with...me."*)

(*static noises*; *Duncan in the anytime confessional*)

(*Duncan: "Trick Legkiksky? Looks like the kind of girl I wouldn't date on the surface. But on the inside? She's a delinquent just like me. Though, I wouldn't count on the "trying to change others" part."*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "Sammy-Seven has a girlfriend? Uuugh! I can't believe it!"*)

(*static noises*)

As what problems were solved, you asked? Why the female employee had a way of saying goodbye to mean ol' Sammy-Seven:

(*The female employee grunts as she gets Sammy-Seven out of the store*)

(*Female employee (to Sammy-Seven): "SO! STAY! OUT! OF! THE! STOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"*)

(*The female employee literally kicks Sammy-Seven out*)

(*static noises*; *Duncan in the anytime confessional*)

(*Duncan: "When I get to Heather's new apartment, (*shows punk makeover to the camera*) I'll make sure that Sammy-Seven becomes a _real_ delinquent."*)

(*static noises*)

And Duncan did the shopping for Heather.; This time, he did it... _right_. Duncan, doing his one good deed, got a kiss from her. Unfortunately, she went "Uuuugh!" when she saw the paycheck, forcing her to do supermarket work here for two days.; Meanwhile, Sammy-Seven was at his apartment, all alone.; Duncan went to said apartment and said to him,

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Mr. Seven!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "(*slants his eyes*) What is it, _now_ , Dun-can?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "It's Dun _can_ , not Dun- _can_."*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan opens the door to said apartment and shows his the punk makeover kit*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "Where did you get (*points at punk makeover kit*) that make-uuuuuuuuuup?!"*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Wanna be a _real_ delinquent, like me? (*grins*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*aside glance*) That is not how is it done."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven screams offscreen as Duncan gives him a make-over*)

(*cut*)

(*Mitchell: "(*finds himself on the ground, laying*) Huh? (*gets up*) Where am I? (*looks around*)"*)

(*cut, as the scene reveals the place he's trapped in is a forest*)

(*A mysterious silhouette jumps from tree to tree, then finally, to the ground*)

(*Mitchell (to the silhouette): "(*scared*) Who are you?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The mysterious silhouette comes closer to Mitchell*)

(*MItchell (to the silhouette): "(*scared*) Just...DON'T COME CLOSER TO MEEEEE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The mysterious silhouette reveals herself to be Sky*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "Hi, fellow stranger. I'm Sky. (*holds her right hand to him*) What's your name?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky): "I'm Mitchell. (*nervously laughs*) Nice to meet you."*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "Nice to meet you too. I have a older sister and she's out studying Wawanakwan wildlife."*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky): "What-wanakwan wildlife- (*sighs*) Just get to the point."*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "My sister's studying Wawanakwan wildlife out in the woods."*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky): "Oh...is that it?"*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "Yeah."*)

(*cut*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky): "Let me tell you about myself...I was once a contestant on _Project Nightmare_ and man, did it insult wildlife."*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "It did?"*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky): "Yeah, and it insulted the ocean and put us into fearsome challenges, to test our dignity."*)

(*static noises*; *Sky in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sky: "Mitchell Shakespeare seems like a nice guy, just like Dave, only without his tendency to take "no" for a answer when it comes to crushes on me. He'd make a good boyfriend, if Keith's not here, that is."*)

(*static noises*; *Mitchell in the anytime confessional*)

(*MItchell: "I've never _been_ in a confessional before, so I'll have to say it. It's nice to have survived last time, in this series. I met the wonderful Naujalis family and I've finally got a girlfriend all my own! One that'll help me understand the world as much as Nickolas and co!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sky and Mitchell are walking in a forest*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "So Mitchell, in order to survive _Project Nightmare_ in general, (*shows him some good luck charms*) you're gonna need these."*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky): "You mean good luck charms?"*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "Yeah. Those used to help me conqueror my fears and all."*)

(*Mitchell (to Sky): "These'll prove useful in such a dangerous show."*)

(*Sky (to Mitchell): "And they will."*)

As Sky and Mitchell began their _Project Nightmare_ survival training. But along came a Badbot..."What's that thing?!" said Mitchell to Sky, who said "I don't know about technological stuff as much as Cree language, but I'd say this happens to be a Badbot!"; It wasn't any Badbot, it was a Badbot that fires double-take lasers from its own eyes. It was decked in yellow; and there are other Badbots arriving, like the oval-head Badbots with sharp teeth which were one-wheeled wonders (robots with only one wheel to function as the leg substitute); and more Badbots.; They were summoned by their leader Trick 2.0.; Let's hear about what she has got to say.

(*Trick 2.0 (to Sky and Mitchell): "Prepare for your anticipated armageddon, OTHERSIDER SCUM!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sky (to Trick 2.0): "(*widens eyes*) Hey!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick 2.0 (to Sky and Mitchell): "Cursed othersiders, DON'T BOTH OF YOU GET IT?! I can ban space, TWIST TIME, **WARP REALITY**...(*snaps her fingers*) (*calmly*) with a snap of a finger."*)

(*Cue the Badbots coming sequence*)

(*The new and improved Badbots appear, one by one*)

(*Trick 2.0 (to Sky and Mitchell): "As long as there's _useless_ females and males to attract, I'll make a sculpture outta you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick 2.0 (to Sky): "Once I make (*touches her with a finger*) _you_ a girly girl AND RID YA OF YOUR RATHER FLAWED FLAWS ONCE AND FOR AAAAAAAAALL! This world is still full of girly girl out there, ya know."*)

(*static noises*; *Sky in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sky: "What's a Animitan omnipotent with girly interests doin' in a modern-day world? C'mon, there are many women competent in business, sports, STEM, school, all kinds of stuff! This girl's out of her mind!"*)

(*static noises*; *Bridgette in the anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette: "That girl _really_ needs to stop bein' such a tomboy-hater."*)

(*static noises*; *Eva and Lori in the anytime confessional*)

(*Lori: "Once I get rid of Trick 2.0, (*brandishes her swords to the camera*) her sexist ways are as good as dead!"*)

(*Eva: "YEEEEAH! (*puts fist in hand*)"*)

(*static noises*; *Harold in the anytime confessional*)

(*Harold: "That girl really needs to take a class and be rid of this politically incorrect state, if trying to give tomboys a makeover is any indication. There are women here, like my love of my life LeShawna, competent, strong and smart."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sky (to Trick 2.0): "You may be a omnipotent, but your behavior towards _everybody_ needs to stop. Why do you hate us so much?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick 2.0 (to Sky): "'CAUSE I SAID SO!"*)

(*Trick 2.0. pushes Sky out of the way*)

(*Mitchell (to Trick 2.0): "Hey! You can't push Sky out of th-(*gulps as he sees her brandishing her blades at him"*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick 2.0 (to the Badbots): "All my Badbot friends, besties and pals! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"*)

(*static noises*; *Mitchell in the anytime confessional*)

(*Mitchell: "(*about Trick 2.0*) That lady, as a whole, really needs a new vocab."*)

(*static noises*)

As the Badbots were about to attack Sky and Mitchell, the two suddenly fought back; for example, Sky roundhouse-kicked a air Badbot.; The (now-built-with-a-girth-like-belly) Badbot leader said "My Badbot companions! We must attaaaaaaack!" to his minions, who said "Yes, Bad-bot lea-der!"*); And Sky and Mitchell were outnumbered, Sky said "What do I do?" to Mitchell, who said "I dunno, call our girls. I've got the phone numbers of all them in the Totaldrama, Canada section."; "You've got phone numbers in the Totaldrama, Canada section? (*gasps*) That's it! Of course!" said Sky, as she called every girl around the country, for assistance against the girl-hating versions of the Badbots.; "(*maniacally laughs*) YOU DUMB OTHERSIDERS! WHAT'S GONNA STOP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" screamed Trick 2.0 to Sky, who said "How 'bout a stampede of girls?"; "Stampede of gi- (*gasps*) Stampede of gi-irls?!" yelled Trick 2.0, as a stampede of girls stormed it; Gwen and Crimson teamed up to scare the Badbots, while Lori and Eva sliced, diced and bashed them.; The Badbots themselves were later attacked by Jasmine and Hattie, then Ariel Lee, Carrie, Bethany, Josie, Jillian, every girl; even Ellody joined it on the fight by brandished her syringes at Trick 2.0.: "I hate teh doctoooor!" screamed Trick 2.0. and indeed, the rest of the Badbots flew and flew and flew with Trick 2.0, who vowed "I shall me you all again FOR TEH NEXT TIME!"; "You saved us." said Sky to...Ellody, who said "Are you okay?" to Sky herself, who said "Nah. I'm fine. Thanks girls, for taking out the Badbots." to every girl, who said "You're welcome!"; And Sky and Mitchell went to her home to practice Cree language...(*whispers*) together.

(*static noises*; *Sky and Mitchell in the anytime confessional, together*)

(*Mitchell: "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Sky."*)

(*Sky: "Hello, Mitchell's Mom and Dad. We've had the most awesome experience together, we fought Trick 2.0 and her Badbot minions, but not without the help of girls everywhere."*)

(*Mitchell: "That's right!"*)

(*Sky and Mitchell: "Sky and Mitchell out!"*)

(*static noises*)

Cue the next chapter.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Club Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Twenty-Fifth Day (Thursday, June 25)

(*we cut to a scene where Rosalyn and Trent (in their swim-gear) are enjoying themselves on the beach, with Justin, getting some sun and Leonard, trying to practice Animitan magic*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "(*has beach ball in his hand*) Hey, Ros! (*throws ball at her*) Catch!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "(*gets beach ball in her hand*) Got it!"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to the beach-goers, who paused for a moment): "Attention, othersider scum! (*yells*) Prepare for a merciless thrashing!"*)

(*? (to her minions): "Everyone who is a Mechuard, C'MEEEEERE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Do you know whose voice belongs to?"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "You don't wanna know."*)

(*static noises*; *Corey in the anytime confessional*)

(*Corey: "(*scared*) (*gasps*) _More Mechuards_?! (*raises hands*) Why didn't anybody tell us that there's so many of 'em?!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Mysterious overweight, oval-headed people run to their (pixellated) leader*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "(*walks backwards*) I'd think we (*points at his house*) juuuust wanna head back inside!"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "(*grabs him by the arm*) No, Trent! (*tries to capture footage of mysterious oval-heads on her phone in camera mode*) We gonna find out what these people look like!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Said mysterious people stampede into some people who refuse to run away from them*)

(*cut*)

(*Justin: "Aaaaaaw...gonna get me some shade. (*gets stampeded by the mysterious people*) OOOOOOOOW! (*touches his face*) Aaagh! My face! My beautiful (*sobs*) fa-a-a-a-ace!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Leonard: "(*tries to conjure a force field*) Fooooorce fieeeeel- (*gets stampeded by the mysterious people*) Itchawazoom, I'm dooooooomed!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Max: "(*to a kid*) Hello, my little friend. (*shows him a ice cream cone*) You want some EEEEVIL ice cream? (*notices the stampeding*) Huh? (*screams*) (*gets run over*) Evil needs a BACK-RUB!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Where's that stampeding coming from?"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Don't know, Trent, but we're 'bout to get our answer..."*)

(*cut*)

(*The mysterious people come to their pixellated leader ?*)

(*? (to her minions): "Gentlemen, how was our global takeover so far?"*)

(*The people reveal themselves to be Mechuard"*)

(*Main Mechuard (to ?): "(*walks up to her*) Today, we are finally going to have to be going destroying all states of Canada, (*yells*) FROM MICHIGAN TO TENNESSEE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn: "(*snarks*) Should've gone to school."*)

(*cut*)

(*Main Mechuard (to ?): "We have reports that we have reporting that we are going to useful teh all-powerful powers we have and we do have! We will use teh magical, enchanted, fantastical art supplies of art disguised as make-up to make everyone up! We'll use our very own powers of our own to plan a full-global assault on teh othersider scum and all other othersiders, while we'll have to be having a full power-up, go up against teh othersiders and gain teh upper hand against those OTHERSIDAAAAAAAAHS! Those othersiders!"*)

(*static noises*; *Trent in the anytime confessional*)

(*Trent: "Is it just me or are these guys (*raises hands*) (*yells*) brain-dead?!"*)

(*static noises*; *Rosalyn in the anytime confessional*)

(*Rosalyn: "That is no ordinary day at the beach, to say the least. I'm overseeing a evil plot around there, and it's not gonna be pretty!"*)

(*static noises*)

(? (to the main Mechuard): "Excellent, my brothers, my allies, my companions! As soon as othersider gets outta teh way, we'll use our magical magic powers to turn them into art projects that can't even move, think and talk! (*sing-songily*) So keep up teh good woooooork!"*)

(*Mechuard (to ?): "We will Ms. Mommy (*duck noises*) Caretaker!"*)

(*The Mechuards begin running*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn (to a Mechuard): "(*grabs and speaks into the megaphone*) Hey you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Mechuard stops for a moment*)

(*Rosalyn (to a Mechuard): "(*still using mega-phone*) What's two plus three?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mechuard (to Rosalyn): "(*gasps*) I know...two plus three equals twenty-three."*)

(*static noises*; *Trent in the anytime confessional*)

(*Trent: "Awk-waaaaaard."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Mechuard (to Rosalyn): "Bye bye, stupid idiot moron Rosalyn! (*runs off*) (*laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn (to Mechuard): "(*raises fist*) **Why I outta** -"*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "(*grabs her wrist*) Ros! We don't wanna hurt someone. That's just not right!"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Okay."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather and Sammy-Seven (in their swim gear) are just enjoying the summer breeze*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*points at the sun*) Look at teh sun, Heather. Is not it beautiful?"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "I know Sammy-Seven, (*yells*) but (*points at the sun...set*) this is a sunset, Mr. Know-It-All!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "It is just teh sun."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*yells*) You annoying fo-ol!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Do I remind you to check teh weather?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Or at least you should've looked it up!"*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "(*about Sammy-Seven*) (*sigh*) Sammy-Seven. (*calmly*) Pretty cute on the outside, (*yells*) LESS BRAINS, MORE BRAWN ON THE INSIDE!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*grabs Heather by the belly*) We must take up to teh car."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven runs off with Heather screaming*)

(*Heather: "Uuuuugh! It's like I'm on a team of morons! Or only one moron! Either way, THE EFFECT'S STILL THE SAME!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "We are almost to teh car!"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Oh yeah! (*points at surfboards*) But what's that over there?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*jumps over the surfboards*) And teh cow jumped over teh moon. (*lands on his feet*)"*)

(*camera pans to Geoff and P.B.*)

(*Geoff (to P.B.): "Whoa-ho-ho-hooooo! Did you see that? (*points at Sammy-Seven*) Someone just jumped over our surfboards in style!"*)

(*P.B. (to Geoff): "I dig, bro."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*points at limo*) There it is! Let us go!"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "More like "let _me_ go"!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "As you wish! (*drops her to the ground*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Ow! My butt! Be careful when you're putting me down. (*points at limo*) NOW TAKE ME TO TEH CAR!"*)

(*While her hair turns white, Heather gasps, then closes her mouth*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "Now, you are being my kind of person for once."*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Actually, I'm turning into a FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!"*)

(*static noises*; *Heather and Sammy-Seven in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "You have just completed teh entire transformation. (*smiles*) Now you look perfect! Now, all you need is a first and last name starting with "H""*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "I know! (*yells*) How 'bout Heather Horrible-Looking! Is that it?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "How about "Heather Hectic"?"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*snarks*) Yeah, like that's gonna happen."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven throws Heather into the limo*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to her parents): "(*scared*) M-m-m-m-mom? D-d-d-d-d-d-dad? (*sobs*) (*yells*) What's happeniiiiiiiiiing?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather cries*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*appears to her*) Heather, (*tries to console her*) your physical changes. They will be alright."*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "(*stops sobbing, yells*) Oh no, they WON'T!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather tries to punch Sammy-Seven, but the latter just grabbed her wrist*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "(*closes the front door*) We do not get physical."*)

(*Heather (to Heather's dad): "What's goin' on here?!"*)

(*Heather's dad (to Heather): "Well, we're about to take you back to your apartment!"*)

(*cut*; *close-up*)

(*Heather (to her parents): "What?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather's limo starts driving*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather, offscreen): "Boy, are we going to have fun..."*)

(*Heather (offscreen): "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"*)

(*static noises*; *Heather in the anytime confessional*)

(*Heather: "Sammy-Seven's clearly no saint compared to Alejandro! I wish he'd be back! (*gets close to the camera*) Please, Alejandro, I'm begging you!"*)

(*static noises*; *Someone in a shawl in the Mexican anytime confessional*)

(*?: "(*whispers*) Juuuuust wait 'til they get a load of (*removes shawl from herself, revealing herself to be a now-human Trick with brunette hair*) (*yells*) MOI!"*)

(*close-up*)

(*Trick laughs maniacally*)

(*static noises*)

(*Beth and Josie are off in someone's house*)

(*Beth (to Josie): "I wonder if somebody was here..."*)

(*Josie (to Beth): "Yeah...who?"*)

(*cut*)

(*? and ? open the door*)

(*cut*)

(*Josie (to the two people): "Who are you guys?!"*)

(*Beth (to the two people): "(*shields Josie*) I'm don't know who you are, but there's one thing I gonna ask you. (*brandishes a pencil at them*) Show yourselves!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The shadows reveal themselves to Sanders and MacArthur*)

(*Sanders (to Beth and Josie): "Who are you two doin' in my house?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Beth (to Sanders): "I don't know. What are _you_ two doin' in our place?"*)

(*cut*)

(*MacArthur (to Beth): "Your place? _Your_ place?"*)

(*Sanders (to MacArthur): "(*shushes her*) We don't wanna upset those two."*)

(*static noises*; *Sanders and MacArthur in the anytime confessional, together*)

(*Sanders: "It's obvious we've met those two. (*to MacArthur*) But can we trust them?"*)

(*MacArthur (to Sanders): "Sure we can. They're kids."*)

(*static noises*; *Beth and Josie in the anytime confessional, together*)

(*Josie (to Beth): "Should these two need to be trusted?"*)

(*Beth (to Josie): "But what if they're strangers?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*MacArthur (to Josie and Beth): "Sorry, kids. (*shakes hands with them*) I'm MacArthur."*)

(*Beth (to MacArthur): "We're Beth and Josie."*)

And the pairs have met.; "So, I've heard about some people tryin' to steal some toys for reasons unknown. We've got to go there before it's too late!" said Sanders to Beth, who said "I don't know about the entire heroism game." and Josie, who said "But we'll try."; But while Sanders gently put Beth and Josie in the back seat, so they wouldn't get hurt and since MacArthur and Sanders are much older than them.; "Why aren't we in the front seat?" said Beth to Sanders, who said "Because we don't want you girls to get hurt. (*gets behind the wheel*) So hang on! This is gonna get bumpy!" and boy, was that a wild ride?; And the two went to the store.; "Now we're in that store." said Josie to MacArthur, who said "Yep. We're in it, alright."; And much to Sanders' shock as she said "(*scared*) Are those...gonks?!"; Yes Sanders, these are gonks (nasty frog creatures who'll anything for conformity; the males are fat, teal-skinned, oval-headed and onyx-eyed; the females are skinny, have pointy chins and magneta skin, and catlike eyes).; Their leader croaked "We shall change you!" to the four.

(*static noises*; *Trick in the Mexican anytime confessional*)

(*Trick: "Hey! THAT'S MY LINE! _**MY**_ LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"*)

(*static noises*; *A gonk couple in the anytime confessional*)

(*Narrator: "(*whispers*) Translating..."*)

(*Female gonk: "For years, we have tried to find a suitable king or queen for us...until now. (*to her husband*) What do you think?"*)

(*Male gonk: "I think that is a good idea. Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"*)

(*static noises*)

As the gonks sang their daily song to them, as she, Sanders, Beth and Josie plugged their ears, MacArthur admitted that "Their singing's terrible!"; "I have a idea!" said Sanders, as she got a bag of oranges out, "Throw these at them!"; And the four thrown the citrus fruits at the frog monsters, who didn't even love the taste of fruit.; The gonk leader croaked to them "Re-treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat!" and the two hopped away, but came back to say "Stupid cops!" (out-of-character alert!); MacArthur said "There's somethin' ya don't see every day." to Sanders, who said "I know that, MacArthur, but can we get our move on?"; And the four escaped the building, as the frog-like monsters escaped to the exhibit in the Torento Zoo, to plan their next big move.; "We shall meet again!" croaked the leader to MacArthur.; And Sanders had the kids go to the car.; And the four escaped.;

(*Sanders (to Josie and Beth): "So kids, that is one weird chapter..."*)

(*Josie (to Sanders): "It sure is, Sanders. It sure is."*)

(*Beth (to MacArthur): "MacArthur, where's Nickolas? I desperately wanna see him."*)

(*MacArthur (to Beth): "We'll finally meet him on Canada Day."*)

(*Beth (to MacArthur): "What's Canada Day?"*)

(*Sanders (to Beth and Josie): "You'll see..."*)

And this ends another chapter. Cue the next chapter.

P.B. (from _Surf Club_ ): Bluebottleflyer.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	26. Chapter 26

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 26

Twenty-Sixth Day (Friday, June 26)

(*We are at a scene where Dave is planning a picnic for him and a new girlfriend: one of Trick Legkiksky's old forms (which physically resembles Gwen (save for her usual colors, which are replaced in favor of all-pink attire when not in acting mode) with her robot screw-eyes), whom she used to play "Jody" in _Project Nightmare_ ) at the beach)

(*Dave (to his new girlfriend, Human!Trick): "So, (*nervously laughs*) Jody, is our picnic going to be the best?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Human!Trick (to her new boyfriend Dave): "Not quite. It has a few kinkers that need to get fixed. (*sweetly*) How'd you like it if you get a free "kick me" sticky note?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Human!Trick): "(*gasps*) (*mad*) How dare you?! I thought you were my girlfriend!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Human!Trick (to Dave): "Sorry, (*does a "who cares?" hand raising pose*) but that's policy."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Human!Trick): "I want this picnic to be great! For both of us!"*)

(*Human!Trick (to Dave): "It is gonna be great...just not with that Sky girl."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Human!Trick): "Did you just say...(*panics*) SKY?!"*)

(*Human!Trick (to Dave): "(*whispers*) Shut it."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Human!Trick): "Okay, I'm not usually the perfect guy type, but I'm tryin' to make the best out of this experience, but you're just ruining it!"*)

(*Human!Trick (to Dave): "(*sweet-talks*) Oh, but you are."*)

(*static noises*; *Dave in the anytime confessional*)

(*Dave: "Okay. This is gettin' weird."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Human!Trick (to Dave): "Dave, how 'bout a little game?"*)

(*Dave: "(*snarkily*) I've seen worse."*)

(*cut*)

(*Human!Trick (to Dave): "It's called...I'll just use my other forms against (*points finger at him*) you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Human!Trick transforms into her "Commie Oval-Head" form, with teal "skin", a oval-head, onyx eyes and lightning-fast moves*)

(*Commie Oval-Head!Trick (to Dave): "(*whispers*) I'll gonna kick your butt."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave: "(*nervously*) There goes the neighborhood."*)

(*cut*)

(*Commie Oval-Head!Trick (to Dave): "GET OUTTA TEH WAY!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave: "Huh?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Commie Oval-Head!Trick (to Dave): "Time to die!"*)

(*Commie Oval-Head!Trick hits Dave with her lightning fast kicks, sending him flying*)

(*static noises*; *Dave in the anytime confessional*)

(*Dave: "Worst. Date. Ever."*)

(*static noises*; *Commie Oval-Head!Trick in the anytime confessional*)

(*Commie Oval-Head!Trick: "I! (*gets glowy-eyed*) SHALL! (*teeth turn sharp*) CHANGE! (*voice turns from normal to demonic*) YOU! (*rapidly brandishes fingernails at the camera and has voice reverted back to normal*) AAAAAAAAALL!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Max (with a few gonks on his side) is trying to tie his boat*)

(*Max: "There's nothing quite E-VIL that a deliciously E-VIL boat ride."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave runs from Commie Oval-Head!Trick and into Max's side of the beach*)

(*Dave (to Max): "Max, whoever you are, can you help me stay away from that horribly vicious new girlfriend of (*yells*) MINE?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Commie Oval-Head!Trick (to Dave): "SHUT IT, DAVE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Well, Max, you've come to the EVILLY right place. (*shows Dave a laser-gun*) Here's my laser gun of EVIL! (*blasts Commie Oval-Head!Trick away*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Commie Oval-Head!Trick (to Max): "CURSE YOU BLASTED MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Max): "Uh, Max?"*)

(*Max (to Dave): "What is it, my new minion of E-VIL?"*)

(*Dave (to Max): "(*points at sign of Trick*) There's somebody named Trick Legkiksky and I want to meet her."*)

(*cut*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Seriously, what does she look like and how do you describe her in personality?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Max): "Uuuuuh...she's got a round-head, screw-eyes, pale skin, a pink shirt with violet jeans with a sparkly belt on. Her personality is the opposite of her cute appearance: she's maleviolent, greedy, prone to having moments of vanity."*)

(*static noises*; *Max in the anytime confessional*)

(*Max: "(*about Trick*) This Trick Legkiksky might not sound cute on the surface, (*with EE-VIL glee*) but on the inside, she's as evil as they come...(*nervous*) and a little too obsessed with world domination."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Dave, my new minion, (*shows boat to him*) welcome to the boat of EEVIL! (*maniacally laughs*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Max): "(*snarkily*) Ya think?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Camera pans down to Max and Dave, already on the boat with a picnic*)

(*Dave (to Max): "Why did you bring us lunch?"*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Because even EVIL-doers can't stand a empty stomach. (*shows lunch to Dave*) So, you mean EVIL lunch?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave: "(*snarkily*) Noooot what I had in the common..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Max (to Dave): "So, EVIL-doer, how was today?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Max): "Uhh, mostly chaotic."*)

(*cut*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Don't worry, my EVIL minion, evil wants to visit Trick Legkiksky!"*)

(*cut*)

(*time card saying "Two Hours Later" appears*)

(*Announcer: "Two hours latah..."*)

(*Dave (to Max): "Why's he mentioning every last time skip in this fanfic, like any other cartoon?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Is it time we, the E-VIL two have mention teh EEE-VIL Trick-(*pauses*)"*)

(*Boat hits a dock*)

(*Max (to Dave): "(*resumes*) Legkiksky? (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Max): "But we're here."*)

(*Camera zooms out to reveal that they've arrived in Mexico"*)

(*static noises*; *Dave in the anytime confessional*)

(*Dave: "(*excitedly*) Y-y-y-yes! I'm in Mexico, birthplace of my favorite food: tacos (which are now served all around the world)! Wait 'til Trick gets a load of us!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

(*Max and Dave are out walking to where Trick is living now*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Looks like we finally get to meet the EEEEEE-VIIIIIIIIL Trick Legkiksky!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The two are finally at someone's house, where Trick lives*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Max): "Apparently, she's now into...Alejandro's attention. So that must me we're at-(*gasps*)"*)

(*Max (to Dave): "Alejandro's house!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick opens the window at meets both Dave and Max*)

(*Trick (to Dave and Max): "Oh, booooooooooooooooooooooys!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Max): "(*squeals*) We're goin' to meet Trick Legkiksky!"*)

(*Dave (to Trick): "Hiya, Trick! I'm Dave! So, how was your summer in Mexico so far?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Dave and Max): "Weeeeeeeell...it was pleasant. Besides, I got to meet my fav Total Drama contestant: (*sing-songily*) Alejandroooooooo."*)

(*cut*)

(*Max (to Trick): "(*nervously laughs*) Oh, (*blushes*) is that it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Max): "(*whispers*) Oh, that's not all."*)

(*cut*)

(*Dave (to Trick): "What other plans did you have for the _other_ past contestants?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Dave and Max): "Well, I've been thinking...(*yells*) HERE, (*brandishes marionette handles to them*) TASTE MY MARIONETTE STRINGS OF EEEEEEEEE-VIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!"*)

(*cut*; *close-up*)

(*Dave: "What?!"*)

(*Max: "(*whines*) Help me."*)

(*cut*)

(*The marionette strings attach themselves to Max and Dave, who are trying to break free, to no avail*)

(*cut*)

(*Close-up of Trick's head*)

(*Trick: "Finally, (*cut*) (*has eyes with Dave in the left and Max in the right*) (*whispers*) I've now got teh power."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick is in a flaming background with Dave and Max still attached to the marionette strings and handles she's holding*)

(*Trick: "TEH POWER! TEH CONTROOOOOOOOOOOOLL!"*)

(*Dave (to Trick): "(*pulls out a psychological test*) Uh, Trick, ever heard of (*scared*) taking psychological class?!"*)

(*Trick (to Dave): " **SHUT UP**!"*)

(*Dave and Max scream as Trick gains shrinking eyes which she uses them to shrink them into action figures*)

(*cut*)

(*The flaming background burns out and turns into the normal background*)

(*Trick: "I now understand that...(*grabs a action-figure-sized Dave and Max with her left and right hands*) WOMEN CONTROL MEN A LOT! (*drops Dave and Max down to their doom...well, sort of*)"*)

(*Trick looks down*)

(*Max (offscreen): "Owie!"*)

(*Trick looks right back up*)

(*Trick: "(*raises hands*) Meh. (*grabs a globe*) THEY'RE TEH **_REAL_** RULERS OF (*points at globe*) TEH WOOOOOOORLD!"*)

(*Alejandro opens the door*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Senorita Trick, which you please put my globe down? I'm studying it for geography class for my next year of university."*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "(*sheepishly laughs*) Fine. (*puts down globe*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick: "(*flies off the window*) TEH GREATEST OMNIPOTENTS EVEEEEEEEEER! (*lands, then skips in a garden*) La la la la la la la la la laaaaa!"*)

(*static noises*; *Alejandro in the Mexican anytime confessional*)

(*Alejandro: "Wow, (*smiles*) that girl is way out of my league."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Ellody is preparing for herself on a boat, with a first aid kit, a cooler with some drinks and food and some books to read so she won't get bored*)

Meanwhile, Ellody was preparing herself well on a boat, before it went afloat. Gwen walked up to Ellody, and this conversation occurred:

(*Gwen (to Ellody): "So, Ellody, what're you doin'?"*)

(*Ellody (to Gwen): "Uuuuuh...I'm preparing myself well for a boat trip."*)

(*Gwen (to Ellody): "Okay, but does the ocean seem a little daunting to you?"*)

(*static noises*; *Ellody in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ellody: "I want to show the other Animites I'm a pretty competent girl despite my size. Seriously, it's been years since I was shunned for how I look and my small size by my older bro Lackimus, my younger bro Crystrayus and his friend Sammy-Seven (save for Mr. Nochkoshmar (until he died), Eduard ((*whispers*) I'd dare not say his last name. It'll make him upset!), Slammus, Ariel Lee and Hattie). I just want to prove them wrong! (*nervously*) I doooooooooooo!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen (to Ellody): "Ellody, even though you're quite insecure about size, I just want to know that I've watched you (along the other DeviantARTists' creations) thwart nasty evil-doers of sorts."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to Gwen): "You _did_? I thought you watched just horror movies! (*scared*) I'm scared of them!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Ellody): "I don't enjoy just horror movies. I'm apparent a big fan of DeviantART and I post my art online."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to Gwen): "Well, (*sniffs*) (*shakes hands*) goodbye, whoever you are."*)

(*Gwen (to Ellody): "I hope you'll go it alone. I trust you. I might advise you to meet somebody who's longing for the one million dollars."*)

(*Ellody (to Gwen): "(*whispers*) Really? Who is it?"*)

(*Gwen (to Ellody): "You'll find out. (*waves hands*) Bye!"*)

(*Ellody (to Gwen): "Goodbye, Gwen!"*)

And so, Ellody ventured on a boat journey.; She was reading _The Catcher in the Rye_. Meanwhile, ? had muffled sayings in a blanket after his recent home, Chris' Fun Zone, was destroyed in the Collapse of '13, and Animitan zookeepers took them to the Animitan Zoo of Unusual Species.; She was scared at first, then took a deep breath, then said to herself, "I hope no one is harmless is that blankie. I gotta find out...and stuff."; Then, as she took off the blanket from ?, who's revealed to the audience...to be a teenager. In a toque. Named Ezekiel.

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "So lady, what's up, eh? I'm Ezekiel, eh. What's your name, eh?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to Ezekiel): "(*freaks out*) W-w-w-who are you?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "I'm Ezekiel, eh. Your name, eh?"*)

(*static noises*; *Ellody in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ellody: "I want to believe him...(*whispers*) but can I?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Ellody (to Ezekiel): "(*nervously laughs*) Name's Ellody. (*shakes hands*)"*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "Nice to meet you, eh."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "Wanna hear my story, eh?"*)

(*Ellody (to Ezekiel): "Uhhh...uhhh...yeah?"*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "I'd knew you wanted to hear my story, eh. So, sit back and let me tell my story, eh."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to Ezekiel): "(*sits down*) Okaaaaaaaaay."*)

(*cut*)

(*flashback flash*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody, through a voiceover): "So, my story begins on a rural Montreal, eh. It was born to my mom and dad, eh. And I was home-schooled, eh. When I was filming my audition tape, I accidentally triggered my crossbow to my mom, so I had to get it off. And man, I was brutally attacked on the first season of _Total Drama_ , eh. While many people decided to cast me in a more sympathetic light in fanfics of their own, the producers decided to use my negative qualities against me, eh. They turned me into this awful Gollum expy, eh. And boy, was I evil, eh. Thankfully, during _All-Stars_ , I had a family in the mutant creatures and how I did it, eh? I gave them a cake and they warmly accepted me to themselves, eh. Unfortunately, after the events and Camp Wawanawka tumbling down, the Animitan zookeeper guys decided to take members of my newfound family away, and put 'em in zoos, eh. And my parents have been poisoned by that ?, eh. (*sniffs*) It was tragic, eh. Real tragic, eh."*)

(*flash back to normal*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "And there you have it Ellody, eh. The story of a tragic soul trapped in this boat, eh. And that tragic soul was me, eh."*)

(*Ellody (to Ezekiel): "(*consoles him*) Don't worry, Zeke. I'll help you find a new place. (*scratches chin*) But how?"*)

(*static noises*; *Ellody in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ellody: "I'm slowly turning into Ezekiel's caretaker as well as friend, so I might as well find his home somewhere in Montreal."*)

(*static noises*; *Ezekiel in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ezekiel: "I've found a new friend in Ellody, eh. She's becomin' a friend to me, eh. That, and I might find my home in the Dreamiverse, eh."*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, as Ellody was trying to locate Ezekiel's home in rural Montreal, something appeared out in a flash. "GAAAAWK!" said Ellody. Ezekiel said "What's wrong, Ellody, eh?" to Ellody, who said "(*points figure at vehicle*) YA MIGHT WANNA WATCH OOOOOOOOOOUT!" to the former, who said "What's that, eh? Speak up!" to the latter, who said "There's an Animite, who's trying to re-capture you to a Human Rights pound!" to the former, who said "(*gasps*) Oh no, eh! THE HUMAN CATCHER, EH! And she's pixellated, eh!"

(*? (to Ezekiel): "(*shows briefcase containg the million dollars to him*) Wanna the one million? (*throws it in the river*) Go get it!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to Ezekiel, seemingly turning feral): "Don't give in to your greed. I'm warning you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Ellody): "Oooooooooh! He can't help it!"*)

(*Ellody (to ?): "What?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Ellody): "I've been manipulating Sammy-Stupid and Sick Legkiksky ever since when they were new to the Dreamiverse, ever since!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to ?): "Seriously, you can't make others see pain and misery! That's cruel!"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Ellody): "Ya know what's also cruel? DO YA?! Not selling my magicial, enchanted art supplies disguised as make-up to EVERYONE! Including you, short-stuff!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to ?): "(*growls*) That's it! Wanna see me go COMMANDO ON YA?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Ellody): "(*sheepishly laughs*) No?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody attacks ?, because she provoked her*)

(*cut*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "Be careful, Ellody, eh!"*)

(*cut*)

(*We see that Ellody tied ? with her own hair*)

(*cut*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "Y'know what? I'd take back 'bout girl stereotypes, eh."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to Ezekiel): "(*shouts*) Thank you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ezekiel (to Ellody): "You're welcome, eh!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ellody (to ?): "Once I turn ya to the Royal Canadian Police, you'll never, _ever_ spout negative girl stereotypes 'bout us!"*)

(*static noises*; *Ezekiel in the anytime confessional*)

(*Ezekiel: "I'd gotta take it back, eh. That girl by the name of Princess What's-Really-Her-Name really has to stopped, eh!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*? (to Ellody): "Once we meet again, Ellody, (*breaks free*) it wouldn't be so pretty..."*)

(*? screams at she looks at her now-ruined hair*)

(*static noises*; *? in the anytime confessional*)

(*? (still pixellated): "(*sobs*) Oh, great! Look at me! Just look at me! Without my good looks, I'll be teh worst fashion model in teh entire world! (*cries*)"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, as Ellody took Ezekiel to his parents' home, as she wondered "I wonder if your family's here. They may or may not be back."; But, as a matter of fact, someone came home and survived the horribly damaging "Candy Jams" incident.; It was Ezekiel's mom, now a rough-and-tumble soldier ready to fight ? and ?'s forces.; "Who are ya?" said Ezekiel's mom to Ellody, who said "I'm Ellody. (*shakes hands*) Uh, nice to meet you."; "(*whispers*) Look how big your muscles and legs are!" Ellody said to Ezekiel's mom, who said "Why thank you. I'd be headin' off (*waves hand at her son and Ellody*) G'bye, Ellody and Ezekiel!"; Apparently, his other family members were victims of ? and ?'s false make-up scheme (*whispers*) and sadly passed out because of it.; "Don't worry, Zeke! We'll relocate you and your Mom somewhere in Canada and or in the Dreamiverse, even though it's not easy."; And Ezekiel said "You will, eh? (*gasps*) (*excitedly*) That's music to our ears, eh!"; And the two held hands together, as this chapter comes to yet another heartwarming close. Cue the next chapter.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV and Neptoon Studios.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Club Dreamiverse concept: 2016-present Club Dreamiverse.


	27. Chapter 27

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 27

Twenty-Seventh Day (Saturday, June 27)

(*The next scene takes place in a abandoned car dealer hijacked by somebody*)

(*cut*)

(*A familiar silhouette appears walking towards a bunch of used and rental cars, as his eyes glow red and his thin eyebrows turn shifty*)

(*?-?: "(*with a deep, booming, gruff voice*) I! SHALL! CHANGE!*)

(*cut*)

(*The silhouette reveals itself to be of Sammy-Seven's, as he is wearing a tuxedo as per occasion and has a new hair-do*)

(*Sammy-Seven: (*reverts to normal voice*) Teh way you see cars. (*raises hand at the car dealer*) Welcome to Sammy-Seven's World of Cars Not From Teh Dreamiverse. We have a variety of used and rental cars, some magical. Some...(*car's left door breaks off*)...not so much. So come on down to Sammy-Seven's World of Cars _Not_ From Teh Dreamiverse!"*)

(*cut*)

(*A sign saying "Sammy-7's Werld of Carrs _Nut_ Frum Teh Dreamiverse!" is shown, only with the "Nut" portion of sign falling off*)

(*off-key tuba tune of _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ background music plays*)

(*Really lousy Animitan singers (offscreen): "(*singing*) Sam-my-Se-ven's World of Cars _Not_ from...Teh Drea-mi-verse! We have got your car of choice here!"*)

(*the BGM ends*)

(*cut*)

(*Justin drives in a broken turquoise car and parks here*)

(*Justin (*to Sammy-Seven*): "(*gets out of his car*) (*looks at sign*) "Sammy-Seven's World of Cars From Teh Dreamiverse? (*turns head to him*) That's the name of your car dealer?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "My car dealer, Justin, is not Sammy-Seven's World of Cars from Teh Dreamiverse. It is named Sammy-Seven's World of Cars _Not_ from Teh Dreamiverse!"*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ, Duncan and Geoff (listening to what appears to be Animitan music about...moving cars*) are struggling to move a _really_ heavy car from the Dreamiverse*; *DJ is carrying the front of the car, while Geoff and Duncan are handling the left and right sides, respectively*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ (to Duncan): "Dunc, can we speed things up a bit? (*yells*) I gotta pee!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to DJ): "DJ! Can you at least hold it for one sec, and then you can go to the bathroom!"*)

(*Duncan turns his head to Geoff, who is listening to the Animitan music*)

(*Duncan (to Geoff): "What are listening to?"*)

(*Geoff (to Duncan): "(*takes off ear buds attached to the portable CD player*) "I'm Movin' a Car with Only My Bare Hands", wanna hear it? Those Animites really speak my language!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan yanks the CD player from Geoff and throws it to Sammy-Seven's desk*)

(*Geoff (to Duncan): "Ouch! (*mad*) Man, what gives?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Geoff): "(*yells*) If you listen to this Animitan crap one more time, I'd swear, I'll kick your-(*has his legs leg-cuffed by a Badbot*)"*)

(*Duncan (to the Badbot): "(*raises hands*) What?"*)

(*The Badbot (to DJ): "(*gives him a hall pass*) You may enter to the bathroom, which is tis way."*)

(*DJ (to the Badbot): "Thanks, Buddy!"*)

(*static noises*; *Duncan in the anytime confessional*)

(*Duncan: "Great, (*shows his leg-cuffed legs to the camera*) my legs are hand-cuffed (which doesn't make any sense) and I'm workin' in some crappy car dealer run by a- (*drops from the seat*)"*)

(*Duncan gets up, has a scared look on his face*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan, offscreen): "What did you saaaaaay about my car dea-ler?"*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Uh...(*snarkily*) nothin', Mr. Tin-Man!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "Li-ar!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*DJ (to Geoff): "Where'd your CD player go, Geoff?"*)

(*Geoff (to DJ): "Uhhhh...dunno."*)

(*DJ (to Geoff): "Then where's Dunc?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan is grabbed by both arms by two of Sammy-Seven's Badbots, while Sammy-Seven himself sits in his desk*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "Duncan, as punishment for not obeying my orders, insulting me and saying a bad word called (*spells with his fingers*) "c", "r", "a", double "p" and "y", , I will confine you to (*widens eyes*) a most dangerous place!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Whatever. You'll never get away with that sucky car dealer of yours and the rather underhanded way you do to employees work for (*yells, with eyes widening*) YOU!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven, offscreen): "Can you hurry it up a little, Sammy-Seven? I really need a new ride!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "(*smiles*) Can do after this, Justin!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to a henchman): "(*claps hands a couple of time*) Oh, Fluf-fyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"*)

(*cut*)

(*"Fluffy" (actually Fang the shark in a shark-sized sheep costume*) bursts out of the door*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan: "(*gasps*) Fang?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "He is not (*finger-quotes*) "Fang," anymore, he is now Flufffffffffffffy!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to "Fluffy"): "Fluffy, confine him to...(*points figure at something*) (*dramatic music plays*) teh coat rack!"*)

(*cut*)

(*We got a visible shot of the coat rack*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "(*laughs*) A coat rack? Is that all ya got?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Fang grabs Duncan*)

(*Duncan (to Fang): "(*gasps*) What the?! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to "Fluffy"): "Fluffy, put him in teh coat rack, please."*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "Ya can't do this to me, Sammy-Seven! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Fang puts Duncan in the coat rack*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "And that is what you get for calling our service "trash"."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven looks at the CD player*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*picks up CD player*) Where did that thing come from?"*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven, offscreen): "(*shouts*) Sammy-Seven, you need to help me find a new car!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "(*walks off*) I am coming, Justin. Just wait until I am here..."*)

(*static noises*; *DJ in the anytime confessional*)

(*DJ: "Even though I was free to use the portapotty at any time, thanks to Badbot service, how Sammy-Seven as a boss treats employees is...nothin' to write home about."*)

(*static noises*; *Geoff in the anytime confessional*)

(*Geoff: "That Sammy-Seven makes a superb boss!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven opens the confessional door, gives his CD player back to him*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Geoff): "Here you go."*)

(*Geoff (to Sammy-Seven, as he closes the confessional door): "Thanks, bro!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Sammy-Seven walks up to Justin*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "Sorry I am late."*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "It's not about the time, it's about the car I need!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "Riiiiiiiight. Follow me."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven shows Justin a mysterious car with a dark green paintjob with black outlines*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "Is that all you have that works like a real car could?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "(*has one of Chris' former interns as a assistant to show him the car's functions*) It is a normal-looking car, after all. It has com-fort-able seats that stay that way and reveal themselves to be doorways to mysterious rooms that have everything, from bathrooms to gaming stations."*)

(*cut*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "Is that all you've got?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "(*shows him more car functions through his intern-turned-assistant*) That is not all it has. It has car compartments that have seemingly endless varieties of gadgets and foods at your disposal. Plus, it can fly and shoot lasers."*)

(*cut*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "How the Canadians will notice I'm driving such a normal-looking car with such strangeness on the inside?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Justin): "Just pretend it to be from some normal Canadian car company. (*gives him the keys*) Here are your keys."*)

(*Justin (to Sammy-Seven): "Thanks, Sammy-Seven! (*gets in his ride, then drives off*) Yipeeeeeeeeee!"*)

(*camera pans right a little to DJ, while still showing Sammy-Seven*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven): "Double S?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to DJ): "What do you want, DJ?"*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven): "I think you're gonna need some better musical talent, (*points at Trent*) like Trent over there!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent is playing on his guitar*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven, offscreen): "He's good at the guitar."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent stops playing his guitar, then walks him to Sammy-Seven*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "Mr. Seven, someday, maybe you'll invite me and my band, The Drama Brothers, somewhere to play own versions of your songs. Cody knows how to play a mad bass!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent, who now has a shocked look on his face): "Quiet! I will never, ever, trust someone like that!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "(*whispers*) Why not?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "(*walks up to him*) I will never, ever trust someone like that!"*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven (with _Gwen's_ questioned look on his face), off-screen): "Did you just say that already?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Now, where were we? (*gets shifty eyed*) Oh, yes."*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "(*scared*) Why are you branding me as a villain? You can't use your methods of inflicting (*finger-quotes*) "to-ge-ther-ness" on everybody!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "What would Nick's mother think about you trying to spend your days with creations that are not Nickolas'?! It is a all _Teh Imagination of Nick, Eduard and_ Buddy/ _Total Drama_ crossover fanfic! It should have been named TOTAL! DRAMA! NICKOLAS! Not TOTAL! DRAMA! OTHER PEOPLE'S ORIGINAL CHARACTEEEEEEEEERS!"*)

(*static noises*; *Chris McLean in the anytime confessional*)

(*Chris MacLean: "Seriously...DID HE JUST STOLE MY LINE?!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks backwards*) (*nervously laughs*) Are you going to have a bad summer?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "(*grabs Trent by the neck*) Tis is for Trick Legkikskyyyy!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven, while being choked): "Why are doin' this to me?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "Be-cause you have cheek bones, a vertical rectangular head, green eyes, a smooth voice, a obese physique and chin, goofy teeth and teh fact that you mostly stand a-rooooooooooound! That, and you have a girlfriend with a head with a pointy chin (a sign that she's pure evil), robotic multicolored hair, a thing for black, teal and dark blue and who sucks at aaaaaaart!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trent (to Sammy-Seven): "Mr. Seven, I'm not fat with a rotund chin, I don't have goofy teeth and I don't mostly just stand around! I'm pretty, no thanks to you for asking! And Gwen's not evil or a robot! And she's a good artist!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Trent): "Li-ar!"*)

(*DJ (to Sammy-Seven): "(*walks up to him*) Mr. Seven, isn't that a bit too far? (*gets grabbed by the neck also*)"*)

(*Sammy-Seven spins DJ and Trent around and sends them flying to the air, with them screaming, with a twinkle in the sky*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*sigh*) Good rid-daaaaaance."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*about Sammy-Seven*) Using the term "family" in vain and starving his (*finger-quotes*) "crew-mates" to death? Trying to selfishly win back the love of his former girlfriend? Putting Jay and Mickey in a fishing boat for most of the day? Calling us villains because of how we look? Poisoning a girl by forcing her to be eating some nasty dish? (*yells*) Throwing my boyfriend and one of my friends up in the air because of his (*finger-quotes*) "evil reason" and calling me evil and a robot? (*reverts back to normal voice*) Ouch. Although, now that he's married to her, giving Heather the boot is one good thing I like about this otherwise horrible effect."*)

(*static noises*)

(*We have a scene where Katie and Sadie are at a limo with the Polka Shark, Natalia and Olga*)

(*Olga (to a sleeping Natalia): "Natalia...Natalia...(*through a megaphone*) NATALIA!"*)

(*Natalia wakes up and freaks out*)

(*Olga (to Natalia): "Get a hold of yourself, girl! We gotta me these two!"*)

(*Natalia (to Olga): "Uhhhhh...Ni?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Katie (to Natalia): "Hiiiiii...(*waves hand to her*) I'm Katie. (*Sadies shows up from behind Katie's back*) and this is Sadie."*)

(*Sadie (to Natalia): "(*waves hand to her*) Hi. (*giggles*)"*)

(*Katie and Sadie: "(*in unison*) Nice to meet you two!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Natalia: "Huh? (*gasps*) (*hides behind Olga's back while softly screaming*)"*)

(*Olga (to a panicky Natalia): "Natalia, snap out of it!"*)

(*Natalia points finger at Katie and Sadie*)

(*cut*)

(*Katie: "(*to Natalia*) Come down, Natalia, we're just trying to calm you down and our names aren't...(*confused*) (*to Sadie*) uhhhh, what are our names again?"*)

(*Sadie (to Katie): "I can't remember our names."*)

(*cut*)

(*Olga (to Katie and Sadie): "You're both Katie and Sadie, right?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Katie and Sadie (to Olga): "(*in unison*) Thank you for remember our names! (*squees*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Polka Shark (to Katie, Sadie, Natalia and Olga): "Calm down, you four. I'm tryin' to practice for the new theme for the second season of _The Ridonculous Race_."*)

(*static noises*; *Polka Shark in the anytime confessional, apparently filled with water for the aquatic Dreamiverse saviors*)

(*Polka Shark: "I really gotta stick to my guns. I do."*)

(*static noises*)

(*The limo arrives at Sammy-Seven's office*)

(*cut*)

(*Katie, Sadie, Natalia, Olga and the Polka Shark (via a fishbowl helmet on his head) arrive at Sammy-Seven's office*)

(*Katie (to Olga): "I thought we were going to the beauty salon!"*)

(*Olga (to Katie): "Hush, Katie! We're actually at Sammy-Seven's office."*)

(*cut*)

(*Katie, Sadie, Natalia, Olga and the Polka Shark are at Sammy-Seven's office."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all five): "Hello, Catherine, Sadison, Natalia, Olga and Polka Shark."*)

(*cut*)

(*Badbot holds up a sign saying "The first two like to be called Katie and Sadie?" to Sammy-Seven*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to his Badbot minion): "Whatever."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sadie (to Polka Shark): "(*whispers*) Who's Sammy-Seven?"*)

(*Polka Shark (to Sadie): "Ya don't wanna know."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "Let me explain: (*points at Duncan*) Duncan teh de-lin-quent has gone too far for some rea-son."*)

(*cut*)

(*Polka Shark (to Sammy-Seven): "What reason, Sammy-Seven?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to the Polka Shark): "Not im-por-tant right now."*)

(*cut*)

(*Polka Shark: "Oh."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all five): "As I was saying, he has gone too far as to call my car dealer junk and grabbed Geoff's CD player (which I later returned to its original owner). To-day's pu-nish-ment will be car-ried for him."*)

(*Katie (to Sammy-Seven): "Um, Sammy-Seven. What are we gonna use for his, uh, thing?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Katie): "Music of the _non_ -punk variety. The earlier Animitan kind."*)

(*close-up of Duncan, still hanging from the coat rack*)

(*Duncan: "No! NOT THE EARLIER ANIMITAN MUSIC! Pleeeeeease, I'm beggin' you!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all five): "Let me explain: It is a special kind of music that requires instruments, no matter what the nationality. And we mix them to-ge-ther for a unique harmony no one has ever heard be-fore."*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "(*points on back three times to get his attention*) Hey, Sammy-Seven!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "What is it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "It's the escaped psycho killer WITH A CHAINSAW AND HOOOOOOOKKKKKKK!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet, dressed as The Killer, appears from out of a bush, with sinister laughter*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven targets Chef with a meatball bazooka, then shoots it to target him*)

(*cut*)

(*Chef Hatchet: "They don't get me paid enough for this. (*gets hit by meatball*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Duncan): "Now Duncan, it is time for your musical punishment."*)

(*cut*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "WHAT?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all five): "So him what you can do, all of you."*)

(*cut*)

(*Polka Shark (to Sammy-Seven): "We can't just torture somebody with the wrong kind of music. That's evil."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all five): "Whatever. Here, (*brainwashes them*) I will make you play music in the front of him!"*)

(*static noises*; *Katie and Sadie in the anytime confessional*)

(*Katie (to Sadie): "Making you do stuff to attack somebody is just off-color, right?"*)

(*Sadie (to Katie): "Uhhhhhh...yeah."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Duncan (to Sammy-Seven): "No! Lord have mercy!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to all five): "Alright, my own personal houseband. One, two, three, four, fiiiiiive!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Katie, Sadie, the Polka Shark, Natalia and Olga (now brainwashed) are now playing _The Ridonculous Race_ theme using only banjoes, accordions, polkas, kazoos and triangles to Duncan, much to his shock*)

(*static noises*; *Don in the anytime confessional*)

(*Don: "A old-timey remix of theme to _The Ridonculous Race_? It's rather unique, actually. But annoying a future contestant who doesn't like that kind of music? That's just awful."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Katie, Sadie, Natalia, Olga and the Polka Shark are freed from the brainwashing from Gwen, who flung five bottle caps at all five*)

(*Polka Shark (to Sadie): "Man, we've bothered Duncan with our music playing, did we?"*)

(*Sadie (to Polka Shark): "Yeeeeeeeah. That's kinda bad."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven: "(*hears the telephone ringing*) I will get it. (*grabs the phone and puts it through his ear*) Hello?"

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "LISTEN, SAMMY-SEVEN! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR SO-CALLED "HUSBANDRY"!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather, on the phone): "What job did you get and how was your job?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather is in a store*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven): "Uuuuuugh! I'm working at a store. And it's not a job I'd want, Sammy-Seven! I'd rather **_SHOP_** at one that to **_WORK_** at one!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather, on the phone): "Okay. Your point?"*)

(*Heather (to Sammy-Seven, on-speaker): "Consider yourself divorced!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven hangs up*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "My gosh. W-w-w-w-what have I done?"*)

As Sammy-Seven was getting tears for perhaps the first time, Duncan suddenly kicks Sammy-Seven in the bottom and was arrested by the police for how he treats others.; The Polka Shark, Katie, Sadie and Olga left, wondering if Duncan was a necessary evil or not, Natalia comforted him for perhaps the first time, offering to take his place as his morality pet. Now, let's check on me and Gwen...with her mother driving us to someplace.

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Uh, Gwen?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Yeah, Nick?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I've got something to tell you."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "What's that? (*yells*) Speak up!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen's mother (to her daughter): "Gweeeeeen. We don't yell at people in the car."*)

(*Gwen (to her mother): "Okay, Mom."*)

(*Gwen's mother (to her daughter): "Now, go apologize."*)

(*Gwen (to her mother): "Okay."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Sorry I yelled at ya, Nickolas."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "It's okay. I forgive you."*)

(*static noises*; *Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "I get this from my family after I have been forgiven."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I've got to say that...I have a appointment with my psychologist...something I'd should have done in four years."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Four years?!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "You see, someone told me to have a therapist's appointment (which was really a excuse to rid the world of people's minds and placing them with dull personalities. And then, the person thought I'd make a friend in people who don't befriend me as much as drive me crazy."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Who?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "No one."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Stop it, Nickolas. (*whispers while pointing at his forehead*) It's all in your head!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Okay."*)

(*Gwen's mother (to Nick and Gwen): "Kiiiiiiids, we're almost there."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Uhhhh...what happened to Eduard and Ben?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Oh, I have them in the care of Zoey."*)

(*Nickolas gasps*)

(*cut*)

(*Zoey is showing Eduard Nochkoshmar some flash cards on Gwen's bed*)

(*Zoey (to Eduard): "(*shows Eduard a flash card*) What's that, Eduard?"*)

(*Eduard (to Zoey): "Kitty cat?"*)

(*Zoey (to Eduard): "Good."*)

(*cut*)

(*Ben opens Gwen's door*)

(*Ben (to Zoey): "Why are ya showing a kid flash-cards?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Zoey (to Ben): "Oh! He's got brain temor, which renders him unable to remember stuff. Well, most of the time. So, I got some old flash card to help him get his memory back."*)

(*Ben (to Zoey): "Oh. By the way, (*yells*) there's a Badbot trying to rid our world of Eduard!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Female Badbot: "(*robo-tone*) Knocking on door method: activated."*)

(*cut*)

(*Female Badbot uses head to knock on door*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to her mother): "Mom. What are you taking us?"*)

(*Gwen's mother (to her daughter): "Oh, good question. We're taking you both to a psychological centre."*)

(*Gwen and Nickolas (to the former's mother): "A psychological center?!"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Whoa. Didn't see that comin'."*)

(*static noises*; *Nickolas in the anytime confessional*)

(*Nickolas: "Finally, I've got a chance to explain my troubles to a nice therapist."*)

(*static noises*)

Yes, an nice psychological center.; With some nice therapist meant to help us.; Gwen said "(*whispers*) It's your turn." to me, who said "Okay." as I said down on a chair.; The therapist appeared and said (in a voice so similar to Ms. Trish's, Ms. Amber's and Ms. Mindy's), "So, tell me about your life." and I mentioned everything from my days of trying to reunite myself with Rosalyn, Charlie, Meisa and Nhi (that failed because of Sammy-Seven's human forms using the term "family" in vain...until what happened in the first online novel) to my first plush companion (and how it got broke), my time with Miss Deb and Aunt Julie (and how I usually write to them; I tried to do the same with Nhi, but one of Sammy-Seven's forces possessed Mom for no reason other to break my heart) to how someone had plans to secretly be rude to me while trying to gun down my imagination, so he and/or she can steal it for their own sinister purposes. I also added positive things, "And those are the negatives and positives of my life." said me to the therapist, who said to Gwen, "Now, it's your turn."; Gwen told him/her about her experiences, in and out of _Total Drama_ , like the time she kicked a serial killer simply called "The Killer", had a alliance with Bridgette and LeShawna and had a job at the petting zoo. She also told him about her relationships with Duncan and Trent. "And that's my life in a nutshell." said Gwen to the therapist, who said "Now, to get rid of your stinkin' minds and friends, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"; "What?!" said me; "Whoa. I'm not gonna do that!" said Gwen. Yeah, we said 'em.; "Why?" said me to the therapist, who said, in the voices she had for her Ms. Trish, Ms. Amber and Ms. Mindy disguises, "We must do something about that stupid costume, dragon breath and ugly hair." to Gwen, who said "(*yells*) Did you just somethin' mean to me?!"; And...the thing said to me, "The reason I used these forms to try to change you is (*reveals true voice while using her family disguises to attack her*) BECAUSE I'M TRYIN' TO MAKE TEH PERFECT BOYFRIEND! One that'll bow down to my every little whim! One that'll make family and friends look like pariahs!"

(*Gwen (to the creature): "Why do you hate family and familial bonds so much?"*)

(*The creature (to Gwen): "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE BONDING WITH OTHER PEOPLE! I JUST WANNA SEE THEM SUFFER!"*)

(*The creature (to Gwen and Nickolas): "You see, every day, I was longing for teh day imagination came to a end by manipulating others into thinking that imagination was violent and scary, so I can steal teh minds of others and perfect them teh way I like 'em!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to the creature): "(*snarks*) Yeah, some plan."*)

(*cut*)

(*The creature (to Gwen): "Once I perfected the minds of useless people worldwide, I'll use every...last...figment, to become more of a omnipotent THAN I AM NOW!"*)

(*Gwen (to the creature): "(*snarks*) My, what big ambitions you have."*)

(*cut*)

(*The creature (to Gwen): "Thank you! By the way, I think "family" should be used in vain, not peacefully!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to the creature): "(*gasps*) What a minute? Are you just using the word "family" in vain, (*yells*) to describe your actions, to say the least?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The creature (to Nickolas): "(*sweetly*) No, Nickolas! We (and by "we," I mean moi) wouldn't do such a thing to hurt you! (*yells*) EXCEPT FOR GOTHY HERE! AND SNOTSALYN, BENT AND CHOLLY! THEY'RE TEH BAD GUYS AND I'M YOUR FRIEND!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to the creature): "Dude, what's your name?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The creature (to Gwen): "IT'S NOT DUDE, IT'S DUD _ETTE_ , thank you very much. I'M (*duck noises*)!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Why are there duck noises blocking the dialogue, preventing the readers or audience from knowing what her identity really is and why does the author of that fanfic use question marks to hide the mystery characters' names?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I don't want to reveal the villain's name so early."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "That explains a lot."*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Nickolas and Gwen, while still pixellated): "Now buckle up, you two! I've been only hiding a fraction of my magical powers to you two. And now, I'm gonna show to ya! (*uses a magical beam to attack Gwen and Nickolas*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "When we die together, make sure Buddy and LeShawna tell Rosalyn and Trent you and I miss them!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I will!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen and Nickolas screamed*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Nickolas, where are we?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "(*touches the handle-bars*) We're in individual jail! For people who don't obey her conformist commands!"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Nickolas and Gwen): "(*maniacally laughs*) That's rrrrrrright, stupid othersider scum! I've been using imagination to manipulative you into believing YOU TWO are a nasty, messy mess!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to ?): "(*yells*) You put us in jail, FOR NOT OBEYING YOUR EVERY LITTLE WHIM!"*)

(*? (to Gwen): "That's right you stupid goth girl with overly imaginative kid as your sidekick!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to ?): "You call me a name one last time, and (*puts fist in hand*) I'll beat you up!"*)

(*? (to Gwen): "Girls don't get too actiony these days."*)

(*Gwen (to ?): "(*snarks*) What is it, the time where women were considered useless?"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Gwen and Nickolas): "You and that stupid imaginative kid aren't goin' nowhere (*flies off*) (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*whispers*) If you help me take down question mark question mark question mark question mark, I'll share something with Owen and you."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "What if you don't succeed? That girl's all too powerful!"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Don't worry 'bout that, Nickolas. You've still got your imagination. (*grins*)"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Well what do you know? _This_ lady drives a hard bargain. (*gives her a high five like she did with Owen*) Deal!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to his creations): "(*summons them from his head*) Gargoyle, Firebird, Lori, Leo, Lisa and Ariel Lee! It's freeing-the-imaginative-ones time!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ariel Lee (to Lori): "You heard him Lori, TIME TO YATTERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZE!"*)

(*Lori (to Ariel Lee): "Well what do you know? (*brandishes swords at ?*) Time to make sure imagination is safe!"*)

(*Gargoyle (to ?): "(*nervously laughs*) (*shows her a fruit basket*) Fruit basket?"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Nickolas and Gwen): "All you've both got are creations? HA! It won't last..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to ?): "Oh! But it will...(*unleashes a can of whoop-butt on her*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen: "Time to Yatteriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize! (*transforms into Vanishing Goth*)"*)

(*cut*)

And so Vanishing Goth and me were out fighting ?'s forces, one by one, and so are my creations. Everyone was using their imagination against ?, who clearly wanted imagination to be gone. What she didn't even _knew_ : imagination is really the source of the Dreamiverse, being its energy source and all. I got a chance to relive my imagination as it was, back in the days where my creations were once but superheroes.; "NO! I'M A GODDESS! I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE! JUST STOP IT! (*screams*)" said ? as she escaped with her henchmen.; Meanwhile, the other wrongfully imprisoned fellow imaginative people of mine who've lived there had been finally freed.; "Thanks Nickolas and Gwen!" said a inmate to us as the latter turned back to her normal self.; "No biggie." said Gwen to the inmate - back.; "What was all that noise?" said Gwen's mother to her daughter, who said "Don't worry. I'm sure that question mark question mark question mark question mark won't bother the imaginative ones every again." and we were heading back to Gwen's house. Cue the next chapter.

Vanishing Goth (superhero persona for Gwen): mastergamer20.

The Polka Shark: CK and Finjix.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	28. Chapter 28

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 28

Twenty-Eighth Day (Sunday, June 28)

(*We are scene where Gwen (holding Eduard in her hands) and Nickolas (holding Ben's hand) are at the fireworks section of a holiday store called "Holiday Depot" where Gwen's mother is shopping at*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Why are we at the fireworks section at Holiday Depot?"*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Because Canada Day is comin' in three days. Did you know, Nickolas, that in July 1st, 1867, Canada became its own country, just like your country did in July 4th, 1776?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "I did not know that until now. It's just like the 4th of July, only in Canada and taking place on July 1st. Thank you, Gwen and using my catch phrase."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "You're welcome."*)

(*cut*)

(*Rosalyn and Trent are at the same store together*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Trent, are you gonna see Gwen again?"*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "But, Roz, what if Canada Day comes and it'll get only potentially worse?"*)

(*Rosalyn (to Trent): "Don't worry, it'll be fun."*)

(*Trent (to Rosalyn): "Uhhh...okay."*)

(*cut*)

(*DJ is looking at potentially safer fireworks at a supermarket while Ariel Lee is looking for a lighter*)

(*Ariel Lee (to DJ): "DJ!"*)

(*DJ (to Ariel Lee): "(*nervously laughs*) Sorry, A.L!"*)

(*Ariel Lee (to DJ): "Is Canada Day coming?"*)

(*DJ (to Ariel Lee): "Yeah."*)

(*Ariel Lee (to DJ): "I hope we'll reunite on that very day."*)

(*Ariel Lee: "(*looks for lighter*) Now where is that lighter? (*finally finds a green one") Got one!"*)

(*Ariel Lee (to DJ): "(*shows DJ the green lighter*) I found a light to use to light up the fireworks!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Bridgette and Geoff are at a store that sells fireworks*)

(*Bridgette (to Geoff): "Geoff, are you sure these fireworks aren't gonna kill people?"*)

(*Geoff (to Bridgette): "Don't worry Bridge, they'll never hurt everbody. (*accidentally triggers some fireworks*) Whoa! Oh no!"*)

(*The store is now in ruins*)

(*static noises*; *Bridgette in the same anytime confessional*)

(*Bridgette: "Geoff has to be careful about fireworks next time."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Duncan, Zooca, Jasmine and Hattie are at the Galleria Shopping Mall as the usual 6teen cold opening music plays*)

(*Duncan (to Zooca): "Man, it can't wait to pull our another prank on Canada Day!"*)

(*Zooca (to Duncan): "Even better Dunc, we'll use (*shows him a triple firecracker bomb*) this!"*)

(*Duncan (to Zooca): "Zooc, you're a genius!"*)

(*Duncan and Zooca run off, laughing*)

(*Ron the Rent-a-Cop (to Duncan and Zooca): "Hey! No runnin' in da mall! (*chases after them*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Zooca: "Hehehe!"*)

(*Duncan: "No one's gonna stop-"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ron the Rent-a-Cop (to Duncan and Zooca): "You're all under arrest!"*)

(*Duncan: "Us. (*sing-songily*) Buuuuuusteeeeeed."*)

(*static noises*; *Zooca in the anytime confessional*)

(*Zooca: "What a conincidence. We're now banned from the mall for obviously trying to pull a prank at the Galleria Shopping Mall. You know who else got banned from the mall? Ella, who got banned there, due to her singing, even though Ron told her she had a beautiful singing voice."*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to Hattie): "So, Hats, which set of fireworks is less costly: (*points at big one*) The Jumbo Fireworks Pack, (*points at medium one*) or the Premium FIreworks Pack?"*)

(*Hattie grabs the Premium Fireworks Pack and mistakes the fountain for the cash register*)

(*Jasmine (to Hattie): "Good job!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Hattie runs to pay for the fireworks*)

(*Jasmine (to Hattie): "Hattie! (*runs to get her*) Come baaaaaack!"*)

(*static noises*; *Jasmine in the anytime confessional*)

(*Jasmine: "I've got to look aftah Hats more."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Jasmine (to Jen Masterson): "Jen!"*)

(*Jen Masterson (to Jasmine): "Yeah, Jas?"*)

(*Jasmine (to Jen): "(*points at Hattie*) She's headed for the fountain!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jen Masterson (to Hattie): "(*gasps*) Hattie!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Hattie (to Jen Masterson): "Yes, Mistress Jenny?"*)

(*Jen Masterson (to Hattie): "(*jumps, _Six Million Dollar Man_ -style*) Noooooooooooooo!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Hattie stops, then slides*)

(*cut*)

(*Jen Masterson (to Hattie): "No! That's not a cash register! That's the fountain, Hattie! (*points to Hattie a real cash register*) That is a cash register!"*)

(*Hattie looks at cash register*)

(*cut*)

(*Hattie: "Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh."*)

(*Jen Masterson (to Hattie): "See, Hattie. That's right. (*sweetly*) Now go to the cash register!"*)

(*Hattie goes to the cash register*)

(*cut*)

(*Jen Masterson (to Jasmine): "See, Jas? This is how you treat a kid properly."*)

(*cut*)

(*Cash register girl (who happens to be Nikki): "So, you're that Hattie girl I've met when we were kids...right?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Hattie unknowningly puts the now-loose Premium Fireworks Pack on the counter, triggering a mishap that happened in the mall*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to Jen): "Jen, how'd you teach me to control Hattie, without all the strictness?*)

(*Jen (to Jasmine): "(*nervously laughs*) Let's just say Hattie's a bit too self-reliant."*)

(*cut*)

(*Donkey: "(*sees the fireworks mishap, then bolts away*) LET'S GET TEH HECK OUTTA HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"*)

(*Crab (to Donkey): "Me too, Donkey! (*runs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jonesy (to the crab and the donkey): "Wait you Animites! Come baaaack! I need you for my Animitan petting zoo!"*)

(*Jude (to Jonesy): "Jonesy, dude, I think (*yells*) WE'D BETTER RUN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz: "We interrupt this program to give you a special bulletin: it appears that a Australian-Animitan girl named Hattie had attack fifty percent of the mall through accidental irresponsibility of fireworks. She was fine, though; she just didn't knew any better."*)

(*cut*)

(*Jasmine (to the 6teens): "(*nervously laughs*) Maybe we'd better pick another store. One that's safer than most places!"*)

(*Jude (to Jasmine): "We agree on that, Jas, bra!"*)

(*Hattie: "Hattie okay."*)

(*The usual _6teen_ episode closing music plays as this sub-plot ends*)

(*cut to Mexico*)

Meanwhile, as the 6teens, Hattie, Jasmine, Zooca and Duncan were out looking for another store to use for safer fireworks, let's check on Alejandro and Trick Legkiksky in Mexico and how they spend their day, together.

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro and Trick are getting dressed and eating breakfast together*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "Man, (*whispers*) are we gonna have fuuuuuun."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "I think we are, Senorita Trick. I think we-"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose (to Alejandro): "(*opens the door*) Hey, Al! Is that thing your new girlfriend?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Jose): "(*growls*) Senorita Trick is not a (*finger-quotes*) "thing", she's a she."*)

(*Jose (to Alejandro): "(*points at her white skin*) Then why is her skin blanco?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jose laughs at a blushing Trick, offscreen*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*whispers*) I'm sick and tired of you makin' fun of me."*)

(*Jose (to Trick): "(*nervously laughs*) What are gonna to do? Cuddle me?"*)

(*Trick (to Jose): "(*yells*) Listen, gentleman! NOBODY messes with my usual boyfriends 'cept me! SO NO WAY, JOSE! (*headbumps Jose and then twists his arms and legs as he painfully screams*)"*)

(*static noises*; *Alejandro in the anytime confessional*)

(*Alejandro: "Her skin is as translucent, yet her temper is fiery as heck! I am starting to like her!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Trick rubs her hands after her job*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Senorita Trick, I know that is nice of you, isn't it a little violent?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Trick (to Alejandro): "Hmm...meh."*)

(*cut*)

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Okay, let's go out!"*)

(*static noises*; *Trick in the anytime confessional*)

(*Trick: "The tactic I used on Jose, Alejandro's brother? This is the same tactic I use on my victims, regardless of what side they're on!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*samba/flamenco dual mix plays*)

And so, without further ado: how Alejandro and Trick spent their summer days together.; They go out to impress the girls (who were even impressed by Trick's looks) and guys (who were equally impressed by Alejandro's looks).; Then, they do some impress art: Alejandro's is a handmade clay portrait of Trick, while Trick's is a handmade macaroni portrait of Alejandro.; Then, they spent time trying to force their Badbots to do such things, like attack mysterious bystanders, unannounced, while Alejandro did the manipulating; And then, it was lunch at twelve p.m.: Alejandro and Trick were to the local cafe for lunch; the former snapped his fingers to the people who worked together, saying "Can you make us some food?" to them and they said "Si!"; And they smelt the bread rising. "There you go!" said the cafe workers to Alejandro and Trick, who said "Glacias!" to them and boy, was the food tasty?; Then, they play some volleyball together, while Trick used her Badbots to turn his brother Jose into a Navidad ornament and place it on a cruise led to...the Animitan seas.; Jose did not enjoy the place very well, as it was guarded by Emergency Vikings, seeing his every move.; And tonight is when they enjoyed dinner, cooked by their mother, and they did something special every night, considering Trick's greater wealth. Tonight was prom night, and Alejandro and Trick didn't have prom dresses to change into.

(*Alejandro (to Trick): "Senorita Trick, we do not have a prom dress!"*)

(*Trick: "(*to Alejandro*) Don't worry Alejandro, I got this. (*snaps finger at the Badbots*) (*yells!*) BADBOTS! STEAL THE PROM DRESSES FOR ME!"*)

(*One of Badbots holds up a sign saying "As you wish, Trick Legkiksky?" and he and his own kind flew off*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather and Sammy-Seven are at a prom dress store called "Clothes That Make You Pakhitew" in Totaldrama, Canada*)

(*Heather (in a prom dress, to Sammy-Seven): "So, Mr. Seven. How do I look?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Heather): "You look...(*whispers*) magnificent. (*grins with a shining toothy grin*)"*)

(*The Badbots come to take Heather's dress*)

(*Heather (to a Badbot): "(*screams*) Who are you?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Badbot (to Heather): "I am a Badbot?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather (to the Badbot): "How'd you place _question marks_ at the end of your sentences?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Badbot (to Heather): "That is teh way we speak?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Badbot tries to snatch Heather's dress*)

(*Heather (to the Badbot): "(*tries to save her dress*) Oh no, you don't!"*)

(*Heather (as the Badbot successfully takes away her dress): "Nooooooooooooooo!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Badbots fly off*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven rolls his eyes*)

(*Heather (to the Badbots): "CURSE YOU BLASTED BADBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Heather: "(*looks at herself*) UUUUUGH! (*faints, then falls on the floor*)"*)

(*cut*)

As the Badbots successfully hitched Heather's prom dress and as well as bought Alejandro's suit, they said "Glacias!"; And they magically put on their prom clothes.; They were stunned by their own dresses and suits. "Shall we dance?" said Alejandro to Trick, who said "LET'S!"; And the two went to the prom, with the Badbots as back-up dancers in white suits and dresses.; The prom night was a success with the students happily engaged with the Badbots.; And Trick and Alejandro said "Good noche." to each other. And thank you Trick and Alejandro, for sharing your day together.

(*Trick and Alejandro: "You are welcooooooome!"*)

Cue the next chapter.

Zooca character: Ryan91Studio.

 _6teen_ characters: 2004-2011 Nelvana.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Neptoon Studios.

Both: Fresh TV.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	29. Chapter 29

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 29

Twenty-Ninth Day (Monday, June 29)

Warning: The reason I've decided to merge two of my forgotten creations (I don't want to show my names to you guys until the end of the three-parter fanfic, but I'll give a hint: they're both oval-headed) into Candy Jams and Guy Broman is because, once (or at least, more than once) I saw those two bad guys, they're obviously trying to turn the world into their own charm farm and keep it to themselves (a possible idea, but very remniscent of the _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ episode "Toying with Jenny" but with enchanted art supplies in place of killer dolls, make of that you will). Oh, and if you're Nicky Jones or a fan of his voice work (especially _Chowder_ ), (*whispers*) I snuck in a reference from you-know-what.

(*Nickolas and Ben are watching something on TV*)

(*cut*)

(*we cut to the Peaceville citizens gathering for a announcement from "Candy Jams" and "Guy Broman" ontop of Major Mellow's office, who has one of his "legs" pop off to reveal to be somebody's left motionless boot*)

(*Candy Jams (to the Peaceville citizens): "(*on the microphone*) All right, citizens of Peaceville, ARE YA READY TO RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Peaceville citizens (to "Candy Jams"): "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*"Candy Jams" (to the Peaceville citizens): "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Peaceville citizens (to "Candy Jams"): "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"*)

(*cut*)

(*"Candy Jams" (to the Peaceville citizens): "Okay! (*shows the "make-up" to the citizens*) Who wants me to make you oveeeeeeeeeer?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Carrie Beff (to "Candy Jams"): "(*raises hand*) I do!"*)

(*"Candy Jams" (to Carrie Beff): "(*waves hand at her*) C'mon over!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Corey, Sam and Shawn, disguised as normal Peaceville citizens, hide in the bush*)

(*Corey (to Shawn): "Why are we hiding in that bush?"*)

(*Shawn (to Corey): "(*whispers*) Shush! 'Cause I wanna see what Candy Jams and Guy Broman are up to! (*looks through binoculars*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Carrie Beff walks up to Mayor Mellow's office, now taken over by "Candy Jams" and "Guy Broman"*)

(*"Candy Jams" (to Carrie Beff): "Okay, kid. What's your name?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Carrie Beff (to "Candy Jams"): "Carrie. Carrie Beff."*)

(*cut*)

(*"Candy Jams" (to "Guy Broman"): "(*reverts to real voice*) (*whispers*) Heh heh heh. Just as planned! Once that pitiful little fool will be scribbled on by you and me, Peaceville will fall victim to my schemes!"*)

(*"Guy Broman" (to "Candy Jams"): "(*reverts to real voice*) (*whispers*) We're finally gaining the upper hand against Leastville. (*snickers*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*"Candy Jams" (to Carrie Beff): "(*reverts to Candy Jams' voice*) So, wanna get a make over? (*shows "make-up" to her*) Eeeeeh?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Carrie Beff (to "Candy Jams"): "Yeah. I'd like that."*)

(*cut*)

(*Corey (to Shawn and Sam): "What's a girl like Carrie falling victim to a get rich quick scheme by some girl who steals clothing from unsuspecting folks and a guy who gets so excited over doing evil schemes? Not to mention the fact that they're about to use magical coloring supplies on everybody and Trina?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Shawn (to Corey): "(*gasps*) (*turns head to Corey*) Did you just say...magical...coloring...(*weakly*) supplies?"*)

Carrie Beff thought she was to get a makeover. But, as a total matter of fact, through "Candy Jams" and "Guy Broman's" so-called "encouragement", man, was she _wrong_.

(*cut to scene where a silhouette of Carrie Beff walks backwards, steps away from silhouettes of "Candy Jams" and "Guy Broman"*)

(*Carrie Beff (to "Candy Jams"): "(*nervously laughs*) (*weakly*) What did you want from me?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*"Candy Jams" (to Carrie Beff): "(*reverts to real voice*) (*laughs maniacally*) Kid. We just want you to know...(*brandishes a set of magic crayons at her*) it's color..."*)

(*"Guy Broman" (to Carrie Beff): "(*reverts to real voice*) (*whispers*) or be..."*)

(*"Candy Jams" and "Guy Broman" unmask themselves to be the (apparently pixellated) ? and ?, respectively"*)

(*cut*)

(*? and ? (to Carrie Beff): "(*yell in unison*) COLORED! (*maniacally laugh*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Carrie Beff screams as the two rapidly scribble her with green crayons, turning her into a charm that can't talk, think or _move_ *)

(*cut*)

(*? and ? (to Charm!Carrie Beff): "Thanks for lettin' us come at 'cha, Carrie Beff!"*)

(*static noises*; *Trent and Rosalyn in the anytime confessional*)

(*Trent: "(*shocked*) Whoa! You can't just-"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen (with a visibly scared Eduard) in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "(*mad*) use colors to make-"*)

(*static noises*; *Sky and Mitchell in the anytime confessional*)

(*Sky: "(*shocked*) most people as-"*)

(*static noises*; *Chef Hatchet in the anytime confessional*)

(*Chef Hatchet: "(*mad*) good as deaaaad."*)

(*static noises*; *Laney in the anytime confessional*)

(*Laney: "Citizens of Peaceville, why didn't you all hear that Candy Jams is really a villai _ness_ in disguise?! And so is Guy Broman?! (*shouts*) Why?!"*)

(*static noises*)

(*? and ? walk back to the citizens, still in their "Candy Jams" and "Guy Broman" costumes (masks not included)*)

(*? (to the Peaceville citizens): "You **IDIOTS**."*)

(*cut*)

(*Barney (to ? and ?): "I don't know who both of youse is, but why did youse call us all "idiots"?"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to the Peaceville citizens): "We're all goin' to make you pass out! (*shows magical art supplies to them*) With these!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sam (to Corey): "I thought they were just make-up supplies."*)

(*Corey (to Sam): "At least they make you look good...right?"*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to the Peaceville citizens): "Don't all of you get it? We're doin' tis for TOTAL CONTROL OF PEACEVILLE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nick Mallory (to ? and ?): "Nick Mallory is on to your evil scheme, (*duck noises*) and (*duck noises*)."*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Nick Mallory): "(*yells*) E-nough chit-chat! Say hello...(*yells*; *brandishes a yellow crayon that can draw electricity*) TO YOUR RATHER "SHOCKING" FATE! (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Nick Mallory: "Nick Mallory says "Let's get the heck outta here!" (*runs off*)"*)

(*? grabs him by the shirt with stretchy arms and reels*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to Nick Mallory): "Oooooh! (*yells*) Nick Mallory...(*scribbles on him*) CHECK OUT MY "ELECTRIC" ATTACHMENT TO YOU! (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*Nick Mallory: "Nick Mallory is about to turned into a charm. (*turns into exactly that*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*? and ?: "(*in unison*) (*shouts*) Caught one!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Kate, Allie and the other youth members of Peaceville are walking backwards*)

(*Kate (to Allie): "Allie, (*nervously*) I've got that feeling that "Candy Jams" might be not as nice as Grojband as we thought!"*)

(*Allie (to Kate): "(*weakly*) Me tooooooo."*)

(*? (to the Peaceville youth): "(*sweetly*) Anyone else?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Peaceville youth are chanting "no" to no avail*)

(*cut*)

(*Sam, Corey and Shawn pop out of the push*)

(*Shawn: "A couple. About to scribble on a child? (*weakly*) That's bad."*)

(*a transition with a magical crayon glowing occurs*)

(*Transition singers: "ENCHANTED ART SUPPLY TRANSITIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"*)

(*? draws a rake on the board and creaks it from the wooden floor to rake the children down*)

(*cut*)

(*? (to the Peaceville youth, except Kate and Allie, who escaped): "Alright, kiddies! (*yells*) IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SEAL _**ALL**_ YOUR FATES (*brandishes magical permanent markers at them*) "PERMANENTLY"! (*maniacally laughs*) (*draws on them, turning them into charms*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Corey and Shawn are holding each other, while Sam points at the children being drawn on*)

(*Sam: "(*yells*) SHE'S DRAWING ON INNOCENT, NORMAL CHILDREN!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Corey (to Shawn): "I'm gonna say this once and I'm not gonna say that again. LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"*)

(*Shawn (to Corey): "Got it, Core!"*)

(*Corey (to the people that make up Grojband: Laney, Kin and Kon): "Lanes! Kin! Koooon!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Laney (to Corey): "Yeah, Core?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Corey (to Laney): "Candy Jams and Guy Broman are some two oval-headed people (who appear to be pixellated) who want to take over Peaceville and brand it as their personal charm collection!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Laney: "(*sigh*) Finally, someone's who willin' to listen to me!"*)

(*Laney (to Kin and Kon): "Kin! Kon! We gotta go to someplace safer than Peaceville!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Kin (to Laney): "(*stops playing game*) Uhhh, why?"*)

(*Kon (to Kin): "(*whispers in his ear*) I think she wants to tell us something important."*)

(*cut*)

(*Laney (to Kin and Kon): "BECAUSE THESE TWO REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOU OVER - THROUGH ENCHANTED ART SUPPLIES!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Kin (to Laney): "Oooooooh. (*nervously*) That's gonna suck, real bad."*)

(*Kon: "(*yells*) LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"*)

(*Kin and Kon run, screaming*)

(*cut*)

(*Corey holds Laney's hand while running, while Shawn and Sam get Kin and Kon to safety*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, ? and ? were using their enchanted art supplies to make a portal for the new Badbots: (*whispers*) the Grojbots, to invade! They came with a variety of attacks, from eye laser beams, to rather unbearable super strength, to the fact that they hide in electronics to use their matching colors (from purple, which represents poison, to red, which represents fire!) to turn people into charms to sell, so they'd have a bigger mansion (even more so than Barney's!) and bigger weaponry. Meanwhile, two familiar faces are broadcasting the action!

(*Buzz: "And now for our top story! (*to Buzz Newsworthy*) Take it away, Buzz!"*)

(*Buzz Newsworthy: "It seems that two mysterious oval-heads are trying to take control of Peaceville out of a appitite for colorfully out-of-hand destruction! (*to Chance Happening*) Chance?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Chance Happening: "(*to Buzz Newsworthy*) Thank you, Buzz! (*turns eyes to the readers/audience*) Not only these two had rather clever disguises to fool everyone here in Peaceville, but also the Dreamiverse (the world that we live in), if somebody doesn't try to fight back against the marauding, evil, school-avoiding oval-heads!"*)

(*cut*)

(*? and ? throw a watercolor balloon at Chance Happening, turning her into a charm*)

(*? (to Chance Happening, offscreen): "(*yells*) That's what cha git for mentionin' our evil plot!"*)

(*? (to ?): "Man, this evil plot works like a "charm"."*)

(*? and ? laugh maniacally*)

(*cut*)

(*Buzz Newsworthy: "So there you have it, folks. The evil plot as told in detail by our respective news teams. So-(*gets hit by another watercolor balloon*) Aaagh! I'm hit! (*turns into a charm*)"*)

(*Buzz: "So fight back or beware the evil oval-headed teens! (*gets hit by yet another watercolor balloon*) (*screams as he turns into a charm*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ben turns off the television set with a remote control*)

(*Ben (to Nickolas): "Did you just see what's goin' on the Dreamiverse? There's two Animites tryin' to take control of it and turning innocent bystanders (*yells*) into charms!"*)

(*Nickolas (to Ben): "(*whispers*) It can't be! Can it?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen is finishing helping out with Eduard's special needs, when suddenly...*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*pats him on the chest*) (*whispers*) There ya go..."*)

(*Nickolas and Ben open the door*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Gwen!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "GAAAWK! (*calm*) What are you two doing?"*)

(*Ben (to Gwen): "We came here to tell ya 'bout today's invasion!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas and Ben): "I know, but I've just heard it through radio! (*points at radio*) See?"*)

(*cut*)

(*close-up of radio*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas: "Ohhhhhhhh..."*)

(*Ben (to Gwen): "What's the good news?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas, Eduard and Ben): "Most of Peaceville's population's movin' to the Dreamiverse. Until we get rid of the threat, that is."*)

(*cut*)

Most of the (former) Peaceville residents (save for (*finger-quotes*) "Candy Jams" and (*finger-quotes*) "Guy Broman", as they were once but the disguises of ? and ?, respectively) were having a big feast (cooked by Barney and the Dreamiverse's best chefs (Mr. Chowder, anyone?), of course) at the biggest mansion in _all the Dreamiverse_ (complete with endless halls, really comfy rooms and a endless supply of food and stuff to do).; "So, Mr. Chowder, what's cookin'?" said Corey to Mr. Chowder, who said "Only ze best in fine cooking! (*chortles*) (*shows a dish with a lid*) I have whipped up...(*opens dish lid to reveal a stack of food*) _ZE BEST BUTTERFLAKES IN ALL ZE DREAMIVERSE_!" and everyone squee'd at the delicately good dish, even the most emotionless of Animites and people (take the hipsters, for instance).

(*cut*)

(*Laney is at the table with the superhero and the horse*)

(*Laney: "(*about the butterflakes*) These butterflakes look (*rubs stomach*) goooooood."*)

(*Superhero (to Laney): "You betcha, Laney! These've got to be the _satisfyingly scrumptious_ foods of tis side of teh Dreamiverse! In other words, teh _most marvelous meat_ ever imagined!"*)

(*Horse (to Superhero): "You saaaaaaaaaid it, Superhero! (*neighs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to the now-chattering Animites and now sheltered Peaceville citizens): "(*clears throat*) (*taps spoon on a glass for three times*) May I have your attention, please?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Animites and Peaceville citizens are still chattering to each other*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to the Peaceville citizens and Animites): "(*sigh*) (*still taps spoon on a glass for three times*) I said...may I have your attention, please?"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Animites and Peaceville citizens are chattering even more to one another*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to the Peaceville citizens and Animites): "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION...PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*The Animites and Peaceville citizens stop chattering*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to the Peaceville citizens and Animites): "Thank you. I don't wish to be impolite, but, who's got something to say, raise your hand."*)

(*cut*)

(*The Animites and Peaceville citizens all raise their hands*)

(*cut*)

(*Barney gets off his seat and walks to Ed Nochkoshmar*)

(*Barney (to Ed Nochkoshmar): "Mr. Ed Nochkoshmah!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to Barney): "What's that, Barney?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Barney (to Ed Nochkoshmar): "I, fer one, wanna try to bring my recent business, (*puts on magical green Animitan cap with a rainbow on top*) Animitan Warehouse Barney, so dat da hu- er, othahsidah customahs will dig da our Animitan heritage!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to Barney): "Good point."*)

(*cut*)

And as the sounds of the Animitan art supplies being used for evil were heard, a orc offered to go outside to check out what the madness was about.

(*Orc (to Ed Nochkoshmar): "(*with a deep voice*) Uhhhhh, Mr. Ed?"*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to the orc): "What is it, Orc?"*)

(*Orc (to Ed Nochkoshmar): "Can I be excused from my seat and find out what da madness is about?"*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to the orc): "Yes, Orc. You may."*)

(*Orc (to Ed Nochkoshmar): "Danks! (*gets off his seat*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to the orc): "Don't mention it."*)

(*cut*)

But as the orc learned the hard way (even though he did a good job trying to smash the new Badbots), there was no way ? and ? can be stopped, as he, too, was turned into a charm.

(*static noises*; *Ed Nochkoshmar in the anytime confessional for the first time*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar: "(*sigh*) (*snarkily*) This is why I don't let unsuspecting victims go outside if there's a threat to the Dreamiverse or two."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar gets off his seat, much to the Animite and Peaceville citizens' horror as they gasped*)

(*Edwin (to her husband): "Ed, no!"*)

(*Ed (to his wife): "Uh, why?"*)

(*Edwin (to her husband): "Why? Because you'd be attacked! By mysterious forces outside, nonetheless!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed (to his wife): "Don't worry, Edwin! (*shows him his magical power*) Unlimited power runs in the family! You'll see!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar leaves the mansion*)

(*Edwin: "Great! My husband's about to get him by evil forces! (*whispers*) I hope he'll be okay."*)

(*cut*)

As Ed Nochkoshmar headed outside to fight the evil forces of ? and ?, he said "(*brandishes magic sword*) Are you ready for a double dose of the Animitan way? Huh?" to the two, who said "As if..."; Meanwhile, the Announcer Pigeon (an pigeon and an announcer, make note of that if you will) flew in, gave commentary on the battle.

(*Announcer Pigeon: "So, Mr. Nochkoshmar storms into battle, with two mysterious villains. Mr. Nochkoshmar chooses the first attack to be a magical sword from beneath his shoulders. Half of the two villains uses her green crayons to draw green vines to grab him. But Mr. Nochkoshmar stayed determined, as he asked,

(*cut*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to ? and ?): "Can you two cut it out?"*)

(*? and ? (to Ed Nochkoshmar): "NO, OLD MAN!"*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar (to ? and ?): "I prefer the term _experienced_."*)

(*static noises*; *Ed Nochkoshmar in the anytime conventional for the second (and sadly, last) time*)

(*Ed Nochkoshmar: "Tell my kids Eduard, Hattie, Ariel Lee and Natalia I love them."*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

(*Announcer Pigeon: "Ooooooooh, and it's neck-on-neck, toe-to-toe, eye-to-eye, hand-in-hand and mouth-to-mouth, as Ed Nochmoshmar unleashes a can of whoop-butt on the two! Meanwhile, half of the evil duo uses his red crayon to give him fiery breath to use it to attack poor Ed. Meanwhile, Ed Nochkoshmar tried to have the last laugh, by unleashing a clown six-pack to make the two die laugh. But, as the duo used their disguises to scare Ed Nochkoshmar shockless, and stole his soul. Ouch!"*)

(*? and ? (to Ed Nochkoshmar): "Bye, bye, Mr. Dead Nochkoshmar! (*maniacally laughs*)"*)

(*cut*)

(*Edwin heads outside, to see that her husband has been turned into a charm*)

(*Edwin: "(*gasps*) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"*)

(*cut*)

And as the Peaceville citizens and Animites mourned the loss of their beloved authority figure, Ed Nochkoshmar, few would rather announce the news to one of his remaining family members, then to attend his funeral. Take Sammy-Seven, for instance, as he escaped from juvenile prison (or "juvie", as Duncan prefers it to be called) and went to Gwen's house without asking.

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "(*feeds him a carrot*) (*whispers*) There ya go, little buddy. Eat up."*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven kicks on her door, which landed on the floor*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*twirls her swivel chair around*) GAAAAW! (*yells*) What are you doing?!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "I have come to tell you teh bad news."*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "What bad news?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "Ed Nochkoshmar, Eduard's father, has passed out."*)

(*cut*)

(*Eduard gasps, then stutters*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Whoooooa! You can't say that in front of _Eduard_!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "Is it necessary to say that to Eduard? DId I upset teh kid?"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "Yeah. Ya did."*)

(*cut*)

(*Eduard starts bursting to tears*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*whispers*) Get out."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Gwen): "What?"*)

(*Gwen (to Sammy-Seven): "(*yells*) GET OUT!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven jumps out of Gwen's window*)

(*static noises*; *Taylor, Heather and Amy in the anytime confessional*)

(*Amy (to Heather): "Uuuum, Heather?"*)

(*Heather (to Amy): "Amy, what is it?"*)

(*Amy (to Heather): "Why are we stuck together for this?"*)

(*Heather (to Amy): "Because I wanted this video together for Sammy-Seven to see."*)

(*Heather: "(*points at camera*) If you're Sammy-Seven, we don't wanna mention the deaths of family members to one!"*)

(*Amy: "(*points at camera*) Like, oh my gag! You can't just say it to family! It'll upset them!"*)

(*Taylor: "I'm glad Eduard's father isn't here."*)

(*Heather and Amy look at Taylor*)

(*Taylor (to Heather and Amy): "(*raises hands*) What?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas and Ben): "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! NICKOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Ben and Nickolas are running to Gwen's room*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Coming!"*)

(*Ben (to Gwen): "On it, Gwen!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas and Ben): "There's a reason I called both of you. We all wanna comfort Eduard."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Okay."*)

(*Nickolas (to Eduard): "(*sings*) Best friends forever, best friends forever, best friends forever, best friends forever, best friends forever, best friends forever, best friends forever,"*)

(*cut*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "(*whispers*) Good job, Nickolas. (*gives a thumbs up*) Keep singing."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas keeps singing "Best Friends Forever" to Eduard*)

(*cut*)

(*Ben (to Gwen): "Are ya able to contact Owen, Jasmine, Sky, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Trent, LeShawna, Bridgette, DJ and Cody?"*)

(*Gwen (to Ben): "Yeah."*)

As so, Gwen contacted all her friends and gathered them to help me (who summoned my own creations to help get Eduard over hard times) sing to the little guy, "Best Friends Forever"; All of them were very touched by how I sung to Eduard.; It was so touching, that even Heather couldn't help but be glad (for once) of how they helped Eduard get over his hard times.; And Gwen, Ben, Eduard, me and Gwen's mother gathered around to hug Eduard. Now, let's check on Izzy, Penny Doodle and Mia and see how they're doing...

(*cut*)

(*Izzy keeps the camera steady while giggling*)

(*Izzy (to Mia): "Mia, you got the costumes?"*)

(*Mia (to Izzy): "(*carries a box full of costumes*) Got it!"*)

(*Izzy (to Penny Doodle): "Penny, you got the props?"*)

(*Penny Doodle (to Izzy): "(*carries some props*) Got 'em!"*)

(*Izzy (to both of them): "Excelente!"*)

(*Mia (to Izzy): "Can we do this music video together?"*)

(*Izzy (to Mia and Penny Doodle): "LET'S!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Techno-pop remix of "Welcome to the Dreamiverse" plays*)

(*Izzy: "(*sings*) Wel-come to the Drea-mi-verse, where an-y-thing is-n't cursed! It's real and ver-y sur-real, but it's not a big DEAL! (*normal voice*) Cue the singing mice, dogs and cats!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Mia and Penny Doodle (in cat, mice and dog costume): "(*sing*) E-ve-ry-thing is POS-SI-BLE! And e-ver-y-one's all UN-STOP-PA-BLE! (*normal voices in unison*) Cue the singing forest animals!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Izzy (in the same bear costume): "(*sings*) It's time e-ve-ry-one and e-ve-ry-thing shows up, there are times when things grow up, it's time to even the flo-wing up! We must make sure that ev-er-y-one exiiiiiiiists! (*normal voice*) Cue the singing food!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Penny Doodle and Mia (dressed as a apple and a carrot): "There's e-ve-ry sin-gle one of uuuuuuuus! Not all things are to ruuuuuuuuuust! E-ve-ry-one and ev-e-ry-thing bites the duuuuuuuuuuuuust! One, two, three, four, five, six and check out our list!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Izzy, Penny Doodle and Mia (dressed in the same costumes): "(*sing*) Wel-come to the Drea-mi-verse, where an-y-thing is-n't cursed, it's real and very sur-reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal, but it's! Not! A! Big! DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"*)

(*Izzy, Penny Doodle and Mia laugh as the chapter fades out*)

Penny Doodle: JIMENOPOLIX.

Mia: Freakly-Show.

 _Total Drama_ and _Grojband_ characters: 2007-hiatus, 2013-2015 Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	30. Chapter 30

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen

Part 30

Thirtieth Day (Tuesday, June 30)

(*We are at a scene where ? is overlooking at the summer camp*)

(*?: "(*whispers*) Finally, a time to finally get revenge on m- (*gets hit by a helicopter, then screams*)"*)

(*camera pans down to Beth and Carrie playing some Animitan chess*)

(*cut*)

(*Beth: "Let's see...what shall I pick? (*picks the king*) I'd pick the king!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Beth moves one of her pieces, much to Carrie's grace*)

(*Carrie-Stein: "Well played, Beth. Well played."*)

(*static noises*; *Carrie-Stein in the anytime confessional*)

(*Carrie-Stein: "It's apparent that she should play some more Animitan chess with me sometime."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Beth: "That was a great game, Carrie!"*)

(*Carrie-Stein: "But Beth, a movie contest is coming in about...(*looks at wristwatch*)...now."*)

(*Beth: "A movie contest? I've always wanted to participate in one of those!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lackimus is reading some poetry to Lindsay*)

(*Lackimus (to Lindsay): "Toph be...or not toph be...Ite vill find sometink toph to squee...or I vill find sometink fer chou and me...vith laaf, Lackimus."*)

(*Lindsay (to Lackimus): "(*giggles*) Oh, that is sooooooooooooo deep!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Camp Counseler Jack (to Lackimus and Lindsay, through the megaphone): "If I see any people named Lackimus or Lindsay bein' tardy for the annual movie contest, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"*)

(*Lackimus and Lindsay: "(*screams*) We're sorry! (*run*) We are sooooooo late!"*)

(*flash-cut*)

Everyone was gathered here from right-on-time to tardy. The earliest were Beth and Carrie-Stein, the tardiest were...Lackimus and Lindsay, approximately enough.

(*static noises*; *Lackimus (with Lindsay on his lap) in the anytime confessional*)

(*Lindsay cries*)

(*Lackimus (to Lindsay): "(*consoles her*) Do nut vorry, Lindsay my laaf. Ite haf bean tardy a luut uf tides."*)

(*Lindsay (to Lackimus): "(*sniffs*) You do?"*)

(*Lackimus (to a now smiling Lindsay): "Sure..."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Camp Counseler Jack (to everyone): "Welcome to the 25th Annual Movie Contest here at summer camp."*)

(*Beth (to Carrie-Stein): "(*whispers*) What's an movie contest?*)

(*Carrie-Stein (to Beth): "(*whispers*) I'd hope not to say it out loud."*)

(*cut*)

(*Camp Counseler Jack (to everyone): "The objective of that contest is to make your movie using (*points at things*) these!"*)

(*cut*)

(*close-up of the props from the abandoned movie lot (from _Action_ ) and the Japanese studio used to make commercials in (from _World Tour_ ) for the Japanese version of _Total Drama_ *)

(*Everyone: "These?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lackimus: "HEE-RO LACKIMUS SAVES TEEH-"*)

(*Jack puts his finger into Lackimus' mouth*)

(*Jack (to Lackimus): "NO TALKING, LACKIMUS!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jack (to everyone): "Whoever makes a really good movie wins the prize!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Beth (to Jack): "Uuuh, what prize?"*)

(*Jack (to Beth): "Not important now, Beth. Now start makin' your movie!"*)

(*Beth (to Jack): "(*salutes*) Sir, yes, sir!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Jack (to everyone): "So, hop to everyone! HOP! HOP! HOOOOOOOOP! However, none of you is goin' to make that film alone, so you'll have to rely on a film crew handpicked from around Totaldrama."*)

(*cut*)

(*Everyone (to Jack): "TOTALDRAMA?!"*)

(*static noises*; *Beth and Carrie-Stein in the anytime confessional*)

(*Beth: "A film crew? That'd be awwwwwwesome!"*)

(*Carrie-Stein: "Yeah. It would."*)

(*static-noises*)

As two big crates, each containing film crews of seven, were dropped from the plane they were in. Let's go see the mumblings of the first crate.

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "Courtney, me lad, I'm stuck. I have _really_ bad claustrophobia!"*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "I know, Slammus, I'm trying to make you some space. (*points at someone*) Who's that over there?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Beardo (to Courtney and Slammus): "(*making beatbox noises*) Hello, Court-ney and Slam-mus. Thy name is Bee-air-dough."*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to Beardo): "Beardo is more like it."*)

(*Slammus (to Courtney): "Courtney, me lad, his name is Bee-air-dough, not Beardo."*)

(*Courtney (to Slammus): "(*does a armfold*) Whatever."*)

(*static noises*; *Courtney in the anytime confessional*)

(*Courtney: "Is Slammus to be trusted or not? That is the question."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Anne-Maria (to Slammus, Courtney and Beardo): "Can ull dree of ya keep it down in here?! (*sprays hair spray on her hair*) I'm tryin' to make myself look prettiah for taday's movie contest!"*)

(*camera pans to Harold*)

(*Harold (to all four): "Sorry to do this, but according to my calucations, we've got thirty seconds left and four hours until we get to that summer camp."*)

(*camera pans to a peasant*)

(*Peasant: "Stupid othersiders think they can do _everything_?"*)

(*cut*)

(*All (except Harold, who practicing mini-piano, and Beardo, who's just making some noises) (to the peasant): "What was that, bird brain?!"*)

(*Peasant (to all of them): "(*nervously laughs*) Nothing."*)

(*The seventh member, a goat, rolls his eyes*)

(*static noises*; *The peasant in the anytime confessional*)

(*Peasant: "Gettin' kicked out of _Total Drama: Fresh Outta teh Dreamiverse_ for (*yells*) _tis_?!"*)

(*static noises*)

And now, as our camera is rolling, let's check on the movie crew in the second crate.

(*Lion (to his fellow workers): "Okay, everyone! If we're to help the rival crew on their movie, what'll we do?"*)

(*cut*)

(*All (except the panda, to the lion): "(*show clubs at him*) ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!"*)

(*Lion (to his members): "(*sigh*) No! We're gonna show 'em some respect!"*)

(*static noises*; *the lion in the anytime confessional*)

(*Lion: "It's at times _when_ ever I ask the people I work with a suggestion and they use violence to complete their objectives! I don't like the sound of that, either."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Panda (to Amy): "Amy, if you were a dairy treat, what'll you be?"*)

(*Amy (to the panda): "(*poses*) I'll be a parfait."*)

(*Panda (to Amy): "What language is "parfait" in?"*)

(*Amy (to the panda): "German."*)

(*cut*)

(*Panda facepaws*)

(*static noises*; *the panda in the anytime confessional*)

(*Panda: "(*about Amy*) She _really_ needs to take German lessons."*)

(*static noises*)

(*Rock Monster #1 (to Sammy-Seven): "(*flatly*) Uh, Mr. Seven. Is that where we were being thrown out in?"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Rock Monster #1): "(*does a armfold*) No. No one will get hurt. Ever."*)

(*Rock Monster #2 (to Sammy-Seven): "(*flatly*) Don't be such a sourpuss. What part of "don't be such a sourpu- Oh no."*)

(*cut*)

(*The panda and Amy hold each other*)

(*Panda (to the lion): "Uh, TELL ME TIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Lion (to the rock monster duo): "You guys. Are we gonna crash-land somewhere?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Rock Monster #1 (to the lion): "(*flatly*) Yes. We are."*)

(*cut*)

(*Both crates fall from the plane*)

(*cut*)

(*Now, back to the second crate*)

(*Rock Monster #1: "(*flatly*) Aaaahh! We're falling down in a campsite! Aaaaahh!"*)

(*Rock Monster #2: "(*flatly*) Aaaahh! We're falling down in a campsite! Aaaaaaaaahh!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Sammy-Seven screams*)

(*Crystrayus slaps Sammy-Seven*)

(*Crystrayus (to Sammy-Seven): "Sammy. Seven. SHUT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"*)

(*Sammy-Seven (to Crystrayus): "(*flatly*) Ow."*)

(*cut*)

(*Now, back to the first crate*)

(*Bee-air-dough makes a red alarm noise, which is the same boss alert music from the cancelled 1996 Virtual Boy game _Bound High_ *)

(*Slammus (to Bee-air-dough): "(*yells*) Bee-air-dough! Don't make any sounds!"*)

(*Courtney (to Bee-air-dough): "Yeah! Slammy's got a point!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Anne-Maria: "Uh-oh! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Harold (to everyone in the first crate): "Okay, guys. Calm down. Calm down. I have a idea. (*shows everyone some parachutes*) We'll use _these_ parachutes!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Courtney (to Harold): "Is that all you've got?"*)

(*Slammus: "(*aside glance*) (*snarkily*) What will he think up next?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Peasant: "(*nervously*) Just when we thought it was safe! (*flies away*) I'm outta here!"*)

(*cut*)

And while, the team from the first crate used the parachutes to get to safety, how the team from the second crate landed is...nothing to write home about. "Owie!" said the team from the second crate. "I think I need to lick one of my paws..." said the lion to the panda, who said "Next time, make the crate more inflatable."; Beth walked up to the team from the second crate and said "(*waves hand*) Hi! I'm Beth. What's your name?" to the animals, who responded "We're Lion and Panda." and shook hands with them. And Sammy-Seven was looking at Amy with only his eyes.; "So, Amy. (*blinks eyes*; *grins*) Have we met?" said Sammy-Seven to Amy, who said "Like, we haven't. And oh my gag! Don't even, like, _think_ about tryin' to **date** me!"

(*static noises*; *Amy in the anytime confessional*)

(*Amy: "UUUUUGH! (*flaunts hair*) Boys!"*)

(*static noises*)

Courtney said to Lackimus, "(*waves hand*) Hi, Lackimus. I'm Courtney and I'm about to be your babysitter for the day." and Lackimus panted like crazy...until he didn't had a chance, thus he screamed.; Meanwhile, Lindsay was scared at Slammus at first...and unfortunately, rather confused the entire time.

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "Lindsay, me lady, I'm Slammus."*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "Uhhhh...(*raises hand in front of ear*) what's your name, again? I can't remember."*)

(*cut*)

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "I'M SLAMMUS!"*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "Oww! My ears are hurt. Can you speak up one last time?"*)

(*cut*)

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "(*snarkily*) I'm Slammus, thank you very much."*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "Ohhhhhh. Slammus!"*)

(*Slammus: "I've got to teach Lindsay here some communication skills."*)

(*cut*)

And make the movie they did, while the rival team (led by Sammy-Seven) are filming a movie about a secret agent who has recently broke up with his girlfriend and somehow finds out that she's working for a rival organization, complete with superb stunts but also wordless dialogue except for one line ("Estupidos!"), make note of that, you will; Beth and Carrie's team had somehow had a rather...interesting idea, but where'd they find that? Let's watch, shall we?

(*Beth (to Carrie-Stein): "What movie ideas should we take? A fairy tale movie or a action movie?"*)

(*Courtney (to Beth): "(*runs from somebody, screams*) Somebody save me from this maniac! (*screams, then runs off*)"*)

(*Lackimus: "(*runs after Courtney with a sword*) "(*slashes sword*) HEEE-RO LACKIMUS SAVES TEH VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERLD!"*)

(*cut*)

(*Carrie-Stein (to Beth): "(*gasps*) I know! How 'bout a fairy tale/action movie with Lackimus as the star?"*)

(*Beth (to Carrie-Stein): "(*squee*) (*hugs her*) Carrie-Stein! You're a genius!"*)

(*Carrie-Stein (to Beth): "I am?"*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, Anne-Maria was setting up snacks and the make-up department while the goat somehow was being Lackimus' right-hand stunt-goat. Meanwhile, Bee-air-dough was using his own special effects for the film, using the chronic yelling (for when Lackimus attacks in the final battle), for example.; "Can I have a role in the film?" said Lindsay to Beth, who said "Yeah. What'll you star as?" to Lindsay, who donned her military helmet from "Full Metal Panic" and said "I'll star as Lackimus' girlfriend and sidekick - General Lindsay, (*poses*) her hotness!" to the former, who said "Uuuuuuh...okay."; "Best friends forever!" (*whispers*) shouted Lindsay and Beth.

(*static noises*; *Beth and Lindsay in the anytime confessional*)

(*Beth (to Lindsay): "Are you sure that our film, _Hero Lackimus Saves Teh World_ , will be a hit?"*)

(*Lindsay (to Beth): "Ohhhhhh, it will."*)

(*static noises*; *Courtney and Lackimus in the anytime confessional*)

(*Courtney is struggling to make Lackimus eat his peas*)

(*Lackimus (to Courtney): "(*cries*) Vhy Ite can not took karr uf mystelf?"*)

(*Courtney (to Lackimus): "Because you have a tendency to get picky about your favorite meals, hit girls whenever you feel like it and you don't even know how to drive yet!"*)

(*Lackimus cries*)

(*Courtney (to Lackimus): "Lackimus! Shh, shh, shh! Calm down...calm down..."*)

(*static noises*; *Carrie-Stein and the peasant in the anytime confessional*)

(*Peasant (to Carrie-Stein): "You and your pathetic film crew about gonna go down, baby!"*)

(*Carrie-Stein (to the peasant): "(*uses her electricity to shock him*) YOU'RE SO MEAN!"*)

(*Paesant (to Carrie-Stein): "(*nervously*) S-s-s-sorry..."*)

(*static noises*; *Slammus and Lindsay (with her flash cards) in the anytime confessional*)

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "(*shows her a flash card*) What's tis?"*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "Tyler!"*)

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "(*shows her another flash card*) (*sigh*) What's tis?"*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "Tyler!"*)

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "(*shows her yet another flash card*) What's tis?"*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "(*gasps*) Tyler!"*)

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "(*shows her yet another flash card*) What's tis?"*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "Tyler!"*)

(*Slammus (to Lindsay): "(*shows her yet another flash card*) What exactly is tis?"*)

(*Lindsay (to Slammus): "(*gasps*) (*clasps her hands and bats her eyes*) Tyyyyyyler!"*)

(*Slammus: "(*snarkily*) Welcome to teh real world. (*sighs*) (*rolls his eyes*) (*struggles to move his body*) And one more thing: I can't get out."*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, everyone was done making their films. It was night.; Everyone showed up, from the spoiled princess' boyfriend Tyler the jock, Lackimus' substitute girlfriend Hattie, Jasmine the wilderness survivor and her boyfriend Shawn, Gwen the (ineffectual) loner and me the extremely imaginative one, Eduard the friend-loving goth and Bridgette the surfer girl, DJ the mother's boy and Duncan the delinquent.; "So, why have we come here?" said me to Gwen, who said "To see the movies and judge if they're good or not."; Eduard panted but Bridgette calmed her down. And so, everyone sat down in chairs to watch the two films. The first was...Sammy-Seven's film, titled "Agent Man" and though the stunts were superb, the wordless dialogue and the rather _sucky_ way Sammy-Seven keeps mistaking his film crew for enemies didn't make up for the rest of his film. And then, the next film, titled "Hero Lackimus Saves teh World" (and what Beth and Carrie didn't knew was a remake of his grandfather's film); even though the movie had rather choppy camera movements, the script was great, the stunts were great, the acting was admittedly over-the-top and Bee-air-dough's sound effects were...smashing. Simply smashing. "And now, the winner is..." said Camp Counseler Jack to the competiting film crews.; "Beth and her team!" and he gave her a full year's supply of...Fudgy Chunks!; Bee-air-dough made applause and pleased audience noises.; Sammy-Seven kicked the bucket, only to have it land on his head, much to his embarassment.

(*static noises*; *Duncan in the anytime confessional*)

(*Duncan: "I gotta say...Lackimus makes a rather gung-ho action movie star. And Sammy-Seven's self-made stunts, while enjoying, the movie itself is...nothin' to write home 'bout."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "I agree with Duncan. Sammy-Seven constantly pressures everybody. But, I gotta say, gotta love the ovalheads! Even though they're kinda creepy-looking (save for Eduard, for course)..."*)

(*static noises*; *Lackimus in the anytime confessional*)

(*Lackimus: "HEEE-RO LACKIMUS EATS TEH... **FUUUUUUU-DGY CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS**! (*eats a lot of Fudgy Chunks*)"*)

(*Beth (to Lackimus, from outside): "Uh, Lackimus, aren't you gonna save us some?"*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

(*? (still pixellated) gets out her checkboard*)

(*The paper on the checkboard says "June - July - August - Labor Day"*)

(*? checks out June*)

(*?: "(*whispers*) One month down, two more (and eight days off of September) to go!(*laughs*)"*)

Will ? try to force her Badbots to attack the Dreamiverse, Peaceville and our world (America and Canada included)? Will I ever reunite Gwen with Trent? Will I even get a chance to do Gwen's family's laundry? Find out in _The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen_ \- Part 2: A Most Jusitifed July!

Carrie-Stein (from _The Not-So-Twisted Tales of Hollow Hill_ ): AKBDrawsStuff.

Mia: Freakly-Show.

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters and Club Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse.


	31. Chapter 1

The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen (a Total Drama/Dreamiverse fanfic)

Part 1

First Day (Monday, June 1)

Warning: This is a stand-in for the relationship of America and Canada; with my characters and others' characters representing America and the Total Drama characters representing Canada. You might wanna read this, if you like. You can also use alternate versions of what happened during the other summers we've had in this universe. Also, this one has elements of some _Rugrats_ episodes the same way episodes of _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ and _Aaahh! Real Monsters_ have a lot in common, if you're a Rugrats fan, I think you may enjoy it. For those into fanfiction, this is a alternate world of mine, with a alternate version of myself who actually knew Rosalyn and Charlie from the start. This one's plot's almost similar to said show's episode: "Little Dude."; the last part of it will come at the end of the third part of this fanfic.

It (shortly) involved a war between the company I've kept (representing America; save for Eduard, who decided to stay by my side) and the new friends I've made and their allies (representing Canada) that ended slowly because the former made friends with the latter (that and the many mishaps that happened along the way), but, it was a summer nonetheless. Cue the prologue of the past.

(*flashback*)

(*Nick turns on the TV in Grandma's apartment*)

Me and Grandma were watching footage of a man with a perma stubble who happened to write and create (alongside the producers) _Total Drama_ (a Canadian remake of Trick Legkiksky's own reality show _Project Nightmare_ ): Chris McLean, the sadistic ho-

(*Chris: "Hey! Who ya callin' _SADISTIC_?!"*)

(*Narrator (nervously, to Chris): "S-s-s-s-s-sorry. Proceed."*)

(*Chris (gladly): "Thanks."*)

"What be thy order, Chris McLean?" said a pirate Animite to Chris himself, who said "Pirate dude, I've been dreaming of bringing back Camp Wawanakwa. Seems to me that there might be a way to fuse the sunken island, bro, with the abandoned movie lot (*(aside glance): "TrickCo's American division, people!"*) with its many, many props and sets, including the one used for _Total Drama Aftermath_ (hosted by Geoff and Bridgette), the Total Drama Plane (which I might add our newest contestants, who appear to be (*finger quotes*) A-ni-mites; man's highly fantastical, super-powered, multi-colored-skinned and -haired form), Pakhitew Island (with the cannon I loved to blast away eliminated contestants with) (and bring back my cottage and the hotel, while you're at it), and fuse the two previous forms of transportation for the losers, the Boat of Losers and the Lame-o-sine, and the cabins and the trailers, in the Fusion Chamber. (*(aside glance; whispers): Don't tell this to Noitanigami.*) (*to the wizard*) Wizard! (*Wizard: "Yes, Master McLean?"*) (*can pans fast to McLean's face*) RAISE CAMP WAWANAKWA! (*Wizard: "On it!")" And soon as you know it, Camp Wawanakwa (where Zoey buried Mike's friendship necklace in the Moats) was risen back from the ocean, and fused with Pakithew Island, TrickCo's American division and the Total Drama Plane (in a sense; it was used for a airport).

As Grandma and I were amused with a "ooooooh" and a "aaaaaaah"; Mom came to Grandma's unannounced, turning off the TV, saying "Nickolaaaas! Time to go!"; "But we've only watched seven minutes of this show-within-a-show's new season. Why?" said me to Mom, who said "I'll take you to Canada for a field trip to the Dreamiverse Museum of Animitan Technology, in a rented helicopter. (*Eduard appears from Mom's legs*) With Eduard."; "Really?" said me, but Grandma refused and said "But what if Nickolas and Eduard become lab rats for experiments of a governmental project that'll put 'em both in danger?"; "Don't worry, Grandma. It'll be fine." said Mom as I said "Goodbye, Grandma. Have a magnificent time. (*Grandma: "You too."*)" (this is what I do in real life when a person leaves), and Grandma asked Grandpa, "So, you wanna watch the rest of this new show?" and Grandpa looked confused; and off we went to Canada, to the Dreamiverse Museum of Animitan Technology (an Animitan-Canadian museum founded by a Animite and his human wife); (as we pan the camera to the left, I found out that I packed up for summer vacation at Canada).; Several people were in mostly standing in line.; And as we headed to the museum along with the folks, I whispered to Mom, "I hope this will be the day I might reunite somebody with the boyfriend of hers. (*Mom: "Okay. That seems unlikely, even though what you're doing is admirable of you."*)"; And as we got to the entrance, Mom went up to the board and said, while showing to the crowd Eduard and me, "These...are Eduard Nochkoshmar and Nickolas A. Naujalis. (*Crowd: "Aaaaaaaaaah."*) They're nine years old and seventeen years old. Now, any questions before we move on? (*Dave (raises his hand): "Uhhhh...ick! What's that smell?"*) Oh, good question. Now who wants extra credit for taking care of Eduard's special needs?"; As a motorcycle rolled in unannounced in shots, several teens (who I recognize as the past contestants) tried to take care of Eduard's special needs with no success: Izzy (*Izzy: "Ick! That's gross, lil' hombre!"*), Justin (*Justin: "P.U., kiddo!"*), Tyler (*Tyler: "EXTREEEME! (looks at the visible stench) Ick!") and Noah (*Noah: "I've got to hand rubber gloves on before I take care of his needs."*); but that someone can in unannounced;

(*cut*)

(*Justin: "It's..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas: "Trent?"*)

(*cut*)

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mom said as I hid under the desk (to avoid the wrath of having to see someone taking care of Eduard's special needs) while Trent takes care of Eduard's special needs flawlessly.; And Trent hugged the kid and me as well, saying "I pronounced thee...little dudes." as every teen (who happened to be each student from Wawanakwa University, on which happened to be their final day before summer break) was amused as Trent showed Eduard and me to the whole campus. And as every student headed to the Dreamiverse museum, three girls appeared: Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette.; "Ms. Rebecca Naujalis?" asked Gwen to my mother, who said "Yes?" to Gwen herself, who said "Can we watch these two for a while?"; "Um...yes. I need to take a lunch break, by the way. Now, Nick and Eduard, be two good kids for Mom. (*smooches us on the cheeks*)"

And as Mom left and we headed in one of the rooms (the lounge, anyone?), Gwen introduced herself "Hi, kid. I'm Gwen. (*Nick: "Hello, Gwen. I am Nickolas...and I'm so glad to see you! (*squee*)"*) (*squee*) It's so nice to see two of the people who saved the Dreamiverse! (calmly) Enough Dreamiverse talk, ya might wanna just simmer down. I've been accepted to Wawanakwa University because of my liking to art and astronomy. What interests do you have? (*Nick: "I clean for the family, look at DeviantARTists' creations and others belonging to those and I sometimes draw."*) That's...interesting. (*shows Nickolas the drawings*) Here. These are my drawings to Trent. You and Eduard might wanna take a look at these."; Meanwhile, Eduard, while seeing Gwen's drawings, was hiding under the couch. (*Bridgette: "Eduard?"*); Eduard unintelligibly screamed as to say "How'd you know my name?" as Bridgette, brought him from under the couch. Bridgette said to Eduard "Eduard...I'm Bridgette. Let's shake hands." and Eduard was calmed down by the handshake.; I said "These pictures remind you of Trent, do they?" to Gwen, who said "Yeah. Trent used to be my boyfriend...until we were seperated." to me, who said "I'm clearly a author surrogate for my creator; we've even got the same name down pat. I used to lose Rosalyn, just like you. (*Gwen: "Ya do?"*) Sure. Can I help you find Trent? (*Gwen: "Uhhhhh...sure. I'm coming with you. (whispers) But, we gotta stay quiet. I've got something that might help you stay hidden.*") (whispers) You do? (*Gwen: "Yep." (shows Nickolas a backpack with a ripped bottom and a invisibility sheet))"; Gwen crafted the contraption with me; and off we went. But, there was only one problem: my sentient imagination, which had a mind of its own when others aren't looking.

(*Gwen: "What are you doing?!"*)

(*Nickolas: "I'm trying to keep it down.*)

But as my imagination grew bird legs, Gwen responded with a "GAAAAAWK!"; My imagination's bird legs are walking towards areas in the museum, much to the girl's shock.

(*cut to Gwen being carried by Nickolas' imagination*)

(*Gwen: "(*snarkily*) This? _This_...could take some getting used to."*)

As Bridgette and LeShawna found out that Gwen and me are missing, Bridgette panicked, saying "N-N-Nickolas? G-G-G-G-G-Gwen? Where are you?" but LeShawna calmed her down and said to her "Don't cha panic Bridge. We'll find her. Izzy? (*Izzy just stands there*) (*sighs*) E-scope. (*Izzy: "That's meeeee!"*) We gotta find Nickolas and Gwen. You in, Eduard? (*Eduard: "Hmm?*)"; LeShawna whispered to Izzy's ear, "E-scope, you might wanna meet Eduard."

(*Izzy (to LeShawna): "Okay."*)

And LeShawna said as Eduard came face-to-face with Izzy, "E-scope meet Eduard. Eduard meet E-scope."; Izzy cheerfully said "Hiiiiiiiii!" to Eduard, who screamed in panic; The human Animite said to Eduard, "Why are you so scared? I just wanna befriend you."; And Izzy grabbed Eduard by the torso and the four sent off; In the Animitan gadget test room, Courtney found a cannon and wondered "What if it pulled the tab on this cannon?" and accidentally triggered the thing sending the targets flying and Max found some atomic bombs and said as he aimed at the targets, "NOW, my pretties! Time to EEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and then he threw the bombs at them. Bridgette said, " 'Scuse us! Coming throoooough!" as Max tried to throw another bomb at one of the targets, but failed. Meanwhile, Mom was unveiling The Anytime Confessional Booth (an confessional where people get to talk about their experiences); me and Gwen were the first ones there; and Mom was shocked at this!

(*Owen (to Mom): "Ms. Naujalis?"*)

(*Mom (to Owen): "What, Owen?"*)

(*Owen (to Mom): "What's Nickolas doing in the confessional?"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen (left) and Nickolas (right) at the confessional booth*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Nickolas...why are we doing at the confessional?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Good question. The reason why I'm doing this is because I've wanted to say this to everyone. For all your DeviantARTists and people with ideas out there, I'll try my best to have them brought to life."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Awwwww. That's so sweeeeet."*)

(*static noises*)

Next was the computer room; Cody was excelling at coding Animitan websites, Harold was finding photos of proof that Lackimus exists alongside Beth, the Adversary Twins (Jay and Mickey) were looking at Animitan safety helmets on one of the websites and Topher was taking a digital pop quiz about the Dreamiverse;

(*Topher (confused at a question saying "What had teh most problems and fears before meeting with teh heroes of teh Dreamiverse?"): "Good question! Uhhhh...I dunno."*)

(*Izzy (with LeShawna and Bridgette (to Eduard, while holding him): "Is your name "E-Scope," just like mine?"*)

(*Eduard: "NYEEEET!"*)

(*Izzy: "What's really your name?"*)

(*Eduard: "EDUAAAAAAARD!"*)

(*Topher: "Eduard? Why'd I never thought about that before?"*)

Izzy said, after she accidentally triggered the alarm shocking all the computers in the process, "My bad!" while LeShawna saved Harold, Mickey, Jay, Topher, Beth and Cody.; The computer lab expert was puzzled at this very good deed.

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, at the cheer-leading service, the goth and me, the person with the magic imagination were heading through.

(*Gwen: "Outta the way!"*)

(*Heather: "Well, that's strange. (*puzzled*) Weird goth girl's got a guy with the weirdest imagination this side of the Dreamiverse? (*to the cheerleaders*) Anyway, all of you, BACK TO CHEER-LEADING!"*)

As Eduard, Izzy, Bridgette and LeShawna were heading through and accidentally bowled over a pyramid the cheerleading squad made, Izzy said "Sorry!" to a certainty of the cheerleaders, especially Zoey and Sammy (or "Samey," as her twin sister Amy calls her); Amy got hold of Eduard's legwarmers, saying "Ooooooooh. What do we have here? Maybe I'll put those on." but Sammy stopped and said to her "Stop it, Amy! These aren't yours!" and took the legwarmers back from her and gave them back to Eduard; Amy found a button, saying "What does THAT button do?"; She pressed the button; Unbeknownst to her, she caught the attention of a announcer who said "Tired of being sad? (*Amy (to the announcer): "Yes! Ugh, no!"*) Or being angry? (*Amy (to the announcer): "Oh my gag! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO ME?!"*) Or just being...(*pinheaded Animite appears, smiling and holding a banquet of flowers*) (*with calm joyfulness*) _lonely_? (*Amy (looking at the Animite with a frightened look and pointing at it): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"*) Introducing the Animite who's walking step by step with a banquet of flowers who wants to cuddle you! (*Amy: "GET DAT DING AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!"*) (*Animite proceeds to hug Amy, much to her horror*) (*Lindsay (with her phone at camera mode in her left hand) with gleeful expression: "Awwwwww. I've always wanted to take a picture of a Animite cuddling someone!"*) (*Dakotazoid (with her phone at camera mode in her right hand with gleeful expression): "Me too. (squee)"*) (*Amy: "GAAAWK! Somebody get the thing AWAY FROM ME!"*)" "How adorable!" said Zoey with glee. Meanwhile, it was lunch break.; Gwen and I were at the almost entrance to the mess hall

(*Gwen: "Great! We're late for lunch! What'll we do now?*)

(*Nickolas: "I know."*) I summoned Gargoyle to take us to the mess hall.

(*Gargoyle (to Nickolas): "Where to, Nickolas?;* *(to Gwen, showing her a fruit basket): "Fruit basket?"*)

(Nickolas (to Gargoyle): "To the mess hall!"*)

(*Gargoyle: "On it!"*)

Gargoyle flew and flew and flew...to the mess hall.

Several people (who were the contestants from the past seasons of _Project Nightmare_ 's Canadian counterpart) were eating here; Lightning was eating a bowl of soup.; Gwen, me and some of my creations (Ariel Lee and Gargoyle) were heading there; Ariel Lee accidentally slipped on a banana peel and flipped some soup through a spoon into Lightning's face; Lightning said "Lightning wants to find who flung soup into his...FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Lightning wants to find who's the wise guy. (*points to Trent*) You?"; Lightning put some mashed potatoes on his shirt; Trent put some a tomato in his mouth; Lightning put some spaghetti on his head; leading Dave to say "Aw crap! IT'S ANOTHER (*Random teenager: FOOD-FIIIIIIIIIGHT!"*)" And everyone was having a food-fight, much to Ariel Lee's disgust.

(*Ariel Lee: "Enough of this!"*)

Bridgette came with Eduard, LeShawna and Izzy, saying "Are you all right?" to Ariel Lee, who said "Barely."; Heather and Lightning stormed in to attack us.

(*Heather: "YOU RUINED OUR CHEER-LEADING SESSION!"*)

(*Lightning: "Lightning was wrong about Trent, and turns out it's all of you messed up his face. (*points at them*) Now, you're _all_ gonna be struck... _BY LIGHTNING_!"*)

But the food-fight was suddenly stopped by Gwen and Trent, who stormed in.

(*Gwen: "HEATHER!"*)

(*Trent: "Lightning!*)

The teens stopped the foodfight as Gwen calmly said "We'll get ya all to safety." to us and as they reached the exit, Trent said "Continue." and the foodfight continued.; Bridgette said "Nickolas, I'm so glad to meet you." and everyone hugged.; Mom revealed that "This is part of a well-deserved summer vacation, because of how brave you are against Trick Legkiksky and that conniving Sammy-Seven."; And Trent was impressed by Gwen's drawings: "Gwen? (*Gwen: "What, Trent?"*) You drew this for me? (*Gwen: "Yeah. Could've never gave them to you without Nickolas and that...wonderful imagination of his."*) Thank you, Gwen."; "Mission accomplished." said Nickolas. Gwen asked me if I can stay at her home and I responded "Yes."; So, I got my and Eduard's things from the helicopter. And I headed to Gwen's house...through super smoke, but not without a "Goodbye, Mom. (*Mom: "Goodbye, Nickolas.*) Have a magnificent summer. (*Mom: "You too."*)".; As Gwen headed home, she opened the door, but found a letter by her mother. It read:

"Dear Gwen,

I've got a lot of errands to run. You can watch your little brother and this "Nickolas," with his mighty imagination, his friend Eduard Nochkoshmar, the oval-headed goth who loves the color magenta and the environment and the semi-latter's creations. I'll be home about five for dinner. This Dreamiverse sounds like a fun place to enter, now that Trick and Sammy-Seven are out of the way.

Love,

Mom."

Gwen learned that she had _something_ with Eduard: they may be goths, but they love the environment, are the reversals of the usual genders, and are kind individuals with beautiful friends. "This may be the start of a lovely friendship." thought Gwen, but little did she know...

(*Nickolas appears out of super-smoke*)

(*Gwen: "GAAAAAAAAAAAWK! (*sighs*) Oh, it's you."*)

(*Nickolas: "My bad." By the way, I want to show my creations to you.*)

(*Gwen: "Okay, what do you have?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen: "(*showing Gargoyle as our camera pans out a little*) Well, Gargoyle represents my kindness and is willing to give out fruit baskets to everyone he meets."*)

(*Gargoyle (to Gwen): "(*hands out fruit basket*) (*whispers*) Fruit basket?"*)

(*Gwen (to Gargoyle): "(*gets fruit basket*) Uh...thank you."*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "(shows Firebird to her) Firebird's always trying out for training courses.")

(*Firebird tries using his Headbutt Phoenix on a test dummy much to Gwen's brother's amusement, but Gwen puts out his fire with a fire extinguisher*)

(*Gwen: " _Ya think_?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "(*shows Ariel Lee*) Ariel Lee's got a temper as fiery as her hair, but only when her buttons have been pushed."*)

(*Gwen: "Oh. (*points at Eduard*) What's that cute little thing behind the legs?"*);

(*Nickolas: "Eduard Nochkoshmar."*)

(*cutesy flute music bit plays, as Eduard looks at Gwen, confusedly*)

(*Eduard: "Huh?"*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Look how adorable you are!"*)

(*Eduard screams*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Shh!"*)

(*Eduard screams some more*)

(*Gwen: *Shh, shh! (*whispers*) Calm down, little buddy."*)

(*Gwen (to Gargoyle): "Can I take him to go meet Ben?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Gwen): "Yeah, Gwen. Go on ahead. Ben?"*)

(*Gwen goes to Ben's room with Eduard.*)

Gargoyle looked at the pictures, saying "Gwen's pictures. Must be as good as your paintings, Nickolas."; "Why, thanks." said me to Gargoyle, who said "You're welcome."; As someone knocked on the door, Nickolas said "Everyone, hide!" to my creations (save for Gargoyle, who responded "Uh...there might be actually a good individual.") As I opened the door...Gwen's brother responded "Hi. The name's Ben. (*Nickolas (puzzled): "Ben?"*) Nice to meet cha. (*Nickolas: "Nice to meet you too."*); My creations greeted Ben with warm handshakes.

(*Nickolas (aside glance): "I wonder if Gwen's doing in the anytime confessional..."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen holding Eduard on her lap in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Yeaaaah, my brother Ben, my new friend Nickolas and his creations are nice. Who'd I adopt after the aftermath of the events of this series, as a whole, if Nick's not here? (*calmly, with catlike thread*) _Eduard_."*)

(*static noises*)

Meanwhile, back at home, Sammy-Seven, who was looking after my siblings at home as punishment for trying to take over the world, had other plans.

(*Sammy-Seven (offscreen): "Jonathan, we have to talk about bringing Nickolas back to teh States."*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven, while washing dishes): "What would I know? Besides, it's summer vacation."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (grabbing Buddy by the shirt): "(*mimics Buddy*) "What would I know?" (*reverts back to normal voice*) Is wrooong. We must avenge teh great Animitan gods!*)

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters/Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse. (Reason: There's a for original stories, called Fiction Press)


End file.
